


In Bloom

by Erinchu, loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mild Abuse, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattoos, badboy!jack - Freeform, eventual sin, florist, florist rhys, florist!rhys, flower shop au, rhack - Freeform, sin - Freeform, teen!Jack, teen!Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 130,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchu/pseuds/Erinchu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had told Rhys that his future job would be a florist, he would have laughed at you. Or cried, he couldn’t decide some days. Yet there he was, day in and day out, running that little shop on the corner in the middle of the upper class area of Helios. It was boring and monotonous until one day, in a blur of leather and piercings, Rhys was confronted with a question:<br/>“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck You in Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Heya kiddos, so this is my first ever contribution to the rhack fandom! I really hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, let me know and I'll keep working on it! I want to create something that you guys will like, so I am totally open to suggestions and feedback  
> I liked the idea of this au from a post by the tumblr user demisexualmerrill which said: FLOWER SHOP AU  
> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
> 
> However, I was bullied into writing it by Chloe (loki-dokey), Fran (therhackoning) and Core' (shippingismypersonalhell) and now here we are.  
> Blame them. But really, I owe so much to all three of them for their constant help, writing and suggestions. GUYS PLS
> 
> ENJOY GUYS <3

Remember career day in grade school? Rhys did. It wasn’t that long ago for him, actually. He remembered his answer pretty clearly and it definitely wasn’t, “floral shop owner.”In fact, had you told him, on that day, that  _ that  _ would be his current job, he would have laughed at you. Or cried, he couldn’t decide some days. Yet there he was, day in and day out, running that little shop on the corner in the middle of the upper class -  _ very upper class _ \- area of  Helios. 

 

Rhys and his family didn’t “come from money”, as the locals liked to say. His parents had worked their way up by growing and selling beautiful, exotic flowers down on Pandora, which were a rare sight in the wasteland. Every Sunday, as Rhys recalled, they would take shuttles as a family up to Helios and try to sell bouquets to passers-by in the market place. However, one Sunday, their exquisite flowers caught the eye of a very rich socialite who fell in love with their _ “adorable little poor family”, _ as she had liked to say. She’d offered them a place in one of her boutiques. Rhys was about 6 when he and his family moved to Helios and the rest was history.

 

Rhys moved throughout the spacious shop as if it were a dance, fingers gently plucking flowers from their bundles and carefully placing them next others to compare colour and size. Though it wasn’t his first choice of career, he was impressed with all he had learned in his eleven years working there. He had quite the knack for it actually, but he didn’t dare admit that aloud. He was already a big enough nerd as it was. He smiled to himself and shook his head slightly, a soft chuckle escaping him.

“What are you laughing about, boy?” came a rough, shrill voice emerging from the back room. 

Rhys jumped and lowered his head. “N-nothing Aunt Val...just a passing thought.” 

“Well move it along faster, we have a lot of work to do before days end and I don’t need you day-dreaming on me anymore than you already do. I want at  _ least  _ a dozen different arrangements by the time I get back from delivery this afternoon,  _ got it _ ?” 

Rhys bit at his lower lip and nodded as his heterochromatic eyes scanned the shop. It was a mess from the morning rush and he was still filling orders.

“Is that gonna be a problem, kid?” Vallory rolled her eyes back and sighed as she asked.

Rhys began shaking his hands in earnest and smiled tightly, “Not at all, it’ll be taken care of!” 

The older woman smiled and ruffled his hair a bit too rough for his liking. “Good, see you in a few hours then.” And with that she left.

 

Rhys sighed as he attempted to fix his hair, cringing at how his cybernetics creaked as he lifted his arm. He’d been meaning to buy more oil but he hadn’t had the time. A few strands of hair even got caught in his digits and he cursed under his breath as he pulled them out. He stared down at his cybernetic arm, flexing it slightly. It had been a year and half since the accident that cost him not only his left eye and entire right arm, but both of his parents. After that, his Aunt Vallory had begrudgingly stepped in, agreeing to take care of him. She was a hard and sometimes cruel woman, but she cared for him in her own way.  She was also there to help run the shop until Rhys came of age; he was now still only 17 and couldn’t technically run the shop on his own until he was 18 despite legally inheriting it. 

 

Currently, Rhys was once again lost in his own thoughts, his head swimming with memories of his parents and that fateful day. He hadn’t even noticed the little bell above the door ring, indicating that someone had entered the shop. He was only ripped from his trance when he heard a loud  _ slap  _ on the counter and a huffy, low voice say,

“How do I passive-aggressively say  **_fuck you_ ** in flowers?” 

 

Rhys’ eyes first looked to the hand on the counter, a twenty dollar bill laid flat beneath it. He followed the hand up, noticing a rather interesting gear tattoo on the guy’s wrist peaking out from beneath the sleeve of a black leather jacket. Rhys nearly held his breath as his eyes found those of the the boy in front of him. He couldn’t have been much older than Rhys himself: 18 or 19 tops. Rhys swallowed hard as he took in the boy’s own heterochromatic eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly, words unable to leave his lips. 

“ _ Well,  _ cupcake? I ain’t got all day!”

Rhys’ eyes were locked on the young man in front of him. He could register that he was speaking to him but his body refused to move. He was awestruck, completely captivated by every detail that his eyes were taking in. Perfectly disheveled brown hair sat on top of his head and Rhys noted a jaw-line that you could cut diamonds on. His clothes were unusual for the upper class area that they were in. His leather jacket was slightly tattered but hugged his body in all the right places. A plain white tee sat underneath, and by quickly glancing down Rhys noticed that he had dark blue jeans and old black boots with loose laces. Rhys nearly gasped as he noticed the arrow shaped industrial piercing accompanied by a few small rings running along the length of his right ear. Dear  _ God _ , this guy was  _ handsome _ .

 

The young man began tapping his fingers against the counter and let out the most annoyed sigh. He leant closer to Rhys, his eyes narrowing as he took in the name on his name tag. He flicked a finger against the plastic plate and looked back up at Rhys. 

“Hey uh,  _ Rhysie _ , you still with us?” 

Rhys felt heat begin to flush across his face and he ever so slightly shook his head to bring himself back to reality. 

“ _ Geraniums _ !” he blurted out and spun on his heel as he began moving quickly around the boutique. A fierce blush burned on his cheeks as he wanted to slap himself on the forehead and groan for being such a dopey moron . The young man blinked and stood up straight watching Rhys dart around. A small smile crept across his lips. Rhys was pulling flowers quickly and spouting off what sounded like made up names. 

“Foxglove, meadowsweet and yellow carnations for sure...hmm.” He thought for a moment, tapping a metal finger against his lip and resting a hand on his hip. “What was the  _ full  _ message you were trying to send again?” 

 

The boy laughed, a deep dulcet sound, and leaned down on the counter, his chin in his hands. “ _Fuck you_.” he said in a rather blasé tone. Rhys cleared his throat a bit and nodded before walking towards the back of the shop. Mmm yes, fuck _me_ , he thought to himself and smirked away the notion. He had to remain professional. He picked a few orange lilies and carefully placed them on either side of the bouquet. He wrapped it quickly in the shops tackiest-looking tissue paper and proudly handed it out towards the young man. 

“Here you are, one  _ fuck you _ bouquet.” Rhys laughed at his own words and flashed a brilliant smile, his eyes falling to the ground. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the boy and he grinned as he carefully took them, eyeing Rhys for a moment. He shifted his gaze to the flowers and held them back to examine them properly. 

“Huh, you’re sure this will get my hatred across? It looks too pretty.” Rhys chuckled and pushed his hair back with his flesh hand and leaned on his hip against the counter. 

“Trust me, it may look pretty but it’s  _ full  _ of loathing. I made sure of that. Who are these for anyway, if I may ask?”  _ Oh please, oh please be for someone you’re about to break up with! _

That got him a wicked grin in return and the boy let out a somewhat evil chuckle.

“For my uncle. They’re for my  _ asshat  _ of an uncle. And they will do  _ juuuussst  _ fine.” Rhys smiled and nodded pushing off the counter. 

“Well, I hope he absolutely  _ hates  _ them.” He placed his cybernetic hand on top of the money and pushed it back towards the boy, mustering up the courage to give him a quick wink and mouthed _ , on the house _ . He knew Vallory would beat him with a watering canister if she ever found out but for this guy, that was a risk he was willing to take. The boy smirked and picked up the twenty, nodding his head a bit. 

“For next time then.” He crooned, and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Rhys perked up as he heard those words. 

“N-next time?..” 

The boy gave a short laughed and nodded as he turned for the door.

“Well, you know...I’m thinking my dear ole’ uncle will need fresh flowers every week and I think I’ve found my guy to do it.” He threw a wink right back at Rhys and headed for the door. 

 

Rhys’ body tensed and he bit his lip as he watched him go, a defeated sigh escaping him. The boy stopped however, his hand rest on the door. He turned back towards Rhys, a casual smirk on his lips.

“Oh, since you never asked, my name is Jack by the way. See you next week, kiddo.” and with that he sashayed out the door, the little bell ringing just as it had when he’d entered.


	2. A Question Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, can I just say thank you to everyone who has left such sweet, encouraging comments, kudos and bookmarks. I am kinda just sitting here like "What?"   
> I know it's starting slow but it is in fact a slow burn. Trust me, it'll be worth and sooner than you think ;D. So, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN. You guys rock.
> 
> A super big thank you to my trashiest Rhack BFFS Chloe (loki-dokey), Fran (therhackoning) and Core' (shippingismypersonalhell). You guys GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!

It had been just around four weeks since Rhys and Jack's encounter and true to his word, Jack had been coming in every week to purchase secretly obscene flowers for his Uncle. On normal days, Rhys was usually in no rush at all to prep the store for opening. But on Wednesday, the day Jack would come in, he was a mess. He ran up to the door of the shop frantically fiddling with the keys in his hand while juggling his iPod and bookbag in the other. Without fail, he was always late on Wednesdays since meeting Jack. It  _ probably  _ had something to do with the ridiculous amount of time he spent grooming his hair and picking out the perfect outfit, one that would really show off his cute butt. 

 

After dropping the keys  _ twice,  _ he finally managed to get them into the keyhole and let out a sigh as he turned the lock and pushed his way into the shop. Rhys could feel his heartbeat picking up and he leaned his back against the cool glass of the door. He placed his flesh hand over his heart and smiled a bit. He  _ really  _ liked this guy and he barely even knew anything about him beside that fact that his name was Jack, he had the most adorable laugh Rhys had ever heard, he was insanely handsome, and he had killer taste in music. As an extra thank you, Jack would make him mixtapes of his favorite songs and Rhys would play them over the speaker system in the shop each morning as he prepared. Vallory absolutely  _ hated  _ it but then again, she hated most things. He pushed his back off the door and made his way toward the counter when he heard rustling coming from the back stockroom. 

 

“Good morning, Aunt Val!” he said, a rather chipper tone in his voice.

The older woman sighed and set down a crate of plant food on the stool next to her, leaning her arm on the top of it. 

 

“And why do you sound so damn  _ pleased  _ this morning? It’s actually making me nauseous to hear you speak.” Before Rhys could respond she had picked up the crate and walked out the front door mumbling something about teenagers and mood swings. 

 

Rhys chuckled and inhaled sharply, his eyes glancing up at the small yellow clock on the wall. _ 8:55, may as well open.  _ He walked over to the door and carefully took the small, wooden sign into his hands. His metal thumb gently ran over the beautiful design carved into it. His Mother had designed the logo when they first moved to Helios and for the shop's first anniversary, his Father had the sign made. She was thrilled. There were several different types of flowers outlining the border of the wood, lovely colours and intricate designs swirled together and vines met in the middle to create the words “ _ In Bloom _ : Open”. He left a gentle kiss on the words before flipping the sign and returning to his spot at the front counter. All that was left to do now, besides work obviously, was wait for  _ Jack _ .

 

The day seemed to be dragging on forever and Rhys nearly jumped out of his skin every time he heard that damn little bell ring. The disappointment on his face must have been obvious because throughout the day, a few of the shop's regulars asked if he was okay. Vallory would always make a comment about his  _ horrible teenage mood swings  _ and to forgive him for his face, he was just born that way! He would shoot her a wicked glare and apologize to his customers. He had finished up with the last two people in the boutique and sighed, looking up at the clock.  _ 2:30, he was usually in by now. _

 

Rhys collapsed on the stool behind the counter with a small huff and worried his bottom lip. He pulled out his iPod, placed one of the earphones in and began scrolling through the list. Like the nerd he was, he transferred all the mixtapes Jack had made him onto it so he could access the playlists whenever he wanted. He found the specific song he was searching for, pressed play and grinned as it started up. He hummed the tune and began singing part of it as he glanced over some inventory paperwork.

 

_ You call the shots babe _

_ I just wanna be yours _

_ Secrets I have held in my heart _

_ Are harder to hide than I thought _

_ Maybe I just wanna be yours _

_ I wanna be yours _

_ I wanna be yours _

 

Vallory groaned and let out a very audible “Ugh,  _ again _ Rhys?” and walked past him shaking her head. Rhys smiled, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. 

 

“What? I like the music, okay?” He fiddled with the pen in his hand and placed the cap between his teeth, chewing on it.

 

“I’m not  _ dumb _ , boy.” she shot back at him and let out a rough laugh. “You like a little bit more than just the music. I’m sure that sweet little piece that keeps coming in here each week has  _ nooothhhingg  _ to do with it.”

 

Rhys shifted uncomfortably in his seat and lowered his head in an attempt to cover his growing blush. Now would have been the perfect time for Jack NOT to walk through the door. Rhys was actually praying for it. “It’s not like that auntie-” 

 

“ _ Bullshit _ .” she cut him off and smiled. “I see the way you  _ both  _ act when he comes around. He flashes that all too perfect smile and you look at him with those helpless,  **_virgin,_ ** _ bedroom eyes _ . It’s embarrassing to watch, kid.”

 

“Awe, so you **_are_** a virgin? That’s too _precious_ , kiddo.” Jack mused as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, a shiteating grin on his lips. “I _was_ wondering about that you know. Thanks for the info, lady.”

 

Jack laughed and pushed off the wall, walking towards the counter where Rhys was standing, completely frozen. Vallory let out another disgusted sigh and threw her hands up before walking towards the back room, checking Jack’s shoulder as she passed. Jack’s eyes, however, stayed locked on Rhys; he was not paying any attention to Vallory.

 

Rhys wanted to throw himself onto a pair of pruning shears and just end this. He could feel himself tensing up with each step that Jack took towards him, his whole body beginning to sweat. Hell, even his cybernetic arm was sweating and that wasn’t even  _ possible _ . Jack had finally reached him and Rhys felt his blood run cold. Jack was still grinning wide and Rhys hated how attractive he looked when he was being a little shit. 

 

“You know,  _ Rhysie _ .” he practically purred out, walking his fingers across the counter towards Rhys.

 

“Jack, _ don’t _ ..” he closed his eyes and cringed, he knew what was coming. Jack snickered, fingers sliding up the middle of his shirt, his knuckle pressing into Rhys’ chest gently. This caused a very noticeable shiver to run through Rhys’ body and Jack grinned, wrapping the light blue lanyard that hung from Rhys’ neck around his fingers and pulled him in a bit. Rhys swallowed hard and braced himself, because here it came.

 

“That’s quite the rare flower you’re carrying around with you and keeping all to yourself...” Another wrap around his finger and Rhys was pulled closer. _ Metaphorically  _ and  _ Literally. _ “If you don’t let  _ someone  _ tend to it, it’ll wilt away.” Rhys rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, smacking Jack’s hand away.  _ A FUCKING FLOWER PUN, EVERY TIME!  _

 

“Oh man, a joke about my virginity involving a flower metaphor,  _ how original _ Jack!” He couldn’t help but laugh and playfully pushed Jack away by his shoulder. 

 

“Ah ha! So you admit it, it’s true!  _ Gotcha _ .” Jack teased. 

 

Rhys began to protest, attempting to push him away again but Jack quickly reached up and grabbed Rhys’ hand with his opposite hand. Rhys was caught off guard but didn’t pull away, especially once he felt Jack’s thumb rubbing little circles into his palm. Rhys felt a warmness wash over him and his fingers began to curl around Jack’s hand.

 

Jack was just smiling down at him with eyes so intense and focused on Rhys, it made him  _ nervous _ . He cleared his throat and gently pulled his hand back, running it through his hair to try and play the whole situation off. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,  _ asshole _ .” Rhys mumbled and just for a moment, smiled. “Where is my new mixtape? I have all the other songs committed to memory at this point.” 

Jack smiled a bit and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, his head lowered a bit.

 

“Yeah, about that…” He paused and looked up at Rhys through his eyelashes, his neck beginning to turn a pale shade of red as he rubbed at the flesh harder. This action caused Rhys’ stomach to flip-flop, Jack looked so nervous and  _ vulnerable _ .  _ What is happening? Is he about to break up with me? He can’t do that, we haven’t even started DATING YET. _

 

Jack cleared his throat and straightened back up, his calm and cool composure returning to him. He let a small smirk dance across his lips as he leaned over the counter, reaching past Rhys and grabbed a rather  _ fluffy  _ looking purple flower with a brilliant yellow center. He presented it to him with a raised eyebrow and for the first time, Rhys saw him give a genuine smile.

 

“Since you like the music so much, and let’s be honest, of course you do. I have great taste in  _ everything. _ ” He emphasized the last part with a quick wink and continued “I thought you might like to go listen to some live music? With... _ me _ .” He held the flower out more offering it to Rhys who was just staring at him blankly, his eyes blinking every so often.

 

There was an awkward moment of silence as Rhys registered what was happening. Jack began to look around, his lips pressing into a hard line. He took that as a  _ No  _ and started to lower the flower from Rhys’ reach. Before he had a chance to though, Rhys snapped back to reality and carefully snatched the flower from him. He looked down at it, like it was this precious, sacred thing that Jack hadn’t just literally pulled from his flower stock. He smiled noting what the flower was and what it represented, his flesh fingers running along the petals.  _ Purple Aster, a symbol of trusting and a talisman of love.  _ He doubted that Jack knew this because had just picked it at random but Rhys pretended otherwise.

 

Jack just watched him curiously as he had his moment with the flower. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers slowly through his thick, chestnut hair. “ _ So _ how about it, Rhysie?” 

 

Rhys looked up from the flower and met Jack’s dreamy heterochromatic eyes, a puzzled look on his face. “ _ Hmm? _ ”

 

Jack let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, his hand reaching up to quickly ruffle the front of Rhys’ hair.

 

“Gonna make me ask twice aren’t you,  _ princess _ ?” He gave a toothy grin and folded his arms over his chest. “Do  _ you _ want to go out on a **date** with me,  _ asshole _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Have an idea?  
> Come on over to Tumblr and let's chat!  
> http://erinchu.tumblr.com/


	3. Code Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three guys, here we go! I just had to post this tonight after two lovely people on Tumblr said such sweet things ;-;. I'm excited to get this chapter out there so I can post the next two because honestly, they were so friggin fun to write and you guys are in for a treat ;D. This whole AU has been fun to write, gah!  
> Thank you again for all the sweet and kind comments, kudos, bookmarks, ALL THAT JAZZ. You guys rock!
> 
> Also I just had to put Chloe (Loki_Dokey) as my co-author because she is amazing and has helped me tremendously. So thank you for that bb <3  
> Fran, you also da real mvp! (therhackoning). I am so lucky T_T.

Rhys’ jaw nearly hit the counter top when he heard Jack speak those words.  _ Did he just...ask  _ **_ME_ ** _ out?  _ Rhys didn't really know how to react. His hind brain started to take over and he started running around the shop gathering flowers. 

 

Jack stood there, in the middle of the floor, looking at this lanky noodle running around muttering  _ carnations  _ to himself. 

 

Rhys finally reappeared with a  _ huge  _ bouquet of red carnations.  _ This will get the point across  _ he thought and smiled, handing them to Jack. 

Jack eyed the bundle and slowly took them, offering Rhys an appreciative, yet slightly confused smile. A moment passed and he finally spoke. 

 

“These are  _ really  _ nice, kiddo but uh,  _ what the hell _ is that supposed to mean?” He let out a soft laugh and shook his head. This kid was  _ such _ a  **dork** and a bit spacey but he was growing on Jack.

 

Rhys gently slapped his cybernetic hand against his face and part of his mouth, hoping the coolness of the metal would fight off the growing heat in his cheeks.  _ Duh Rhys, not everyone is a flower nerd like you!  _ He could kick himself sometimes with how embarrassing he was. He brushed off that thought though, as it was now  _ his  _ turn to be cool and calm. Or at least he hoped it was. He walked from around the counter and stood just a tad too close to Jack. He leaned his lower body against the counter, his knee pushing against Jack’s and he left it there, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

“Solid color carnations,” he nodded his head towards the flowers in Jack’s hands, “can have different meanings.” He pushed off the counter and began slowly circling the young man, a slightly devious grin on his lips. “But if you give out carnations with a solid color, you’re saying  _ yes _ to someone.” He poked his head out from behind Jack and raised his eyebrows in such a way as if asking if he understood what he was saying, his grin only growing as Jack smiled down at him and nodded. “Be it an offer of love, admiration or gratitude, you’re sending out a big yes to this person.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes playfully and bit at his lower lip before speaking in a much softer voice than his usual booming tone. “So that’s a  _ yes _ then? You’ll come out with me?”

 

Rhys nodded and brushed some of his own loose hair behind his ear, looking up through his eyelashes to meet Jack’s eyes. “That is a  **_big_ ** yes, Jack.” They both laughed and Rhys began to feel jittery, butterflies forming in his stomach. He started wringing his hands together and let out a loud, exasperated sigh like he had been holding his breath too long. In order to break the silence, he continued on with  _ very  _ detailed facts about the flowers Jack was holding. From all the different colour variations they could have to the best time to have them in season,  _ late spring _ .  

 

“From June to August, you’ll have the most colorful garden if you fill it with carnations of different colours and actually...” 

 

Jack  _ was  _ listening but mostly he was just watching Rhys  _ be _ , a stupid smile stuck on his lips. The way Rhys spoke about flowers, with such knowledge and passion, it was like watching him bloom. Jack drew his lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently, wishing he felt such dedication and love to  _ anything  _ in his life. There was still time though and Rhys was beginning to make him realize that. He laughed at the thought, and closed this eyes, bringing the flowers close to his face and inhaling deeply. He began rubbing the petals against the sensitive flesh of his lips, enjoying how cool and soft the petals felt. A little too quickly, Rhys was by his side, a look of urgency in his eyes but his lips looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

 

“Uh, _ Jaaacck,”  _ he cooed and Jack opened his green eye, peering down at him. “Another really neat fact about these flowers are uh, well, no matter what color the carnation has, it’s  _ poisonous _ .” He hesitated on the last line and gritted his teeth, giving the fakest smile he'd ever given in his life.

 

Jack’s eyes grew wide and he let out a loud “ _ What _ !?” and began wiping his mouth off with the back of his sleeve, spitting a little in between. “Why would you give me poisonous flowers?! Is this because I didn’t ask you out  _ sooner _ , kiddo? If you’re mad about that, there are less  _ lethal  _ ways to let me know.”

 

Rhys was trying his hardest to contain his laughter, his hand pressed firmly against his mouth but he couldn’t take it anymore. He was howling and apologizing in between spurts of laughter.

“Jack,  _ oh my god _ . You big b-baby!” He snickered out and wiped away a few stray tears from the corners of his eye. He stood back in front of Jack and looked up at him, his laughter dying down to giggles as he saw the panic in Jack’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he laughed out one last time and lifted his hands like he was surrendering and saying  _ okay I am done.  _ “You’ll live,  _ I promise _ .” He gave Jack’s arms a reassuring squeeze and stepped a little closer to him. “You really think I would poison you before I let you get the chance to take  _ me _ out? You didn’t have nearly enough contact. Worst case, it will irritate your skin and maybe you’ll -.” Rhys was cut off by such an abrupt and loud noise, that he stilled and blinked as he was sprayed by something  _ wet.  _

 

Jack stood there, looking like he'd been zapped by a bolt of electricity. He'd freaking  _ sneezed.  _ Wild eyes darted left and right and his hands were splayed as if to steady himself.

“Oh shit,” he murmured, glancing at Rhys. 

“Um…?”

“I uh...well those flowers sure are strong, huh?” Jack laughed and rubbed his neck. From his pocket, he whipped out a tissue and slid his hand behind Rhys' neck, pulling him in to dab his face. “I'm  _ so  _ fucking sorry,” he cackled as Rhys stood, dumbfounded. He'd never been this close to Jack before and it was only now that he noticed the light freckles that dappled across his cheeks. Despite being covered in the guy’s snot, he couldn't help but swoon. He stiffened as Jack’s other hand supported his back and Rhys stumbled a little, falling back towards the counter. His back nudged against it and he used his hands to prop himself up, eyes gazing down at Jack as he tidied him up. 

“It's cute when you talk about flowers,” Jack mused, focusing on the task at hand. “You get all chatty and talk way too fast but it's cute.”

“I um...uh...thanks?” Rhys was barely in the room. On cloud nine more like. After Jack finished his ministrations and pocketed the tissue, he leant past Rhys. His mouth was barely centimetres from his ear as he stretched and Rhys could feel a damned stretch in his own pants. Biting his lip, he prayed Jack wouldn't look down. Pulling back but still remaining incredibly close, Jack was now holding a pen and paper. He quickly scribbled something and stuffed it into the pocket of Rhys' apron. 

 

Suddenly, he closed the space between them and leant in, lips on Rhys' ear. 

“ _ Call me _ , kitten. Or send me nudes. Either way, I'm happy.” As he pulled away, his mouth followed the curve of Rhys' cheek and ghosted over his lips. Rhys could barely contain himself. “See ya tomorrow.” 

With that, Jack turned on his heel and strutted out of the shop, leaving Rhys reeling in his wake.

 

“What in the  _ hell  _ are you doing just standing there? You look like an idiot, Rhys.” Vallory growled at him, annoyance obvious in her tone. Rhys was brought crashing back down to earth and his eyes grew wide as he looked over to his Aunt. His eyes darted down and hands quickly shot to the front and center of his pants. He balled his fists there, swaying back and forth on his feet, trying to play coy.

 

“Nothing, I was just..uh..” he trailed off, trying to think of  _ any  _ good excuse.

“Just  _ standing  _ there, not helping me close the shop for the day. Typical,” she scoffed, and set down the stacks of clay vases she was carrying. “If you even want me to  _ consider  _ letting you go out with that boy tomorrow, this store better be ready for close in 15 minutes,  _ kitten _ .” She nearly spat that last word at him, a wicked smile on her lips. She had heard their entire conversation.  _ Great.  _

 

Rhys let out a long, exasperated sigh and got to work, collecting a broom and sweeping up the plant clippings that were scattered everywhere from throughout the day. Just a few more weeks and he wouldn’t have to ask her  _ permission  _ for a damn thing. She wouldn’t have the legal power to control his life any longer and Rhys couldn’t  _ fucking  _ wait. Lately, it seemed like she was getting worse, her actions colder than usual and she was in a constant state of disdain around Rhys. He shook the thought out of his mind and brought his attention to something much more pleasant.  _ Jack _ . He nibbled at his lower lip and rested the side of his face against his hand, using the broom to prop himself up.

 

He replayed the encounter over in his head, the heat building in his torso as he remembered the warmth radiating off of Jack’s body and onto his own.  _ That close and he didn’t even spontaneously combust.  _ That surprised him considering Jack was the fucking  _ sun _ , he was so hot. He reached up with his flesh hand and gently traced over the parts of his ear Jack had so kindly teased with those perfect lips. Rhys was in trouble and he knew it.

 

_ “See ya tomorrow.” _

 

Rhys’ eyes shot open and his heart began to pound. “ _ Shit _ .” Tomorrow.  _ Tomorrow. TOMORROW?!  _ His dug his metal hand into his apron and began rummaging around, looking for something.  _ Ah ha! _ He pulled out his cell phone, frantically tapping in numbers and hit send.

“Come on,  _ come on, _ pick up bro...” he whispered to himself as he rushed around the boutique, cleaning up and organizing things for the next day. He’d been thinking about Jack for too long and only had 5 minutes left for Vallory to make good on her threat.  _ She always did. _

 

Finally the line stopped ringing and Rhys heard an all too familiar voice on the other end.

“What’s up bro?”

“ _ Bro _ !” Rhys exclaimed excitedly, the nerves obvious in his voice.

“ _ Brooo _ , I know that tone, bro. What’s going on?!”

Rhys was holding his cell phone between his cheek and the top of his shoulder as he finished rushing about the shop. He gathered up the rest of the small tools and shoved them into a nearby drawer. The leaves and petals were cleaned up and there wasn’t anything lying about on the counters. Good enough. Vallory tended to the cash register after he’d leave each night, so that was it. She would take care of lock up. He flicked the lights off, took his phone in his flesh hand and used the other to pull off his apron. He grabbed the piece of paper Jack had given him out of the pocket and held it tightly in his hand.

 

“Hold on bro...” he whispered into the phone and pulled it away from his face, his hand covering the mic on it. “All done, Aunt Val! Don’t wait up for me, I’m headed over to Vaughn’s to study!” With that, he darted out the door, pulling his book-bag strap over his chest. He finally caught his breath, a stupid grin formed on his face he pushed back his hair.

“BRO, we have a code  _ SUNFLOWER _ . I need you to call the girls and have everyone meet at yours, like, 20 minutes ago.” Rhys was laughing as he rushed across the Hub of Heroism towards the elevators, book bag swinging behind him.

“Bro, are you serious bro!?” Vaughn chuckled, the amusement and excitement obvious in his voice. 

“Oh buddy, you have  _ no  _ idea. I’ll be there soon, I’m at the elevators now.”

“Get your ass over here! I want to hear all about this one. We’ll be waiting for you, man!”  _ Click _ .

Rhys smiled, his heart melting a little. He had the best of friends and he couldn’t wait to tell them about today. He glanced down at himself. Leaving out maybe  _ one or two _ details, that is.

 

“No but he...he  _ sneezed on you,”  _ Fiona said, closing her eyes and awaiting clarification. They were sitting on the couch, looking down on him as he had placed himself on the floor. He shrugged. 

“I work in a flower shop. You think this is the first time I’ve been sneezed on?” Rhys rolled his eyes. “Certainly the prettiest person I’ve been sneezed on by though. Ha.” 

Vaughn had been silent for a while, leaning his arm on his knee and propping his chin on his hand. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

“But I think the most important question is: Why the hell is the guy buying hate bouquets for his uncle  _ every  _ week? Like, that’s  _ weird _ . What if he doesn’t actually  _ have  _ an uncle and he’s just...fucking  _ crazy _ ?” Vaughn made a twirling motion at his ear. “Like a freaking psycho?? I mean have we considered this, bro?”

Rhys looked down at the note in his hand; he had been holding onto it this whole time. “I mean  _ bro _ , he  _ could  _ be crazy, but I’m the one he sneezed all over and I was still all but  _ begging  _ him to take me out still. Sooo, what does that say about me? Besides, maybe we're both crazy and it's meant to be. ” That had earned him a hard smack in the face with a pillow from Sasha.

“ _ Rhys _ ! Be serious here! You know we ask you these things because we  _ care  _ about you...” she scolded him, hitting him again, softer this time. “Do you even know where this guy is taking you yet?”

 

Rhys hadn’t thought that far ahead actually. He still hadn't even phoned him, not even a text to make sure the number was legit. Suddenly he felt ill at that thought,  _ what if the number was fake? _

His three friends were chatting about the situation amongst themselves, when Rhys shot up from the ground, clenching the paper in his hand.

“Y’know what? Why don’t I call him on speakerphone and ask him? Will that make you guys feel better?” Rhys immediately regretted giving them that idea. If the number was a fake, he couldn’t play it off and his status as a flower-loving, nerd virgin would be cemented. _ Awesome _ .

The three of them looked amongst themselves and shrugged, nodding.

 

“That sounds fair!” Sasha spoke first and leaned her elbows against the couch’s arm rest, her  head in her hands. She was eyeballing the phone, looking between it and Rhys, an anxious look on her face.

Fiona scoffed and chuckled a little. 

“And it  also sounds like it’s going to be  _ hilarious _ .” She playfully smacked Sasha’s feet out of her way so she could be seated next to her on the couch. Vaughn appeared next to Rhys and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

“Go ahead, bro.” He offered him an encouraging smile and a nod. Rhys smiled back down at him, nodding as well, taking a deep breath as he unfolded the crinkled paper and began typing in the numbers Jack had written. He heard it begin to ring and rolled his eyes, quickly switching on the speaker phone as he felt eyes boring into his back.

 

_ “N’Hellooo?”  _ Rhys felt his body jerk as he heard the familiar voice.  _ Oh thank fucking god, it’s him. Maybe I’m not such a loser.  _ He cleared his throat and threw a small smirk back at his friends. Vaughn and Sasha gave him thumbs up and Fiona made a lewd jerking motion with her hands. Rhys merely giggled and shook his head, bringing his attention back to the phone.

“Jack? Hey, it’s-”

“ _...Heeeeyyy,_ _Rhysie_! _I was wondering how long it would be till you called. I’m surprised you lasted this long, pumpkin...kudos for that!_ ” Jack chortled and Rhys sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he heard the girls giggling away behind him.

“Jack, I’m here with my friends and they would like me to ask you about our, uh,  _ date  _ tomorrow…” Rhys cleared his throat and shot a glare back at the girls, shushing them with a swift finger to his lips.

“ _ Oh, yeah! Sure thing, sweetcheeks _ !” Rhys could hear the smirk in his voice,  _ oh no _ . He glanced about at his friends, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

_ “So, basically, my plan was to lure his cute little ass to a dark, secluded area and finally pollinate that sweet blossom of his...” _

The room fell silent as Jack did, Rhys glancing at his friends and feeling the the pit of his stomach fall away. Biting his lip, he looked down at his phone. Well, that was short-lived. 

 

_ “Oh my god, you don’t seriously believe that I’m a fucking creepo stalker do you?” _

Rhys breathed a long sigh of relief. Sasha, tutting, sat back in the chair and rolled her eyes. Fiona glared at the phone. Vaughn huffed and folded his arms, frowning. Despite their various reactions, all of them were somewhat glad that Jack had not left it at... _ that.  _ Still, everyone in the room was feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Fiona had crawled over her sister, reaching up towards Rhys and snatched the phone from his hand. 

“Hold on, I have to get this guy on a video call. I need to see this assholes  _ face _ .” Jack could be heard cackling as Fiona switched the phone from call mode to video. Jack accepted the call quicker than she thought he would and she was caught off-guard when his face finally appeared on the screen, a smug smile on his lips.

 

“Listen here  _ creep _ , if you even  _ think  _ about touchi-” Fiona’s words were cut short as she felt her sister’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards.

 

“Oh my god, he’s  _ gorgeous _ !” Sasha exclaimed a little too quickly, sounding almost surprised. “I mean, if you’re into that effortlessly cool, rocker type…” She composed herself and turned, looking back at Rhys, a perplexed look on her face. She pointed towards the man on the screen and scoffed. 

“Rhys, this can’t be the right guy.” She glanced back at Jack, studying him some more. “I mean, he has piercings and tattoos...and he’s  _ hot _ .  _ Is this him _ ?” She reached over, grabbing Rhys by his collar and forced him next to her, making sure he was on camera.

 

Rhys’ face grew hot and he adverted his eyes  _ anywhere  _ else other than that screen, he didn’t think he could look at Jack just yet. He could almost see Jack’s ego growing bigger and bigger. Cybernetic hand reaching up, he rubbed roughly at the back of his neck and winced, letting out an  _ oof _ , when he felt Sasha’s elbow jab him in the ribs. She raised her eyebrows at him, then looked back to the screen. Rhys sighed and flicked his eyes over to the screen, a smile creeping across his face as he saw Jack. His face melted into an even bigger smile once Jack started waving, wiggling his fingers and blowing kisses to Rhys.

“ _ Heya, kiddo. _ ” Jack’s voice was soft and he looked sincerely happy to see him, even if it was only through a phone screen. Rhys couldn’t hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

“Hello, handsome,” he shot back without thinking and quickly bit down on his lip to stop himself from speaking any further. At least not with his friends around, there was no telling what Jack would say.

 

Vaughn huffed again, grabbing Sasha’s wrist gently and turned the phone towards himself so he could see the screen and also be seen himself. 

“You think saying stuff like that is  _ funny _ ?!” He narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on Rhys’ shoulder, gripping him firmly. Jack’s eyes flicked up to Vaughn’s hand and he cocked his eyebrow, his lips curling into an amused grin. 

“This guy right here is my best bro and you’re making disturbing jokes about...about  _ deflowering _ him!”.

 

Sasha and Fiona quickly looked at one another, each slapping hands over their mouths. Sasha threw her head back and began howling with laughter. She placed a hand over her rib cage and used the other to hold herself up on Fiona. Rhys also cracked a smile, warmth blossoming inside of him as he regarded Jack once again. From the screen, Jack offered him a wink and blew another kiss.

 

“Look,  _ you guys,  _ I’m not gonna freaking touch the kid if he doesn’t want that. I’m just taking him to a damn live music set where they sell good, cheap beer and the tunes are semi-decent. Is that  _ okay _ ? With all of  _ you _ ?”

 

At this, Vaughn grumbled something under his breath and got to his feet, tossing a side-eye at the phone. 

“Take him. Whatever. Just don’t get him drunk; he’s a fucking disgrace when he’s drunk.”

In response to this, Rhys threw an arm over his eyes and groaned, wishing Vaughn would just  _ stop.  _ When he peeked out, Jack was waggling his eyebrows which made him groan again. 

 

“I might have to stop by and hear stories about Rhysie being a disgrace. I’d like to hear them. Or maybe we can make some of our own, eh kitten?” Jack waggled his eyebrows again. 

Rolling his eyes before glaring, Rhys took the phone into both hands. 

 

“Pick me up tomorrow, asshole! I’ll send you my address. And don’t bring me flowers. No where does them better than In Bloom and I’d rather not make a bouquet for myself.” With that, he pressed ‘end call’ and silence befell the room.

 

“Wow,” Sasha finally announced, patting Rhys on the knee. “All I can say is wow.”

  
Fiona wolf-whistled as she stood. “ _ Nice _ . You are definitely in for quite the night. And you definitely need to borrow one of my jackets. ”


	4. Let Me Play With- I Mean for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter and oh boy, it is a LONG one! You guys have been so kind and sweet and so I wanted to give you a little something extra (: I hope you love this chapter as it was one of my favorites to write!
> 
> There are some recommended listening tunes if you so choose that I will list below this! You'll know when to start listening when you see the lyrics start up! I'll list them in order. <3
> 
> Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby  
> Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?
> 
> They set the mood guys, let's be honest. OMGOSH, OKAY ENJOY *runs away*

“You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, _ bro _ .” Vaughn smiled and flashed Rhys a quick thumbs up. Even if Vaughn didn’t particularly care for Jack, he just wanted to see his friend happy. Rhys blinked for a moment, looking over to his friend who was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Sasha. 

“Did you just try to motivate me with Eminem lyrics?” he asked incredulously.    
“...Yes, yes I did.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before the room erupted with the sound of laughter from all four of them. Rhys eventually calmed his giggles and turned back towards his reflection in the mirror. He worried his bottom lip and began adjusting his long, red tie for the  _ millionth  _ time that day.

“The tie is too much, isn’t it? I should take it off. Who wears a tie to a rock concert? No one. No one, that’s who.” His nerves were present in his voice and he wouldn’t stop pacing the room.

 

Groaning, Fiona strode from her position against the wall and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders in an attempt to make him stand still. She pulled his back close to her torso, hugging him to her. Setting her chin on his shoulder blade, she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“Hey,  _ you  _ wear a tie to a rock concert because that’s just the type of guy you are. Just be you, Rhys.” She smiled, pushing herself back away, her fingers swiftly brushing off his shoulders.

She had been  _ totally  _ right about the jacket; it looked  _ great  _ on him. And his ass? In  _ these  _ pants? 

 

Giggles erupted from Sasha, she was laying on her stomach on the bed across the room. Her feet were kicking back and forth behind her as she absentmindedly flipped through the trashiest gossip magazine that Helios had to offer. Vaughn grumbled quietly to himself when she’d flip too fast. He wasn’t done reading part of that article about Tassiter’s latest affair and he didn’t dare ask her to go back. That would mean that he would admit to actually being interested in the garbage that they printed...

 

“Rhys, absolutely do not _ ‘just be you’. _ You, and I say this with  _ so _ much love, are  _ such a dork _ . Or you know…” She paused and sat up, tapping her finger against her lips. “Totally be yourself and  _ blow it _ !”

 

Both Rhys and Fiona shot a glare back at her, Rhys looking hurt.

“Gee,  _ thank you, _ Sasha, as if I wasn’t  _ nervous  _ enough already. Real nice  _ pep talk _ …” He mumbled the last part and brought his attention back to the mirror, fixing a hair that had gone astray.

 

Sasha smiled and shrugged, hugging her knees to chest, swaying from side to side a bit.

“I mean, you should be nervous. Jack is  _ waaayy  _ out of your league.”

 

“ _ SASHA _ ! Knock it off, you’re being a brat!” Fiona barked and chucked Rhys’ container of hair gel at her. 

 

Sasha lifted her arms in an attempt to deflect the shot, but her lower calf suffered a hit. She was giggling again and then rolled her eyes, letting out a playful sigh.

“ _ Guys _ , come on. I mean, were you even looking at him? He’s so  _ handsome  _ and oh my god, that  _ smile _ . Ugh, those  _ eyes _ ! What a cutie…” She sighed again and pressed her palm against her flushed cheek.

 

Rhys groaned and threw his hands up, letting them slap back down against the sides of his legs.

“I’m sorry, did  _ you  _ want to go out on the date with him, Sasha?” 

 

“Well duh, did I not make that clear enough?” she smirked, sticking her tongue out and winking at him.

 

“That’s it!” Rhys shouted, turning on his heels and charged at Sasha. He caught her in his arms and fell back onto the bed with her before he mercilessly tickled her sides and Sasha was already crying out a surrender. Rhys giggled and tapped his fingers against her rib cage like he was playing the damn piano.

 

Vaughn shook his head and laughed a bit, moving to the end of the bed, not wanting to get pulled into the tickle match. 

“Aw,  _ come on guys, _ don’t fight. Don’t let a guy come between you.” He spoke in a totally flat voice that screamed ‘I’m  _ so  _ concerned’. He looked over at Fiona, her arms folded over her chest, watching all this take place and smiled. They were  _ all  _ a bunch of dorks.

 

Rhys scoffed, sitting up onto his knees, his assault on her ribs still in full swing.

“ _ Ha!  _ Yeah right, Sasha  _ wishes  _ Jack would come between her!” Rhys spat at her, getting quite a loud gasp from Sasha. They were both cackling like crazy, tears forming in the corners of Sasha’s eyes. Rhys fell backwards onto the bed holding his sides. “Oh god, it hurts.”

 

“ _ RHYS!”  _ her voice cracked a bit and then it was her turn to sit up. She grabbed one of the small decorative pillows from the bed and began hitting him all over his body with it.

“And how do you know he  _ wouldn't _ ? I could be his type!” She stuck her tongue out at him and hit him a few more times.

 

“Please, he clearly goes for the  _ attractive  _ type,” Rhys drew his left leg up, arching his back slightly and placed his hand behind his head, striking quite the pose. “So honey, trust me.  _ You aren’t his type _ .”

 

Sasha shook her head and gave one final swing of the pillow, hitting him square in the face.    
“You’re  _ such  _ an ass,” she hissed out through clenched teeth and shoved his leg gently. 

“Get out of here before I pummel that perfect hair of yours  _ flat _ ,” she threatened, and gently slapped his ass with the back of her hand.

 

Rhys retreated and held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay Sasha, calm down, no need to involve the hair. That’s just  _ cruel… _ ” 

Sasha remained giggling on the bed, a deep sigh escaping her as she finally caught her breath. 

 

The cybernetic young man looked at himself in the mirror once again and started faffing with his now slightly disheveled outfit. He quickly fluffed his hair, turning his head side to side making sure it was even. He let out a defeated sigh and let his arms fall.

“That’s it, I’m not going. Who am I kidding?” He glanced at himself one last time before his eyes fell to the ground.

 

Fiona appeared by his side, gently taking the collar of the jacket into her hands, pulling his body up so he was standing straight.

“Rhys, listen to me right now.” She tightened her grip and locked eyes with him. “Jack’s going to lose his damn  _ mind  _ when he sees you,” she said with a smile, releasing the fabric from her hands and carefully smoothing it out. “You look bomb  _ as fuck _ .”

 

Rhys nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt his phone vibrating in his pants’ pocket. He fumbled and nearly dropped the damn thing as he retrieved it, pulling it up to look at it.  _ Speak of the Devil _ .  Jack’s name was dancing across the screen. Rhys swallowed hard, glancing between his friends, each of them giving him an encouraging nod. He nodded back at them, clicked  _ accept  _ and brought it up his ear.

 

“ _ Heyyyyy _ ,” Rhys finally managed, his voice cool and calm, no indication that he was just having a mini panic attack mere seconds before this moment.

“ _ Heeeey _ yourself.” Rhys could hear the smirk in Jack’s voice. “ _ Do me a favor, use those gorgeous eyes of yours and tell me if you see my date anywhere. I’m here to pick him up and you know, I just can’t seem to find him anywhere _ .  _ Go ahead, I’ll hold. _ ”

 

Rhys couldn’t help but laugh and he moved the phone away from his face, biting at his lip for a moment. Once he pulled himself back together, he brought the phone back to his ear. 

“I think I can do that for you. What’s he look like?”

 

_ “Oh man, he’s a real treat for the eyes, you can’t miss him. Chestnut brown hair that I, personally, would  _ love  _ to get my fingers into. Um, legs for days...seriously he looks like he’s walking around on stilts. _ ” Jack laughed softly at his own joke and then quietly cleared his throat. “ _ An ass that could stop traffic… _ ”

 

Rhys hadn’t even realized he was practically chewing his lip raw and pulling at his tie so much, it was coming off, until he looked at his friends. Each of their faces were reading a different emotion, embarrassment, amusement and approval. He felt the heat rushing to his face and he turned away from them, speaking quietly into the phone. 

“I’ll be right down.”  _ click _ .

 

“Just  _ PLEASE  _ be careful, Rhys.” Vaughn sighed as he walked his best bro down the stairs towards the front door. 

 

“Vaughn, bro, I’ll be fine and I’ll text you like,  _ every  _ hour or something, I  _ promise _ .” Rhys smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Vaughn looked down and gave him a pathetic nod. 

“Every  _ half  _ hour…”. That got a hearty laugh out of Rhys and he nodded in agreement.

 

“I don’t mean to be annoying bro, it’s just...I told your parents all those years ago when we became friends that I would always look out for you, watch your back and keep you out of trouble…” Rhys’ smile fell a little at the mention of his parents. Vaughn raised his hand, pushing up his glasses before giving Rhys a giant bear hug. “And no sex on the first date, you  _ harlet _ .”

  
Rhys laughed as he hugged him back “Excellent. Way to take  _ a nice moment _ and ruin it, bro.”

 

They finished their hug and pulled apart, standing there for a moment. Vaughn balled up his fingers into a fist and raised it, smiling up at Rhys.

 

Rhys didn’t even miss a beat as he returned the motion, their fists slamming into one anothers.

“ _ Bro Fist _ .” they both spoke at the same time. With that, Vaughn turned on his heels, heading back up the stairs.

 

Rhys turned towards the door and took a deep breath as his cybernetic hand rested on the door knob. He prayed that he looked cute and that his hair hadn’t fallen  _ too  _ much. He released his held breath, turned the handle and stepped outside.

 

Jack was outside, leaning against a street light that stood just in front of the door and drawing a long drag from a half-finished cigarette. Rhys paused for a moment in the doorway as he laid eyes on him. Clad in all-black attire, he cut a striking figure in the evening light of Helios. He was wearing a new leather jacket; no longer torn and buffed but sleek and shiny. A pair of sunglasses hung from his black tee which were clearly there for aesthetic but Rhys didn’t care. Jack was totally cool enough to pull off shades at night. His skinny jeans were tight around his ass and his hair was... _ god _ , his  _ hair _ . Rhys fumbled, trying to say something but not quite managing to get anything past his lips which were as dry as a damned Pandoran desert. As if reading his mind, Jack pulled the cigarette from his own mouth and tossed it away, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. He stamped it out and took a step towards Rhys. Rhys wanted to scream. He was  _ perfect. Too  _ perfect. 

How was this Rhys’ life. 

The last thing Rhys noticed was the drink in Jack’s hand. He paid it little mind as he slowly stepped forward, his hand slipping from the door handle as it quietly shut behind him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his face burning, a tightness in his stomach.

 

The drink, however, suddenly became the centre of Rhys’ universe when Jack brought the straw up to his lips whilst looking Rhys dead in the eyes and taking a long, hearty sip. 

“Oh fuck,” Rhys blurted softly and Jack threw his head back, laughing. With that little stunt, he had finished the sickeningly sweet drink and he tossed it into the bin near the curb.

 

Rhys’ eyes stayed on him as he did this and his feet began to move forward, as if he was being pulled in by Jack’s very presence. He finally reached him, their bodies only a few inches apart. Jack smiled and laughed a bit, glancing at the final resting place of his frappe.

 

“Sorry Rhysie, I would have offered you a sip but it’s all gone now. Which is a shame, because you do look rather thirsty...” He grinned and closed the distance between them. Rhys could feel Jack’s slightly callused fingertips ghosting over the exposed skin on his wrist, causing heat to pool in his lower torso. Jack bit at his own lip as he stared at Rhys’ mouth.

 

“I do have something  _ even  _ sweeter I could give you though.” Jack’s eyes flicked up to meet Rhys’ and before he could react, he brought his hand up, cupping Rhys’ cheek.  Rhys felt a fucking wildfire set ablaze inside of him as Jack’s lips pressed against his cheekbone. Jack’s lips were soft and slightly sticky from the drink...It felt like  _ heaven _ . Rhys couldn’t stop himself from imagining how they would feel against the rest of him and he sighed out a soft moan, which, really Rhys?  _ It’s a kiss on the cheek, get it together.  _ Jack smiled against Rhys’ skin as he heard the lovely sound and slowly dragged his lips up to his ear. 

“You look  _ ravishing  _ tonight, kiddo. I dig the  _ tie _ .” He hummed breathily before pulling away from Rhys, taking a few steps backwards and allowing the tie to trail between his fingers. “Shall we get going? Don’t want to be  _ late _ .” Jack waggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at Rhys, his hands slipping into his jeans pockets.

 

Three minutes into the damn date and he was  _ annihilated  _ by a seemingly harmless kiss to the cheek. How was he supposed to make it through the night? He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his clothing, as it seemed his pants had become  _ tighter _ …

He groaned and ran after Jack who was skipping off towards the main elevators.

 

It was a short elevator ride, as most were on Helios. When the doors slid open, Rhys peered out. It was a plaza he hadn’t spent much time in: the Entertainment Centre. Night clubs, bars, strip joints, concert venues, dance halls; it was all there. The only issue was, Rhys wasn’t technically allowed in any of those places because he wasn’t eighteen yet. He and the gang had snuck into a low-key dance hall a few times, but that was about it.

He bit at his lower lip nervously, hoping that that wouldn’t be a problem. Jack simply smiled and extended his arm out of the elevator. 

 

“After you.”

 

Rhys grinned at him as he walked past and out of the elevator, pausing for a moment to look back at him. 

“You just wanted me to go first so you could check me out.”

 

Bringing one of his rather large hands up to slide through his hair, Jack shrugged gently. 

“I mean, you’re not  _ wrong _ . Can you blame me though?” Rhys melted a little at Jack’s expression. He had the ability to go from heart-stopping sexy to completely adorable in a matter of seconds. Jack stepped from the elevator and began walking ahead of Rhys. “Come on, it’s this way. Just up ahead and to the left, in that alley next to the shady looking  _ strip club _ .” Jack grinned back at Rhys and waggled his eyebrows, nudging him with his elbow a little. Rhys couldn’t get over what a dork he was sometimes. It made him feel warm to see that side of Jack.

 

Rhys was a bit overwhelmed by the plaza at first. There were lots of people, alcohol and music at every turn and the smell of cigarettes and cheap perfume were strong in the air. The night was completely alive and Rhys loved it. He fell behind a bit when a handful of Hyperion patrolmen caught his eye. They seemed to be scanning the crowds of people stumbling past them, a few of them detaining some rowdier individuals. Lowering his head, he ran to catch up with Jack, a sigh escaping him as he reached his side. Nothing quite killed the mood like being arrested for being underage and they sure didn’t fuck around on Helios. 

 

Rhys was still looking around for guards and he absentmindedly grabbed onto Jack’s arm, letting himself be led. Jack looked down at Rhys’ cybernetic hand and smiled, placing his own hand on top of it. They rounded the corner and Rhys was almost blinded by giant, fluorescent purple lights. A sign that read ‘ _ The Purple Skag Lounge _ ’ flickered in front of him and he looked up at Jack, this must have been it. Rhys’ mouth fell open a little as he saw the  _ huge _ line that led out the door and back around into the alley. He bit his lip and looked at Jack.

“Are we... _ late _ ?”

“Mmmh,  _ nope _ . A bit early actually. Show starts in ten minutes.” Jack noted, looking down at the watch on his wrist. Rhys scoffed a bit and scanned all the people that would be in front of them in the line. 

“Jack, there is no way we are making it through this in that time…”

“Oh,  _ I know _ . Come on, this way kitten.” Jack beamed back at him and grabbed his flesh hand, lacing their fingers together and gently pulling him along. Rhys began to panic a little and tried to pull back on his grip. 

 

“Jack wait,  _ Jack _ !” He hissed out and the older boy stopped, looking back at him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Rhys glanced around, leaning in so that only Jack could hear him.

 

“I don’t...have a  _ fake ID,”  _ he whispered. “They aren’t going to let me into this place. In fact, they are probably going to have me detained and then my Aunt Val is going to kill me and use my body for plant food…”

 

Jack looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter.  _ Was he seriously laughing at that?  _ Jack lifted his hand and held a finger up as he tried to control his laughter. 

 

“ _ Ohmygod _ , I’m so sorry. You’re just...you’re just so  _ cute _ .” He squeezed Rhys’ hand a little and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay, trust me. And also, I’m  _ super  _ proud of you for being a  _ good little boy _ and not having a fake ID.” He pulled Rhys down and planted a quick kiss onto his forehead before leading them on.

They reached the front door, Rhys trying his best to dodge angry looks from the people who had been waiting in line this whole time.

 

Jack approached the bouncer and without letting go of Rhys’ hand, executed a rather impressive handshake with the man.

“Heya, Mack, how is it in there tonight?”

 

The tall, stocky man called ‘Mack’ shrugged his very broad shoulders and waved his hand from side to side.

“So-so, not as full as usual, but should still be a good crowd.” He nodded his head towards Rhys, knitting his brows together. “Who’s this?”

 

Jack’s lips curled into a wicked grin and he snaked his free arm around Rhys’s waist, pulling his body flush to his own. “ _ This _ beautiful little flower?  _ He’s with me _ .” 

 

Rhys had rolled his eyes as he heard Jack’s newest pet-name for him, but the last part caught him off guard. It had caused a shiver to run over him and his body suddenly felt warm, even more so being so close to Jack’s own body. The way the older boy had spoken those words set something off inside Rhys. Jack had such a way with speaking, each word deliberate and with meaning.

 

Mack let out a huff, a smile creeping across his lips as he lifted a tacky-looking red velvet rope from it’s hook. “Go on in. You two kids have  _ fun _ .” And with that he looked the other way, drawing his attention to a group in line who were complaining about the wait. Jack chuckled and rushed them through the doorway, giving Mack a thankful nod.

 

The corridor leading into the concert hall was dark and narrow. The walls were painted black and there were posters promoting bands and clubs plastered all over the place. Rhys was glancing around at them as Jack led them past lip-locked couples who were tucked against the walls, the music growing louder the deeper they went. They finally came to a decently-sized room which was packed, people tightly pressed shoulder to shoulder, battling for room to move. Rhys looked back up at Jack, his eyebrow raising.

“ _ This _ isn’t considered as  **_full_ ** as usual?” He laughed out and swallowed hard, backing into Jack a bit. Crowds made him slightly uncomfortable.

 

Jack chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Rhys’ hips, his fingertips pressing into the skin under his shirt. Instinctively, Rhys gasped a little and backed farther into Jack’s grasp, glancing away as he felt a blush blossoming onto his cheeks. Jack grinned and tightened his hold on him, pushing him forward gently.

“Don’t worry, _ I’ve got you _ . Just aim straight and  **_don’t_ ** stop. If anyone messes with you, I’ll knock their teeth out and use them as guitar picks,” Jack sneered and continued to ease them forward through the crowd.

 

It looked as if Jack wouldn’t have to go to such lengths though. Rhys furrowed his brows and glanced around at the mass of people around them. It was like they were parting the Red Sea just to let them pass, people even greeting Jack and slapping him on his shoulder as they made their way up front. Rhys let out a breathy laughing and looked back at Jack.  _ Just  _ **_who_ ** _ are you exactly, handsome? _

 

They arrived at the very front of the crowd, the stage so close, Rhys could reach out and touch it if he wanted. Front and centre, with the perfect view, Rhys was getting excited and he bounced in place a little. Jack hadn’t even told him who they were going to see, but he was excited nevertheless. He scanned the stage and noticed there were two  _ interesting  _ looking characters setting up equipment.

 

Rhys’ eyes were first drawn to the massive guy standing just left of the centre of the stage, he was tuning a large, yellow, bass. Rhys was by no means short, but even he had to crank his neck up to look at this guy. He had light brown hair that was slicked back and up into two points and a full looking beard to match. Rhys noticed that he too had cybernetic parts, most of him actually looked like he had received implants. Having gone through some of his own, Rhys could always tell when someone else had had mechanical work done to their bodies.

When the older boy's eyes fell on Rhys, his right eye also cybernetic, he jumped and quickly looked towards the opposite side of the room. The guy blinked for a moment and shook his head, returning back to his bass.

 

On the other side of the stage, there was a petite young woman fiddling with what looked like a rhythm box, the words CL4P-TR crudely painted along the side. She was wearing tight, grey jeans and a tattered white tank top with a purple skull spray painted across the side of her chest. Rhys noticed she was wearing a rather large black choker around her neck, hints of scars bleeding out from underneath the leather.

She growled pushing her short, dark hair from her face and stood giving the box a swift kick with her boot.

“Piece of  **_SHIT_ ** machine!” And with that, the device roared to life causing a high-pitched feedback screech to echo through the hall. Everyone in the venue turned and looked at her, some people rubbing their ears. Her bright, golden eyes narrowed and she stood tall, looking out into the crowd as if she was challenging them. 

 

“ **_What_ ** ?” She drew a smile on her lips, popped her hip out and raised her hand, flipping them all the bird. Rhys covered his mouth with his mech hand, trying to stifle his laughter, but he was too close to the stage and she had heard him. She glared over at him for a brief moment, her expression changing once she realized who was  _ behind  _ him. Her lips pressed into a hard line and she glared at Rhys.  _ Oh shit, I’m dead.  _ He tensed up as he watched her stomp across the stage towards her bandmate, giving him a quick punch to the arm to get his attention. She thrusted her thumb back towards the direction of Rhys and Jack, mouthed something and soon his eyes were dead set on Rhys as well.

 

“Um,  _ Jack _ ?” 

 

Rhys barely got out of the way but it was too late, they were both bee-lining straight towards them. Rhys closed his eyes and scrunched himself up, as if expecting to be hit, as the half-cyborg teen knelt on the stage and swung his hand out. He heard a loud  _ smack  _ next to his ear and he hesitantly opened his echo-eye to assess the damage. His face twisted in confusion as he saw Jack and the other boy clenching hands, the boy offering Jack a warm smile.

 

“Heya Jackie, you’re  **_late_ ** .” He teased, his voice low and a bit rough.

 

Jack threw his head back laughing and slapped the top of his friends hand a few times.

“ **_Rockstars_ ** are never late, Wilhelm. You guys are all just early.”

The young woman rolled her eyes and sighed, kicking at Jack’s elbow.

 

“You missed rehearsal, Jack.” She glared down at him and really had emphasized the last part of his name. “The rhythmbox is acting up again. I needed you there to fix it. So where the hell  _ were  _ you?” she demanded, shooting a knowing glance at Rhys which caused him to lower his head. He was confused though. How did these people know Jack? 

 

“Hey, Nisha,  _ princess _ , don’t be rude. We have guests.” Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’s shoulder, pulling him close to him. Nisha clenched her jaw and glared at them both. “Besides, if you learned to play a real instrument, like actual drums, we wouldn’t have this problem every other show. All  **_REAL_ ** bands have a drummer, you  _ assholes _ . I’ve been saying this for years!”  Jack laughed and playfully slapped at Nisha’s boots.

 

“Yeah, yeah...tell it to someone who cares. I like my dumb little sound machine. Who’s the  _ kid _ ?” She eyed Rhys and knelt down next to Wilhelm, tilting her head to the side. “Isn’t it a bit past his  **_bedtime_ ** ?”. 

 

Before Jack had time to respond, a voice was booming over the venue's PA system, filling the entire room. 

“Ladies and skags, are you ready for tonight's headliners?!” The crowd cheered loudly and Rhys could feel the entire room shifting around as people tried to press closer to the stage. Wilhelm and Nisha looked at one another and sighed, taking their places on stage. They would have to officially meet him another time.

Rhys jumped a bit as he felt strong hands grip his hips and he was being moved slightly to the right.

 

“Make sure you stand right  _ here _ , it’s got the  _ best  _ view,” Jack whispered into his ear, removing his hands from Rhys’s hips. Rhys swallowed and looked back at him; Jack was removing his jacket and rolling his shirt sleeves a bit.

“Best view of  _ what  _ exactly?” 

 

The older boy grinned and leaned close to Rhys’ ear. 

“ **_Me_ ** .” He practically growled the word out in a slow, deliberate tone. Rhys’ mouth fell open slightly and before he could react, Jack was pulling away. He paused for a moment though and turned back towards Rhys, the corner of his mouth pulled to one side. “Oh, here, hold this for me,  _ babe _ .” Jack said casually and handed him his leather jacket. He flashed Rhys a deliciously handsome smile, turned away and hopped up onto the stage. 

 

Rhys took the jacket in both hands, clenching it tightly against his chest as he watched Jack ascend onto the stage. On some level it hadn’t fully clicked in Rhys’ head what was happening and he watched as Jack took his place on the centre of the stage. He picked up an electric guitar that had a brilliant yellow to orange sunburst effect on it, the pickguard even seemed to have little flecks of gold in it, and slung the strap of it over his shoulder. The lights began to dim throughout the room and just before they were off the stage, Jack looked directly at Rhys and winked. 

 

_ Oh please God, don’t do this. _

 

The crowd’s enthusiasm kicked-started and everyone in the room was screaming as loud as they could. Rhys wrapped his arms around his chest, still holding the jacket close to him, and waded back and forth with everyone else in the darkness. Randomly placed strums of the guitar and bass began to echo throughout the hall and the figures on the stage could vaguely be made out in the dark. Finally the lights came up on the stage and Jack stepped forward towards a microphone. He placed his hand on the stem on the mic and spoke in a low, cool voice.

“Good evening, Helios.” 

 

Rhys laughed a bit as a group of girls behind him erupted into high pitched screams, another group screaming Jack's name and a few  _ I love you’s _ could be heard towards the back. 

“You know I love  _ you _ !” Jack laughed and pointed towards the source of the screams.  “Thank you for coming out tonight to hear our  _ shitty  _ little band play. Seriously, you guys have, like,  _ no taste _ .” Jack laughed and looked between his band mates, giving them each a wink.  “Alright, alright, enough fore-play! We are The Eridians and we hope you enjoy the show.” He bowed and took a few steps back, disappearing into the darkness of the stage and the lights  began changing to soft purple and yellow hues. 

 

_ Fuck, this is happening. _

 

The crowd’s cheering finally started to die down a bit when the low, slow strumming of Wilhelm’s bass began. Wilhelm’s head was lowered as he concentrated on the strings, his body swaying from side to side in time with the heavy beat. Nisha’s head was nodding along to the timing as well and she stepped up to her rhythm box. Her fingers danced across the buttons and suddenly there was a soft, hihat percussion accompanying Wilhelm’s tune. Rhys was watching them each come to life on the stage, his excitement growing. His eyes however were torn back to the centre of the stage as Jack emerged.

 

Jack seemed to glide right up to the microphone stand, his hips thrusting forward against it slowly, guitar resting flat against the side of his hip. His motions slow, he used one hand to push back his hair and the other pulled the mic towards his mouth. He pressed his lips against the mic and he began to sing.

 

_ “Whispered something in your ear  _

_ It was a perverted thing to say _

_ But I said it anyway _

_ Made you smile and look away” _

 

Jack’s voice was like someone had just poured lava down your throat and let it sink into your veins. It slowly  _ burned  _ you from the inside out. He sang in a soft, sultry, almost lazy-sounding tone. He kept his lips pressed firmly against the mic as he sang, giving the song that airy feeling. 

 

_ Fuck, Rhys wanted to be that microphone so badly.  _

 

Rhys began chewing on his lip at the thought but was quickly pulled back to the present when he felt Jack’s eyes on him. Not just a passing glance either, Jack was looking directly at Rhys.

 

_ “Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _

_ As long as you're with me you'll be just fine _

_ Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _

**_Nothing's gonna take you from my side_ ** _ ” _

 

Jack lowered his head and stared down the mic at Rhys, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. It wasn’t like he was just singing the words, it was like they were meant  _ specifically  _ for Rhys.

 

Rhys felt his dick twitch and his body flared up with heat.  _ Holyfuckingshit, this can’t be happening.  _

He was thankful he had Jack’s jacket and he slowly began lowering it down past his waist. Luckily, the only light in the room was on the stage and not the crowd. Awkward times could be avoided.

 

The whole band was swaying around together, almost in perfect unison, shooting smiles and silly faces at one another. Part of Jack’s cool, bad boy facade was stripped away when he was up there. Even though, yes, he looked incredibly sexy, he was also acting like a _ huge dork _ . Rhys smiled, his chest tightening a little at the thought that he was getting to see more sides of him.

 

_ “When we dance in my living room _

_ To that silly 90's r&b _

_ When we have a drink or three _

_ Always ends in a hazy shower scene _

 

_ Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _

_ As long as you're with me you'll be just fine _

_ Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _

_ Nothing's gonna take you from my side.” _

 

Jack stepped away from the mic and swung the guitar up and into his hands, his fingers began skillfully playing a riff. His body was arched, leaning into the guitar and his head was bobbing from side to side softly as he played. He looked like a damn masterpiece in motion. Rhys lifted the jacket back up, pressing the cool leather against his lips and let out a sigh. He was  _ definitely  _ going to end up being a groupie at this rate.

 

Jack finished his solo and reached out, grabbing the mic and pulling it close to him. His hips were pulsing forward with the beat, grinding against the stand as he started singing again. 

 

“ _ When we laugh into the microphone & sing _

_ With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs _

 

_ When we're laughing in the microphone & singing _

_ With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs _ ”

 

His voice came in more powerful and he began working the crowd during the last verse, getting them to start clapping along to the beat. Once they were clapping at a steady pace, Jack’s hands returned to the guitar and he played out the rest of the song with his band mates. The song was coming to it’s end and as it did, Jack’s heterochromatic eyes fell upon Rhys, his lips curling into a smile against the microphone, singing the last line directly to him.

 

_ “Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _

_ Nothing's gonna take you from my side.” _

 

And with that, the bass died down and Jack gave the guitar one last gentle strum, which echoed through the room for a few seconds. Jack smiled at Nisha and Wilhelm and they nodded back, smiles on their faces. They sounded damn good and they knew it. Rhys had stayed quiet for the song, completely mesmerized by Jack. He was like a siren, luring him in little by little, when really, Rhys wanted to crash in head first. He felt something bubbling up in his chest. The sea of people behind him were all shouting and screaming their names and Rhys suddenly found his voice and joined, hollering Jack’s name as loudly as he could. Jack must have heard him because he cracked a smile and raised a brow looking down at the younger boy. Rhys hugged the jacket to his body and jumped up and down, yelling louder, causing Jack to step away from the mic to laugh. He didn’t know if it was just colour from the lights playing off of his face, but Rhys swore there was even a hint of a blush on Jack’s cheeks.

 

As the noise began to die down and Jack had regained his cool demeanor, he stepped back towards the mic, smirking at the crowd. 

“Now that we’ve got you all  _ warmed up _ ...” The crowd whooed and a handful of girls wolf-whistled at him. “...Get ready because we’ve only just begun, baby!” And with that, Jack kicked off their next song with a much quicker, up-tempo beat. Wilhelm walked towards him and they both turned their backs to one another, pressing shoulders together. They leaned on one another as they played their instruments, playfully battling for control. Of course Wilhelm won and Jack laughed whilst walking back to the mic.

 

They carried on like this for the rest of the night, the three playing off of one another and Jack would find the right moment in each song to look at Rhys and sing to him. Rhys felt himself falling completely in love as the show went on and he could have kicked himself for letting it happen so easily. Then again, he didn’t really care because it was obvious, in his opinion, that Jack was into him just as much.

 

Over an hour had passed and their set was coming to an end, all three of them covered in sweat, but their energy still high. The crowd was also just as rowdy as they had been in the beginning.

“Alright, you  _ filthy  _ sinners,” Jack purred out with a toothy grin, beads of sweat rolling down his face to his neck and disappeared into his shirt. “This little tryst, sadly, must come to an end. We have one more song for you though and we hope it’s as good for you as it is for us.” Jack waggled his brows and smirked over at Nisha, who narrowed her eyes and mouthed  _ fuck off,  _ her lips pulling into a slight smile. Wilhelm exhaled air through his nose, as close to a laugh as he got and shook his head, his hands returning to his bass. Nisha had already started playing their final song of the night, a fast-paced beat that both Jack and Wilhelm joined in on shortly after.

 

_ “Have you got colour in your cheeks? _

_ Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift _

_ The type that sticks around like something in your teeth? _

_ Are there some aces up your sleeve? _

_ Have you no idea that you're in deep? _

_ I dreamt about you nearly every night this week _

_ How many secrets can you keep? _

_ 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat _

_ Until I fall asleep _

_ Spilling drinks on my settee _

 

Once again, Jack was looking down at Rhys, singing certain parts directly to him. When he would do that, Rhys felt like it was only he and Jack in the room. As Jack sang, Rhys’ knees went weak and his head swam, making him feel dizzy and warm. However, despite his wobbly legs, Rhys absolutely  _ loved  _ every second of it. Jack’s voice was the most alluring it had been all night and even Nisha and Wilhelm joined in with singing parts of the chorus. 

_  
_ _ “(Do I wanna know) _

_ If this feeling flows both ways? _

_ (Sad to see you go) _

_ Was sort of hoping that you'd stay _

_ (Baby we both know) _

_ That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

 

_ Crawling back to you _

 

_ Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? _

_ 'Cause I always do _

_ Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new _

_ Now I've thought it through _

 

_ Crawling back to you.” _

 

Rhys was moving his body along with the music, his hips swaying from side to side, trying to enjoy the last song. There were two guys next to him arguing but he couldn’t hear what it was about; he was too focused on Jack. Jack seemed to notice though and his brows knitted together for a moment as he looked at the two men. He brought his gaze back to Rhys however though and continued signing.

 

_ “So have you got the guts? _

_ Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts _

_ Simmer down and pucker up _

_ I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you _

_ I don't know if you feel the same as I do _

**_But we could be together if you wanted to_ ** _ ” _

 

Jack had once again, very purposefully sang a line to him, their eyes locked. The men next to Rhys began shouting louder and shoving one another.

“I  _ saw  _ you touch my girl's ass, you miserable rakk hive!” One man shouted at the other, pushing him on his chest quite hard.

“Hey man, it’s not my fault she was shaking that sweet thing in my direction. Maybe she  _ wanted  _ me to touch it!” He shoved the other man back and smirked down at the young woman, a resentful gasp escaping her.

“Fuck you man, you’re  _ dead _ ,” the boyfriend growled and balled his fists, swinging one at the other man with great speed. And the fucker  _ ducked _ .

 

Rhys hadn’t even realized what happened at first, until Jack’s singing had stopped and the music had cut. One moment he was purring out his lyrics to Rhys and the next his face was twisting in anger and concern. Rhys had taken the full weight of the punch to the left side of his cheek and lip. Jack ripped the guitar from himself and tossed it, jumping off the stage. Wilhelm caught it and set it down, along with his bass, ready to dive into the crowd with Jack.

 

Jack was instantly by Rhys’ side, holding him up until he caught his balance. Rhys could taste the sickening flavour of copper in his mouth and felt blood running down his chin. He was dazed, still not sure  _ what the hell _ just happened. 

 

“Oh shit…” The guy who had hit him finally spoke, his face turned panicked and slightly white.

“ _ Oh shit _ is  _ right _ , asshole!” Jack growled, grabbing the kid by the collar. His fist came crashing down into his face over and over again. 

“Do you have,”  _ punch _ , “any fucking idea,”  _ punch _ , “how badly you just screwed up,  _ kiddo _ ?!” Jack’s voice was low and wild, his jaw clenched tight as he spoke. The kid started to go limp in Jack’s hands and his girlfriend was screaming for someone to help.

 

“ **_Jackie_ ** , let him go!” Wilhelm demanded from the stage, but his words went unheard. The crowd had seen all of this happening and smaller fights began breaking out throughout the mass of people. Rhys had watched all of this happen with wide eyes, his bloodied mouth hanging open slightly. He shook himself back to reality and hesitantly reached out with his flesh hand, placing it on Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Jack…”. He spoke softly but in a firm tone. Jack froze as he felt the contact, his fist stalled mid swing and he peered behind him, a brutish look in his eyes. Jack studied Rhys’ face for a moment, his eyes narrowing and jaw tightening as he saw the trail of blood running down his chin and neck, his lip already beginning to swell. He let out a long breath through his nostrils and dropped the kid, letting him hit the ground with a loud  _ thud _ . Cautiously, the singer approached Rhys and  his anger melted away, swiftly being replaced with concern. He gently touched Rhys’ cheek and Rhys noticed that his knuckles were raw and covered in blood.

 

“Rhysie, I’m  _ so  _ **sorry…** ” Jack spoke in a softer voice now, his eyes dropping to the ground for a moment and it was if he were embarrassed to look at Rhys. His apology also held some weight to it, as if he was apologizing for more than he was letting on. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Jack, really-” Rhys tried to reassure him but was cut off by the sound of someone yelling. Both of them swung their heads around to look.

 

“ **_Nobody move_ ** !”

 

Someone must have gone for help, because within minutes, the club was being swarmed by Hyperion guards. They were picking through the crowd, breaking up fights and cuffing those involved. Jack caught sight of the guy’s girlfriend rushing over to one of the guards and pointing in their direction.

 

“Oh, fucking  _ perfect _ .” Jack hissed under his breath and looked back towards the stage. “Wilhelm, get Nisha and get the hell out of here,  **_now_ ** ! Forget the equipment!”

 

Wilhelm was already a step ahead of him. He sprinted across the stage and scooped up Nisha, throwing her over his shoulder. Nisha struggled a bit and reached her hand out as Wilhelm ran them towards the back exit.

“ _ Jack _ !” she called as they disappeared out of the doors and into the night.

 

Jack clenched his jaw as he watched them go and then turned his focus back to Rhys. He smiled weakly and grabbed Rhys’ hand, pulling him close.

“I’m going to need you to use those  _ gangly  _ legs of yours because we need to  _ run  _ now, Rhysie.”

 

Rhys nodded and held onto his hand tightly as Jack rushed them towards the door.


	5. Rhys, Come Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my flower shop babies! Here we are, chapter five, aaah! It's another long one so I hope you guys like it.  
> (; something tells me you will, huehuehue~
> 
> There is more recommended listening for you guys! I promise it sets the mood or at least it did for me while I was writing this. I want to thank you all for your sweet comments, kudos, bookmarks and all the kind things people have been saying to me on Tumblr ;.;. I know I am just a smol writer in this fandom compared to some of the powerhouses we got up in here, but I appreciate anyone being interested in my little fic! Some amazing artists have even drawn ART OMFG, but I can't post it yet because it's for a scene that I haven't shared, but in good time! Aaah, okay I am done gushing. HAPPY READING!
> 
> James Blake -Retrograde (when the record needle skips to the next track)

Rhys was panting hard as he ran behind Jack, his mouth dry and aching from the open wound on his lips. They had barely made it out of the club, sneaking out with a group of people the Hyperion goons had let go. They reached the elevators and Jack noticed one that was already open and waiting.

“Come on, we can make that one,” he whispered. He tugged on Rhys’ hand, pulling them faster. As the doors began to close, Jack leapt into the box, his side crashing into the metal wall. Rhys collided with him, their bodies tangling together and Jack leaned forward pressing one of the buttons on the panel. His hands returned to Rhys’s waist as he let out a sigh.

 

“I know a safe place we can lie-low…” Jack spoke through exasperated huffs. Rhys just nodded, his hands pressed flat against Jack’s chest. The two of them didn’t move the whole elevator ride as they tried to catch their breath, their chests rising and lowering in unison. Rhys could feel his face beating red and it wasn’t from the running. He dared to look up at Jack through his eyelashes and his mouth became dry at the sight of him.

 

Rhys wanted to lean up and nibble on his neck and jaw-line, it looked so damn inviting but he stopped himself when he saw Jack’s expression. His skin was glistening with sweat and his nostrils were flared as he took in air. His eyes were looking off towards the corner of the elevator, mouth pressed into a hard line. Jack looked almost _upset_ and Rhys could tell he was thinking about _something_ as his hands clenched Rhys’ shirt and jacket tightly. Rhys was about to ask what was wrong but the elevator _pinged_ and the doors slide open.

 

Jack lowered his head and smiled at Rhys, taking his hand. Whatever was on his mind, he had pushed it aside for the time being. “Come on, kiddo.”

Rhys nodded and let himself be lead by Jack once again.

 

Rhys looked around the area and realized he was totally unfamiliar with this part of Helios. In fact, he hadn’t even know this was here. If at all possible, it looked _way_ fancier and high-tech than the rest of the station. It appeared to be an apartment housing district, but there weren’t very many buildings. Instead of being stacked one ontop of the other, the apartments were more spacious and spread apart, some even had ‘yards’. _Who the hell lived here?_

 

“What floor are we on, anyway? And _what_ exactly is this place?” He asked softly, looking up at Jack.

 

Jack’s eyes remained forward as he marched past several more apartments, finally stopping in front of one of the bigger ones Rhys had seen. He pulled his keys out from his jacket and slid them into the door, letting it swing open.

 

“It’s the private housing for the all the higherup, _ass-kissing_ scum who work for Hyperion. Come on in.” Jack said with a deep sigh and flashed Rhys a small smile.

 

Rhys blinked and narrowed his eyes in confusion. If that was the case, what were they doing here? Surely Jack didn’t work for Hyperion and even if he did and Rhys somehow didn’t know about it, how could he possibly be _that_ high up in the company? Maybe they were breaking in? Rhys stepped inside and realized right away, they were in fact, not breaking in.

 

The first thing he noticed was the strong scent of Jack filling the whole apartment. He closed his eyes and took a small breath in, the rich, musky mixture of guitar oils and leather flooding his lungs.

  


Rhys’s eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled, feeling slightly tipsy off of Jack’s scent. He glanced over at the older boy, who was letting his jacket slide from his body, and felt his eyes grow heavy. He stepped towards him and began biting down on his lower lip. A sharp, alarming pain jolted through him, causing him to jump and a very loud _hiss_ echoed through the hallway as he sucked in air through his teeth.

 

This caused Jack to look over at him and he tossed his jacket on a nearby bench as he walked back to Rhys. Quickly, but gently, he took Rhys’ jaw between in fingers and tilted his chin up towards the light to inspect the still lightly bleeding wound.

“ _Shit_.” He released Rhys’ face and took his hand, leading him farther into the apartment. “Need to clean that up before it gets any worse.”

 

They reached the end of the hallway and the apartment opened up all around them. Rhys’ eyes scanned the very spacious setup. To the left was a dimly lit living room, a large tv hanging on the wall and video game cases scattered all over the floor in front of the large burgundy sofa. Different variations of guitars, acoustic, electric, hell even a _ukulele_ , sat in a row leaning against the wall next to a fireplace. Just opposite of that room looked like a small dining room and just around the corner to the right of that room was a rather _expansive_ kitchen. The kitchen opened up to another hallway which Rhys peered down. It seemed to lead to rooms...four doors, Rhys counted. He could see photos hanging along the length of the walls, lots of shots of him and the band playing gigs. Suddenly he became much more interested in what was behind those doors, _bedrooms_ perhaps? Rhys shook the thought from his head as he felt Jack brush past him, flicking on the lights in the kitchen and hallway.

 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, kiddo. I’m going to grab some antiseptic cream for that mouth of yours.” With that, Jack smiled, heading down the hall and disappearing behind a door.

 

Rhys let out a nervous sigh as he was left alone and spun on his heel, heading into the living room. Upon entering it, he saw it opened up even more. The wall the couch was sitting against was lined with bookcases and he decided to check them out, making his way over to them. They were filled with all kinds of different genres of books, trinkets and a shit ton of records. He glanced down at a small coffee table next to the shelves and saw there was a brilliant, large record player taking up the whole surface, a record still sitting on it. Rhys’ lips curved into a smile and he reached down with his mech hand, gently lifting the tone-arm and placing the needle onto the record.

 

Soft, low, sultry music began to fill the once quiet room and Rhys’ heart began to pound, his ears burning red. His body started to tremble and his breathing became short and huffy, the heat from his ears spreading slowly over his face.

 

“This is a really great album,” came Jack’s voice in a quiet, deep tone. “I’ve been trying to learn how to play some of the songs for weeks now.”

 

Jack’s sudden presence startled Rhys and he nearly yelped, leaning his back against the wall as he attempted to catch his breath. Jack threw his head back and laughed as he stalked towards him.

 

“Jeez, you alright there cupcake?” Jack smiled and set down a few cotton balls and a small tube of cream on the bookshelf next to Rhys. He closed the space between them, towering over the younger boy a bit. All Rhys could manage to do was stare up at Jack and nod letting out a faint ‘ _mmhmm’_.

 

Jack slid his tongue over his bottom lip and dropped his eyes to Rhys’ own mouth. They lingered there for a moment before Jack snapped back up, clearing his throat loudly.

“It’s uh, not as bad as I thought, _thankfully_.” His expression fell and he knitted his eyebrows together, his eyes dropping to the ground. “It’ll definitely bruise though…” he trailed off.

 

Rhys felt his stomach drop as he watched Jack’s face and made the realization as to why Jack was behaving this way. He was _guilty_ about what had happened. He laughed a bit and shrugged, trying to play cool.

“Hey, that’s alright. I can tell people I got into a fight at a rock show. My _street cred_ will skyrocket.” He gave Jack a playful smile and tried his best to waggle his brows the way Jack did, but ending up looking a bit crazy.

 

Jack laughed weakly and nodded. “Yeah…no one will battle you for flower territory now.” His voice still sounded remorseful.

 

Rhys felt his body tense up as he reached out, cupping Jack’s _perfectly handsome_ face in his flesh hand, his thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. All of Rhys’ awkwardness aside, his eyes were now intense and very serious.

“Jack, honestly it’s _alright_ . What happened back there _wasn’t_ your fault. You can’t blame yourself for some drunk asshole’s actions.”

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Jack lifted his head back up slowly. He placed his left hand flat against the wall next to Rhys’ head and placed his other hand against his face, pulling it down slowly.

 

“I know but _that_ wasn’t suppose to happen...Tonight was meant to be _perfect_. Not end up with you getting decked in that flawless fucking face of yours.”

 

The record player skipped for a moment, the needle moving along the vinyl as the next song started up, a soft voice humming over a heavy beat filled their ears. Rhys could feel the heat boiling up in his lower torso, begging to be released. A trembling hand lifted and grasped onto the bottom of Jack’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“It still can be, _Jack_ …” Rhys’ voice was low and alluring.

 

Jack’s mouth fell open, his beautiful green and blue eyes widening, a soft breath escaping him as he raised a brow down at the younger boy. Rhys even surprised himself, not recognizing his own voice. He reached out his other hand, letting his metal fingers slide against Jack’s neck and could feel his skin was also hot.

 

The older boys jaw was clenching and unclenching tightly as he looked down at Rhys, as if he was chewing something over in his head. His hand slid down the wall slowly and stopped when it had reached Rhys’ shoulder level. He moved his body closer and held Rhys pinned there against the wall. With his free hand, Jack slowly ran his fingers in between the folds of Rhys’ tie until he reached the top and pulled on it gently, causing Rhys’ head to lift up towards him, their faces only inches apart. Rhys was longing for him to do something, _anything_.

 

_“I’ll wait, so show me why you’re strong_

_Ignore everybody else,_

_We’re alone now_

 

_Suddenly I’m hit.”_

 

“ _Rhys…_ ” Jack breathed out in a rough, husky voice that sent a jolt of electricity through Rhys’ body. This was the first time Jack had actually used his _name_ , no pet-names, no variation of it, but _his_ name and the _way_ he said it sent Rhys over the edge. Rhys could feel the hardness growing in his jeans and felt suddenly wolf-like and feral, longing changed to outright _hunger._

 

The cybernetic young man's hands shot up and tangled themselves in Jack’s shirt collar, pulling him close. He closed his eyes and crushed his lips against Jack’s, ignoring the screaming pain coming from his swollen mouth.

 

Jack’s mouth happily met his, _finally_ , and his arms wrapped around Rhys’ slender waist, pulling their bodies flush. Rhys’s eyes opened and he gasped against the other boys mouth as he felt Jack’s own hardness pressing against his. Jack chuckled softly, trying to keep his lips pressed tightly to Rhys but he was just too damn adorable.

 

Rhys narrowed his eyes, his cheeks completely flushed, _was this amusing to Jack_? He managed to stop Jack’s chuckles in their tracks though when he pulled the other boys lower lip in between his teeth and began nibbling at it. This caused Jack’s grip on his waist to tighten and he had pulled away from Rhys’ mouth, letting out a soft moan. It was Rhys’ turn to laugh and he looked up at Jack, a smug smirk on his swollen lips.

 

Jack had to steady himself on the wall as he looked down at Rhys, his eyes drinking in the image. The younger boy’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes low and an inviting smirk on his parted lips, his chest rising and lowering as he panted softly. _He looked gotdamn delicious_.  Without hesitation, Jack wrapped his arms back around Rhys’s waist and hoisted him up with ease, forcing his legs around his waist. He moved his hands to the back of Rhys’s thighs and held him up.

 

Rhys gasped and giggled, his hands gripping Jack’s shoulders and he let out a soft _huff_ as his back hit against the wall. Jack wasted no time in leaning up and pressing his lips back to Rhys’, his tongue slipping gently across his bruised lip, begging for entrance. Rhys eagerly obliged and opened his mouth, his own tongue darting out, craving to taste Jack. His legs tightened around Jack’s waist and Rhys couldn’t help but roll his hips down, whimpers escaping him as his sensitive length rubbed against the fabric of his boxers.

 

“ _Holy shit_ , Rhysie.” Jack was melting at _everything_ Rhys was doing, his movements, the sounds, _oh fuck the sounds he was making._

 

Hearty, breathy chuckles escaped Rhys and he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, letting his hands hang loosely.

“What was it you said before?” he mused, and began twirling some of Jack’s hair around his flesh fingers. “That I need to ‘let someone tend to my _flower’_ ,” he rolled his eyes and continued, “before it _wilts_ away?” Jack stayed quiet but nodded, a curious smile on his lips.

 

Rhys’ whole body was trembling now and he hesitated for a moment, trying to gather up the courage to speak. His pushed his flesh hand into Jack’s hair and smoothed it back, gripping it softly. He drew closer to Jack, his lips brushing against his cheek as he made his way to his ear, showering it with soft kisses once he found it. His tongue flicked out and slowly ran the length of his earlobe, causing Jack to groan and dig his nails into Rhys’ legs.

 

“Then _you_ had better tend to it then, Jack.” He pulled back looking at the older boy and pressed his back against the wall, his head tilting to the side. “You can _pluck_ me if you want…”

 

Jack felt his dick jerk at those words. He was not an easy man to shock or leave speechless and yet, here he was, completely flabbergasted. _His little Rhysie was full of surprises so it seemed_. This thrilled and excited him to no end. He took a strong hold on Rhys’ lower body and pulled him from the wall, spinning them around and began walking towards the couch, his lust-filled eyes locked onto Rhys’ the whole time. He gently pulled Rhys from around him and nestled him back onto the couch and crawled over him. He smiled down at Rhys and spoke in a deep, rushed voice.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

And with that, their hands and lips were all over one another, each trying to undo the other’s belt and buttons. Rhys’ pants weren’t that complicated to get undone, either that or Jack was just _very_ skilled at removing someone else's clothing. Either way, Rhys didn’t care at the moment. He was watching Jack through half-lidded eyes, his heart pounding like crazy. _Fuck, he wanted him._

 

Jack grinned and gave Rhys a gentle kiss before slowly slipping down his body, leaving a little trail of kisses as he went. His fingers slid into the belt loops of Rhys’ pants and he was inching them down slowly. Rhys’ body was reeling under Jack’s touch and this only egged him on, rich chuckles vibrating against Rhys’ skin. His hands finally pushed Rhys’ pants down past his thighs and he smirked up at the younger boy as he saw his boxers were tented already.

 

Rhys was panting now and he felt dizzy from the heat that was overcoming his face. Ignoring the pain, he drew his lower lip into his mouth and nodded, urging Jack on.

 

He took the hint and brought his attention back the Rhys boxers, his hand gently ghosting over the clearly throbbing erection.

This caused Rhys’ back to arched and a lovely, deep moan to escape him. No one had ever touched him _there_ -

“Aaah _, J-Jack_.”

 

Both of them froze as they heard a loud, obnoxious buzzing sound coming from somewhere on the couch. Rhys just laid there, completely still, realizing what it was and he slapped his hand against his face as Jack searched. He finally found the phone and laughed a few times, waving it back and forth.

“That your phone vibrating kiddo, or are you just _really_ into this?” Jack teased and looked down at Rhys’ boxers.

 

Rhys groaned and sat up, snatching the phone from Jack’s hand, quickly scrambling to pull his pants back up. Vaughn’s name flashed on the screen and Rhys closed his eyes, shaking his head.

 

“Please kill me now…” He cleared his throat and pushed Jack, who was trying to sneakily pull his pants back down, away. He answered the call finally, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Hello, Vaughn.” It hadn’t worked, he sounded extremely annoyed and flustered.

 

“Bro. _Where the hell are you man? You told your Aunt you were staying at mine tonight and she keeps calling here asking for you! Why haven’t you been answering your phone_?”

 

Rhys laughed a bit and looked down at Jack, “Sorry man, I was, uh, _busy_. Just tell her my phone died and I didn’t bring my charger. I’ll be there soon, promise.”

 

“ _Oh god_ , Rhys!” Vaughn shouted, sounding a bit grossed out. “Just, hurry up and get back here! Your Aunt scares me man, I can’t take her in a fight. She’ll snap me in half and use my **bones** as _toothpicks_!”

 

“I’ll be there in less than ten bro, I promise.” Rhys chuckled and let out a defeated sigh. He ended the call and threw himself backwards onto the couch, his flesh hand slapping against his face, a frustrated groan escaping him.

 

“Couldn’t have said twenty minutes instead, Rhysie?” Jack’s voice suddenly floated into Rhys’ ears, drawing his gaze back to the older boy. Jack was grinning up at him, his eyes still filled with want. “I could think of _a lot_ fun things we could have done with an extra ten minutes…”

 

Rhys sat back up and smirked at him, his head shaking. “10 minutes? Jack, _please_ . Is that all?” He teased and began to stand, his hands pulling his pants back together. “I expected a bit more from _you_.” Jack’s eyes narrowed and his tattooed wrist shot out, grabbing Rhys’ shirt and pulled down hard. Rhys giggled and tried to keep his balance but he fell back onto the couch, Jack’s body weight on top of him once again.

 

“ _Stay_ and I’ll show you what I can do.” Jack growled down at him in a voice that was almost demanding.

 

Rhys stopped laughing and swallowed softly, his eyes studying Jack’s face. His features were very serious and confident, but Rhys noticed a growing redness spreading across his cheeks. How Jack managed to sound and act so confident and yet still look just as embarrassed as Rhys, completely baffled the cybernetic young man. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, the offer was **_beyond_ ** tempting, but he couldn’t do that to Vaughn. His Aunt would surely figure out what had happened and would probably kill all _three_ of them, Vaughn the _slowest_ because he had lied to her. Rhys pressed his hands flat on Jack’s chest and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing him away.

“Trust me, I would **_love_ ** to see that, but I have to go Jack…” He sounded just as disappointed as Jack looked. “Hey, think of it this way, it gives you a flimsy excuse to take me out again.” Rhys offered with a warm smile. Jack scoffed, pulling them both up and onto their feet. He drew Rhys into him arms and pressed his lips against his shoulder.

“As if I _needed_ one.” He murmured against his skin and gently kissed the sensitive flesh.

 

Rhys’ eyes slowly closed and he shivered, letting out a soft sigh. He willed himself away from Jack, his flesh hand lingering against his chest for a moment before dropping to his side. He smiled up at him, his eyes filled with such sincerity. “Thank you...for being so understanding.”

 

That got a laugh out of Jack and he placed his hand on top of Rhys’ head, gently tousling his hair. “Hey, no need to thank me.” His hand slipped from Rhys’ hair down to his face and gently cupped his cheek. “I wouldn’t do anything to mess... _whatever_ this is up.” Jack spoke softly, gesturing to the two of them.

 

Rhys sighed, feeling his chest tighten as Jack spoke, those words making his heart flutter. _Maybe...maybe being a little late wouldn’t be_ so _bad. Ugh, no. Don’t_ **_you_ ** _mess this up, Rhys_.

As if Jack was reading his mind, he grabbed Rhys’ hand and tugged on it a little, a bittersweet smile on his lips. “Come on kiddo, let’s get you back before that vertically challenged friend of yours before he has a heart attack.”

 

 

The two of them made their way across Helios, back to the apartment plaza Vaughn lived at. Jack, being the gentleman he was, insisted on taking Rhys straight to the door even though Rhys had assured him he’d be fine. Jack wasn’t having that and Rhys thought it was sweet but also called him on it.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing? It’s a 5 minute walk from the elevators...what could have _possibly_ happened?” Rhys teased, searching in his jacket for the spare door key. It was really late and he didn’t want to wake his friends.

Jack shoved his hands into his jean pockets and shrugged, his eyes scanning the dark streets.

 

“Someone could have _easily_ kidnapped you. You’re not very difficult to pick up and walk off with ya know.” Jack’s lips curled into a knowing smirk at that last bit, already recalling fond memories of their time alone in his apartment.

Rhys pressed his mech hand against the door with a soft thud, as he hung his head and sighed. He wasn’t even going to fight that one because one: well, Jack was _right_ and two: He was still trying to _recover_ from the second half of their date. He didn’t need a reminder, it was still very fresh in his mind. He cleared his throat and turned back towards Jack, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away.

 

“Thank you for a truly _memorable_ evening and for making sure I wasn’t kidnapped.” Rhys laughed and rubbed his arm a little. “I can’t wait to see what happens next time, you know…” He smiled and pushed his hair back, looking down at the ground. “If there is a next time?”.

 

Jack closed his eyes and laughed a bit before stepping towards the younger man, closing the space between them, Rhys’ back hitting against the door. His eyes opened and he gazed down at Rhys, a smirk dancing across his lips. He gently took Rhys’ chin between his fingers and leaned in. “You bet that sweet ass of yours there will be a next time.” His thumb gently ran over Rhys’ lower lip, being careful not to press too hard as it still looked quite swollen. Making out for a while probably hadn’t helped, but Rhys never protested.

 

“Take care of that lip of yours kiddo,” Jack leaned in, fingers still holding his chin up, his lips ghosting over Rhys’, “Next time _I_ want to be the one to wreck it,” he whispered out before pressing his lips to Rhys’. Rhys let himself melt into Jack’s touch, his hands diving into Jack’s cool leather jacket and holding him closer as they kissed. Rhys felt like he was falling backwards, as if Jack’s kisses had swept him off his feet. _No, wait, he was falling._ The door that was supporting them had been flung open.

 

“Oh _come on,_ haven’t you two had enough for one night!?” Vaughn was standing in the doorway with him arms crossed, looking down at them. _He was hella judging._ His fingers were tapping against his arm and his head was shaking from side to side slowly.

 

Jack, who had luckily caught them before they fell to the ground, his hand leaning against the doorway for support, was laughing. Even Rhys was laughing, a blush burning his cheeks as he tried to hide in Jack’s jacket from his friends burning gaze.

 

“Alright _fun-size_ , don’t have a conniption fit. He’s back in one piece and _on time_ .” Jack laughed and winked up at Vaughn. “Not from lack of trying though.” Jack snickered and shot finger guns at both of the younger men, his tongue poking out of his mouth. Rhys placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laughter from Vaughn, who looked just _100% done_ with both of them.

 

“I don’t even want to know what _that_ means. Will you just get in here already, Rhys?!” Vaughn barked at his friend and glanced around the streets. “I feel like Vallory is just going to appear any moment from the shadows and catch us _all_.” He stared Rhys down with a look of warning in his eyes, his glasses sliding down his nose. Rhys nodded and sniffled a bit, his giggles finally calming.

“You’re right bro, it’s late anyway…” He sighed and looked back at Jack, shrugging his shoulders softly. “I guess the party’s over, handsome.”

Jack grinned and pushed back his hair, his other hand searching inside of his jacket for something. He finally found the small pack of cigarettes and a lighter and pulled one of them out, sticking it behind his ear. He reached out and grabbed Rhys’ flesh hand, pulling him close.

“For now.” He whispered, just loud enough for Rhys’ ears only, his breath hot against Rhys’ flesh and smiled.

 

Rhys felt that familiar warmth wash over him, that had been happening _a lot_ since he met Jack, and his lips parted as he let out a soft sigh. _That man could make a coding manual sound sexy._ The way he spoke, every word _dripped_ with sensuality and confidence. He leaned into Jack’s pull and closed his eyes, kissing him. They lingered there for a moment like that, their lips devouring one another's before Rhys felt a hand on his collar yanking him backwards.

 

“I swear to god, Rhys. It’s not like you won’t ever see each other again. He’ll probably be at the shop tomorrow...” Vaughn grumbled as he pulled his friend backwards through the door, little by little, Rhys fighting him the whole way.

 

Jack’s smile faded a bit as he lost physical contact with Rhys, his hand reaching out after him for a moment before dropping. Rhys laughed softly and mouthed _sorry_ as he was being dragged back. Jack glared harshly at Vaughn, causing the shorter boy to flinch and release Rhys’ collar. This made Jack smile, a warm chuckle escaping him and he shook his head slipping the cigarette that was behind his ear between his lips.

“He’s right though, I’ll come by tomorrow.” He paused and lit the cigarette taking a long drag from it before exhaling slowly. “That is, if you’d like to see me again so soon?”

 

Rhys smiled and nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn’t want to seem too eager but honestly, he could blink and the short time his eyes would be closed before they opened again would be too long until he saw Jack again.

“I’d really like that, Jack. Come by later in the day, it’ll be less busy and my Aunt usually isn’t around to judge me to death.” They both chuckled and Jack began nodding.

 

“Till tomorrow then, kiddo.”

 

Rhys sighed softly and turned, heading into the apartment, pausing for a moment with an _‘Oh_!’, causing Vaughn to groan loudly.

“So close, you’re **_so_ ** close to being in the building, Rhys.” Vaughn whined and slapped his hand over his face.

Rhys just waved him off and smiled down at Jack.

 

“I know it’s lame but will you uh, text me when you get home safely? I’ll worry all night otherwise...habit I picked up from my Mother.” He laughed weakly, his eyes trailing off towards the ground.

 

Jack scoffed and began laughing. “I’ve heard lamer excuses to get someone to text back after a first date.” He teased for a moment and then his expression turned softer as he nodded. “Of course I will, Rhysie. Now get inside before _he_ has an aneurysm.” Jack laughed, his eyes flicking over to Vaughn’s shadowy figure standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at them both.

 

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes, a small laugh following shortly after and he nodded.

“Goodnight, Jack.”

 

“Nighty night, _Rhys_.” Jack smirked pulling another drag from his smoke and turned on his heel making his way towards the elevators. He had to just walk away or they’d be there _all_ night. Rhys leaned against the doorframe, watching as Jack’s figure disappeared into the night, a trail of smoke dancing behind him.

 

Once he could no longer see him, Rhys sighed and stepped inside the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him. He pressed his back against the door and began smiling like an idiot, his flesh fingers running across his aching lips. He’d almost forgotten he had been punched earlier that night. All he could taste, could feel, was _Jack_.

 

“Come on lover-boy, the girls are upstairs waiting. None of us could sleep until you got back.” Vaughn spoke through a long yawn and lifted his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. Rhys smiled faintly, he felt guilty for keeping his friends up so late but he felt lucky to have people who cared about him so much. He stepped towards Vaughn and picked him up, bear hugging him quite hard.

“Let’s go then, I’ll fill you in on all the juicy details.” Rhys laughed and set him back down. _Well, maybe not_ ALL _the juicy details._

 

Once they were all settled and changed into their pj’s, they gathered around Rhys, listening intently as he replayed the evening for them. From the elevator ride, to getting into the club without any problems to the concert and the asshole who hit him and Jack’s reaction. He even told them how they went back to Jack’s place but left out what floor he lived on and the near ‘deflowering’ that might have happened if they hadn’t been _interrupted_.

 

“So he cleaned up my wounds-”

“With his _mouth…_ ” Sasha interrupted and giggled, nudging her sister with her elbow.

Rhys shot her a glare and continued. “And we just uh, sat around listening to some records. He has a great collection, you’d go nuts for some of them Vaughn.” He turned and smiled at his friend.

 

Vaughn was a bit of a music snob but his taste was impeccable and he had a rather expansive collection of records, old and new. Vaughn scoffed and shrugged, not wanting to admit he had something in common with Jack. He was still pissed about how late Jack had kept Rhys out and was even angrier once he realized Rhys had been hurt while out with him.

“I bet none of them are even original LP’s...probably that remastered _garbage_ hipster kids go berserk over.”

 

Fiona rolled her eyes, leaning across the group and took Rhys’ chin between her fingers, turning his head from side to side as she inspected the cut. “I can’t even get a guy to pay for dinner on a date sometimes and this one beat someone up for you. I’m impressed.” She smiled and squeezed his chin a few times before letting him go.

 

“Yes, it’s _soooo_ impressive that he beat up some drunk guy at a club,” Vaughn spat and folded his arms, turning away from them. Rhys frowned and lowered his head, his mech hand gently popping his other hands knuckles.

 

“ _Hey_ ! I’m not saying that maybe there wasn’t another way to handle it, but at least we know he can and is willing to _protect_ Rhys if it came down to it.” Fiona shot back, a disappointed look on her face. Vaughn was being a bit unfair. She knew it was coming from a place of love and a protectiveness over Rhys, because she too had it, but he was starting to piss her off. The two of them began bickering back and forth and Rhys sort of tuned them out as he felt his phone vibrating in his pajama pants.

He slipped the device from his pocket and smiled down at the screen. _One New Message from: Jack._ After Jack’s name, there were several emojis; the little orange guitar, the little guy with sunglasses on and every flower that existed on Rhys’ phone. He chewed at his lip as he opened the text, a picture message loading.

 

“ _Heya kiddo, made it home safe. Just going to hang out in my new favorite spot in the house_ .” There were several emoticons of tongues being stuck out and faces winking. Rhys read the text a few times over, a confused look on his face and then he opened the photo. There was Jack, laying _shirtless,_ on the couch. The very same couch, the very same _spot_ , he had been pinned against just earlier that evening. Jack had a wicked smirk on his lips and he was pointing down to the burgundy settee. Rhys felt his face flush with colour and he pressed the phone against his chest before any of his friends could see the photo. Though he had always shared everything with this friends, too much sometimes, this was just for him and Jack. He lifted his phone, drawing his knees up to use them as a shield and began typing back.

 

“ _Thanks for letting me know...missing that comfy couch already xx_.” Rhys smiled and hit send, he assumed Jack would already be getting ready for bed and he would wake up to a reply from him. His phone buzzed again only a few moments later though and Rhys eagerly opened it, his heterochromic eyes sliding back and forth as he read.

 

“ _The couch says it misses you too and that you are more than welcome to come all over- I mean come over to visit it_ **whenever** _you’d like._ ”

 

Rhys burst out laughing, his head dropping and leaning against his knees as his body convulsed. He could feel the heat radiating off of his face and knew his friends had noticed because their fighting had stopped.

 

“Are you like, okay over there?” Sasha laughed and poked Rhys’ knee, noticing the phone in his mech hand. “Oooh, I get it now. Someone is holding out on us.” She teased and pushed him to the side a bit. Rhys calmed his laughter and took a deep breath before lifting his head, smiling up at his friends.

“Sorry guys, I’m just a bit out of it...it’s been a _long_ night.”

 

Fiona and Vaughn nodded in agreement and looked at one another, settling their fight with their eyes. They were both pretty stubborn when it came to Rhys but couldn’t stay mad at each other for terribly long.

“Let’s get some shut eye, I am beat.”

Fiona said, reaching out and locked her arm around Vaughn’s neck, pulling him in and ruffling his hair. Vaughn began yelling, trying to fight her off and they eventually settled. Each of them made their way to their respective sleeping spots, which was where ever there was room on the floor for the boys and the girls shared the bed.

 

Rhys snuggled into his blankets and let out a sigh as his head finally hit the pillow. Even with all the drama from the night, between the club and his friends, he was happy. And he sure as hell was excited to see Jack again. He pulled out his phone and opened up his texts with Jack, quietly tapping away at the screen.

 

“ _Goodnight,_ handsome _Jack_.” He snickered and sent the message before his eyes betrayed him and started to pull shut. The room was quiet and everyone else had appeared to have gone to sleep quickly as well. They all however were pulled from their slumber as Sasha’s voice filled the room.

  
“ _So_ , since no one else is going to ask, did you guys _bone_ or what?” She was laughing and the entire rest of the room was groaning, Rhys the loudest.

“Sasha, oh my god, GO TO SLEEP!” and a pillow went flying directly at her.


	6. Rock and Rollin' With the Punches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros, we have fanart from the previous chapter. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, OH MY GOD.  
> http://rhackrubbishh.tumblr.com/post/147472159287/had-had-had-to-get-this-out-of-my-system-even
> 
> An incredibly big THANK YOU to the extremely lovely and talented @rhackrubbishh. I cry every time I see it. Go follow them on tumblr and check out all the art. YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED, TRUST ME. LOOK AT THAT COMIC! UMF.
> 
> I hope, as always, thank you guys enjoy this chapter! Things are going to get pretty interesting...;D  
> I love reading all your amazing comments and answering your asks on Tumblr. YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING, SERIOUSLY.
> 
> Shout out to my waifus Chloe (@loki-dokey) and Fran (@therhackoning) for being the best friends ever. Honestly, if you aren't reading their fics, you're missing out on some of the best Rhack AU's out there. Real talk <3 I LOVE YOU ALL XX

The next morning came too quickly. Rhys was _exhausted_ and it showed. He was leaning against the counter, rubbing at his temples gently. Not only were there dark circles under his eyes, but his cheek had finally caught up with the rest of his injuries, causing him to have a rather large black eye. Sasha had tried her best to cover it earlier that morning with makeup but really, it just made the bruises even more noticeable.

“What, did he take you to one of Helios’ underground _fight clubs_ or something?! I couldn’t even get a hold of you afterwards either, Rhys,” Vallory snapped as she walked out of her office, her eyes narrowing in on her nephew's face, it was clear she was not pleased. She had been grilling him like this all morning. “I knew there was something I didn’t like about all of this...that guy is _dangerous_. Just look at you, kid!” she exclaimed, gesturing to his bruised face. “You’re going to scare customers away, just go home for the day.”

 

Rhys flinched and stood up quickly, walking towards his aunt.

“No, it’ll be okay. I _need_ to be here, it’s the beginning of the week and you know how busy it gets…” On top of _never_ having missed a single day at the shop since his parent’s passing, he was also expecting Jack, but he didn’t dare tell her that.

Vallory glared down at him and folded her arms, challenging him. He looked back at her with pleading eyes.

 

The older woman clenched her jaw a few times before sighing and throwing her hands up.

“Fine!” she grumbled and held a fat finger up to his face, leaning in. “But _one_ complaint from anyone or even so much as an odd _look_ in your direction and you’re out of here.” She jerked her thumb at the door. “I won’t risk business just because you decided to try and look cool in front of some lame ass _punk_.”

Rhys smiled victoriously and nodded, lacing his fingers together and bowing his head a bit.

“ _Deal_!” Rhys knew his customers though, something Vallory never really bothered with, so he knew no one would complain to her. Shaking her head and grumbling, she heading back into her office.

 

As it usually did whilst Rhys was waiting for Jack, time dragged by. The younger boy tried to keep himself busy by pottering around the shop and doing anything to keep himself from watching the clock. It was mid-day and he still hadn’t heard a single word from Jack. He pulled his phone from his apron and checked it quickly. Not even a text.

 

Rhys sighed and let the device slip back into his pocket, his gaze drifting over to the grand, high-arched bay windows that lined the shop. Even though the sunlight of Hyperion was artificial, it was essential for the flowers. Rhys had always loved the windows in the store. His father had insisted on tearing out the old, small original windows before they’d even set up shop. He remembered as a child always being basked in warmth when he’d play in the showroom, watching as the sunlight danced across his skin, the way it illuminated his Mother’s smile...

 

Rhys shook the thoughts from his mind and looked at his reflection in the window’s glass. He touched a metal finger against his bruised cheek and winced. He didn’t want Jack to see him like this; he knew it would only make him feel worse. As the day went on though, that became less of a concern. Before Rhys knew it, he was closing down the shop and bringing the till tray back to his Aunt to count for the night. His mind raced, like it had been all day, as he set it down on her desk. Jack hadn’t come into the shop. It had thrown him entirely and he’d been a useless server to other customers - he’d always been staring past them at the front door, wishing to see the boy come inside. Vallory’s eyes glanced up from the paperwork in front of her and her eyebrow raised as she noticed Rhys’ blank expression. He was burning a hole into her desk as he stared down at it. _Had he done or said something wrong the night before and not realized?_

 

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” she asked quietly, waiting for a proper response. When Rhys didn’t even acknowledge her, a growl erupted from her throat and she ripped the till from his hands. “ _Rhys_!” she yelled and began snapping her fingers in front of his face.

 

Rhys blinked a few times and turned his head slightly.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. I’m finished in the showroom, do you need me for anything else?” He spoke softly, his attention still on his thoughts. Vallory rolled her eyes as she began to count out the money and waved her hand towards the door, scoffing a bit.

 

“No, you’d be of no use to me anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Rhys nodded and headed into the other room, making his way over to his locker. He pulled the apron from around him and hung it on a little metal hook, trading it with a long yellow cardigan, which he pulled on slowly. He secured his messenger bag strap over his chest and slipped his wallet and keys into the pockets. He checked his phone. Still nothing. Sighing deeply, he leaned against his locker as he tried to muster the courage to call Jack. He was undoubtedly worried at this point; something just didn’t feel right.

 

He hit Jack’s contact name and chewed on his nails absentmindedly as the line began to ring, and ring and ring and ring... _no answer_ . He tried two more times before he cancelled the call, the automated voicemail having picked up both times. Maybe he should just swing by Jack’s place? Would that be too much? They had only gone on one date...it wasn’t like he was Jack’s boyfriend or anything. Still though, something just felt _off_ to Rhys. Jack had said several times the night before that he would be coming by today and it wasn’t like him to just not show. Rhys gripped the strap over his chest and clenched his jaw.

He was going to Jack’s.

 

Slipping out into the showroom, he snuck past his aunt in case she had changed her mind and wanted him to stay for inventory or something, and made his way out the front door. He started walking towards the elevators, slow at first, but before he knew it his long legs were carrying him faster and faster until he was shooting through the crowds of people making their way home after a long work day. He managed to squeeze himself into a full elevator that was going up, praising his slender frame, and ignored the annoyed grumbles coming from various people as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned around a woman and frantically pushed the button for Jack’s floor, smiling and offering her an apology as he bumped into her. He didn’t really care though, he just needed to be at Jack’s already to make sure he was okay. His heart was pounding as he leaned against the railing, that sick feeling sticking with him the whole ride up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack yawned as he leaned against the glass wall of the elevator, gazing down at the Hub of Heroism, the people growing smaller as he rose up. He had been _summoned_ by the CEO earlier that morning and he figured he had more than enough time to get this little issue out of the way before he went off to see his Rhysie. His eyes rolled as the doors slid open and he clicked his tongue against his cheek, pushing off the wall and walking into the the smaller office area. He smiled and winked at the cute receptionists who looked up from behind their desks, causing them to blush and look away giggling. One, however, was waiting for him at the end of the hall, blocking his way to access the CEO’s office. She had her arms folded across her chest and her head was shaking from side to side.

 

“Ms. Bailey! Don’t you look like a ray of sunshine today!” Jack teased and gently booped her nose.

The young woman crinkled her nose and let out a sigh as her smile cracked.

“Jack, why do you insist on making my life _more_ difficult? What did I do to you in a past life?” Her voice was soft and sweet and if Jack was being honest, she wasn’t too bad to look at either.

Jack laughed and began rubbing at the back of his neck, looking up through his eyelashes at the woman, giving her his best smile. He knew how to play the ladies. He knew how to play _everyone_ , actually.

“That bad, huh? I’m sorry, sweetcheeks…”

“ _Ooooh, yes._ You have somehow managed to make him even _angrier_ than he usually is. He is in quite the mood. I had to talk him down from airlocking the kid who brings him his coffee, too much sugar.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping out of his way, her arm extending out and pointing towards the door. “Good luck, kid.” She offered him a warm, sympathetic smile.

Jack laughed a bit and quickly kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks princess. Sorry for the trouble,” he whispered and shot a playful wink at her as he walked by.

 

The young brunet made his way towards the unfathomably large doors that led to the CEO’s office. Jack squared his shoulders and took a breath, his chest puffing up slightly and swung the door open. He stepped inside and his eyes narrowed immediately as he saw the small, thin figure of a man sitting in an oversized yellow chair at the end of the office. Jack lifted his chin and stood tall as he made his way across the huge, grand office, making sure to take big strides. He stopped once he reached the front of the desk and let himself fall into one of the chairs near it, his feet kicking up off the ground and over the arm of the seat. This caught the other man’s attention and he let out an annoyed sigh, his long, hollow face unamused. Jack grinned wide and waved, his eyes narrowing further, challenging him.

“Good morning, _John_.” There finally came the monotone voice. The man's elbows were leaning on the desk, his fingers laced together except for his pointers, which were pressed against his lips. He was staring Jack down, disapproval all over his face.

 

Jack’s jaw clenched when the CEO used his birth name and he rolled his shoulders, brushing it off. No point in letting him get under his skin this early into the conversation; there was plenty of time for that later, Jack was sure of it.

“Is it?” Jack laughed. “Call me crazy but my idea of a _good_ morning doesn’t involve having to drag my ass all the way across Hyperion at the ass crack of dawn to have a pointless chat with my uncle.” Jack smiled widely, his hands reaching into his jacket to find his smokes.

 

Tassiter sighed deeply and slowly placed his hands flat on the desk, rising from his seat. He made his way around towards Jack, folded his hands behind his back as he went.

“We need to discuss the incident from last night, John.” His voice was firm and demanding.

 

Jack scoffed and sat up in his seat, slipping a cig between his lips. He retrieved the lighter from his back pocket. His eyes scanned the room, trying to ignore his Uncle and a wicked smile fell on his lips as he caught sight of the newest bouquet of flowers he had brought him just a week prior. It looked as if he was in need of some new ones. He made a mental note of that and rolled his eyes back to the other man, who was now uncomfortably close.

 

“Can I... _help_ you?” Jack raised an eyebrow and went to light the stick between his lips. He hissed and frowned as it was snatched from his mouth and crumbled up right before his very eyes. Tassiter tossed the remaining bits into the trash can beside his desk.

 

“I don’t think so, boy. Not in _my_ office. You’ve got some nerve, don’t you John? You think you can just go around doing whatever you please?”

Jack sighed slowly and placed his hands on his knees, pushing himself up from the seat. He towered over the shorter man and glared down at him.

 

“I dunno if it’s just the old age kicking in or if you just _have_ to be an asshole like, _all_ the time but it’s _Jack_ . For the _zillionth_ time.” _Jack_ rolled his eyes and attempted to brush past him, wanting as much distance from his Uncle as possible. He was halted mid-step though by a strong hand gripping his bicep. He clenched his jaw and looked back at the man whose beady little dark eyes were glaring at him through glasses.

 

“I had to pay off that boy’s family _and_ his girlfriends to keep them quiet about your little outburst! You may not care about Hyperion, but I have an image to protect. I won’t have _my_ company’s name slandered by the likes of _you_.”

 

“You’re right, Uncle Tassiter, I _don’t_ care about Hyperion.” Jack smirked and laughed a bit. “You can keep trying year after year to get me to agree to take over this _shit_ company once you’re finally _dead_ and gone but that isn’t my future-” Jack was cut off as he felt a sharp, stinging pain spreading across his face. He felt the fingerprints left by Tassiter already beginning to welt on his cheek. He gasped quietly, the wind having been knocked out of his lungs and looked down at the shorter man, a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“How dare you speak to _me_ that way! You think you’re above all of this, like you’re going to leave Helios and become some big rockstar or something. _What a joke_ . This company is our family's legacy and it **_WILL_ ** be your future one day. Though if I had it my way, _John_ , I’d live forever so Hyperion would never end up in your incapable hands. You insolent little child!”

 

Jack stayed silent and still the whole time, his cheek throbbing and his fists clenched tight. He could have easily strangled Tassiter to death right then and there. The only thing keeping him leveled at the moment was the thought of him going away forever for murdering Hyperion’s CEO and leaving Rhys behind. _Rhys_. He couldn’t go to prison without tasting those sweet lips again. Jack turned his head some and laughed, seeming to have forgotten where he was. This action caused Tassiter’s body to tense and he tightened his grip on Jack, trying to pull his attention back to him.

“Is this funny to you, _John_?” he spat out, grinning as he used that name, hoping to annoy his nephew further.

Jack just smiled and shrugged, ripping his arm away from his Uncle.

“I mean, your face is pretty hilarious right now. I kinda can’t take you seriously.”

 

Tassiter growled and raised his hand up again, bringing it down swiftly. His eyes widened though when Jack’s strong hand caught him by the wrist before he could reach his face. Jack smirked down at his uncle and bent his wrist back slowly.

 

“ _Dear Uncle,_ ” he purred out as he twisted the already strained bones a bit more, pulling a whimper from Tassiter. “If you put your grubby little hands on me again, I’ll beat you to an inch of your fucking life but keep you alive just long enough for you to see me run this company straight into the goddamned ground before _finally_ ending you.” Jack’s eyes were dark and piercing and his voice so cold, it made Tassiter shudder. Jack threw the man’s wrist away from him, causing him to stumble. A smile crept across Jack’s lips and he pulled a fresh cigarette from his pocket, putting it between his lips and lighting it. He inhaled deeply and blew the smoke right towards his Uncle. “But hey! Thanks a _bunch_ for taking care of that little disturbance last night. _Suuuuper_ grateful.” Jack winked and shot a finger gun at him before adjusting his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles that _Assiter_ had created. “So, _yeaaaah_ , I think we’re just about done here and this is probably super awkward, _for you_ , so I’m going to uh... _skedaddle_.” Jack took another inhale and pointed his thumb towards the door.

Tassiter was leaning against his desk, cradling his wrist and glaring over at Jack.

“We most certainly are done here. For now anyway, don’t think this is the end of this discussion, **_John_ **.” Tassiter stumbled over his words for a moment, but stood up straight, his head tilting up as he tried to make himself look bigger.

 

Jack halted and began laughing, his back turned to his Uncle. Holding his hand up, he shook his finger back and forth.

“You know what old man, I have somewhere to be so I’ll let that one slide.” He glanced back at him and smiled, his eyes flicking over to the nearly dead flowers on his desk. “Oh, and I’ll be sure to drop off a fresh batch of flowers on Wednesday for ya. It really livens up the place and makes it smell a little less like rotting corpse.” Jack snickered, flicking the cigarette off somewhere into the office. Turning on his heel, he walked out the doors before the older man could even respond. He had heard enough from him for one day.

 

He walked passed reception, his bright red cheek catching the attention of the woman sitting behind the desk.

“Oh my god, Jack... _again_?” She stepped to his side and gently placed her cool hand against his cheek, her eyebrows knitting together.

Jack smiled and shrugged, leaning into her hand.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m a big, tough boy, I can handle a few _bitch_ slaps here and there.” He laughed and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it a few times. “If he gives you anymore trouble, let me know okay? I’ve had just about enough of him treating _everyone_ around him like shit. Someone needs to remind him just how _small_ he is.” He glared over at the door and then jumped a bit as he felt his pants vibrating. “Huh?”

He quickly dug around in his pockets, retrieving his phone. _Maybe it was Rhys._ His smile fell a bit when he saw it was a text from Nisha. He scanned it quickly.

 

“ _Hey, if you're still alive after last night, since you know_ YOU NEVER LET EITHER ONE OF US KNOW, _can you get our gear from the Skag? Wilhelm say’s it’s still crawling with Hyperion guys and it’s too hot for us and you are, well_ you _, so go get it loser. xx_ ”

 

Jack sighed, replying quickly, “ _Yeah, I got it princess_.” He smirked, adding a smiley emoji followed by the little gun pointing right at the face and hit send, letting his phone  slip into his pocket. He still had time before he planned on meeting up with Rhys anyway. He brought his attention back to the young woman in front of him and smiled.

 

“You take care, kitten. Call me if _he_ gets out of hand.”

Ms. Bailey smiled and hugged him quickly.

“You’re a good kid, Jack. Too good for _this_ place.” She squeezed his shoulders and leaned in, whispering, “Get out while you still can.”

 

They both shared a laugh and said their goodbyes. Jack made his way to the elevators that would take him back to the entertainment district.

 

He sighed when he finally reached the floor and began walking towards the club. He was trying to figure out how he was going to carry _ALL_ that gear but was suddenly thankful that Nisha didn’t play the actual drums. He chuckled at the thought as he rounded the corner and paused. The streets were completely empty, not a person in sight, let alone any Hyperion guards.

“Must be rotating shifts...shit, I was going to make one of them help me.” He groaned and pushed his hair back as he dragged his feet towards the front door. However, he paused and tensed as he saw four shadowy figures emerge from the alley beside the club. He took a few steps backwards and clenched his jaw when he realized who it was. The guy from last night, his face already bruised and swollen, and his three friends.

 

“Hey _rockstar_ , remember me?” The injured man spat out as he and his friends circled Jack.

 

Jack laughed vaingloriously, craning his neck from side to side, cracking it. “I sure do, cupcake, ready for the _encore_?” He readied himself as the four men ascended upon him.

 

* * *

  
  


The elevator ride had taken less than ten minutes but it felt like an eternity to Rhys. It finally stopped on Jack's floor and it took all of his manners not to shove the people in front of him out of his way. He finally got out, curving his body around others as not to hit them and took off towards Jack’s apartment. He slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath as he neared it, smiling as strangers walking by gave him odd looks. He very clearly did not fit in in this area of Helios. The residents on this floor were all dressed from head to toe in Hyperion’s latest and most expensive fashions and there was Rhys in skinny, ripped blue jeans, a maroon v-neck and a tattered looking yellow cardigan. He ignored them though when he reached Jack’s door. He hesitated for a moment, his chest heaving as his lungs tried to suck in air and was about to knock when he realized the door was ajar.

 

Placing his cybernetic hand on the door, Rhys gently pushed it open, poking only his head in.

“Jack?” He spoke softly and waited for a response. When none came he stepped in a little further and cleared his throat, raising his voice this time.

“Jack?! Are you here, it’s Rhys. The door was open...”

Rhys was fully inside the foyer now and he closed the front door behind him. He cautiously made his way down the hall, his eyes drifting around the apartment. It had looked completely different in the daylight, the artificial sunlight washing the walls in a strong, incandescent glow. Rhys laughed when he realized the place was kind of a _mess._ Jack definitely lived here, but it was all very _him_ and it felt like a real home to Rhys.

 

“Jack, are you _here_ ?” Rhys’ voice echoed through the quiet walls. No sound came from anywhere in the house, not even the sounds that houses make: air-conditioning, or furnace, or the floorboard creaking, or the fridge cycling on; nothing but a silence that seemed to have been thickening the deeper Rhys went in. He paused when Jack’s leather jacket caught his eye. It was just laying in the middle of the floor, like it had been tossed carelessly aside. Rhys walked to it and picked it up, holding it to himself as he peered into the living room and the kitchen. _No Jack_ . Confusion struck Rhys’ face when his flesh fingers suddenly felt something sticky and wet. He pulled his hand up from the jacket and nearly yelled when he saw...was that _blood_?

 

He swallowed hard and his head jerked towards the bedrooms, the jacket slipping from his hand as he made his way towards the rooms. His stomach dropped when he saw one of Jack’s white t shirts next to one of the doorways, blood spattered all over it. Rhys’ heart began to pound like crazy as he reached to open the door. What was he about to see? He took a breath and turned the knob, bursting into the room.

  
“Oh my god, **_Jack_ **?!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, not sorry guys. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. That'll Leave a Scar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for you guys after last chapters ending <3 I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LOVE ME! So excited to be getting deeper into this fic! Things are going to get real here PRETTTYYY soon.  
> As always, your comments and kind words keep me going. I love reading your reactions and even working your ideas into the story! Got something you want to see, send them my way ;D!
> 
> Chloe, Fran, you guys are the best. ;___; thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

 

Rhys cried out as his eyes took in the scene. Jack was lying, passed out on the floor next to the bed. It looked as if he had tried to make his way onto it, but fell short. His chest was barely moving and Rhys rushed to his side, kneeling down next to him to make sure he was still breathing. His face and body had been beaten and  _ bad _ , blood and bruising everywhere. Rhys could see a still bleeding wound over his left eyebrow that extended down past his eye.  _ It would leave a scar for sure… _

 

Rhys’ hands trembled as they hovered over Jack’s body. Not knowing the extent of his injuries, he didn’t know if he should move him or just let him lay there. He felt tears swell up in his eyes as he looked over the older boy’s body. The skin over his ribs was discoloured, deep shades of purple and black already visible. It looked as if he had been hit with something over and over in the same spot and his chest and arms had cut marks all along. Rhys finally placed his hands on Jack, his flesh hand gently touching his cheek and his mech hand laying flat on his chest.

“Jack?” Rhys’ voice broke a little as he finally spoke. “ _ Jack come on _ ,” he sniffled and spoke a bit louder. “Can you hear me? Stay with me, handsome.”  _ No response _ . Rhys whimpered and gently laid his head against Jack’s chest, a few tears streamed down his cheek and fell onto Jack.  _ What in the hell had happened? _

 

They stayed like that for a little while longer, Rhys gently trying to rouse him every so often, being careful not to push down on his wounds. When he got no response from the older boy, he sat back on his butt and buried his face in his hands trying to will his tears to stop.  _ Okay, he needed to find that antiseptic cream from last night and some alcohol to clean the cuts and a warm wash cloth to clean the blood off so he could properly see how deep the cut over his eyebrow was and- _

 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for _very_ _sore_ eyes.” Jack laughed weakly, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. Rhys’ head shot up and he gasped, his eyes widening as he saw Jack was finally awake, that _stupid_ grin on his lips. It had to have been less than 20 minutes that had passed since Rhys found him but every minute Jack didn’t respond felt like an hour to the kid.

 

“Jack!” He sighed in relief and threw himself over Jack, hugging him tightly. “Oh my god, you’re alive!”Jack winced at the sudden contact because, like,  _ everything _ hurt, but he chuckled and weakly wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist, returning the hug.

“Well of course I am, but I won’t be for much longer if you keep  _ squeezing _ me so damn tight, kiddo.” he teased in a breathy voice. He smiled up at the younger boy.

Rhys jumped up and sat back on his feet, a panicked look on his face. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot.” He slapped his mech hand over his face, trying to hide from Jack’s gaze.

Jack laughed, coughing a bit in between his chuckles and grabbed Rhys’ hand from his face, pulling it near his lips. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I like it when you’re close...if that means sacrificing air....” He shrugged softly and smirked up at Rhys. “...so be it.” Rhys shivered as he felt Jack’s warm lips press against the cool metal of his hand. His eyes closed and his lips parted some, a soft sigh escaping him. Even beaten and bloodied, Jack was still smooth and charming as hell.

 

Rhys shook those ideas away.  _ Now is not the time Rhys, even if you are in his bedroom and he is half naked and ohwow, that body. He must work out every day... _

Rhys felt his cheeks going red and he suddenly felt guilty at his own thoughts. There Jack was, lying with bleeding wounds and bruised body and all Rhys wanted to do was  _ kiss _ him. He cleared his throat and smiled softly down at the other boy.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me what the fuck  _ happened _ to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had slowly made their way into the living room, Rhys being mindful of Jack’s injuries and sat him down in an old, oversized brown leather chair. Jack let out a sigh as he sunk down into the soft cushions and closed his eyes. His whole body was throbbing and it hurt to breathe. The first few days would be rough, but he knew his body; he would be okay in less than two weeks.. Rhys smiled down at him, watching him for a moment. It looked as if he was going to fall asleep and Rhys didn’t want to disturb him.

“I’m going to go look around for a medical kit, okay? Do you have one somewhere?” He spoke softly and Jack nodded, his hand weakly pointing towards a door down the hall.

“Bathroom...sink. Can’t miss it…” Jack trailed off and his hand fell against the armrest, his head tilting to the side as he drifted off.

 

Rhys chuckled a bit and smiled down at the sleeping young man. He leaned across the chair and gently planted a kiss on Jack’s temple. When he pulled back, the gash over Jack’s eyebrow caught his eye and he leaned in, examining it closer. It was deep and still bleeding slightly. He worried his lip and turned, heading down the hall towards the door Jack had pointed at.  _ It’ll need stitches...and I am awful at sewing.  _ Rhys groaned and quietly entered the bathroom, the door creaking slightly. He paused and looked back across the open space at Jack who was now fast asleep. Turning back to the cabinet, he knelt down and opened it, finding the kit right away. He popped the top open and looked through the contents. Everything he needed to patch Jack up was there, thank goodness. He grabbed a clean washrag on his way out and quietly shut the door behind him. 

 

Rhys sighed, staring at him from across the way, focusing in on the gash.

“He’s going to kill me…” he whimpered and stepped into the hallway, pulling out his phone. He hit one of his speed dials and paced a bit as it began to ring. The line picked up and Rhys spoke first before the other person had a chance.

“ _ Heeeeeyyy _ bro, you busy?” Rhys laughed nervously as he heard a loud groan on the other end.

  
  


Jack had awoken and Rhys was there kneeling by the chair,  waiting for him with a steaming cup of tea. He smiled and handed it to him before pulling the med kit to his side. Jack peered down into the mug and laughed a bit.

“Got anything  _ stronger _ ?” He grinned down at Rhys and winked.

Rhys just smiled and shook his head, gently placing his hands on either side of Jack’s knees. He swallowed and slowly pushed them apart, scooting into the space he had created so he could get a better look at the cuts on Jack’s chest and arms. 

 

Jack raised a brow and smirked down at the cybernetic boy. He shifted his body which, ached in return, so it was centered and spread his legs wider, allowing him more access.

“Well,  _ hellooooo _ nurse,” he purred out, grinning, his uninjured eyebrow wiggling. “Why Rhysie, I didn’t know you  _ cared _ so much.  _ This  _ is the kind of TLC healing I can get behind.”

 

Rhys blinked for a moment and furrowed his brows as he replayed what Jack had said. Once it dawned on him, he gasped and felt his whole face flush.

“Oh, Jack,  _ honestly _ ! I’m trying to clean the blood off you,  _ asshole _ !” He bit down on his lip, trying to stop his smile from breaking through before nudging Jack’s knee with his shoulder.

Jack chuckled and settled back into the seat, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. He flashed Rhys a toothy grin and nodded.

“Clean away, pumpkin. I’ll just be sitting here enjoying how damn  _ pretty _ you look down on your  _ knees… _ ” Jack’s eyes slowly looked Rhys up and down, his grin remaining the whole time.

 

Rhys felt his whole body go hot and he could feel the moisture building around his hairline. He shifted between Jack’s legs and kept his eyes down.  _ Don’t give me any ideas, Jack.  _ With shaky hands, he opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and carefully poured some onto a large white cotton ball. His eyes flicked up to Jack’s chest and then up to his eyes.

 

“ _ Ready _ ?” he asked softly, knowing that this was going to hurt like hell.

Jack smirked and nodded, shrugging his shoulders gently.

 

“I’m ready for whatever you got for me, _ kiddOOH,  _ **_OW_ ** ,” he exclaimed as Rhys quickly placed the cotton ball against one of the larger cuts, pushing down so the liquid seeped in.

A wicked smirk danced across Rhys’ lips as he did this.  _ That’ll keep him from saying something else to rile me up, for the time being at least. _

He did this a few more times to the other cuts throughout his chest and Jack’s body began to writhe against the chair.

 

“Wow, that uh,  _ really _ burns,” Jack hissed as he looked down at his now red, fizzing chest.

Rhys snickered and rolled his eyes.

 

“Here, let me help…” he offered and gently took Jack’s hip in his metal hand, holding him still. He leaned up on his knees and put his lips together, gently blowing air onto the bubbling cuts. Rhys’ breath felt cool and refreshing against Jack’s burning skin and he began to shudder as his felt the air brush across a cut on his stomach. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, his head tilting back, a moan of relief passing through his parted lips. Rhys smiled and hummed a bit as he heard the sounds Jack was making and continued to blow.

“Wow, I have the  _ best _ timing when it comes to you guys!” Suddenly came Vaughn’s voice from the hallway, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He was standing there looking at the two of them, his hands gripping the straps of his bookbag, a slightly shocked expression on his face.

 

Rhys jumped and quickly scrambled to his feet, the bloodied cotton balls falling from his hand onto  the ground. He could only imagine what this must have looked like. Jack was just sitting back in the chair, laughing loudly.

 

“ _ V-vaughn _ ! You’re here sooner than I thought you’d be.” Rhys laughed anxiously as his metal hand scratched at the back of his head, his cheeks burning red.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry bro. Should I come back once you’re  _ finished _ ?” Vaughn narrowed his eyes and made his way over to the two older boys. He set his bag down on the floor next to Jack and leaned in, examining his face. He drew his eyebrows together and hissed a bit. “Jeez, that is pretty damn deep.” Jack just huffed a bit and looked around Vaughn to Rhys.

 

“Uh, I’m  _ all  _ for trying new things in bed with new people, Rhysie, but why is  _ he _ here?” That got a loud laugh out of Vaughn and he pushed his glasses up as he glared down at Jack.

“Don’t  _ flatter _ yourself. People who repulse me aren’t really my type.” Vaughn gave him a fake smile and Jack simply stuck his tongue out which caused a small smile to flicker across Rhys’ lips. He sighed and stepped between them in an attempt to break up their bickering.

 

“ _ He’s _ here because your face needs to be stitched up, Jack, and he can do that.” Rhys smiled and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, squeezing them a bit. Jack groaned and sat up, grabbing a white button-up Rhys had hung on the back of the chair for him. He slipped it on and leaned back into the seat, not even bothering to button it up. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

Vaughn blinked and scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Was the shirt even necessary?” Vaughn grumbled to himself and grabbed a small spool of surgical thread and a long, curved needle from the bag. He held it up and glanced back at the cut on Jack’s face, measuring out how much thread he would need.

 

Jack watched him as the shorter boy began threading the needle, a chuckle escaping him.

“Wait, you’re  _ serious _ ? You  _ actually _ know how to sew?”

 

Vaughn paused and started down his glasses at Jack, his eyebrow arching up.

“Hey, it’s a  _ valuable _ life skill to have, okay? Especially when your best friend is a total clutz and is constantly falling over things and ripping his favorite sweaters!” He glanced over at Rhys, who looked away with an ashamed looked on his face. “It  _ also _ comes in handy when said best friend’s  _ stupid _ boyfriend gets his face busted open! Seriously, what happened man? Looks like someone took a pipe to your...well...your  _ everything _ .” Vaughn grabbed a cotton ball, dowsing it in the rubbing alcohol. He quickly swabbed at the wound, clearing the fresh blood away. He placed his hand on Jack’s forehead to steady him and lined up the needle.

 

Jack hissed and gripped the chair’s arm rests, his eyes screwing shut. He laughed a bit and shifted in his seat as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

“ _ Aaah _ , it  _ was  _ a pole actually.” He grinned up at Vaughn who kept his focus on Jack’s eye, slowly pulling the needle and thread through his swollen skin.

 

Rhys looked up and stepped towards them, his hand covering his mouth a bit.

“ _ What _ ? A pole...Jack what happened? Who even did this to you?” He was shaking his head some and he knelt down next to the chair, taking one of Jack’s hands and letting him squeeze it as much as he needed.

 

Jack’s eyes closed and he hissed each time Vaughn made a new stitch but he gladly held onto Rhys’ hand.

“It was that guy...from last night. The one who hit you. Yeah, apparently he wasn’t too happy and came back with  _ three _ of his friends.” He exhaled loudly and looked up at Vaughn. “You about done up there? I don’t like malicious little shrimps with needles so close to my eye.” He grinned as he teased him but that grin was wiped clean off when Vaughn  _ accidently  _ pricked him a little too deep.

“ _ Oooh _ , I’m  _ sorry _ Jack. Were you saying something?” Vaughn mused and smirked, ignoring the burning gaze he could feel coming from Rhys.

 

Jack laughed and nodded a bit, flexing his free hand’s fingers up in surrender.  “ _ Touche’ _ . Anyway, one of those chuckle heads didn’t like that I floored two of his buddies and he grabbed one of the club’s rope poles and started in on me…” Jack huffed and looked down at Rhys, whose face had twisted around with so much concern and guilt, it looked like he might cry. Vaughn even paused for a moment, his smirk falling and he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, offering him a sympathetic smile.

“What  _ cowards… _ ” Vaughn whispered as he got back to work, finishing up the stitches. He took a q-tip and coated it in a clear gel and smoothed that out over the freshly closed wound. He placed a small white bandage over Jack’s brow bone and taped it down. 

“There, all done!” He smiled and stepped back, admiring his handy work. “I’m good at this!”

 

There was a silence in the room as Jack and Rhys started at one another.  _ Jack had been beaten up because of him. _ All because he had protected Rhys.

Rhys felt sick to his stomach and he leaned forward, gently kissing Jack’s hand, his eyes filling up with tears. He felt them break away as Jack’s hand gently ran through his hair, trying to reassure him.

 

“Don’t everyone thank me at once.” Vaughn rolled his eyes and began cleaning up his supplies, piling them neatly back into the bag.

 

Rhys sniffled and rubbed his eyes on the back of his cardigan before smiling up at his best friend. He rose up and quickly embraced him, his fingers digging into his shoulders a bit.

“Thank you bro...really,  _ thank you _ .”

Vaughn tensed for a moment before letting out a chuckle and dropping the bag, hugging him back. He gently patted his back and had the goofiest grin on his face.

 

“Anything for you, bro.” Vaughn lifted his eyes and nearly fell back as he saw Jack standing right next to them. He was just sort of nonchalantly staring Vaughn down and yet something about it felt  _ threatening _ .

Vaughn swallowed and cleared his throat, stepping away from Rhys and moving his eyes around the apartment, trying to advert Jack’s gaze.

“So where’s this music collection that Rhys wouldn’t shut up about?”

Jack laughed, slipping his arm around Rhys’ neck and pulling him close, wincing at the movement. He pointed towards the living room and grinned. 

“Through  _ there _ , against the far left wall.”

Vaughn just nodded and quickly disappeared into the room. Rhys blinked and laughed a bit as his friend went.

 

Once they were alone, Rhys turned in Jack’s arms and looked up at him. His eyes still glassed over every time he looked at Jack. This pulled a groan out of the older boy and he laughed, gently shaking Rhys’ shoulders.

“Hey, cupcake, you’re  _ killing _ me over here with the looks. It’s okay. I already know what you’re thinking in that pretty little head of yours.” He pulled him close and kissed against his chestnut hair. “None of this is because of you, this is on  _ me _ . I got what was coming to me and I’d do it all again if it meant  _ protecting _ you.” Those words buzzed around Rhys’ head but they brought him no comfort. He still felt horrible and responsible for Jack’s condition. Jack chuckled softly, still speaking with his lips pressed against Rhys’ head. “Besides, if I were a  _ vengeful _ man, I could easily find them anywhere on this space station. The like,  _ one _ perk of having your Uncle be the CEO of Hyperion.” They both laughed and Rhys snuggled his head against Jack’s chest. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, nodding in agreement with him.

A beat. Rhys’ eyes shot open and he pulled away from Jack, staring at him with bewildered eyes. He must have heard him wrong or hallucinated the last part.

 

Before he had time to ask for clarification, their attention was being drawn towards the front hallway, the front door seeming to have been kicked open.

“Where is he?!” growled Nisha as she came flying into the apartment. Wilhelm sighed as he closed the door behind them

 

“ _ Great… _ ” Jack muttered out and rolled his eyes, his hands quickly buttoning his shirt up. This was already going to be bad with just his face; she didn’t need to see the rest of him. “What are they doing here?” he whispered, turning to Rhys.

 

Rhys shook his head quickly. “She wouldn’t stop calling your phone while you were sleeping so I finally answered it and filled her in.” He paused for a moment and held his finger up. “Uh, I’m sorry can we go  _ back _ to the part where your Uncle is the CEO of  _ HYPERION _ ?!” Rhys had a look of panic in his eyes. Jack just clenched his jaw and looked up as Nisha closed the distance between them.

 

The dark haired girl grabbed onto Rhys and yanked him out of the way, her hand flying up and slapping Jack across the face, so hard it made his head turn.

There were two loud gasps that came from Rhys and Vaughn, who had come in to see what all the commotion was about. Rhys placed his cybernetic hand over his mouth and looked over at Wilhelm, the taller boy just leaning against the wall, a gentle shrug rolling off his shoulders.

 

“ _ Really _ , Nisha?” Jack said in a low, calm voice. Had his face not taken enough hits today?

“Well, don’t you look brutal? Did it feel good getting your  _ ass _ kicked? Why didn’t you call us, Jack?” Her voice cracked at the end, her eyes narrowing as she fought back tears. The sight of him was sending her into a frenzy. She was angry and wanted revenge but was taking it out on Jack instead.

 

Rhys cleared his throat softly and lowered his hand from his mouth.

“Um...he didn’t call me either if that makes you feel any better...I just happened to find-”

“I would shut the fuck up if I were you  _ darlin’ _ , this is  _ your _ fault anyway!” Nisha cut him off, spitting the words out at him like they were venom.

Rhys flinched and stared down at the ground, rubbing at his arm a bit. Vaughn stepped to his side, placing a hand on Rhys’ back. The shorter boy glared up at Nisha and spoke in an even tone.

“Jack’s lucky Rhys was  _ actually around _ to find him or he would be in a lot worse shape,  _ Nish _ .” Okay, maybe not so even; he sounded a bit condescending when he spoke her name.

 

Nisha’s lip curled back and she took a step towards Vaughn and Rhys, her hands balling into fists.

“You want to see what worse shape looks like, _ little man _ ?” She threatened and took another step in their direction causing Vaughn to withdraw behind Rhys slightly.

 

“That’s enough.” Wilhelm's strong voice finally sprang up, echoing off the walls. Everyone in the room halted and looked over at him. Nisha clenched her jaw and her hands began to tremble but she eventually backed off as Wilhelm stared her down. Her shoulders fell in defeat and she turned back towards Jack, her face still holding onto the anger as she looked him over. She gently touched his face, her fingers running over the cuts and bruises.

“Look what they did to that handsome face of yours…” she whispered, lowering her head. Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pulling her into an embrace.

“It’ll heal soon enough and my sexy factor will obviously only increase because I’ll have a bitchin’ eye scar.  _ Everyone _ wins.” He laughed and pulled back, smiling down at her. She just glared up at him, sniffling quickly before shrugging.

 

Rhys felt sort of hollow as he watched the two of them. Something in the way Nisha looked at Jack...He  _ knew  _ that look. It was the same way  _ he _ looked at Jack. He shifted his weight a bit and looked away from them.

 

Nisha sighed and pushed her hair back, her usual aloof smiling returning. 

“Sorry for hitting you, I  _ guess _ . You know how I get...I’m like that because I  _ ACTUALLY _ care about you.” She shot a glare over at Rhys and rolled her eyes.

 

Rhys caught the look and the implications in her tone and he balled his fist up, that was it. “You’re not the only person who cares about Jack!” Rhys had suddenly found his voice and he took a step towards them. Both Jack  _ and _ Nisha had such a look of surprise on their faces. “And you’re not the  _ only _ person who  _ gets _ to care about him.  _ I’m _ the one who found him and took care of him, so  _ please _ spare us all the ‘ _ I care about you more _ ’ act.” Rhys rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Nisha’s small body began to tremble and she was getting heated once again. “Are you serious right now robo-boy? You’ve known him what,  _ a whole five seconds _ ? I oughta-”

Her words were cut short as Jack grabbed onto her arm, tugging her attention back to him. He leaned his face close to her and narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening a bit.

“Cool it,  _ princess _ . He’s right. You don’t get to decide who cares and who doesn’t.” Jack smiled up at Rhys and nodded gently. “ **_I_ ** know Rhysie cares and I know you care, that’s why you’re all here and it makes me feel  _ super _ warm and fuzzy inside. So can we all just stop fighting? I’ve literally been fighting  _ all _ day and I’m  _ exhauuusssted _ . Besides, I was thinking I’d get a sympathy blowjob from that one over there and you’re killing the mood!” He chuckled and winked over at Rhys, causing the younger boy to turn bright red. Vaughn sighed loudly and threw his hands up, walking back into the living room. Wilhelm just shook his head and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

 

Nisha however did not look amused, she looked rather hurt in fact. She jerked her arm from his hand and scoffed.

“Well, you seem to be feeling fine and it’s  _ obvious _ I’m not needed here, so I’ll go. Oh, and, you’re a real  _ dick _ , Jack.” She marched away from her friend and purposely slammed her shoulder into Rhys’ flesh arm. “All yours,  _ Rhysie _ .” She looked up at him with so much disgust in her eyes, it made Rhys shiver.

“Nisha, come on, don’t be like that baby!” Jack called after her, his words falling on deaf ears.

“Come on, Wilhelm, let’s go get our gear from the Skag since  _ someone _ couldn’t handle it. Alcohol's on me tonight, the bartender thinks I’m cute so he sneaks me drinks!” She smiled and blew them all a kiss before walking right out the front door. 

 

Wilhelm sighed, his shoulders falling a bit. “She is a small,  _ scary _ , scary woman.” He smiled back at Jack and nodded. “Take care of yourself, Jackie. I’ll keep an eye on her.” He placed his large hand on Jack’s shoulder and squeezed a bit, causing Jack to wince. He laughed despite the pain, patting Wilhelm’s hand.

“Thanks buddy...I’ll see you guys soon.” They smiled at one another and Wilhelm nodded, making his way out of the apartment.

  
  


Rhys and Jack stood in silence for a moment and then both began to speak at the same time.

“I’m really sor-”

“Sorry about that ki-”

They both stopped and looked at one another, laughing. Rhys bit as his lip as he watched Jack smooth back his hair and make his way over to him. Jack gripped Rhys’ waist and pulled him close, holding his hips tightly. He pressed his forehead against Rhys’ and smiled.

“I’m sorry Rhys, she can be a handful sometimes. We’ve been there for one another for a long,  _ long _ time.” He chuckled and shook his head as he thought of all the years they had been together, him, Nisha and Wilhelm. They had been more of a family to one another than their ‘real’ families combined, so emotions ran high at times.

 

Rhys just smiled and shrugged, his eyes glancing over to the living room where Vaughn was standing, silently judging Jack’s collection. He laughed and brought his eyes back to Jack, his forehead pressing back against the older boy’s.

“I get it,  _ trust me _ . I’m sorry for getting involved and yelling at her like I did...I just...I meant it. I  _ do _ care.” His voice grew softer and he felt his cheeks flush. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he cared about Jack way more than he thought he would this early on.

 

Without warning, Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys’ neck and kissed him hard, each ignoring the aching bruises on their lips that they had both received from the very same guy. Rhys was stunned - he hadn’t been expecting that. The force of Jack slamming into him made him stumble and he backed up a little, hitting into the wall with his spine. Jack grinned into the kiss, causing Rhys to allow himself a small smile of his own. His lip was throbbing but he couldn’t care less as Jack ran his tongue across it swiftly. 

“Stay with me tonight?” he said against Rhys’ mouth, panting softly. Rhys pulled back ever so slightly and noticed that Jack’s cheeks were flushed; he could only assume that his were too. He sounded almost like he was pleading for a moment and Rhys felt his stomach doing flips. He worried his lip as he thought about the request and whined a little.

“ _ Jack… _ ”

Jack just closed his eyes and laughed, kissing him again a few more times.

“Nothing has to happen dum-dum, though it  _ totally _ can if you want?” He grinned and raised a curious eyebrow before laughing and shaking his head. “But I would be content just laying by your side all night…”

Rhys sighed in defeat,  _ how could he say no to that _ , and felt an excitement wash over him, a smile creeping across his lips as he nodded.

“Okay,  _ Jack _ .” He leaned up and kissed him slowly, his metal digits slipping along the side of his neck.

 

“Alright, I’ll hand it to you, they’re not  _ all _ shitty remastered LP’s and you’ve got some real  _ classics _ in there, things I don’t even have- Oh, god.  _ Every time _ !” Vaughn groaned as he approached them and lifted his hands to shield his eyes. “I think I’ll go, if it’s all the same to you guys.” He whimpered, grabbing his jacket and bag.

 

Rhys giggled and pulled away from Jack, his fingers sliding through his hair.

“Sorry bro, thank you for all your help today. Think I could  _ maybe _ ask  _ one _ more favour?” Rhys smiled wide, trying to be cute and charming.

Vaughn groaned, his bag dropping to his side as he shrugged. “ _ Dare _ I ask? What is it?”

Rhys took Vaughn’s hands in his and held them tightly between their faces.

“I need you to cover for me,  _ just for tonight _ . I’m going to stay here and look after Jack and Aunt Val would flip if she knew. I’ll text her and say that I’m staying at yours tonight and if she calls you, you just say ‘Yep, he’s totally sitting right here!’”

Vaughn groaned loudly and pulled his hands from his friends, glaring at him.

“No Rhys, I thought I’d say ‘Oh yeah, he’s totally staying the night at some random older guy’s house!’ That sounds way better. No way man, she’ll know I’m lying.” 

Rhys’ smile fell a bit and he lowered his head, nodding. He wasn’t going to push his friend to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

 

“Hey, I’m not some random guy,  _ rude _ .” Jack chuckled and appeared by their sides. “You’ve seen my music collection, you  _ know _ me.” He smirked and nudged Vaughn gently with his elbow. “Speaking of, besides my undying gratitude, I’ll sweeten the deal for ya. You do this and you can have whichever record you want, no questions.” Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the record shelf.

Vaughn swallowed hard and adjusted his glasses. “... _ Two _ records and I’ll do it.”

Jack laughed and clapped his hands together,

“You’re a tough business man, Vaughn. I like that, you've’ got a deal.” They shook on it and Vaughn took of towards the living room, an excited skip in his step.

 

“Good, because I’ve already picked the two I want!” he exclaimed, running off and grabbing them from the shelf. He speedily shoved them into his bag. He didn’t want Jack to see which ones just in case he changed his mind. He collected up the rest of his things and headed for the door, a triumphant grin on his face.

“I’ve got your aunt covered, bro. Just be... _ safe _ and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He eyed the both of them, a look of warning in his eyes. Jack snickered and pulled Rhys close, biting at his neck.

 

“Oh, Vaughnny! We’re going to do  _ everything _ you wouldn’t do.” Rhys felt his soul trying to escape his body. He was so embarrassed, he could have died right there. He was also excessively aroused, so there was that too. His body wasn’t sure how to react. Nevertheless, he shot Vaughn an apologetic look and laughed softly.

“ _ Gross _ .” Vaughn stated plainly and waved as he headed out the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack limped over and locked the front door quickly. He’d had enough houseguests for one day. The only one he wanted was now safely locked inside of his apartment. He grinned and made his way back over to Rhys but on the way, his body sort of gave out from underneath him. All the excitement had worn off and he realized how long he had been standing for. As tough as Jack was, he needed rest and this was his body telling him so.

 

Rhys was fast; his reflexes had gotten better over the years due to his own clumsiness. He leapt forward and caught Jack, scooping him up into his arms. He had forgotten how strong his cybernetic arm was at times and both he and Jack looked pleasantly surprised. Jack laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Rhys’ neck, kicking a leg out.

“ _ My herrrroooo _ !” he cooed out in an awful attempt at a high-pitched voice. Rhys laughed and rolled his eyes as he carried him back to his bedroom.

“ I will drop you here Jack and make you  _ crawl _ to bed.” He warned, a small smile on his lips.

Jack nuzzles his nose against Rhys’ collar bone and rolled his tongue a bit.

“Ooh, Rhysie, I didn’t know you had a  _ punishment _ kink...good to know.” Jack winked and bit at his neck, causing Rhys’ grip on him to tighten.

 

Rhys stumbled into Jack’s bedroom a little, the heat finally taking over his head and making him feel weak. He managed to carefully set Jack down before falling onto the bed beside him. They lay there, side by side for a while, their breathing syncing up. Rhys smiled as he glanced around the room. He had finally gotten to see Jack’s bedroom. It was just like he thought it would be.

 

His bed took up most of the room the large room, but there was a dark wooden desk in the corner, near the window. If at all possible, he had  _ more  _ guitars sitting near the desk and Rhys could see several books stacked up. There were small mountains of clothes  _ everywhere;  _ they were stacked in front of the closet and piled next to the long dresser that sat on the wall near the bed. He had two small nightstands on either side of the bed, a little lamp on what he assumed was ‘Jack’s side of the bed’. The mattress itself was extremely comfy and he had a very modern looking duvet set, dark grey on the outside and a lighter grey on the inside, accompanied by pillows that were basically giant marshmallows. There were posters of musicians and photos all over the walls as well. Rhys would have to examine it all in the morning. He wanted to take in as much detail about Jack’s life as he could.

 

Rhys could feel his eyes growing heavy with sleep and he sat up, peering down at Jack. He frowned as he noticed blood had seeped through the white shirt he was wearing and was staining the fabric already. His fingers danced across the shirt and he tugged at the buttons gently.

 

“Jack, you’re bleeding, take off your shirt,” he said through a small yawn.

Jack grinned and popped up like a fucking  _ daisy _ , his fingers already undoing the buttons.

 

“You don’t have to tell me  _ twice _ , kitten,” he chuckled and arched his back, shedding the fabric from his skin, his movements deliberate and slow. Rhys bit down on his lip as he watched him, swearing that he was flexing. He could feel his body leaning in towards Jack and had to stop himself, his metal fingers digging into the blanket tightly. He had a job to do here and right now that was cleaning the blood off of Jack’s  _ chiseled _ torso. He backed off the bed, nearly falling off as Jack rolled his hips up to free the tail of the shirt from beneath his body. Jack held the shirt up, dangling it in the air for a moment before letting it fall to the ground.

 

Rhys licked his lower lip and backed up some more as Jack began crawling across the large bed towards him. He looked downright predatory, his eyes low and a wicked grin on his lips. Rhys jumped as he felt his ass hit against the dresser and quickly scrambled over to the door.

“I’m going to get a...uh...um...a...wet towel for the...for the thing...” Rhys nodded and darted into the kitchen, where he leant his hand against the counter, hanging his head as he tried to catch his breath.  _ How the hell was he suppose to make it through tonight? _

He weakly reached out and grabbed the unused washcloth from earlier off the counter and ran lukewarm water over it. After a quick ring out, he slowly made his way back to the room, trying to calm his nerves before he faced Jack again.

 

It wouldn’t have done him any fucking good though. He realized this as he entered the room and saw Jack. He was sitting, sprawled out, propped up by a few pillows in only his boxers. Rhys could see his pants lying on the floor next to the shirt he had discarded earlier. It looked as if Jack had just wiped away the fresh blood on his chest with the already stained shirt.

Rhys swallowed as he drank in the sight, the wet washrag falling from his hands.  _ Oh my god, fuck me now, just, please. _

 

“Uhhh…”   
Jack’s smirk faltered and his eyes grew wide. “Oh shit, like...if this is too much I can…”

Rhys quickly shook his head from side to side and closed the door, leaning against it as it clicked shut. 

“No no...it’s just fine,” he managed, sweeping his eyes up and down Jack’s figure. “Just fine…” Slowly, he clambered onto the ridiculously large bed and across it until his face hovered above Jack’s. “I was so worried about you today.” He trailed a finger down Jack’s cheek and onto his chest, causing the older boy to shudder, smile, and close his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me, cupcake. I can handle myself.”

Rhys frowned and took Jack’s face in both of his hands. “But I  _ want  _ to have to worry about you. I want that to be okay with you.”

Jack blinked, clearly surprised. “I...uh…” He blinked faster this time. “Of course, Rhysie. You can worry about me all you want.” 

That was all the confirmation Rhys needed. He pressed his lips against Jack’s, pushing the boy down into the pillows. Jack responded with an ‘oof’ before realising what was happening and replying with as much ferocity. Rhys wasn’t sure where his body was taking him when he hooked a leg over Jack and sat astride him, grinding his hips so that he pushed down against Jack. Once again, Jack appeared to be extremely taken aback by Rhys’ actions. He huffed out a laugh and a groan at his pain, but allowed his hands to fly to Rhys’ hipbones, gripping them hard.

“Whoa there, kiddo,” he chuckled, squeezing. “Did I say something you liked?” 

Rhys nodded eagerly, kissing Jack again. The pressure of Rhys leaning on him made his ribs jolt and a sudden bout of agony ripped through him.

“Ahhhhh  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned, letting go of Rhys to hug his chest. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. The moan only seemed to spur Rhys on. “Hey pumpki-” Jack was cut off by Rhys’ mouth against his. He tried hard to place his hands on Rhys’ chest and push him away but his limbs were suddenly overcome with weakness. He couldn’t do anything. Rhys hummed as he kissed him and Jack knew he should be thoroughly enjoying himself but in actuality he was too focused on the pain coursing through him. “ _ Fuck, please… sto-” _

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Rhys breathed, kissing Jack down his neck.

“Yeah I wish-” Rhys was back on his mouth again and Jack whimpered, beginning to feel faint. His head spun and black and white dots blurred his vision. “Rhysie, please,  _ please _ get off…”

“Maybe you could help me with that…” Rhys growled, grinning. 

“No, fucking get  _ off _ ,” Jack snarled, finally gathering up enough strength to shove Rhys away. Rhys tumbled off of him and nearly fell on the floor. He looked hurt as he rubbed his chest and stared at Jack, wide-eyed. 

“What the hell, Jack?” he snapped, glaring. Jack instantly felt awful and wished he could take it back, but at the same time he was  _ relieved.  _

“Hey Rhysie, that was super hot but also  _ super  _ painful. Like, on a scale of one to ten, ten being  _ car crash _ , the pain I was experiencing was a solid  _ eight. _ ”

The younger boy gasped, throwing his hands to his gaping mouth. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” he whispered, eyes brimming. Jack rolled his own eyes and sighed. 

“Hey now, stop that. C’mere.” Jack lifted his arm, suggesting that Rhys join him. Rhys took the hint and scooted over, tucking himself under Jack’s arm and cautiously laying his head on Jack’s chest. “I cannot tell you how keen I am to get it on with you, flower boy. I’ve been dreaming about you ever since I first saw you. But yet, life keeps getting in the way. Don’t worry, we’ll get there. If ya  _ want _ of course.”

“Jack please.”

Jack laughed. “Ha. Just gotta check. People say that I can be too... _ forward  _ sometimes.”

“ _ No, _ ” Rhys cackled, prodding him in the thigh. “They say that about  _ you _ ? Now  _ where  _ would they get  _ that _ idea…”

“Excuse me but if you’re gonna be sassy, I’ll be super duper forward and mention that sympathy blow job again.”

 

Rhys grinned and ran his fingers up Jack’s thigh, letting them gently dance across the older boy’s skin.

“Don’t  _ tempt _ me…”

“Give me a week or so kiddo and I am  _ all _ yours.” Jack grinned and kissed the top of Rhys’ head softly. He hooked an arm around Rhys’ shoulder and held him close, a soft sigh escaping him. “At least one satisfying thing came out of today…besides  _ this _ obviously.” Jack squeezed Rhys’s shoulder gently. “Hmm?” Rhys looked up at him curiously.

Jack snickered and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

“Those guys who beat my mug today, my son of a taint Uncle paid them off to forget about it. Obviously they didn’t.” Jack peered down at Rhys through one eye, gesturing to his face. “So he essentially wasted all that money. That thought really warms my heart. He  _ hates _ using Hyperion funds to cover incidents like this, that man is such a friggin tight-wad!” Jack was laughing, his free hand pressing against his bruised ribs as the vibrations caused him some pain.

 

Rhys just chuckled a bit and nodded as Jack spoke.  _ Uncle.  _ **_Hyperion_ ** _ Funds.  _ Suddenly, Rhys gasped and shot up, sitting on his knees and facing Jack.

“Oh my god.  _ Oh my god, _ that’s right. How did I forget to bring that up again?” Rhys was more or less talking to himself than directly to Jack.

“Your Uncle is Tassiter?  **_HAROLD_ ** Tassiter!? Hyperion’s  _ CEO _ Harold Tassiter?”

The older boy laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. “You know, if you say his name three times, he’ll appear at the foot of the bed and ruin your life forever!” Jack waved his arms for emphasis before dropping them back onto the bed with a huff. “Yes, he  _ unfortunately _ is my Uncle.”

Rhys pulled himself up from Jack’s arms and sat back on the bed in front of him, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

“You’ve been having me make  _ fuck you _ bouquets for the man who runs freaking Hyperion?”

 

Jack snickered and shrugged his shoulders softly like it was no big deal. 

“Well I mean,  _ yeah _ . It’s brilliant though, I swear it takes all the strength I have to not cry with laughter every time I drop them off. I wish you could see his dumb, confused face each week Rhys.” He was practically sobbing with laughter but Rhys looked totally panicked as he shoved his fingers into his hair and began looking around the room.

 

“Oh my god, I  _ spit _ all over the last one as a joke! He’s going to test them for DNA or something and find out it’s been me making them this whole time! He’s going to shoot me out of an  _ airlock _ …” Rhys blabbered on.

Jack sat up and gripped Rhys’ shoulders tightly and shook.

“Rhys... _ Rhys _ !” Jack yelled that time, the sudden change in volume ripping the younger boy's attention back to him. Jack began rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, his eyes focusing on Rhys’ with such intensity.

“Listen to me kiddo,  _ no one _ , not even the fucking CEO of Hyperion, is going to hurt you. Not again...I won’t let that happen again. You have  _ nothing _ to worry about as long as I’m around, I promise.” Jack  whispered out quietly, his face was only inches from Rhys’ and the warmth of his breath lit him up like a candle. 

 

A rush of heat started in Rhys’ chest and slowly spread throughout his body, reaching every fiber of his being. Rhys could feel Jack’s eyes watching his every move, from the slight twitch of his lip to the way his shoulders rose and fell as his breathing picked up. The intensity in Jack’s stare made his heart pound like a jackhammer and his stomach do flip flops. He was looking at Rhys like he.. _.  _ like he…

_ No, there was no way. _

Jack leaned forward slowly, one hand brushing the hair out of Rhys’ face, the other sliding behind the younger boy’s neck, gently pulling him in. All at once, Jack’s lips were pressed firmly against Rhys’. Both of them seemed to have forgotten all about the their bruised mouths as Jack pulled down on his neck and Rhys happily pressed against the older boy, gently placing his bodyweight on top of him. Jack’s palm curved around Rhys’ hip and he held onto him tightly, like he was holding onto him for dear life. This kiss was unlike any other they had shared before. It was slow and tender and Rhys could feel himself losing control of his otherwise in-check emotions.

A pleading tongue ran over Jack’s bottom lip and the older boy smirked, opening his mouth to grant access. Rhys tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his metal hand gently cupping Jack’s neck as he traced his tongue against Jack’s. His taste was intoxicating and Rhys felt his heart swelling as Jack’s loud and rough breathing filled his ears. He was  _ just _ as into this as Rhys was.

Jack couldn’t help but let out a long moan against the other boy’s lips and Rhys shuddered as he too let out a soft moan. He pulled back and stared down at Jack, both of them panting heavily, lips swollen and faces flushed.

Jack’s lips slowly curved into a toothy smile as he took in Rhys’ perfectly elated face, his thumb running over Rhys’ bottom lip.

 

“ _ Holy shit _ …” he huffed out.

  
“Holy shit,” Rhys confirmed, throwing himself back onto Jack, his lips planting themselves back onto the older boys, where they would pretty much stay for the rest of that evening.


	8. Party at a Rich Dudes House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be real honest, this was probably my favorite chapter to write, aaaah, so excited to finally share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy it! There is a brief, but not necessary, recommended listening. How do you guys like that? Have any of you done it? It totally sets the mood for me when writing the scenes, so I hope it helps you guys paint the scene! :D
> 
> Chet Faker - No Diggity (cover)
> 
> As always, I have to give a S/O to Chloe (loki_dokey) and Fran (therhackoning) because without the two of them, this fic would never exist. Really, if you like anything you're seeing here, you should go read their stuff because those two inspire me to no end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I LOVE YOU ALL <3

It had only been a handful of days since Rhys had stayed the night and while nothing  _ technically _ happened, besides a few very heavy make out sessions, something seemed to have shifted between Jack and Rhys. Rhys had started spending the night more and more often, Vaughn agreeing to help him cover as long as he got a record out of it. Jack didn't mind at all, the records were just things that he could replace. His time with Rhys however was precious and something he couldn't get enough of. 

 

They hadn’t made anything  _ official,  _ but the way they were both acting towards one another, they might as well have had a title. Jack was constantly texting Rhys throughout the day while Rhys was working at the shop. Mostly because he missed his company at his place, but also because Jack was just plain  _ bored _ . He had promised Rhys he would stay home and rest, not wanting to push his body anymore than it needed. The sooner he was healed, the sooner...well, the sooner the  _ real _ fun could begin.

 

Jack sighed deeply as he laid out across the couch, his head leaning off the side so his view was upside down. He stared at his phone and chewed on his lip as he debated sending  _ another _ text to Rhys. The kid hadn’t responded in a whole half hour and Jack was getting restless. How dare he be “ _ responsible”  _ and  _ “professional”  _ and ignore Jack’s messages while at work? Jack groaned and let his phone drop onto the cushion next to him. He flexed his arms a bit and slowly stretched out his torso, his ribs aching less than they had been the past few days.

 

“Finally on the mend…” he said aloud to no one and began poking at his sides, trying to assess his damage. After finding a particularly tender spot and gasping, his arms fell back to his sides and he let his eyes wander around the apartment. It was too damn quiet and boring.

 

Jack raised a brow and grinned a bit as his eyes fell on the row of alcohol that lined his shelves in the kitchen. He rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his phone as he got an idea, his fingers tapping away at the screen excitedly. 

 

“ _ I know this is like, my 8th text in 30 minutes, don’t judge me, I miss you. (; but hear me out. Two words Rhysie:  _ House. Party. _ ” _ Jack hit send and stood from the couch, walking into the kitchen where he began to take inventory of his mixers and snacks.  Jack was beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet with joy. He wasn’t  _ bored  _ anymore. He had something to  _ do.  _ This house party was going to happen, or Jack was going to lose his mind.

 

* * *

 

Rhys’ lip twitched a bit as he felt his phone vibrating in his apron for the  _ fourth _ time while helping the same customer, whose eyes flickered down to the noise.  He saw the annoyance in their features as they peered down their nose at him. He smiled  as genuinely as he could as he ignored it and continued his explanation on flower care.

 

“Eh ha, um,  _ anyway _ like I was saying, make sure you place these in a room with lots of light and check the water level every morning. These little guys get pretty thirsty and will soak up most of the water over night. Turn them every few days so each side gets some time in the sun and you should be able to make them last a few weeks.” Rhys smiled, sliding a large vase of carnations and roses over to his customer. They paid, thanked him and Rhys let out a long sigh as he watched them exit the shop. He spun around, leaning against the counter and tried to sneakily check his phone, keeping it in his apron in case someone else came in. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the flood of texts from Jack. He read them one by one, his smile only growing with each passing word.

 

_ “Bed is lonely without you kiddo, come back.” _

_ “I promise I’ll make it worth your while (; (; (;” _

_ “Hey, you have to teach me how you do that thing with your tongue, because oh my god Rhys.” _

_ “Woke up from a nap just now. I dreamt about friggin flowers. What have you done, cupcake?” _

_ “I’m hungry and want something delicious. How soon can you be here? (;” _

_ “No but if you do come by, please bring food. I am actually hungry. Feed yo boy.” _

_ “I must be a god or something. I got my ass kicked and I feel fine. Plus, if at all possible, I am more handsome. You’re a lucky man, Rhysie :p.” _

 

Rhys had to cover his mouth as he read the messages, his laughter echoing throughout the showroom. He took a few breaths and tilted his head as he read the last text.

 

“ _ I know this is my 8th text in 30 minutes, don’t judge me, I miss you. (; but hear me out. Two words Rhysie:  _ House Party. _ ” _

 

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes as he slipped both hands into his apron, replying back.

“ _ Is that really a good idea, Jack? Are you sure you’re up for all that excitement? Also, I really miss you too… _ ” Rhys jumped as he heard a loud bang on the counter he was leaning on, his phone falling back into the apron pocket.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting your break? Ah, that’s right,  _ you’re not on break _ ,” came Vallory’s stern, exasperated voice and Rhys winced a little when he turned and noticed the peeved look on her face.

 

“Sorry, I was just replying back real quick between customers-”

 

“I literally  _ don’t  _ care, Rhys. If I see that phone out again, I’ll smash the damn thing. Your focus needs to be on work.” She scolded him and shook her head, letting out a sigh. “Your parent’s would be  _ so _ upset to see what little interest you’ve shown in the shop this past month. It’s as if you don’t care in the slightest what happens to In Bloom anymore.” Her tone wasn’t sincere; she was mocking him, trying to get a rise from the younger boy.

 

Rhys clenched his mechanical fist, his eyes narrowing as he looked his Aunt square in the face. How dare she bring up his parents and try to pretend like she knew how they would feel. He could feel his hands starting to shake as the anger boiled in his stomach. Vallory was grinning down at him, her arms folding slowly over her chest.

 

“Something you want to say to me, boy?”

 

Rhys knew when to pick and choose his battles with this woman and this wasn’t one he wanted to fight. He wouldn’t allow her to use his parents against him anymore than she already liked to. He flexed his fingers back out, so they were laying flat against the sides of his pants and he smiled at her, shaking his head.

“It won’t happen again,” he replied softly and nodded, willing her to just  _ go away.  _ She loved to linger after moments like this just to watch Rhys’ pained expressions. Vallory huffed after a while, realizing he wasn’t going to bite and so just walked away. Aunt or not, he couldn’t wait to be rid of her. Turning 18 seemed more and more appealing every single day. 

 

Rhys waited till she was out of sight before he pulled his phone right back out. He hadn’t even waited for Jack to respond before he was giving him an answer.

 

“ _ Screw it, a house party sounds perfect. Tomorrow night work for you? _ ”

Barely seconds had passed before Rhys’ phone was buzzing in his hand and he quickly read the reply.

 

“ _ Atta boy, tomorrow works just fine! Gives us time to stock up on the necessities.”  _ Jack had included several little alcohol bottles followed by various food emojis to the end of the text.

 

Rhys grinned, his eyes flicking up to make sure he was still alone in the showroom and he quickly lifted his phone up to the perfect angle, capturing the light streaming in through the front windows. It bounced off of his features beautifully and he knew it would do things to Jack that he simply revelled in. Snapping the shot and forwarding it to Jack, he quickly typed a message and tucked his phone away with a grin.

 

“ _ Awesome, I’ll let the gang know. It’s a date, handsome xx see you later _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys had really started looking forward to the weekends. In Bloom was closed both Saturday and Sunday, sans special occasions such as holidays, and it gave him two whole days to spend with Jack. So when Saturday morning rolled around, Rhys excitedly jumped out of bed way before his alarm went off. He skipped breakfast and jumped straight into the shower, needing extra time to primp himself for the party that night. He needed a distraction from all the bullshit Vallory had been throwing his way lately and this was a great opportunity to merge a little more of his and Jack’s world together. Both Rhys and Jack had called their respective friends and invited them over to Jack’s place tonight for a ‘quiet get together.’ But Rhys was hoping it would be anything but that.

 

The cybernetic young man stood in front of his open closet in just his boxers, a towel wrapped around his wet hair, trying to decide what to wear. He pulled out items left and right, tossing his no’s to the ground, groaning loudly. “Why do I even own _ this _ ?”

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he decided on a look.

He wiggled into a pair of tight, black skinny jeans followed by a white button up.  Once that was on, he pulled a form fitting pale red sweater over the button up and cuffed the sleeves. He completed the look with a loose brown cardigan and pulled on his best socks before slipping his feet into a clean pair of black boots. Rhys couldn’t get his hair to sit as nicely as he liked and got so frustrated, he put a dark maroon beanie on. It ended up being completely adorable, the front of his hair was sticking out perfectly where the hat sat towards the back of his head.

 

Rhys grinned at himself in the mirror, turning from side to side as he checked himself out. He looked  _ really  _ good. Vaughn was constantly giving him a hard time for wearing skinny jeans, saying ‘they’re so out, Rhys! Get with the times,’’ but his  _ ass  _ was saying ‘ _ No, wear these forever because your milkshake will bring  _ all  _ the boys to your yard.’  _

Rhys’ pulled his attention away from himself as he heard his phone ringing and quickly dashed across the room to answer it. He smiled as he saw the name on the screen.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Heya sweetheart, I’m downstairs. _ ”

 

“Be right there, Jack.” Rhys ended the call and slipped the phone and his wallet into the pocket of his cardigan. He looked himself over one last time, throwing finger guns up and clicking his tongue at how damn  _ fine _ he looked before adjusting a few stray hairs and darting down to meet Jack.  

 

Jack turned as he heard the door open and blinked, his eyebrows shooting up and eyes widening as he saw Rhys.

 

“ _ WooooOW _ ,” he blurted out and coughed, trying to play off his reaction. Rhys giggled a bit and skipped down the steps to Jack’s side, carefully looping his arm around the older boys.

“Ready?” Rhys leaned up and kissed Jack’s cheek before gently pulling him along.

 

The two ran all around Helios gathering supplies for the evening, booze, a shit load of snacks and Rhys insisted they pick up a few board games to help break the ice between their friends. Rhys tried to pay several times, saying it was his treat but Jack was shelling out money to the cashiers before Rhys had finished talking. 

 

“Tonight’s on  _ Hyperion _ , kiddo,” he would say with a wink and that stupid grin and Rhys simply couldn’t resist him.

 

It was nearing the time Jack had told everyone to meet at his apartment and they had spent all afternoon getting the place ready. Rhys was running around the kitchen, filling bowls with a variety of chips and Jack was pulling out all his best alcohol choices, lining them up neatly on the counter. Rhys eyed the bottles for a moment and then looked at all they had bought just today. 

 

“A bit much for a small group of  _ kids _ , don’t you think?”

Jack laughed as he uncorked a fresh bottle of whiskey, breathing in, the rich scent causing his nostrils to sting a bit. 

 

“Oh Rhysie, are you worried about underage drinking? You’re never too young to need to wash away those pesky, damaging memories we all try and forget!” Jack laughed as he poured the first two shots of the night, sliding one of the glasses to Rhys.

Rhys caught it and looked down at the amber liquid in the glass, shrugging his shoulders.

“I mean, you’ve got a point.” And with that, they held their glasses up, nodding to one another before they threw their heads back, downing the drink.

 

Rhys’ friends were the first to arrive, the girls being led by Vaughn since he knew where he was going. Rhys greeted them at the door, his face already slightly red. Jack had managed to get him to take another shot. Vaughn groaned as he noticed this and shook his head.

 

“Already bro? Pace yourself…”

Rhys laughed and went to say something but was cut off by sudden darkness. Sasha had pushed past Vaughn and threw her coat over Rhys’ head as she looked around quickly.

 

“Oh my god, where is he? I  _ HAVE _ to see him in person,” Sasha squealed and darted further into the apartment. Fiona snickered and hung up her own jacket before removing her sister's from Rhys.

 

“Nice pad he’s got here. I can see why you never come over anymore,” she teased and began fixing Rhys’ hair for him; she couldn’t send him back in there with  _ flat _ hair. Rhys shot her an apologetic look and sighed. He had been staying over at Jack’s a lot recently and truthfully, he missed his friends. He had hoped that the party tonight would help make up for some of that.

 

Vaughn led Fiona straight into the living room and over to the record shelf and Rhys began to close the front door. He was halted by a strong force pulling it back from him and he turned to see none other than Nisha and Wilhelm standing in the doorway.

 

“What, not going to hold the door open for us too,  _ Rhysie _ ?” Nisha rolled her eyes as she pushed past him and walked straight for the kitchen where she knew the alcohol would be. Wilhelm nodded at Rhys and gave him a few hard slaps on the back.

“Good to see you, Rhys.”

 

Once everyone had arrived, they all slowly gathered in the kitchen and began introducing themselves. Sasha and Wilhelm seemed to hit it off right away, Sasha couldn’t help herself from touching his beard, which the larger boy didn’t seem to mind. At least her attention had been pulled away from Jack for the time being. Fiona was poking about the snacks, trying to find something sweet to munch on. Rhys and Jack were standing behind the bar like counter between the dining room and the kitchen, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. Vaughn sighed, rolling his eyes and turning away from the two of them and jumped as he was faced with Nisha. She was offering him a red plastic cup with what smelled like vodka and fruit juice. _ Mostly vodka though. _

 

“Make you feel a little sick to your stomach as well?” Nisha mused as she looked over at the two boys and leaned against the counter next to Vaughn as she downed her first drink. Vaughn stared at her wide eyed, his head nodding slowly. He hadn’t really even heard her question, he was too preoccupied by her drinking skills. He cracked a small smile and took a swig from the drink Nisha had handed him, coughing as he swallowed. Nisha scoffed as she took the cup from his hands and took a sip.

 

“Oh my bad, I didn’t realize you were a little  _ bitch _ .” She nudged him and Vaughn glared snatching the drink back out of her hands and drank it all down in one gulp. Nisha smirked and tipped her empty cup to him.

“Excellent.”

 

The whole gang made their way into the living room, freshly made drinks and snacks in hand. Rhys thought it would be a good idea to have them play a team-based game, matching them up with a person they hadn’t come with tonight. The team’s ended up being Jack and Sasha, Fiona and Nisha and Vaughn with Wilhelm, leaving Rhys the odd man out. He had planned this whole game thing, how the hell did that happen? He watched in disappointment throughout the game as Sasha hung all over Jack, clapping and grabbing onto his arm when they’d score a point. Sasha kept looking up at Rhys and smirking, her tongue poking out when Jack wasn’t looking.

 

The way they had set up the rules, whoever lost each match had to take a shot of a drink of their choice. So naturally, since he was by himself, everyone teamed up and went after Rhys. He must have drank his body weight in shots before they were even halfway finished with the game. Luckily for him, Vaughn and Wilhelm scored a lucky play and gained a huge lead on everyone else. Both Nisha and Fiona weren’t having that and without warning, Nisha flipped the board over, sending small plastic pieces flying everywhere. A collective groan came from the other players and Nisha simply smiled and shrugged.

 

“ _ Oops _ . Looks like we better do something else?”

Fiona laughed and leaned against Nisha’s shoulder, nudging her softly.

 

“I like the way you think.  _ Oh _ ! What about King’s Cup?” 

Sasha perked up and began clapping as she looked around at everyone. “Yes please, I love that game! How about it guys?” She smiled up at Jack with pleading eyes.

Jack chuckled and looked over at Rhys, shrugging his shoulders gently. 

 

“Sure, I have a pack of cards somewhere in that drawer in the kitchen where things go to die.”

 

Each of them refilled their drinks and relocated to the large table in the dining room while Rhys rummaged through the drawer for the card pack and smiled as he found the little red box. Jack snuck up behind him and slipped his arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him close, his lips pressing to his ear.

 

“Hey there cupcake, you feeling alright? You’ve been downing that Jack Daniels pretty hard and you’re looking a little red.”

Rhys snickered and spun around to face him, his arms hanging lazily over Jack’s shoulders. His cheeks were indeed very red but he looked content as he showered Jack’s face with kisses.

 

“I know one  _ Jack _ I’d like to be downing pretty hard.” Rhys purred out against Jack’s ear, his speech slurred slightly. Jack clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the younger boy's waist, his eyes sliding over to look at their friends.

 

“Easy there kiddo, or I might have to take you up on that. Might be a  _ little _ awkward though with an audience. However,  _ I’m _ game if  _ you _ are.” Jack laughed and pulled Rhys’ chin up gently, giving him a slow, deep kiss.

Rhys began kissing him back but then whimpered as he pulled away, his arms slapping against his side.

 

“Oh, what does it matter? There is,  _ hic _ , always something getting in the way, am I right?” Rhys began laughing loudly and poked Jack on the tip of his nose before slipping out of his grasp and returning to their friends. Jack frowned as he watched Rhys go and sighed, pushing his hair back and grabbed another drink before he too took his seat.

 

Fiona was in the middle of explaining the rules of the game and for once everyone was in agreement, Wilhelm snatched up the cards and began dealing them out with speed. Rhys slapped his hand down over his cards and dragged them slowly off the table, glaring over at Sasha who had somehow once again managed to sit next to Jack. Sasha was nudging Jack’s arm and trying to peek over to see his cards. Jack smiled down at her and shook his head, looking back up and he froze as he did. Rhys’ icy glare was fixated on Jack now and the younger boy rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his drink. Jack cleared his throat and leaned across the table towards Rhys.

 

“Maybe you want to chase some of that whiskey with  _ water _ , eh Rhysie?”

Rhys just waved him off and quickly stole some of Vaughn’s drink, filling up his own cup halfway with it. Rhys wasn’t exactly sure why he was being such a brat but at this point, he had committed and his stubbornness wouldn’t let him back down. He felt jealous over anyone else showing Jack the attention he wanted to be giving him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Jack wasn’t  _ his _ , they weren’t boyfriends or anything…

  
  


After two and half rounds, because halfway through one everyone lost concentration and gave up, the group dispersed throughout the house. Wilhelm had stepped out onto the balcony just outside the dining room and lit up a cigarette while Nisha, Fiona and Vaughn rushed into the kitchen. Jack swore he heard Nisha say something along the lines of 

“I can’t believe you’ve  _ never _ done a  _ body _ shot before...how square are you?”.

 

Jack shook his head as the three of them went past and smiled before making his way into the living room. He noticed that Sasha had curled up on the couch and she was passed out already. Jack laughed and pulled one of his throw blankets over her, being quiet so not to wake her.

He cried out as he stepped back onto one of those damn little plastic game pieces from earlier and kicked it away, freezing and looking down at Sasha to make sure he hadn't woken her.

Once the coast was clear, Jack made his way over to the record player. He flipped through his selection and furrowed his brows as he realized just how  _ small _ his collection had gotten.

 

“Four-eyes has really cleaned me out…”

 

“Sorry about your records,” came Rhys’ voice suddenly from behind him and Jack spun around to greet him. Jack merely shrugged and smirked, grabbing Rhys’ metal hand and pulling him over to him. Rhys giggled and hit against the older boy’s body, a soft  _ oof _ escaping him.

 

“ _ I’m not _ . I’d give up whatever I had to if it meant getting some alone time with you.” Jack smiled and traced along the curve of Rhys’ jaw with his finger, sending a shiver through Rhys’ body. He seemed to be in a better mood from earlier as he happily returned Jack’s affections, gently kissing at Jack’s hand as it passed his lips.

“What do you want to hear, pumpkin?”

 

Rhys grinned and looked the boy over with glassy eyes, his cheeks completely flushed. 

 

“Something I can dance to…” 

 

Jack smirked and nodded; he knew just the thing. Everyone’s attention was pulled to the kitchen as Fiona’s loud voice filled the room.

 

“GO MAN, GO!” She appeared to be cheering Vaughn on. Rhys leaned back trying to see what all the fuss was about and Jack gently tapped his leg, nodding towards the kitchen. 

 

“Go see what those degenerates are doing in my kitchen. I’ll be right here.” Jack laughed and watched as Rhys took off. The younger boy sprung into the kitchen and nearly fell over laughing as he saw Nisha laying across the counter, her shirt rolled up, hands above her head and some form of alcohol nestled into the dip in her stomach. Vaughn’s hands were placed on the counter as he tried to steady himself, trying to work up the courage to drink the liquid off of her.

 

“Oh my god, if you don’t do it,  _ I will _ !” Fiona teased and stepped forward, licking her lips and laughing. Vaughn cut her off and quickly pressed his lips against Nisha’s navel, sucking up every last drop. Nisha’s back arched and she shuddered a little, grinning down at Vaughn.

“Tastes  _ good _ , huh?” She shot him a wink and Vaughn just stared at her, his glasses sliding down his nose slowly.

Fiona pulled Vaughn back by his shoulder and snorted, leaning on her friend for support. They were all completely gone.

 

“M-m-me next, please!” Fiona managed in between laughs and Nisha responded by pouring more alcohol onto herself and winking.

 

“All  _ yours _ , ma’am.”

 

Jack could hear everything that was happening and he had the stupidest grin on his face. He was happy that the night was a success. He needed it to be…

He poked his head into the opening of the hallway and snapped his fingers at the two girls.

 

“Hey, remember some of us prepare food on that counter. Clean up after your orgy, okay?” 

Nisha stuck her tongue out and flipped him off. “No promises!” She reached up and grabbed Fiona’s shirt and pulled her down quickly. Fiona laughed hard against Nisha’s skin as she attempted to drink up the liquid, her lips lingering a little longer than they probably should have. Vaughn looked up at Rhys and nudged him gently.

 

“ _ Great _ party, bro.”

Rhys giggled and adjusted the beanie on his head as he nodded. “Bro, I agree.”

  
  


Jack had finally picked an album and he started it up, keeping the volume low so it didn’t wake up Sasha, though at this point if those goons in the kitchen hadn’t woken her up yet, nothing would. He suddenly felt tired and his body was aching. A soft sigh escaped him as he made his way over to his large leather chair and sunk down into it. He tilted his head back and let his eyes close, the music flowing into his ears. It was an album made up of sultry covers of rap and pop songs and Jack had played his favorite song first. He lifted his head as the music got louder and that’s when he saw Rhys.

 

The boy, clearly drunk out of his mind, was swaying his hips back and forth, making his way towards Jack. Jack let a small smirk creep across his lips and was suddenly very glad there was there was a wall between them and their friends.

 

Rhys was already a pretty good dancer but with alcohol in his system, he was even better. All his worries and inhibitions about looking silly went right out the window. Vaughn and Fiona always teased that he was an absolute disgrace when he was drunk, but Jack liked what he was seeing. Rhys was slowly stripping off his cardigan, his hips moving in time with the beat and he let it fall to the ground. Jack held back snickers, trying to play cool and leaned back in the chair, his eyes fixated on Rhys. Rhys pulled the beanie from his head and tossed it at Jack, slowly running his digits through his thick chestnut hair before he dropped down to his knees. Jack felt his dick twitch and he let out a low chuckle as he watched Rhys crawl towards him. He ran his tongue over his lips and mouthed a line of lyrics down at the younger boy.

“ _ I like the way you work it. _ ” Jack winked and this only encouraged Rhys.

 

As he finally reached Jack, he slowly slid his hands up Jack’s legs, stomach, chest and finally to his shoulders, pulling himself up onto him. Rhys straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Jack's back from the base of the chair and slowly kissing him. It was so painfully slow and faint, Jack felt like he was teasing him. Jack growled against their kiss and placed a hand behind Rhys’ neck, pulling him in hard. 

 

They stayed that way for a few moments before a sudden voice broke their concentration.

 

“There are  _ rooms _ you can do that in, you know?”

 

Fiona had poked her head around the corner looking for Sasha and snickered as she saw them. Rhys groaned and let his head drop against Jack’s chest. 

 

“Fiona, please. Can you go away?” Rhys slurred out through laughter and tossed his beanie at her, his throw so weak it barely made it to the floor in front of the chair. She stuck her tongue out and slipped back into the kitchen.

“You were right Vaughn, they were  _ totally _ making out!” A mix of cheers and groaning erupted from the kitchen. Jack smiled and began rubbing small circles into Rhys’ back.

 

“Can’t catch a break, huh?” he mused and gently shifted Rhys around so he was sitting sideways in Jack’s lap, his legs swept over the armrest. Jack looked up at him, his face suddenly turning serious and he cleared his throat quietly.

 

“So hey,  _ Rhysie _ . There was something I wanted to ask you…”

Rhys just smiled, swaying back and forth a bit in the older boy’s arms, his eyes fighting to stay open. 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed out trying to focus on Jack’s voice. The whole room was spinning and he suddenly felt really, really hot. Even his mouth felt dry.

Jack sat up a bit and took Rhys’ flesh hand in his, holding it tightly.

 

“I know this is probably lame as hell, but I wanted it to be, you know,  _ official _ .” Jack laughed nervously as he tried to find the words.

Rhys’ eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to focus, his vision fading in and out his stomach started to hurt. 

 

_ Oh no... _

 

“Rhys,” Jack finally spoke again, “will you be my-”

  
Jack’s question was cut off as Rhys sprung forward from his arms and leaned over the side of the chair, throwing the entire contents of his stomach up right onto the floor.


	9. Hangover at a Rich Dudes House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a short, fluffy chapter before I start the angst. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thank you for much to the few people who have drawn art for this fic recently. I LITERALLY SIT AND CRY FOR HOURS WHENEVER YOU GUYS DRAW OR DO ANYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO MY BABY. BLESS YOU ALL, SERIOUSLY. Thank you as always for all your wonderful comments and encouragements. I've been having a pretty rough time personally and you guys have been insanely supportive, I just uGH, LOVE YOU. OKAYI'MDONE<3

The artificial sunlight slowly bled into the room as the next morning came. Once the warmth finally reached Jack’s bed, the brightness of it all awoke Rhys. The cybernetic boy hissed and screwed his eyes closed tighter, trying to bring back that sweet relief of darkness. His head was pounding and the light felt like someone was trying to blind him. He groaned and rolled over, away from the window but stopped as he felt his bare skin pressing against another's. Rhys’ eyes shot open and he nearly gasped as he saw a sleeping Jack lying next to him. Panic set in when he saw Jack too was nearly naked, both of them in nothing but their boxers. Had... _ something happened?  _

 

Metal fingers pressed against Rhys’ lips as he looked about the room, wincing as light flooded his heterochromatic eyes, trying to find any clues as to what the hell happened last night. He was trying to recall  _ any _ details but all he kept coming back to was Jack. No, not the beautiful, peaceful, completely adorable sleeping Jack that was in bed next to him who he so desperately wanted to cuddle up next to.  _ Jack Daniels.  _ Rhys felt his stomach begin to turn and before he knew it, his feet hit the ground and he was running for the bathroom. 

 

He got sick two times before finally slumping back onto the ground, his breaths stuttered as he tried to calm himself.  _ He was never drinking again.  _ Though getting sick sucked, he admitted that he did feel a bit better,  _ less toxic _ . He pulled himself up using the sink for support and rinsed his mouth, splashing his face with cool water.

Rhys lifted his head and stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. He looked a hot mess, his hair pointing off in every direction and there were deep bags under his bloodshot eyes. He reached for what he thought was an old yellow towel hanging on the corner of the rack but stopped when he realized it was a  _ shirt _ . Rhys held it up to examine it, it  _ must _ have been one of Jack’s because it completely reeked of his scent. The word  _ Hyperion _ was spelled across the chest in white letters and there were small holes  _ everywhere _ . Rhys smiled, pulling it on, hoping Jack wouldn’t mind if he borrow it.

 

After making sure he looked semi-acceptable, Rhys sighed and quietly walked out of the bathroom. He glanced around the apartment from the hallway... _ where the hell was everyone? _

His attention was pulled towards the kitchen as the delicious smell of fried foods filled his nostrils. Rhys practically floated into the room, his stomach begging him to fill it with something other than alcohol. The younger boy came to a halt when he rounded the corner and saw Wilhelm standing in front of the stove, a blue cooking apron tied around his waist and a spatula in hand.

Wilhelm turned when he heard Rhys come in and offered him a small smile. 

“Ah, so you’re alive. Wasn’t sure you were gonna make it for a moment there last night.” He nodded his head over to the now set dining room table and turned back to his work. Whatever he was making, is smelled like  _ heaven _ to Rhys. “Coffee’s on the table and breakfast will be ready in ten,” Wilhelm announced as he munched down on a strip of bacon.

Rhys nodded and slowly trudged over to the table, sinking down into one of the seats. He laid his head down on the table and glanced up at the coffee pot, his metal hand slowly reaching out to grab it. He brought it towards himself and grimaced down at is, he wasn’t one for coffee usually but he’d try anything to get rid of his hangover. Maybe if he added as much sugar as Jack did...no, he wanted his hangover gone, not  _ diabetes _ . 

 

Jack’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the aching pain in his bladder could no longer be ignored. He had to pee like,  _ right now _ . All those cups of water before bed had finally caught up to him but at least he wasn’t feeling sick. He groaned and pushed himself up, his eyebrows raising as he realized Rhys wasn’t there.

“Where did my little flower get off to?” he mumbled to himself before he let out a deep yawn and dragged himself out of bed, grabbing whatever shirt was closest to him, a sweater or something. He didn’t bother with pants because this was his house damn it, they could all deal with it, he wanted to be comfy. His head poked out of the door and he grinned as he caught sight of Nisha, who was only in her tank top and a pair of purple panties, sneaking out of a room. Jack smirked and pressed his back against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to see him. When Nisha finally turned and saw him, she jumped and let out a sigh, her back hitting the door. 

“Oh my god,  _ Jack _ !”

“I know I’m  _ your _ god sweetheart. Now,” Jack mused and pushed off the wall, tapping his finger against his chin, “if my drunken memory serves me right, didn’t  _ Vaughn _ go into  _ that _ room last night?” Jack’s smirk grew as he took pride in the fact that he had caught her. When the door opened however and  _ Fiona _ stepped out, his eyes grew wide.

“Is someone cooking bacon?” Fiona asked excitedly and pushed past both of them. “Oh and good morning. Man, I am  _ starved _ .”

Jack’s mouth hung open as he watched her disappear into the kitchen and he slowly turned to look at Nisha. Her lips were curling into a smile and she quickly punched him in the arm, waving a finger at him. 

“Not a word, _Jackass_ , or I will add some fresh bruises to your face.” Nisha playfully shoved him and Jack fell against the wall, paralyzed by his laughter. Nisha yelled more threats at him as she followed after Fiona. 

 

Rhys perked up as he heard voices coming the hallway. He quickly tried at one last attempt to fix his hair, he really needed a shower, and sat up, nonchalantly sipping at his coffee. Jack laughed when he saw Wilhelm in the kitchen and attempted to wrap his arms around the larger boy to hug him. 

“Aaaah, my favorite thing about these parties are the mornings after when you make breakfast!” He looked around at the spread and nodded, clicking his tongue against his cheek. “Really went all out, huh?” Jack laughed and popped a piece of cut up fruit into his mouth. Wilhelm merely shrugged and finished plating the french toast he had just finished.

“Make yourself useful,” he grunted and handed Jack two plates to carry over.

After eyeing them to see which one looked nicer, he nodded and carried them into the dining room. Jack smiled as he saw Rhys sitting there, chatting with Nisha and Fiona. Fiona was teasing him about drinking coffee and Nisha stole a sip, her face twisting as the liquid went down. 

“It’s basically sugar, bleh! You’re worse than Jack.”

 

“Hey now, just because I like sweet things,” Jack shot back defensively and winked over at Rhys, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before setting the better looking plate down in front of him and taking a seat next to him. “Mornin, kiddo. How are you feeling?”

Rhys smiled weakly and nodded, gently bumping Jack with his shoulder.

“Well, I only  _ slightly _ feel like I want to die, so that’s good. I hope I didn’t do anything too uh... _ much _ last night?” Rhys’ gaze fell to the table and he began fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt, pulling it down and over his boxers. As much as he wanted his first time to be with Jack, he sincerely hoped it hadn’t happened while he was blackout drunk.

Jack looked at him for a long moment before realizing what he was really asking and burst into laughter. He swung an arm around Rhys’ neck and pulled him in close, kissing at his ear.

“You mean  _ besides _ upchucking basically a whole bottle of whiskey all over my nice, expensive floors? Nah, that was it, kiddo. The rest of your... _ honour _ is still intact.” Jack chuckled as Rhys let out a sigh of relief and he gently planted another kiss on the younger boy’s forehead.

“Nice shirt by the way, looks good on you.”

“Yeah? Yours doesn’t look to bad either,” Rhys chuckled tugging on the pale red sweater Jack was wearing and Jack  _ actually _ looked at it this time, realizing it was Rhys’.

 

“You guys are  _ gross _ , knock it off. Some of us are trying to eat!” Nisha scowled and threw a bit of scrambled egg towards the two boys. A small whine came from the living room as Sasha poked her head up over the couch’s arm. 

“Is there food?”

Another noise came from the floor below Sasha and up sat Vaughn, his glasses sitting crooked on his face and one of the plastic game pieces from the night before stuck to his forehead.

“Food would be...amazing, bros.’

The whole table giggled and snickered at them as they made their way over while Wilhelm finished serving the rest of the food.

They all sat around, eating up every single scrap of food Wilhelm had made and chatted for awhile about nothing in particular.

 

Nisha eyed Rhys as he rose from his seat and began collecting the empty dishes. Jack perked up and gently grabbed his elbow, leaning his head back onto the younger boys stomach as Rhys passed behind him. 

“Want some help, kiddo?”

Rhys just smiled and leaned down, kissing him upside down and quickly snatching up his plate. “I got it, you just relax.” Jack snickered giving him a playful slap on the ass and a quick wink. “You  _ spoil _ me babe, my god.”

Rhys just rolled his eyes and smiled, walking back into the kitchen, loading the plates into the sink. He placed the little stopper into the plughole and turned the water on, loading in some dish soap. Rhys started down into the soapy water and laughed to himself as he felt a stupid smile spreading across his face.  _ This is what life could be like with Jack, I could be happy.  _ Since his parent’s passing, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be cared for this much. Of course he knew his friends cared about him greatly; they were always there for him. As for his Aunt, she was another story. But with Jack, it felt like... _ more _ . Rhys didn’t want to even think about the ”L” word, that was presumptuous of him. Whatever this was that Rhys was feeling though, it was strong and it was growing each and every day.

 

“Are you trying to will the dishes clean with your mind  _ ooooooor _ ?”

Rhys shook away his thoughts and pulled himself back to the real world. He winced as he looked over and saw Nisha standing next to him, a judgemental look on her face.  _ Oh great, alone with  _ her _ , this should be good.  _ Rhys was already feeling nauseous enough without another lecture from Nisha. He smiled and forced a laugh, his hands quickly plunging a dish into the soapy water and began scrubbing. 

“Haha, yeah, sorry. Still a little out of it I guess,” Rhys offered, trying to be polite as not to set her off. It didn’t take much it seemed.

Nisha raised a brow, smirking, and reached out to grab a dish towel from the stove’s rack, her eyes staying on Rhys the whole time. 

“Aw, rough night? Here, let me help.”

Rhys swallowed hard and just nodded, scooting over a few steps so she could stand in front of one of the two sinks. They stood there in silence for a short while, Rhys washing the dishes and Nisha quickly taking them from his hands to dry them. Rhys could feel her eyes on him the entire time and he was finally about to speak when Nisha’s voice broke the silence.

 

“You know I  _ love _ him, right?”

 

Rhys flinched, the dish in his hands slipping into the water and disappearing beneath the bubbles. Nisha just laughed and shook her head, her hands keeping busy with the remaining dishes.

 

“Don’t act so surprised, I think we both know it’s pretty obvious.” Nisha sighed and once her hands were free, she leaned down on her wrists against the counter, her bare foot kicking at the cabinet softly. She peered back behind her at Jack and laughed quietly. Jack was sitting in the living room with the other four, guitar in hand. It looked as if he was trying to show Fiona how to play.

“We had a thing for a little while a few years ago, ya know? Some pretty _wild_ times,” Nisha scoffed and turned her body so she was leaning against the counter, facing Rhys. Rhys’ jaw clenched softly and his eyes flicked over to meet hers.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Rhys shrugged, his words coming out a little harsher than he intended. As much as he didn’t want to hear about their  _ wild times, _ he had to admit he was curious. Nisha scoffed and closed her eye as her arms folded over her chest. 

“Because,  _ kiddo, _  our relationship is past tense. I wanted something else and Jack wanted...” Nisha opened her eyes and looked over at Jack sadly, “... _ what Jack wanted _ . I guess what I’m trying to say is, I need to accept that and move on. I shouldn’t be punishing you because  _ you’re _ what he wants now.”

Rhys stayed quiet, watching her face as she spoke. He noticed her brilliant golden eyes turn glassy and for a moment he thought about reaching out to hug her. Nisha took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly, her gaze turning back to the younger boy.

“So, you know, if you hurt him in anyway, I’ll break your legs and burn down your flower shop with you inside.” Nisha grinned and spun back around, getting back to drying the rest of the dishes. “Fortunately, I don’t think it will come to that. You really seem to care about him Rhys, and that is something I can respect. I guess I don’t get to be  _ such _ a bitch to you anymore.” Nisha looked up at him and winked.

 

Rhys grinned and nudged her gently with his cybernetic elbow. 

“Is this you saying sorry for the other day?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t say sorry. Is it?” Nisha grinned wider and spun the rag around a few times tangling it up and cracking it against Rhys’ ass. She was oddly good at whipping people.

Rhys yelped, springing up on his tip-toes as he was hit and laughed, shaking his head down at her. 

“Thank you, Nisha. I promise you don’t have to worry.” Rhys sighed and leaned his hip against the counter, stealing a glance over at Jack. He felt his heart swell as he watched Jack interact with his friends, that brilliant smile of his lighting up the whole room.

 

“Really, it’s me who's a little worried. I’m not sure where this is going...I know where _ I want _ it to go but not knowing if we will get there sorta puts me on edge. What if he, ya know, decides he doesn’t want to be with me or something?” Rhys stared down at the floor, fidgeting around with the bottom of Jack’s old yellow shirt. Ever since that life-changing accident, Rhys had been constantly on guard with his emotions, not wanting to risk caring about someone and having them suddenly taken away. He craved absolution with his relationships and the fact that he and Jack were acting like a couple but weren’t officially a couple made him incredibly anxious. He didn’t want to bring it up to Jack though, having failed in the past to explain it to even his friends. It was just something Rhy was constantly working on. But with Jack, he felt like throwing caution to the wind and just jumping right in.

 

Nisha bit back her words as she listened to him speak. She could clearly tell Rhys was falling in love and hard with Jack and it was scaring him. She smirked however though, knowing what Jack had planned last night had the kid not fucked it up by getting so wasted. Nisha smiled and gave Rhys a few hearty slaps on the back.

“It’ll all work out, sooner than you think I bet. Don’t sweat it so much, kid.” She snickered and pushed off the counter, walking towards the living room.

“ _ He’d be your boyfriend already if you weren’t such a lightweight… _ ” Nisha whispered out to herself, not quite loud enough for Rhys to make out the words, but enough for him to hear she had said something.

Rhys blinked and walked after her. “ _ Wait _ , what?”


	10. Out With the Old, in With the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter for you, kiddos! *rubs hands together* enjoy some angst my babies and again, I am just so sorry.

“ _ Come on Rhysie, it’s been a whole week since I’ve seen you. Can’t you sneak away for  _ one _ night _ ?” Jack was nearly whining over the phone line, his voice sounding a bit needy.

It made Rhys’ heart race and he leaned against a wall in the backroom of the shop, phone in his metal hand. The younger boy let out a deep sigh and gently pounded the back of his head against the wall.

 

“I know, I’m so sorry. I really miss you and I’ve been wanting to come by but it’s just been  _ so _ hectic around here with all the Valentine’s Day prep and orders. I had to  _ literally _ eat rose petals and lavender for lunch today because we were so slammed…” Rhys trailed off and finally stopped banging his head against the wall, instead leaning on it.

 

“ _...You ate friggin’ flowers for lunch? What the hell _ ?” 

 

Rhys bit at his lip and whined a little, he probably shouldn’t have told him that part.

“It’s okay, they're perfectly edible...Actually the roses we have in stock are very sweet, they taste like strawberries!” Rhys was trying his best to make the situation sound better than it was, he could hear the annoyed tone in Jack’s voice.

 

“ _ Why didn’t you go and get  _ **_real_ ** _ food, Rhys _ ?  _ There’s like six cafes on your row alone. _ ”

 

It always caught Rhys off guard whenever Jack would use his name. It meant one of two things: Jack was being sincere or Jack was pissed. At this point, Rhys was thinking it was the latter. The younger boy sighed, pushing off the wall to begin pacing the room.

 

“Because my Aunt wouldn’t let me leave the shop...She told me if I left for even a minute, she would close early so no one else could place orders and it would be all  _ my _ fault…” He  _ definitely _ shouldn’t have told him that. Rhys felt so ashamed that he had let her walk all over him, but he couldn’t risk her  _ actually _ doing it. It wouldn’t be fair to his loyal customers and he wasn’t about to screw them over. Besides, when combined correctly, he could make a pretty tasty snack out of the flower petals.

 

There was a long silence, no sound at all coming from the other end of the line. Rhys began to panic and he switched the phone from one ear to the other.

 

“Jack?” He finally asked in a soft, careful tone.

 

“ _ I’ll be right there, _ ” suddenly came Jack’s voice in a hard, stern voice that made Rhys shudder and then the line went dead.

 

“Oh god…” Rhys spoke allowed to himself, he did _not_ have a good feeling about this.

 

* * *

Rhys was pacing about the showroom, trying to keep himself busy with fulfilling orders rather than having a panic attack. He could only imagine what Jack was going to do. Part of him hoped he was just bringing him a nice meal and the other part hoped he was coming to rip his Aunt a new one. Rhys’ heart stalled as he heard the little bell above the door ring and in walked that impossibly handsome boy. He noticed that in the week he hadn’t seen Jack, his face had healed quite a bit, the bruises and cuts almost completely gone, except for that cut over his eye. Rhys had been right, it’d scarred…

 

Jack’s eyes were narrow and his lips were pressed into a hard line as he stalked over to Rhys, hands shoved deep into his pockets. His shoulders were hunched and the look of thunder on his face caused Rhys to actually take a few steps back. He let out a huff as he stumbled over a stool but he swiftly recomposed himself and fixed his apron, trying to play it cool.

 

“Jack, what are y-”

 

“I’m here to have a little  _ chat _ with your dear ole’ Aunt. Where is she?” Jack growled, stopping before Rhys and folding his arms.

 

“Why, I am right here  _ boy _ , what can I do for you,” came Vallory, her voice dripping with disdain. She stood in the doorway of the stockroom with her arms folded and a smug grin on her lips. Jack’s own lips also curled into a wicked smile and he winked at Rhys before turning on his heels and heading towards the older woman.

 

“Aah, just the  _ monster _ I wanted to see. What’s this I hear about you not letting  _ my _ Rhysie take a friggin’ break to go and get something to eat?”

 

Vallory ignored Jack completely and leaned around him, her eyes locking onto Rhys. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head as she stared him down. Rhys  _ reeaalllyy _ wished Jack hadn’t said that. He swallowed hard and felt himself shrinking under her gaze. Jack cleared his throat and snapped his fingers in Vallory’s face, pulling her attention back to him.

 

“Hey,  _ Jabba _ , could you focus please? The kid ate  _ flowers _ he was so hungry, for fucks sake. What is wrong with you?”

 

Vallory’s eyes snapped back to Jack and her face twisted in amusement, a terrifying smile spreading across her lips. She threw her head back and let out a high, cruel laugh. Jack’s jaw clenched and he could feel his anger starting to build. 

 

“Is that funny to you? He’s your  _ family _ and you’re treating him like some rabid skag.”

 

The woman’s laughter continued, her raspy voice cracking a few times as she sucked in air.

 

“Aaah,  _ my family _ , that’s sweet.” Vallory sniffed and wiped away tears from the corners of her eyes. “That  _ kid _ has been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day his parents died!”

 

Rhys flinched as he heard her speak those words. The hurt was clear as day on his face and honestly, it felt like someone had knocked the wind right out of him. He bumbled backwards and let himself fall against the stool that he had tripped over earlier.

_ He _ was the pain in the ass? After a year and half of putting up with her treating him like  _ dirt _ and never once complaining about it, she was somehow upset with him? Jack glared at Vallory harshly and took a step towards her, his chin lifting up.

 

“You’ve got some nerve, lady,” he spoke through gritted teeth, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to contain himself.

 

“Oh please, you petulant little  _ child _ .  _ You’ve _ got some nerve! You think you can stride in here and guilt me because your little  _ Rhysie _ didn’t get a break? I could care less.  _ He’s _ here to do a job and I’m here to ensure he does that job,” Vallory scoffed. She took a step towards Jack, challenging him. As big as Jack’s presence was, the older woman towered over him by quite a bit. Jack however, did not waver, his eyes locked onto her as she spoke.

 

“He works for  _ me _ , in  _ my _ shop and I’ll do with him as I please. If you don’t like it, please, get the fuck out!”

 

Rhys shot up from the seat and stepped over to them, standing between the two. The tension in the room could be cut with a dull butter knife.

 

“Aunt Vallory, that is enough-”

 

“You think you own him or something, you crazy old broad? And  _ your _ shop? Last time I checked, this place belonged to  _ Rhys, _ you’re just a temporary resident. Your days are  _ numbered _ , cupcake,” Jack mused, his smirk growing wider as he watched her face finally break, that last comment clearly getting to her.

 

Rhys’ eyes widened in horror as Vallory balled up her fist and brought it crashing down towards Jack. Without even thinking, Rhys stepped in front of Jack, pushing him back towards the counter and held up his cybernetic arm, taking the full force of the hit. Something shifted in the fitting of his arm, but he ignored it, holding her off still. 

 

“Stop it right now!” Rhys shouted at her, his voice cracking slightly as his emotions got the better of him. Vallory shifted her rage filled gaze towards her nephew and growled, slamming against his metal arm once again. 

 

“Get out of my way, Rhys. It’s time someone taught that little shit some manners. He comes in here week after week spouting off that mouth of his and I’ve had enough!”

 

Jack laughed viciously and wiped his nose with the back of his hand before balling up his fists and holding them up near his face. 

 

“Come on then, teach me a  _ lesson _ . I  _ dare _ you.” Jack lifted his eyebrows and gestured for her to come forward. This only enraged her more and she began pushing Rhys back, trying to move past him. Rhys dug his heels into the floor and attempted to shove her back, using all the strength he could muster to keep her at bay. Vallory grew tired of this and she grabbed onto Rhys’ mech arm, digging her fingers into the grooves of the metal and  _ pulled _ .

 

Rhys cried out as he felt a pinching feeling in his shoulder where his metal arm attached, but kept his stance against her. It had been some time since Rhys had had his arm serviced but he was sure it would hold... _ wouldn’t it _ ? Vallory let out a loud growl and shifted her body weight, using it to hoist the younger boy up and then yanked him back down, causing his arm to shift more. 

 

“I said get out of my way!” Another yank and Rhys was screaming so loud, he hurt his own ears. Rage and  _ hatred _ flooded Vallory’s eyes and something within her snapped. All of the anger towards Rhys she had been withholding came rushing out and she couldn’t hold back anymore

She wasn’t trying to move him anymore, she was trying to rip his arm clean off.  _ And that’s exactly what she did _ . With a swift pull, Vallory swung Rhys around by his arm and tugged back while he was mid-air. The force of her pull combined with Rhys’ own weight caused the metal limb to break free from its locks in his shoulders, the wiring connected to his nerves snapping and sent Rhys crashing onto the floor. 

 

Rhys laid there, cradling himself as tears streamed down his face, his voice too hoarse to scream any longer. Instead, raspy, barely audible whimpers flooded out. Getting his cybernetic arm  _ ripped _ off was almost as painful as losing his actual arm. Jack stood there for a moment, trembling as he was processing what in the hell had just happened. His eyes shifted to the black and yellow arm in Vallory’s hands and then back down to Rhys. He looked so small and helpless, it gutted Jack. This was his fault...if he hadn’t shot off his mouth…

 

“ _ Rhysie… _ ” Jack whispered and dropped to his knees beside Rhys, his hand gently reaching out to touch him. Vallory stayed quiet for a moment, her demeanor unchanged. She stared down at Rhys with cold eyes and a small smirk crept across her lips. Her fingers tightened around the metal one last time before she carelessly tossed the detached limb at Rhys’ feet. It slid across the ground and the metal digits hit Rhys’ shoes, causing him to flinch. Vallory turned towards Jack and chuckled quietly. 

 

“He’s going to put customers off, get him out of here,” she said in an almost disgusted tone, “and make sure he’s back and in  _ working _ condition in time for Valentine’s Day. I won’t accept  _ any _ excuse for his absence. Not if  _ he _ wants this shop to remain open.” The older woman grinned, turning her back towards them and made her way into the stockroom.

 

Jack wasn’t letting her get away that easy and rose to his feet, following after her and yelling threats loud enough so she could hear. All he saw was red and all he wanted to do was strangle that woman to death.

 

“I swear to god, if you  _ ever _ touch him again, there will be consequences you fuc-” Jack halted as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, weakly grabbing onto his pant leg.

 

“J-Jack...please,” Rhys choked out through sobs. White hot pain shot through Rhys like electricity and it was causing his body to stutter every so often. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be as _ far away _ from In Bloom as possible.

 

“Take me...home,  _ please _ .” Rhys begged, reaching up towards Jack. The older boy nodded quickly and rushed to Rhys’ side, carefully helping him up.

 

“Of course, kiddo. Where are your house keys?” Jack hoisted him up and placed Rhys’ flesh arm around his neck, trying to take as much weight off of Rhys has he could. Rhys was taking deep inhales of breath and slowly releasing them, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to will the pain away. Passing out seemed like a very real option. Slowly, Rhys shook his head and he grasped onto the back of Jack’s shirt, holding on so tight, he was choking Jack with his own collar.

 

“No, not my apartment. Take me  _ home _ ...take me to  _ your _ house.”

 

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked down at Rhys. This was the wrong time to be feeling like this, but Rhys’ words made Jack’s heart race. He wanted to kiss him  _ so  _ badly but instead he offered him a weak smile and nodded. 

 

“You got it, cupcake.” On their way out of the shop, Jack leant down and gathered up Rhys’ metal arm, carefully tucking it under his own. Rhys whimpered and buried his face into Jack’s chest, his tears instantly soaking his shirt. Jack held onto him tightly and gently kissed the top of his head.

 

“I’ve got you, Rhysie. Let’s go home…”

 

* * *

  
The room was lit only by the artificial sunlight that flooded in through the large, grand glass doors that led out to Jack’s balcony. Golden hour was in full effect and the apartment had a soft, orange glow to it. Rhys sat in that large leather chair that already seemed to hold so many memories for he and Jack. He was wearing just his boxers and that same tattered, yellow shirt as last time as well, the right sleeve rolled up and over his shoulder. Rhys gazed out the window, his eyes glazed over and looking slightly sedated. He was watching as the light flickered across the glass, causing beautiful little specs to dance across the ground. 

Jack had giving him something for the pain, something to make him stop screaming...The walk back to Jack’s apartment had not been an easy one. Each step they took sent a bolt of pain through Rhys, the nerves in his arm completely shot and out of control. 

 

His head slowly turned and he looked down, trying to flex his metal digits but there was nothing there. Rhys began to panic, his breathing quickening and tears began streaming down his face. That awful, dreadful feeling he had worked so hard to be rid of was washing over him once again, that same feeling he had when he first lost his real arm. He slowly reached up with his flesh hand and tried to feel around for his metal arm, maybe he was imagining it because of the medication. When nothing was there to meet his touch, Rhys lost it and his sobbing returned. How could his Aunt _ do this to him _ ? What could he possibly have done to deserve such treatment? Rhys wanted to pretend he didn’t understand, but somewhere deep down, he knew why she hated him. Tears began staining the cloth of his boxers at a much quicker rate…

 

“ _ Oh, Rhys _ …” came Jack’s voice, concern and sympathy so clear in his tone, it managed to calm Rhys’ blubbering. Jack made his way over to the younger boy, something wrapped in cloth in his hands. He knelt down next to him and smiled, reaching up to wipe away the streak of tears on Rhys’ face.

 

“Look, I know flowers need water to grow, but anymore of the waterworks and you’ll drown, kiddo.” Jack chuckled softly and took Rhys’ flesh hand in his, gently kissing the top of it. “I have something for you.”

 

Rhys perked up and sniffled a few times as he tried to calm himself down. He tried to reach for Jack with his mech hand and his face fell once he realized what he had done. He bit back tears and nodded, urging Jack to continue. The older boy took the hint and gently slapped at Rhys’ knee. 

 

“Check this out,” he said excitedly, beginning to unwrapping the cloth. Rhys’ eyes widened once he realized what it was.

 

“ _ Is that _ -”

 

“The newest model, made better with a few upgrades by  _ yours truly. _ I swiped it a few weeks ago when I was dropping off a new bouquet of flowers to Uncle  _ Dickhead _ .” Jack had “ _ borrowed _ ” it for Rhys and wasn’t entirely sure how to casually mention it. ‘ _ Hey, I really like you, so I stole this sweet new cybernetic arm for you! Please date me! _ ’ didn’t really seem like the best line to use but in light of the day's earlier events, now seemed like the appropriate time to bring it up. Jack laughed a bit and sat back crossed-legged on the floor as a satisfied grin spreading across his face. 

 

Rhys leaned forward in the chair, glancing down at his new gift. It was a shiny, silver cybernetic arm. It looked way nicer than his old one, this model much sleeker and a lot less bulky. Rhys could see right away what Jack meant by upgrades. Even with just a cursory glance, the hydraulics in it looked much better and the palm appeared to have some sort of ECHO device installed in it. Rhys smiled weakly and looked over at him, his eyes wavering.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?...”

 

Jack laughed and sat up on his knees, pulling the new cybernetic arm close to him.

 

“Pfft, why wouldn’t it be?” Jack began fiddling with the connectors at the end of the arm and held it up near Rhys’ shoulder for comparison. Rhys looked down, quickly sliding his hand under his nose to clean himself up some and shrugged his shoulders gently. 

 

“I can’t really afford this, Jack and if you... _ took it without asking, _ won’t Hyperion come looking for it? These things aren’t exactly  _ cheap _ .”

 

The older boy paused and set the metal limb down on the floor before looking up at Rhys. He snatched up his hand and pulled him down from the chair and into his lap. Rhys yelped and giggled, sniffling a bit as he nestled into Jack’s lap, laying his head against his shoulder. Jack ran a finger under the boy’s chin and lifted it, forcing him to meet his now serious expression.

 

“No one’s going to come looking for it, Rhys. It’s _ yours _ . Trust me, okay?” Jack smiled warmly and before he had time to speak again, Rhys was crushing his lips against the other boys. Rhys held onto Jack as tight as he could with just one arm, trying to pour all of his gratitude and appreciation into the kiss. Jack must have felt that and liked it, because before too long, he was hoisting Rhys up and sliding him back onto the leather chair. He towered over Rhys, his hands placed on either side of the arm rests, his lips still pressed firmly against Rhys’.

 

Rhys reached up and grabbed at the center of his shirt, pulling him down and closer to his own body. Jack let himself be moved and he was practically straddling Rhys, a soft laugh vibrating against their kiss. After a few moments, Rhys pulled back, both boys panting, their cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. Rhys had completely forgotten about his arm until he glanced down and saw the new one lying on the floor in front of them. He looked back up at Jack and a smile spread across his lips.

 

“Thank you, Jack. Truly,  _ thank you _ ...I don’t know,” Rhys sniffed, “I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged, wiggling his hips down against the other boys causing them both to laugh. Rhys picked up on the implication.

 

“Oooh, you’re a clever boy, you’ll think of something. Besides, no need to thank me. You obviously deserve  _ the best _ ,” Jack grinned and ran his hand down his own chest, “and I am happy to give that to you.” Jack's grin fell as he looked down at the space where Rhys’ arm should have been. 

 

“You know, I've been waiting for the right moment to give that to you.” Jack nodded down towards the metal arm. “This isn’t really uh, how I had it planned out in my head.” Jack sighed and lowered his head, unable to look Rhys in the eyes.  “I'm  _ so _ sorry, Rhys.”

 

“Aaah aah!” Rhys cut him off before he could go on any further. He knew where this was going and he wasn’t having it. “Don’t start with that, Jack. I don’t have the strength to argue with you about this.  _ She _ did this to me, not  _ you _ .  _ End of story _ .” Rhys narrowed his eyes and nodded towards the older boy and Jack nodding back, his lips curling into a frown. Jack let out a sigh and slipped out of Rhys’ lap, standing up and offering his hand out to Rhys. 

 

“Shall we do this then, kiddo? It’s not going to be fun.” Jack’s lips pressed into a hard line and he stared down at Rhys with sympathetic eyes. He knew this was going to hurt. Rhys blinked and chuckled softly, taking his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

 

“Wait,  _ you’re _ going to attach the arm?”

 

Jack’s mouth fell open slightly and he knitted his brows together, his fingers pressing against his chest as he pretended to be offended.

 

“Why Rhysie, I am  _ hurt _ ,” Jack mused before laughing and pushing his hair back from his face. His shoulders shrugged and he nodded, trying to be what he  _ thought _ was modest. 

 

“Yeah babe, you impressed?” Jack grinned, wiggling his brows and picked up the shiny new arm before taking Rhys’ hand and leading him towards the back of the apartment. Rhys eyed Jack’s bedroom door as they walked past it and became very aware and slightly ashamed that he hadn’t seen much of the other rooms in Jack’s house. They had had  _ other _ priorities. He laughed to himself and brought his eyes back to the new door that was in front of him.

 

Jack’s hand was hesitating on the door handle and he glanced back at Rhys, biting at his lip as he stalled for time. Rhys narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

 

“What? Am I missing something? Is there a secret word you have to speak?” 

 

Jack’s jaw clenched and his grip on the metal arm tightened as he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

 

“Oh my god, Jack, open the door already,” Rhys insisted and laughed pushing gently, forcing the door open.

 

“Rhys, wai- oh, ooooor not.” Jack laughed nervously and followed in after him.

 

Rhys stood in the doorway of the room with wide eyes, a huge grin spreading across his face. His heterochromatic eyes literally scanned the room, his ECHO eye coming to life and picking up all the tech and tools that lined the walls, giving him a data read out of each item. This was the first time he had ever used his ECHO eye in front of Jack and Jack was staring at him, wide eyed, as lines and lines of blue code ran across his eye.

 

“I have the weirdest boner right now…,” Jack said softly as he leaned in to get a closer look at the eye. Rhys grinned and switched the ECHO eye off, gently giving Jack a punch in the arm the best he could with his flesh hand. 

 

“Yeah I bet you do, you huge freakin’  _ nerd _ ! Look at this room,” Rhys exclaimed spinning around a few times. It was Jack’s very own personal workshop hidden away at the end of the apartment. Every tool and piece of equipment you could ever want from Hyperion was in this room. There were even posters of some of Hyperion’s greatest inventors hanging on the walls. Rhys ran up to the work bench and started naming off tools and was generally just geeking out of how utterly  _ cool _ all this was.

 

“You could build your own robot from this room if you wanted to, this is amazing! I had no idea you were so into this stuff.” Rhys looked over at Jack, a huge, dumb grin on his face.  _ So it was confirmed, Jack was a dork, just like him.  _ This only seemed to add to his perfection.

Jack laughed softly and rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced around the room.

 

“Yeeaaah, sort of a hobby I just picked up. My uncle offered this all to me in an attempt to lure me to the dark side a few years ago. I figured I could use some of this junk to keep the band’s gear fixed up and so being the devastatingly handsome and clever asshole that I am, I took it. Turns out I’m pretty good at it…”  Jack cleared his throat and made his way over to the workstation and set the metal arm down. He grinned at Rhys as he gently patted a large white, padded chair that was sitting next to the desk. 

 

“Have a seat, kiddo.” Jack smiled and settled down onto a small stool with wheels.

Rhys nodded and hopped up onto the seat that reminded him a lot of a dentist's chair.

 

“Oh and take  _ my _ shirt off.” Jack winked and Rhys rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit as he attempted to remove the shirt. Rhys struggled, the shirt getting caught on the metal plate attached to his shoulder and he began to get flustered. Jack noticed and his eyebrows drew together as it dawned on him how removing a shirt with just one arm might be difficult for the younger boy. He felt guilty for asking all of a sudden.

 

The heat of embarrassment flushed across Rhys’ face but he stopped wrestling with the fabric when he heard wheels dragging across the floor. He jumped a bit as he felt warm, calloused fingers sliding up his bare sides. Jack’s thumbs hooked under the shirt and he helped finish pushing it off. Once Rhys was finally free of the shirt, there was Jack’s smiling face waiting for him. Jack quickly leaned in and stole a kiss before sliding back over to the work bench.

 

Jack glanced over at Rhys quickly and cleared his throat. He trusted Rhys, right?  _ Yeaaah, he trusted him _ . Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before digging through the small drawer in the desk. He turned his back towards Rhy and the younger boy watched him curiously as Jack seemed to slip something onto his face. Jack dug his heels into the ground and sheepishly spun himself back towards Rhys, a pair of light brown, wide set glasses sitting on his face. Rhys let out a small gasp and his lips immediately curved into a smile.

 

“Not a word kiddo or I’ll program your new arm so I can control it and make it give me hand jobs whenever I want.” Jack grinned, grabbing a small tool set that was bound in worn out leather and slid back over to Rhys. Rhys bit his lip as he eyed Jack, his shoulders shrugging gently.

 

“I mean, you could always just  _ ask… _ ” Rhys giggled and Jack paused, looking up at Rhys through his glasses, a smirk creeping across his lips. Rhys felt the heat spreading across his face as those words left his mouth and he was actually proud of himself for being so bold.

 

“Come on, I get to say something! You look freaking adorable and the glasses  _ really _ pull together this  _ nerd room _ you've got going on-”

 

Before Rhys could finish his sentence, Jack had stood and closed the space between them. He grabbed the under side of Rhys’ knees and pulled him down hard onto the long chair, sliding Rhys’ body close to his own. Rhys let out an  _ oof _ as his back hit against the seat and he blinked up at Jack. He was leaning in closer to Rhys’ face, his hand gently lifting Rhys’ wrist above his head and finally pinning him there.

 

“I said not a word,  _ Rhysie _ ,” Jack growled out in a low tone, his eyes narrowing down at the younger boy. Nothing Jack was doing seemed to be out of actual anger and if Rhys was being honest, whenever he put on that commanding tone, it really drove him wild. Rhys glanced up at his single pinned wrist and grinned, looking back to Jack. He tugged at his wrist slightly and began twisting his body under Jack’s hold.

 

“And if I keep going, what? You’ll  _ punish _ me?” Rhys mused and flashed his eyebrows up at the other boy. Jack cackled and pressed his body further against Rhys’, his hips gently grinding down, pulling a soft groan from Rhys. He got as close to Rhys’ face as he could, his lips ghosting over the waiting flesh and he huffed out a laugh.

 

“Nah, I’m going to fix that arm of yours first,” Jack kissed Rhys lazily, his lips pulling back so slowly, their flesh stuck together for a moment, “that way it can be a fair fight when I come for you.” Jack grinned and bit quickly at Rhys’ lower lip before releasing him and moving back to his tool set. “

 

Now, let’s get to it, shall we?” Jack smirked and pushed his glasses up before sliding to Rhys’ side, levelling himself with his shoulder.

 

Rhy sat there, his mouth slightly agape and huffed out a few laughs. If that’s how Jack wanted to play, then so be it. Rhys would bide his time and wait for the right moment to strike first. Jack’s eyebrows pulled together as he looked over the wiring in Rhys’ shoulder. The older boy let out a deep sigh and glanced up at Rhys.

 

“She managed to tear the main connectors to your nervous system, so I’ll-”

 

“Have to remove the old wires one by one and completely rewire them for the new arm. I know…” Rhys smiled weakly down at Jack and shrugged his shoulders. “And I know it’s going to be very painful and you can’t sedate or numb me because you need to know if the nerve connectors worked and that I can feel pain.”

 

Jack blinked up at the younger boy, his eyes slightly widened and nodded.

 

“Uh...yeah, actually.” Jack scoffed and leaned on the chair, staring up at Rhys.

“So tell me my little flower, how is it you know all that?” Jack tilted his head and pulled his brows together. “Actually, how is it you knew what all this equipment was too?”

 

Rhys shifted in his seat and stared over at the tools on the workbench, not wanting to meet Jack’s gaze.

 

“Because up until a year and half ago I was attending programming and robotics classes at Hyperion University.” Rhys’ smile fell and he took a long breath in, bringing his heterochromatic eyes back up to meet Jack’s. “That’s why I’m not in high school with all of my friends. I worked for three years to pull the grades to graduate early so I could get a head start at Uni. I wanted to graduate from HU and get a decent job working at Hyperion so I could start taking care of my parents and they could retire early…” Rhys tilted his head back and tried to will the tears that were forming away. He never spoke about his parents to anyone anymore, not even his friends. It was just too painful, the wound still very much open.

 

“But obviously that didn’t work out. So now, I’m just a college dropout with all this useless information about Hyperion tech and coding and it all ended up being for nothing.” Rhys laughed, his voice breaking as he spoke and bit down hard on his lip, trying to stop the words from flowing out. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have right now and Jack could tell. The older boy had remained quiet as Rhys spoke and he merely nodded, nibbling at his own lip. Of course he had a million questions but he wasn’t going to press Rhys on this and instead would just wait for him to be ready. Jack leaned into Rhys and gently kissed the exposed flesh of his chest, right over his heart and smiled up at him.

 

“Flower nerd  _ and _ Hyperion geek. I hit the  _ Jack _ pot.” Jack grinned and winked up at him, his own lame joke amusing him. Rhys scoffed and rolled his eyes,  _ Jack was one to talk about being a nerd. _

 

“Yeah, I am a real catch-”

 

Jack stood and pressed his lips hard against Rhys’, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. He pressed his forehead against Rhys’ and spoke against his mouth. 

 

“You  _ are _ a catch Rhys and don’t you  _ fucking forget that _ .” Jack’s breath was hot against Rhys’ skin and all he could was nod and sit there as the heat pooled in his lower torso. Jack smiled and slid back over to the bench, grabbing the new metal arm.

 

“Now, are you ready for me to hurt you a little bit?”

 

Rhys looked down at the older boy and nodded weakly, his body now trembling and smiled.

  
“I’m ready for you to do  _ whatever _ you want to me, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat a cactus, Vallory.


	11. The Eye of Helios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooooood, I have been like bouncing around waiting to post this chapter ;___; AND HERE WE ARE! *showers my flower babies in fluff after being slightly mean last week* I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all the others as well! Thank you endlessly for your kind words and support, it blows me away every single week. Truly, I am humbled xx.
> 
> S/O to Chloe (Loki_Dokey) and Fran (allhailthegrilledcheesus) for keeping me sharp and always reading this shit before I post it xx. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.
> 
> There is *dun dun dun* recommended listening! :DDDDD Someone recently asked me on tumblr why I do that and the answer for me was simple. Two things. One: IT SETS THE FRIGGIN SCENE! It helps me visual the actual scene, personally and two: I remember when I was falling in love, music played a HUGE part in all that. I couldn't imagine a love story without a killer soundtrack! Remember our boys are youngins and falling in love and shit ;___; bless them and bless you all!
> 
> Song is The Spill Canvas - Staplegunned (ACOUSTIC)

They had been at it for three or four hours by now, Rhys wasn’t sure, he had lost track of time after awhile. Jack was working as quickly and carefully as he could but natural talent for it or not, he wasn’t an expert just yet. He fumbled a few times and luckily, Rhys was able to walk him through, step by step. They made a great team. It was tedious work though, Jack had to unwire each of the old connectors and then rewire in new ones into the shoulder plate and then connect them into the new arm. Slowly but surely Rhys was starting to feel whole again, a talent Jack seemed to have when it came to Rhys. He had remained pretty quiet throughout the whole procedure, not wanting to make Jack feel any guiltier for the pain he _had_ to inflict but the closer they got to the end, the more painful each connector became.

 

Rhys sewed his eyes shut and clenched his flesh hand into a ball, trying to focus on anything other than the pain from his new arm. Jack glanced up at him through his glasses and let out a sigh.

 

“You’re doing great, kiddo. Just a few more...”

 

Rhys just kept his eyes closed and nodded, breathing in and out through his teeth. Jack carefully began connecting the last few wires and winced as he heard Rhys cry out.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay...keep, _nnghh_ , keep going.” Rhys huffed out and peered down at Jack through his ECHO eye and smiled, trying to reassure him. Jack nodded weakly and returned to his work. _Click_ . Another and _click_.

 

Rhys was sure they were near the end because each _click_ felt like lightning striking through his veins, the nerves in his shoulder coming to life. He had tried and tried but he couldn’t take it anymore and Rhys let out a long series of moans with each connection Jack made. Jack’s hands stopped as he heard the sounds and he stared at the metal in front of him, swallowing hard. _Now was not the time, Jack._ The older boy shook his head and pushed up his glasses, trying to bring his focus back to the task at hand. Another click.

 

“Aaah, _a-almost_ …” Rhys moaned out, trying to talk himself through the pain but to Jack it reminded him of...something else. Jack cleared his throat and repositioned himself in his seat. He glanced down at his own hands and blinked when he noticed they were trembling slightly. He cursed at himself and tensed up, trying to calm his nerves. The damn kid was moaning in pain and it was _hot_ to Jack.

 

“J-just one more, Rhysie,” Jack stuttered out as he lined up the last connector, “Aaannndd, done!” Jack smiled, plugging in the last wire and Rhys jumped as feeling flooded into his arm.

Now that the hard part was over, Jack easily locked the silver limb into place and slid back in his chair, admiring his work.

 

Rhys stared down at his new cybernetics, slightly in shock that this was his _third_ arm in less than two years. Slowly, he tried to move the metal digits and nearly burst into tears as he heard the metal clinking against his palm. He balled his hand into a fist and tried lifting his arm. It was much lighter than his previous model and it would take some getting used to but if that was his only problem, he wasn’t complaining. Jack had gotten up from the stool and perched himself atop the workbench, legs dangling over the edge and hands firmly clasped in his lap. He was sitting there watching Rhys with a large, goofy smile on his lips. It made Jack happier that he could have ever imagined to see Rhys like that and knowing that _he_ was the reason why, he was over Elpis about it. Jack really was in deep over the kid...

 

Rhys looked up at the older boy and felt his heart swell as he saw Jack’s smile. Jack was looking at him in a way that Rhys had always yearned to be looked at. Suddenly, he pushed himself off of the chair and flung himself into Jack’s arms, spreading Jack’s legs apart in the process. Jack was apparently taken by surprise at the sudden contact, gasping and pressing his hands against Rhys’ shoulders as a soft chuckle escaped him.

 

“You’re _amazing_ Jack,” Rhys whispered out, planting kisses all over Jack’s face, both of his hands wandering all over the older boy's body. Jack was strangely quiet and somewhat frozen in his place. Rhys paid this no mind, however, as he continued tracing his fingers under the hem of Jack’s shirt.

 

“You always continue to surprise me. I don’t even know how to _begin_ to thank you…” Rhys glanced up at Jack through his lashes and smiled, hugging him tightly once again. He pressed his body flush to Jack’s and let out a small gasp as he felt something _hard_ pressed against his stomach. He looked down and his cheeks immediately flushed. Jack obviously noticed that _Rhys_ had noticed and his cheeks also burned a deeper shade of red than they had been previously. He shifted nervously and then it finally hit Rhys as to why Jack had been behaving so oddly for the past few minutes. Out of the blue - and even Rhys didn’t know where the courage came from - Rhys dropped to his knees in front of the bench and slid Jack’s zipper down as he did so. Jack sucked in a breath and almost fell backwards, catching himself on his elbows.

 

“ _Rhys,_ what are you _doing_?” the older boy managed through quickening breaths.

 

“I’m thinking of a way to _thank_ you,” Rhys replied, matter-of-factly. He made speedy work of undoing the button of Jack’s jeans and tugging them down to around his ankles. Jack simply blinked down at him, eyes wider than Rhys had ever seen them before. His chest was rising and falling at a rate which Rhys considered dangerous but somehow it made Rhys feel powerful. _He_ was doing this to Jack. Jack’s reaction only fueled Rhys’ actions and he slipped his thumbs under the fabric of Jack’s boxers, inching them down as painfully slow as he could manage. Jack slipped his tongue over his now very dry lips and swallowed hard as he cautiously watched Rhys. Was this _really_ about to happen?

 

Jack’s train of thought was interrupted as he felt Rhys’ warm, wet lips pressing against the flesh on his inner thigh. He nearly jumped off the desk when Rhys bit down and began sucking a mark on his skin. Rhys pushed his fingers under Jack’s upper thighs and lifted him up slightly making it easier to wiggle down the older boys boxers just a bit more. Rhys sat up on his knees and brought his attention to Jack’s now exposed hip bone, his teeth grazing over it slowly. As Rhys was leaning up, he could feel Jack’s throbbing length pressing against his chest and he couldn’t help but let out a rich chuckle. Jack’s pesky boxers were nearly out of Rhys’ way, just a few more tugs and Jack was all _his_ . Rhys could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, he wanted to please Jack so badly that he probably could have gotten off on just that rush alone. His two-toned eyes flicked up to meet Jack’s gaze and Rhys was slightly put off by the look on his face. Jack looked almost _scared_? His body was trembling and Rhys could practically hear how loud his heart was pounding.

 

Jack could feel the fabric sliding over his aching dick, his lower half almost completely exposed and his hand shot out, halting Rhys’ movement.

 

“ _Huh_?” Rhys blinked, knitting his brows together and staring up at Jack. Jack was still breathing heavily but eyes were no longer as blown out as they had been. Instead, he wore a pained, almost regretful expression. A deep sigh escaped the older boy and he shifted himself so he could pull Rhys up from his knees.

 

“Rhysie…” Jack began, trying to find the right words. Rhys’ hands fell from Jack’s body and he stared down at the workbench as he felt the embarrassment of the whole situation washing over him. Maybe he had gone too far? This probably wasn’t the time nor place for something like that. However, as Rhys began to regain clarity of the situation at hand, he felt the pit of his stomach drop out and suddenly unabashed anger washed through him. Why was Jack rejecting him? Telling him no? This was _Rhys’_ decision and Jack had seemed really into it all the other times something nearly happened. Jack was sending a lot of mixed signals when it came to sex. No one was forcing Rhys to do this. And yet here Jack was, looking like he in no way wanted to be a part of this any longer. There was a pain in Rhys’ chest and at that moment he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

 

“I’m really sorry, that was, uh, _really_ stupid of me,” he laughed and tried to hide the hurt in his voice. Jack furrowed his brows and his shoulders fell in defeat. He chuckled and bit and pulled Rhys back into him.

 

“Rhys, no. Come on, it’s not like _that_ .” Jack gently cupped Rhys’ cheek, pulling the younger boy's eyes back to him. Rhys bit down on his lower lip and stared up at Jack, nodding. He wanted to believe him, he _really_ did, but it seemed like every time they were close to _anything_ sexual, Jack just pulled away. Jack groaned, seeing the obvious disappointment all over Rhys’ face, and gently kissed his forehead.

 

“Rhys, let me be _perfectly_ clear.” Jack tilted his head, staring down at Rhys, his eyes locking onto him. “I want you, and like, _I want you bad_ , kiddo. But-” Jack leaned in and kissed Rhys in such a way, Rhys was ready to drop back to his knees. Any worries he had about the situation were melting away as Jack crushed his lips down onto him. Rhys gripped at the older boy’s shirt and poured himself into their kiss. After a moment, Jack laughed as he had to pull himself from Rhys to continue speaking. “Oh man, um, what was I saying?” Jack smiled and huffed out a few breathy laughs as his eyes looked over Rhys’ face.

 

“Oh god, I just want it to be _right_ , Rhys. You deserve that,” Jack spoke softly and gently brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Rhys’ ear. The older boy glanced left and right and swallowed hard.

 

Rhys’ heart skipped a beat as he listened to Jack speak. He hadn’t stopped him because he didn’t want Rhys. He had done it because he wanted to be considerate of Rhys’ first time. _This couldn’t be real life, Jack was too perfect. There had to be a catch._ Rhys was in a tiny bit of shock but he managed to smile and nod, his arms wrapping around Jack’s waist. He glanced down and remembered Jack was still nearly half naked and laughed. He dropped back down to his knees quickly and grabbed the top of Jack’s pants. Jack jumped and lifted his hands as he stared wide eyed down at him. Rhys was full on laughing now as he slid back up Jack’s body, bringing his pants up with him. Rhys shifted his boxers back up as well and safely secured the button before looking back up at Jack and slowly pulling the zipper up.

 

Jack let out a few hard breathes as Rhys did this and smirked, clenching his jaw and shaking his head a bit.

 

“You’re something else, you know that?”

 

Rhys smirked and shrugged his shoulders gently, letting out a sigh, “Yeah, I know.” They stood there for a while, smiling at one another until Jack finally broke the silence.

 

“Hey, if you’re feeling up for it, can I take you somewhere tomorrow tonight?” Jack flashed him a smile and began rubbing at the back of his neck. “Some place quiet this time, I promise. No more bar fights for you. I’m cutting you off,” Jack snickered and gently took Rhys’ cybernetic hand, going to lead them out of the room. He was starving and was sure Rhys was too. As Rhys’ arm elongated, he let out a yelp of pain and dropped to the ground.

 

“ _Ow_ ,” he moaned, clutching at his shoulder blade. “ _Ow ow._ Not good. Ah. Lots of pain. Here. And here and here.” Jack stared down at him as he pointed to various points on his arm and shoulder. He took a deep breath and beckoned Jack away. “ _Go on without me._ ”

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he knelt down next to Rhys, offering him his hand.

 

“Naaaah, can’t go on without _you_ , kiddo.” Jack’s shoulders shrugged a bit and he smiled wide at the younger boy. “What would be the point?”

 

Rhys caught his breath as the pain began to die down and he smiled back at Jack, slipping his flesh hand into Jack’s. Jack hoisted them up and before Rhys was even standing straight, his feet were swept off the ground. He let out a small yelp as he was tossed up into the air and before he knew it, he was snuggled safely into Jack’s arm. Jack was carrying him towards his bedroom with a content smile on his face. _Damn it, Jack was so fucking cute and romantic sometimes_ , it slayed Rhys. The younger boy smiled and nuzzled his head against Jack’s chest, the pain from his arm melting away. He knew he was safe in these arms; that these arms were _home_.

 

Rhys could feel those strong feelings he had for Jack boiling up and words he wasn’t sure he was ready to speak were trying to rip their way out. He stole a glance up at Jack and his heart began to race. As he felt the crimson glow burning across his cheeks, Rhys’ breathing began to pick up and his grip on Jack’s shirt tightened. _This was it, he was going to tell him_. His mouth fell open as he tried to speak but he could only manage a barely audible squeak.

 

Jack had reached his bedroom door when he heard some sort of noise come from the boy in his arms and he smiled down at him, his head tilting.

 

“Hmm?” Jack furrowed his brows as he looked Rhys over. He looked like he was in pain or _something_. Rhys began to tremble as his nerves took over and he swallowed hard before attempting to speak again.

 

“Jack...I…”

 

“Oh my god, your arm is probably still hurtin’ ya pretty bad, huh kiddo? Here, I actually have something that will help.” Jack gently kicked his door open and rushed Rhys to the bed, carefully setting him down. Jack placed a kiss on his cheek before disappearing out of his bedroom door. Rhys sunk into the mattress and blinked a few times as he watched Jack leave the room. He had waited too long to say it and the moment had passed. He was too anxious at this point and he decided it would be best to wait. Still, that didn’t stop him from being angry with himself. He began smashing his new metal palm against his head and repeating, “ _Stupid, stupid, you’re so stupid_ ,” to himself over and over.

 

“Um, what the hell are you _doing_?” Jack had reappeared and laughed out, raising a brow as he made his way over to the bed. Rhys jumped as he heard him and quickly pulled his arm down, sitting on it like he could hide his very noticable metal limb.

 

“N-nothing my uh, head...itched. What is _that_ ?” Rhys cleared his throat trying to bring the attention away from himself. Jack appeared to be holding some sort of vial with a glowing red liquid inside and _very_ long needle. Jack grinned and held the syringe up, wiggling it back and forth between his fingers.

 

“Insta-health vial! Come on, I thought you were training to be a Hyperion nerd?” Jack teased and plopped down on the bed next to him, pulling the cap off the of the needle. Rhys inched away some, staring down at the vial with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah, for programming and robotics, not the history of _torture devices_ .” Rhys swallowed hard and continued to slowly move away from Jack. “You seriously want me to stick me with _that_?”

Jack exhaled a laugh through his nose and shook his head, rolling his eyes back quickly.

 

“Oh man, _soooo_ many naughty things I could say to that Rhysie, you make it so easy sometimes.” Jack smirked and wiggled closer to Rhys, gently taking his flesh arm and examining it for a spot to stick. “But yeah cupcake, let me put this in and it’ll make everything _all better_.” Jack couldn’t help himself and he shot Rhys a wink, earning him a swift smack on the arm. Rhys rolled his eyes and shook his head before willingly extending out his arm. He closed his eyes and turned away, his mech hand gripping at at the fabric of his boxers as he awaited the pain from the needle. A few moments passed and Rhys peered down at his arm and then up at Jack, a confused look on his face.

 

“Are you going to put it in or what? I’m ready...”

 

Jack slapped his hand against forehead and began laughing loudly.

 

“Oh Rhysie, I know you’re ready baby, trust me. You’ve made that _very_ clear.” Jack chuckled as he slipped the cap back onto the vial and carelessly tossed it on his bedside table.

“The shot however, is over. You didn’t feel any pain because it starts working faster than your body has time to react. Pretty cool tech actually.” Jack shrugged and pulled Rhys into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Rhys tensed up, expecting to feel pain and when none came, he looked up at Jack and smiled.

 

“It worked! My arm doesn’t hurt at all…” Rhys trailed off, lifting his metal arm and twisting it around a few times, trying to see if he could find a spot that would hurt, but nothing. He smiled and looked over at Jack, his arms wrapping around Jack’s neck. Rhys held onto the older boy and began kissing all over his neck.

 

“You’re too good to me, Jack...thank you,” Rhys whispered against his skin, sending a shiver over Jack’s body.

 

Jack laughed and kissed Rhys’ forehead gently, “Oh Rhysie, I do it because I _lov-L-L-LLIKKEE..._ seeing you smile, kiddo.” Jack laughed nervously and pushed his hair back, “Yeah, duh. That’s it. Are you hungry? Man, I’m _starved_ . We should eat and then go to bed. You need rest.” _That was too fucking close._ Jack was rambling on to himself as he stood from the bed and headed towards the kitchen. Rhys sat there, an eyebrow raised, wondering what in the hell had just happened. After a moment, he shrugged and followed after Jack. They indeed did eat and before Rhys was even finished, Jack was rushing them off to bed. It didn’t seem like he wanted to talk much. _Maybe he’s just really excited for our date tomorrow_ , Rhys thought to himself as Jack pulled them into bed and held him snugly in his arms. Rhys didn’t give it too much thought as he drifted off to sleep.   


* * *

 

The following day had come and Jack managed to, without much effort, persuade Rhys to stay the night. Of course Rhys wanted to stay with Jack regardless, but the thought of going back to the apartment he shared with his aunt so soon after the incident at the shop made him feel ill. Much to Rhys’ advantage with how often he had been staying at Jack’s, he had fresh clothes he could wear for their date that evening. They spent the day hanging about in Jack’s apartment and Jack had tried to recreate Wilhelm’s famous french toast but it turned out more like _burnt_ toast. Rhys teased him but happily ate it because Jack had made it for him, so of course, _he had to_. The artificial sun of Helios started to dim and Jack arose from the couch, kissing Rhys’ cheek gently.

 

“I’m gunna shower, kiddo.” Jack smirked and brought his lips close to Rhys’ ear. “ _No peeking_ ,” he whispered out, pulling Rhys’ earlobe between his teeth and nibbling at it gently. Rhys closed his eyes and shuttered, his hands folding into fists as he tried to keep himself calm. Jack was such a fucking _tease_.

 

“N-no promises…” Rhys huffed out and peered up at the older boy through one eye, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Jack grinned and slipped away from him, making his way towards the bathroom. Rhys turned and leaned on the back of the couch watching him go, his heart pounding like crazy. He was very tempted to join Jack in the shower and he was cursing at himself for having showered earlier in the day. Rhys shook the thought from his head and sprung up, running into Jack’s bedroom. He had a date to get ready for. Suddenly, his stomach was filled with butterflies that were fluttering around like crazy. Tonight felt _special_ for some reason.

 

Once they both were ready and looking fly as hell, as per usual, they started to head out the front door.

 

“Oh shit, hold up babe, I almost forgot something.” Jack smacked himself on the forehead and ran back into the apartment appearing just a few moments later with one of his _guitar cases_? Rhys eyed it suspiciously and flicked his eyes up to Jack.

 

“What’s that for?”

 

Jack looked down at the case in his hands and shrugged.

 

“I dunno, I _think_ some people use it to play music or whatever...I just like carrying it around with me because it makes me look cool. Well... _cooler_.”

 

Jack snickered and flashed him a grin, his head slowly shaking. “Come on, I can’t tell you that kiddo. It’ll ruin the _surprise_. Now, let’s get going.” He wiggled his brows and gripped the guitar case with one hand, his other hand wrapping around Rhys’.

 

The two made their way to an elevator, chatting about nothing in particular as they rode it up and up. Jack kept making comments on how _fucking hot Rhys was looking_ and about how _he was the luckiest man on Helios_. Rhys was so flustered, all he could manage was to smile and hide his face against Jack’s chest. Rhys knew what he meant though because he thought the same exact thing about Jack.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing the front entrance to... _Hyperion’s offices_? Rhys’ mouth fell open slightly and he blinked, looking over at Jack. Jack was grinning and acting very nonchalant as he tugged Rhys along towards the front door. A man dressing in yellow and black clothing was waiting at the front. Once he saw Jack, he quickly scrambled for the door, pulling it open and stepping out of the way for them to pass.

 

“Good evening sir, everything is prepared per your request.”

 

The older boy nodded and swept past the man, his grip tightening on Rhys’ hand. Rhys stole a glance back at the man. He looked like an assistant to someone important or something of that nature. Rhys’ attention was pulled back to his present situation as he stepped inside another elevator, mirrors lining the entirety of the walls. He scoffed, _man is everyone at Hyperion extremely vain or what?_  Finally, he laughed and broke the silence.

 

“Jack, what are we doing at Hyperion this late at night?”

 

Jack smirked, setting down his guitar case and grabbed hold of Rhys’ waist, pulling him close. He trailed a finger along Rhys’ jawline as he looked down at him, seeming to be studying his face.

 

“Can I show you the most breathtaking view on _all_ of Helios?” Jack spoke softly, his thumb rubbing little circles into Rhys’ hip. Rhys smiled wide and began nodding. All of a sudden, Jack was spinning him around, pulling his back close to his chest. He rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder and simply pointed at Rhys’ reflection in the mirrors. Rhys followed his finger and felt a blush spreading across his face as he saw his own reflection, realization Jack meant _him_ . He bit down on his lower lip and rolled his eyes back at Jack, a small smile creeping across his lips. Jack was _so cheesy_ sometimes and it made Rhys’ heart melt. The older boy started laughing and quickly kissed Rhys’ neck, turning him back towards him.

 

“Okay, okay, now can I show you the _second_ best view?

 

“Are you talking about _yourself_?” Rhys asked sassily, a smirk spreading across his face.

The elevator had finally stopped and Jack began backing out, pulling Rhys along.

 

“Come on Rhysie, don't try and hit on me with my own pickup line. For _shame_ !” He teased and collected the case up before the doors closed. Rhys laughed out through his nose and ignored him, looking around the room they were now in. It looked like some sort of control room, desks lining the walls to the left and right. There was a large monitor hanging in the middle of the room that was being flooded with stats for _something_ . It almost looked like vitals for something _living_. The file name in the corner read ‘The Eye of Helios’. Rhys had read about this, it was the primary laser weapon for the space station but he wasn’t sure why there were vital readings… He didn’t give it much more thought as he made his way further into the room and the most extraordinary view he had ever seen opened up before him.

 

The whole entire back wall of the room were actually giant windows that opened up to show a stunning view of the moon below them. Jack smiled watching him and leaned over, flicking off the lights. As soon as he did this, the whole room lit up with a pearlescent glow. Rhys carefully made his way over to the windows, pressing his flesh hand against the cool glass and looked up. They were just below the Eye of Helios. The light illuminating from it mixed with the glow of Elpis created an unreal look in the room. For a moment, Rhys felt like he was floating out there in space. He started to teeter and Jack was by his side, holding him up against the glass before he toppled over.

 

“Easy there cupcake, you alright?” Jack laughed, sitting on the step closest to the glass and gently patted at the space next to him before he began unzipping the guitar case. Rhys pressed his metal hand against his head and nodded, sitting down next to him.

 

“You weren’t kidding about that view. I just got a little lightheaded.”

 

Jack smiled, pulling a pick from the case and slipping it between his lips.

 

“Now you sorta know how I feel when I look at _you…_ ”

 

Rhys caught his breath and slowly looked over at the older boy, his heart skipping a few beats. Jack made it seem so effortless, the way he would completely take Rhys’ breath away, like he was born to do it. Rhys quietly cleared his throat and nudged Jack with his elbow, nodding his head towards the  acoustic guitar he could now see in the case.

 

“Okay Prince Charming, what’s with the six-string?”

 

Jack smiled and let out a small sigh as he pulled from pick from his mouth.

 

“Well,” he began, slowly pushing back his hair and glancing up at Rhys through his lashes, “I get sort of tongue-tied when I talk about my, _uh_ , emotions?” Jack paused and coughed a bit, pulling the instrument into his lap. He stared down at the dark, cherry coloured wood of his guitar and chuckled to himself.

 

“And I am nowhere near as eloquent with my speech as you. Not that it would matter anyway because I turn into a fucking _mess_ around you. Last time I tried this, it didn’t turn out quite like I planned. But…” Jack’s hands began strumming softly at the strings, quiet enough that he could still be heard over the melody.

 

“Like the rockstar that I am, I can sing my way through anything and get my point across. _Soooo_ , I just need you to sit there, look pretty and _listen_ .” Jack quickly reached up and held Rhys’ face for a second, wanting to remember just how he looked in that moment. Rhys blinked, breath stolen from his lungs by the words that floated from Jack’s lips. He could hear his own heartbeat thrumming against his eardrums and the back of his neck went cold and clammy. _What was Jack going to do?_

 

Jack winked and returned his hands to the strings, picking up where he left off. Not even a moment later, Jack’s powerful voice was filling the room, the acoustics making his already heavenly tone sound even better. Rhys felt his nerves kick in as he cautiously watched Jack.

 

 _“_ _It was in the lobby, when I set my sights on you_

_Should have kissed you in the elevator_

_But I was too scared to_

_It was in the morning, when I made up my mind_

_I want you staple gunned_

_Right to my side all of the time_

_Whooooaa”_

 

Rhys’ chest started to rise and fall quickly as his breathing picked up even more; Jack’s voice was seeping into his skin and that floating feeling he’d experienced before was returning to his body. He dug his elbows into his knees and leaned his head into his palms as he listened. Jack smiled and glanced up from his strumming to look Rhys in his eyes, his voice softening.

 

“ _Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or scream it in your face_

_Oh, the chemistry between us_

_Could destroy this place_

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or whisper in your ear_

_Oh, just stop right there_

I think that we've got something here”

 

Jack extended out that last note, his voice strong and bit husky. Rhys was starting to understand the emotion Jack was putting behind the song and he cursed to himself as the music got quiter, sure that Jack would be able to hear his heart beating like a drum. Jack looked so ethereal as he sat there, backlit from the light of the Eye and from Elpis, his head slowly bobbing from side to side as he got into his playing. Rhys was fighting with himself, trying to resist the urge to tackle him right there, the need to kiss Jack growing with each strum. Finally, Jack’s voice started up again and Rhys pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he watched.

 

“ _We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you_

_It didn't work, and no it never does_

_But you know how I do_

_We were all alone when I made up my mind_

_I want you staple gunned_

_Right to my side all of the time_

 

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or scream it in your face_

_Oh, the chemistry between us_

_Could destroy this place_

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or whisper in your ear_

_Oh, just stop right there_

_I think that we've got something here”_

 

Jack smirked and looked back up at Rhys, his fingers picking at the strings and never once looking down at them. He was showing off and could tell it was working when he noticed Rhys’ eyebrow shot up and his lips pull into a smile. Jack’s own heart was pounding pretty hard and he was thankful for the low light in the room as he could feel his cheeks were burning red. If this didn’t work this time, he wasn’t sure how he could top it. He had carefully calculated everything; making sure they came at a time when no one was around, that Elpis lined up perfectly for the view and that Rhys hadn’t had any alcohol. _Damned lightweight_. Jack chuckled at his own thoughts before slowly inching himself closer to Rhys, turning the guitar so he could lean in without hitting him. He placed his lips near Rhys’ ear and sang softly.

  
“ _Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or scream it in your face_

_Oh, the chemistry between us_

_Could destroy this plaaaaaccee”_

 

Once again, Jack was showing off, pushing his vocals and hitting an impressive note as he belted that last part. Rhys swallowed hard and leaned in after him when the older boy moved away but caught himself and stopped. A long, slow shiver ran down his spine and he continued to watch Jack through lidded eyes.

  


_“Do I have to spell it out for you_

_Or whisper in your ear_

_Oh, just stop right there_

I think that we've got something here”

 

Jack had finished off the song, harmonizing _woahs_ with his guitar and let out a deep breath as he finished. He waited a moment before bringing his eyes up to meet Rhys’. They both looked completely flustered as they sat there for a moment in silence. Rhys was frozen, only his chests moving as he panted out his breaths. _Was Jack saying... what he thought he was saying_?

 

Rhys got his answer as the guitar dropped to the floor as Jack moved in on him, crowding him and pulling him in close.

 

“Jack-” The younger boy was cut off as Jack curved his palms around his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was needy and rushed and completely wonderful and over a bit too soon. Jack’s breath was hot against Rhys’ face as he leaned his forehead against his, holding him there. Jack locked eyes with him and flashed him a toothy grin.

 

“I want you to be _mine_ , Rhys,” Jack whispered, his voice low and Rhys dropped his head as he began to laugh. Jack stiffened at this action and began looking around the room. _Was...did that not sound as good out loud as it did in his head_ ? He raised a brow and looked down at the kid, who was still laughing, his mouth curving into a small frown. Rhys slapped his hands against his face and peered through his digits to look at Jack. _How was this his life?_

 

“I’m sorry, I hallucinated there for a moment. One more time?” Rhys bit his lip and quickly took Jack’s hands in his, tugging on them softly, urging him to speak.

 

Jack sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, flipping their hands so he was the one in control. He yanked Rhys forward, bringing his face close to his and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Do you want to be my _boyfriend_ , asshole?” Jack chuckled and forced his lips against Rhys’.

 

Rhys’ eyes shot open and a slow smile curved against Jack’s lips. He gently pushed Jack away and threw himself onto the older boy, sending them both falling backwards. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist and they both laughed as Rhys kissed him over and over again.

 

“Hahaha, okay, _okay_! I sorta need an answer here cupcake, don’t leave me hangin. Is that a yes?” Jack smirked and slapped his hands against Rhys’ ass and squeezed him closer. Rhys grinned and bit at lower lip as he slowly nodded.

 

“Yes, you idiot,” Rhys exclaimed and resumed showering him with kisses. He honestly felt so happy, he could have cried. Finally, _finally_ , he could call Jack his and it brought him such joy. That’s all he had wanted since that perfect jerk had walked through In Bloom’s doors.

 

“What took you so long to ask, asshat?!”

 

Jack gasped loudly as if he was offended and pushed on the cybernetic boy’s waist, flipping them over. He pressed his body against Rhys’ and playfully glared down at him.

 

“ _Excuse me princess_ ! I’ve been trying to ask you for weeks. It’s not my fault you didn’t pick up on my oh-so-clever hints.” Jack winked and shot a finger gun down at his _boyfriend_.

 

Rhys just rolled his eyes and slipped a hand behind Jack’s neck, pulling him in.

 

“Just shut up and makeout with me, Jack.”

  
Jack smirked and flashed his eyebrows up, _happily_ fulfilling Rhys’ request.


	12. Tell Me About Your Arm, Kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this sorta short yet painful chapter. Finally, Rhys reveals the story behind the accident that cost him his parents. This chapter got a little personal for me and so I ended up having to cut it short. I hope you enjoy nevertheless xx.
> 
> I'll be here after for hugs and comfort blankets if needed...
> 
> EDIT: I wanted to add a note there is mention of parent loss and car accidents. I understand that they may be a trigger for some people, so please skip this chapter if any of those things upset you. I want to be considerate of people's experiences. Thank you. I love you all.

Rhys laid sprawled out across Jack’s bed in only his boxers and that old Hyperion t-shirt he seemed to love so much. His flesh fingers were intertwining with Jack’s, their hands slowly swaying back and forth in the air. Once they had returned from their date, they stayed up all night, telling each other everything they could think of about themselves. It took a few tries, but Jack finally opened up to Rhys about his own past and Rhys had learned some key things about his _boyfriend_. Jack's father had died when he was young and his mother left him in the 'care' of her mother, Jack's grandmother, who was, to put it kindly, physically abusive towards her grandson. When Jack was thirteen, he had decided he had enough and agreed to move from Eden 6 - where he was originally from - to live with his uncle on Helios. Interestingly enough, his grandmother had passed away just a few days after Jack had moved out, but Rhys just thought it coincidental. 

  
  


Jack told him how since day one, his uncle had been pressuring him into running the family business and that he would stop at nothing until Jack agreed.

 

“Being the disgusting little creature he is, he hasn’t been able to produce an heir.” Jack snorted and flexed his fingers, tightening his grip on Rhys. “Gee, I fucking wonder why. So now,” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m the last living person who has claim to the  _ Hyperion throne _ !” Jack spat out in a mocking tone, every last word dripping with disdain. He was being forced into a life he absolutely did not want for himself and it seemed there was no escape.

 

"Nothing that man could _ever_ offer me would make me change my mind. Hell will freeze over before I run Hyperion," Jack scoffed and began shaking his head, the idea of him being in charge _amused_ him.

 

Rhys stayed quiet as Jack spoke, simply soaking in all the information he felt so privileged to hear. He worried his lower lip, trying to rack his brain for any solution to Jack’s problem but from what Jack had told him about his uncle, the man was completely insane and hell-bent on making Jack’s life miserable. Jack described it like he was the  _ black sheep _ of the family, every single one of his blood relatives had treated him like dirt, casually kicking him aside when they decided they were done with him. It took Rhys a moment to realize Jack had stopped speaking and he tilted his head back, glancing at him. Jack’s eyes were narrowed and he was staring daggers into the ceiling, his jaw tightening and then releasing a few times.

 

“Tassiter acts like me taking over Hyperion is some huge opportunity and if I let it pass me by, I’ll be making the biggest mistake of my life. That fucking company is more important to him than his own goddamn family…The sad thing he’s the only family I have left.  _ What a joke _ .”

 

Rhys shot up, letting go of Jack’s hand before throwing himself on top of the older boy. Jack let out a grunt as the weight of Rhys’ body sunk down onto him and he laughed weakly, gazing up at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

“Yes, hello there cupcake.”

 

“He’s-He’s not your only family, Jack. You have Nisha and Wilhelm...and my friends, regardless of Vaughn’s nearly permanent state of eye-rolling, have really grown to like you. They care about you. You have people...you have-”

 

“ _ I have you _ ,” Jack smiled, cutting him off and sat up on his elbows, his face only inches from Rhys’. Rhys dropped his eyes as he felt heat spreading across his face and he nodded slowly. Jack’s smile grew as he tilted his head down, trying to meet Rhys’ eyes. Once they finally did, Jack laughed and pushed himself up more so Rhys was now sitting in his lap, his lips slowly brushing over Rhys’. Rhys shuddered and placed his hands against Jack’s chest, leaning into their kiss. He could have lived in that moment forever but was glad that time moved forward as Jack began to speak against his lips.

 

“I have everything I need  _ right there _ ,” Jack purred softly and Rhys cried out as Jack’s large hands landed a hard blow on his nearly bare ass.  _ Moment over. _ Rhys pouted out his lower lip and glared down at the now cackling Jack. Rhys could feel the hand prints welting on his skin already and he playfully pushed Jack’s chest.

 

“Ow asshole, that hurt! You took a really nice moment and  _ ruined _ it.”

 

Jack’s laughter died down and he wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, “ _ Ohehehehe _ , that was too good. My stomach actually hurts from laughing.” Jack dared a glance at Rhys and his giggles started again as he saw his angry, pouting face.

 

“Oh come on, kitten, _ you love it _ .”

 

Rhys groaned and rolled his eyes, crawling from Jack’s lap and fell back onto the mattress, his body bouncing a few times.

 

“I’m even angrier because yeah,  _ yeah I do _ .” Rhys admitted in defeat and shook his head, his hair rubbing into the pillow case. Suddenly his body stiffened as he felt warm, wet lips pressing against his lower thigh. He raised a brow and lifted his head slightly to see Jack slowly crawling up his body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Rhys couldn’t help but arch his back as Jack pulled the elastic band of his boxers aside, pushed up his tshirt and began assaulting his hip bone. Rhys’ metal digits dug into Jack’s hair and he hissed through his teeth as Jack bit at his sensitive flesh. He chuckled quickly and took a few deep breathes in, trying to keep himself calm and centered. That was a difficult thing to do though when the hottest guy Rhys had ever laid eyes on was sucking hickies all over his lower stomach. Finally after what felt like the sweetest torture Rhys had ever endured, Jack’s face was level with his. The older boy planted a soft kiss on the side of his mouth, the likes of which had Rhys chasing after his lips when he moved away. Jack laughed and gently poked his nose.

 

“Really though, Rhysie...I’m okay with having a shitty family life, as long as I have  _ you _ .” Jack smirked and placed his open palm over Rhys’ face and very gently pushed him back, letting out an annoyed sigh. “Or you know,  _ whatever _ .”

 

Rhys let out a muffled groan from behind Jack’s hand and quickly began swatting it away from his face. He gave Jack a dirty look and quickly poked his tongue out, ignoring the other boys smug grin. After a while though, that grin faded away and Jack got oddly quiet. He nudged Rhys’ cybernetic arm with his own flesh one and nodded his head down towards it.

 

“So, when are you gonna tell me about your arm, kiddo?” Jack’s voice finally came in a firm, but not at all commanding tone.

 

Rhys could feel his own smile fall as Jack’s words sunk in. It was probably time and it wouldn’t be fair to Jack to withhold that from him any longer. Not after all he had shared with him…

The younger boy took a deep breath and turned his head, glancing out the window. The blinds were half open and golden rays of sunlight from the day break threatened to seep in, little flecks dancing across Rhys’ face as he searched for a place to begin.

 

“For as long as I could remember, even when my parents and I were back living on Pandora, I wanted to work for Hyperion.” Rhys swallowed hard and lowered his head, turning slightly to face Jack.

 

“It became this  _ obsession _ of mine. I was always so fascinated by their technology and advances they were making back then in clean energy use and even their weapons department caught my eye. So I grew up with this...idea that by the time I was old enough, I would get a job working for them and that Hyperion would still be the same company I had fallen in love with when I was a kid.” Rhys fiddled with his hands, wringing his metal fingers around his flesh ones as he spoke.

 

“Well, you know how they say never meet your heroes? Same principal sorta applies here. What was it...around the time your uncle took over after your father passed...that’s when things started to change and he did away with every peaceful project Hyperion had been working on and focused on weapons. At that point, I will so invested and already set up to go to Hyperion University, I couldn’t back out. Not after my parents had put in so much effort and money to get me to that point. Plus I refused to give up on my plan to take care of them, I wasn’t going to let that stop me. I figured I’d steer clear of the R&D department and try for a entry level programming job.” Rhys laughed and glanced up at Jack who was sitting there with his hands in his lap, watching Rhys.

 

“About a year and a half ago, a scientist I admired named Gladstone Katoa - who had been working on the medical side of R&D - was having a conference down on Pandora to show off a prototype robot he had been working on. I begged my parents for weeks for a trip down so I could meet him in person. I even played the ‘I miss home’ card…” Rhys’ voice broke only for a moment and he quietly cleared his throat as he continued on.

 

“Come the day of the conference and I get a call from my Father telling me not to come to the shop but to the Helios shuttles instead. They had wanted it to be a surprise, had the tickets the whole time.” Rhys laughed to himself and dropped his eyes down to his hands, tears now welling up in his eyes. “We made it down to Pandora and got our hands on this shitty little rental car and started to make our way to the R&D site.” Rhys bit at his lip trying to hold it together. This was the first time in nearly two years he had told  _ anyone _ this story. 

 

“We finally got there and the place was packed. Not too many Pandorans had seen or spoken with anyone from Helios, let alone someone who worked for  _ Hyperion _ . It got quite the turnout. We couldn’t find a place to park and I uh, started getting really upset. I was worried about being late or something... My Mom, oh god, she was  _ great _ Jack, she was trying to calm me down and my dad said he’d circle around and try to find us parking in the back and we’d just walk.” Rhys had closed his eyes and just let go at this point, no longer able to fight himself. Tears began streaming down his face at a steady pace. Jack shifted uncomfortably as he tried to keep himself from reaching out for Rhys. He didn’t want to startle him or scare him off from continuing, so he remained silent, his heart pounding. He could tell  _ something _ was coming.

 

“Bandits, or Vault Hunters, I’m not really sure of the difference at this point, had caught wind that Hyperion was doing a demonstration and they had planned to protest at the event. I guess they weren’t very big fans of the company’s...We were driving down the back entrance trying to find  _ anywhere _ at this point to park when it happened...” Rhys drew his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly, his bare knees already becoming stained with his tears.

 

“They were driving a vehicle much bigger than our little rental tin can, a bandit technical I believe it was called and they just-” Rhys suddenly lifted his hands and slapped his metal palm against his flesh hand, creating a  _ smack _ so loud, Jack jumped. Rhys’ hands slowly slid from themselves and his arms dropped as he stared off at nothing. “Rammed _ right into us _ . My father’s side was the one that was hit and he was killed instantly.” Jack flinched and took in a sharp breath before he clenched his jaw down tightly. Rhys’ chin wrinkled as he tried to fight off the sobs that so badly wanted to escape from him.

 

“The car flipped a few times and...I...I remember my mother trying... to comfort  _ me  _ as we laid sideways, hanging from our seat belts. My arm...had gotten pinned between the crushed metal of a door and the seat next to me. A bunch of glass shattered into my eye,” Rhys absentmindedly reached up and touched just underneath his cybernetic eye, “But my mother, she was choking out her words between bloody gasps, telling  _ me _ it was going to be alright. That  _ I _ was going to be fine…” Rhys snapped his head up and looked at Jack, his eyes overflowing with so many tears, Jack couldn’t even see the colours in his iris.

 

“She was dying and she knew it and she was focused on  _ me _ . Even though I could feel my arm being torn from my body, I was completely numb as I watched the light fade from her eyes. I was  _ begging _ her to stay with me, but by the time I got the words out, she was already... _ gone _ .” Rhys drove his fingers into his hair and began heaving as he tried to continue on. Jack didn’t care at this point and he rose to his knees, leaning into Rhys and pulling him into his arms. Rhys was shaking as he looked up at Jack with flooded eyes and Jack could see the pain in his eyes, like he was reliving the whole incident with each word he spoke. 

 

“They just drove away Jack...none of them even had a fucking  _ scratch _ ! They took everything from me in an instant and then just drove off. I can’t even be angry with just them...it was my fault too. I pushed them to go. I was the whole reason we even went back down to that god forsaken planet in the first place!” Rhys was yelling now, almost as if he was trying to speak over his sobs just to be heard. He needed to say it though.  _ He had to say it outloud. _

 

“ _ I did this _ ...I was selfish and I just  _ had  _ to go to that s-stupid conference. _ I killed my parents _ , Jack.” Rhys had whispered out the last part, his voice no longer able to serve him. Jack held Rhys tightly in his arms, a calloused thumb gently wiping the tears from his face. Jack was trying his best to soothe him, to stop his weeping, anything to show Rhys that he was right there.

 

“ _ Sssh _ ,  _ ssshh _ , Rhys,” Jack whispered out and kissed his lips against Rhys’ head as he spoke. “You didn’t kill your parents. This  _ was not  _ your fault. You had no way of knowing that...that would happen. I need you to calm down, baby.” His arms clasped tightly around Rhys and Jack could feel his anger rising as he let everything Rhys had just told him sink in.  _ It was those fucking bandit scum, vault hunters…  _ Jack thought to himself and narrowed his eyes, sighing as he tried to calm his temper. He didn’t have time to be angry about it, he had to be there for Rhys and right now, the kid needed it. 

 

Rhys had completely unraveled in Jack’s arms. He gripped onto the older boy, pulling on his shirt to bring himself closer, silently pleading for any form of comfort. His body felt weak and frail, reminding him too much of how he felt that day as he hung sideways in that car, waiting to die. He had begged for death, for the opportunity to join his parents because he didn’t know how he could go on without them. Those thoughts had followed him around for  _ months _ after the accident. When he had his eye and arm replacement, all throughout his rehabilitation, even when he started working in the shop again. It was a constant pain, demanding to be felt and acting as a continual reminder of what Rhys felt was  _ his _ fault. As time passed though, the pain seemed to lighten, never leaving him but not turning him into a crumbling mess at every mention of his parents. Vaughn, Sasha and Fiona had helped him greatly with that. They were so patient and loving and were there when he needed  _ anything _ at all. Everytime Rhys thought back to those hard times, he was grateful for his friends. He wasn’t sure he would still be here without them.

 

And then there was Jack. The older boy had done more for Rhys than he could ever begin to know. Rhys looked up at him through teary eyes and felt the overwhelming feeling of gratitude washing over him, slowly pushing the burning feeling he had in his chest away. As his breathing slowed, Rhys’ eyes began to flutter close. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. Once again, all Jack had to do was be near him and Rhys felt  _ calm _ . 

 

Jack gazed down at the boy in his arms, realizing that he was falling asleep. He carefully moved them, laying Rhys down properly in the bed. He moved to pull the covers over him and when Rhys felt his warmth leave him, he began to whimper. Jack quickly slid in next to him and pulled Rhys close to his chest, his arms wrapping so tight around the kid he thought he might be hurting him. Rhys calmed once again, small sniffles breaking out every once in awhile. Jack let out a quiet sigh as he felt Rhys’ breathing return to normal. He watched him, tears still coming from him even as he slept. Jack leaned in and very gently kissed his tears away, his thumb rubbing little circles into Rhys’ flesh arm.

  
“I’m right here, Rhysie. And I’m not going  _ anywhere _ .”


	13. Bad (Family) Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely flower babies! We're getting into the thick of the Vallory plot now! OoOooooOOOooH!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has shared, drawn art for (seriously, what is even happening with that? You guys have blessed me) sent me messages about or even just read my little fic. It means the world to me (:  
> I love these two so much and I promise after a few more semi-painful chapters, I am going to be SO nice to our boys, SO STICK WITH IT!
> 
> I love you all and hope you have a fantastic day! Enjoy xx

The next morning had snuck up on both Jack and Rhys. Jack hadn’t even recalled falling asleep, Rhys still securely in his arms throughout the night. It wasn’t until the younger boy shot up in a panic that either of them realized the time. Today was, unfortunately, the day Rhys had to return to In Bloom and face his aunt. In an attempt to cheer him up, Jack once again tried to prepare him breakfast. About half way through though, for both of their sakes, Rhys stepped in and took over, rushing Jack to the table so he could save the meal. Rhys had been quiet all morning, not saying more than a few words or some grunts in response here and there. Jack was trying to find something, anything to talk about to break the silence and failing.

 

Rhys finally walked over from the kitchen and served the food at the table before sliding down into the seat across from Jack. Jack was slowly sipping at the now cold coffee he had made earlier in the morning, watching Rhys. The kid was absentmindedly picking at his food with his fork, unfocused eyes gazing down at the plate. Finally, Jack cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

“I remember...hearing about it you know,” he whispered and looked up at Rhys, whose attention he had apparently caught. “The accident I mean. The whole company was buzzing about it. My uncle the most though…” Jack huffed out a laugh as he set down his mug and laced his fingers together. Even though Rhys hadn’t touched his food, he still swallowed hard as he waited for Jack to continue.

 

“It was all just a huge PR nightmare for him. ‘ _ Couldn’t have Hyperion's name tied to such a tragedy! _ ’ or some bullshit,” Jack mocked and rolled his eyes. “He wanted it covered up as quickly and  _ quietly _ as possible. He uh...he paid off your aunt, right? Gave her the funds to replace your arm and eye?...” Jack trailed off, hoping he wasn’t making the situation worse by continuing to talk about this. Rhys nodded weakly and set his fork down, not even having an appetite in the first place. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Yeah...a few weeks after, once my aunt had signed the papers to become my legal guardian, we got a letter in the mail from Hyperion. There was uh...a note extending Hyperion’s  _ deepest _ apologies for my loss and a check for an obscene amount of money.” Rhys clenched his jaw tightly and kept his eyes down. “I wanted to tear it into a million little pieces. I didn’t want  _ anything _ from them, not anything they could give me anyway...but my aunt insisted, lecturing me on how I would never be able to afford replacement limbs any other way. A month later, I went in for the ‘restoration surgeries’.”  Jack’s jaw was tightly clenched as he listened to Rhys speak.

 

“Rhys, I- I’m just  _ so sorry _ . I wish…” Jack fiddled with his fingers trying to find the words and finally looked up at him. “I wish I could take it all back, Rhysie. I wish so badly I could fix this for you...so you would never have to know what that all felt like. I wish I hadn’t even asked you about it in the first place. I’m so sorry for putting you through that.” Jack swallowed and lowered his head, his eyes dropping to the ground and his shoulders slumping slightly. The action had taken Rhys by surprise and without thinking, he moved around the table to console Jack. There that Jack was again, the one who felt guilty about something in Rhys’ life that he had no control over. That ‘bad boy’ persona he wore so well had melted away and all that left was just  _ Jack _ . He wasn’t the most forthcoming person with his emotions and often forgot to use his words to explain how he was feeling, but Rhys could tell; he  _ knew _ Jack cared about him and it warmed his heart. Rhys laughed a bit and slipped his fingers under Jack’s chin, gently pulling his head up.

 

“Hey now, don’t you do that. Don’t hide that handsome face from me.” Rhys’ mouth pulled into a smile and he leaned into Jack, his flesh hand gently cupping the older boys face. “I’m sorta glad you asked. It tells me you’re actually interested in  _ me _ . Don’t apologize for wanting to get to know me better, Jack.” A small chuckle escaped Rhys and he stared down at the table, his head shaking slowly. “It’s one of the reasons I love you so mu-”

 

Rhys froze and his blood ran cold once he realized what he had just said. His hand began to slip from the older boy’s face but didn’t make it very far. Jack had also realized what he just said and his hand shot out to catch Rhys’. He held onto it tightly and slowly looked up Rhys, his eyes wide.

 

“... _ What _ ?”

 

“I... _ uh _ just mean...it’s an  _ expression _ ,” Rhys laughed nervously and slipped his hand from Jack’s before rushing up and away from the table. “I have to go though, I can’t be late today. Who knows what else my aunt may rip off if I am.” Rhys grimaced at his own joke but he would say anything to pull Jack’s attention away from what he just accidently let slip out. Before Jack even had time to stand, Rhys was pulling on pants and his shoes and dashing towards the door. He paused for a moment and turned, looking back at Jack but never meeting his eyes. “I’ll call you later…” and with that he was gone.

 

Nearly the entire elevator ride down, Rhys had been slamming his head against the metal wall, much to the discomfort of the other passengers. When the doors finally slid open, the small group of people who were in with him hurried out, mumbling something about Rhys being crazy. He didn’t care though and honestly he felt a little crazy. How could he have said that. The moment played over in his head and he groaned, slapping his metal hand against his face.

 

“Such an  _ idiot _ , Rhys.  _ Great job _ ,” He whispered to himself as he approached In Bloom, his hands searching in his bag for his keys. He stopped in front of the doors and noticed his heart had started pounding. Not from his embarrassing slip-up this morning, but because this was the first time he would be seeing his aunt since the other day. Rhys lifted his head tall and clenched his jaw as he unlocked the door and stepped into. He felt some of his tension melt away as he was struck by the strong scent of flowers, the different aromas creating a lovely cocktail of scents in his nose. Though it was only a few days, he had sorely missed that. It always reminded him of his parents, of home, and In Bloom, despite all of his aunt’s efforts, was still  _ home _ for him. It was the last little piece he had of his parents and he didn’t realize how much he had missed being there until that moment.

 

Rhys let out a content sigh and quietly made his way through the showroom. He didn’t intend on sneaking in but he couldn’t seem to help himself, he  _ really _ didn’t want to see his aunt. As he got closer to the stockroom, he paused and narrowed his eyes, hearing a  _ familiar _ voice.

 

“Are you sure about this?...”

 

“Look, we have less than two weeks before the kid turns eighteen, we have to do this  _ now _ .”

 

That caught Rhys’ attention and he took a few steps closer to the door, slowly leaning in so he could hear better. Was it still eavesdropping if it was a conversation about you? 

 

“I don’t know, Ma. Just don’t seem  _ right _ to do this to him...he’s been through a lot already, dontcha think?” Rhys instantly made the connection of who it was, August, his estranged cousin. He was much older than Rhys and they only ever saw him once, maybe twice, a year.  

He had stayed down on Pandora when his mother moved up to Helios, not wanting to  _ deal with the politics of Hyperion _ . Rhys wouldn’t describe their relationship as close, but he was grateful for any family he had left at this point and enjoyed their small chats. August’s relationship with his mother was constantly changing and they alway seemed to disagree, until eventually Vallory would threaten him enough and he would just go along with what she said. Vallory was and always had been a difficult woman to deal with, so the two fought often, probably why he stayed away for months at a time. Rhys felt such sympathy for his cousin that he had to grow up with  _ Vallory _ as a mom.

 

“August, grow a backbone and _ deal with it.  _ We are moving forward with the plan and if you give me anymore lip, I’ll be sure to bust it open,” Vallory spat at her son, taking a step towards him and crowding his personal space. August swallowed quietly and pressed his lips into a hard line, nodding and backing away from her. His blue eyes flicked over towards the showroom as he saw Rhys’ figure standing near the doorway. He looked back to Vallory and nodded towards the door, alerting her to Rhys’ presence. Vallory narrowed her eyes as she picked up on what he was doing and turned, glaring towards Rhys.

 

Rhys’ eyes widened and he quickly rushed into the room, trying to make it seem like he had just happened to walk in. He did a double take, pretending to be surprised as if he hadn’t seen August prior to this moment.

 

“Oh my god,  _ August _ !” Rhys smiled and dropped his bag, quickly hugging him. August hesitated for a moment before weakly returning his cousin’s hug, patting his back a few times.

 

“Aaah, heya Rhys,” August spoke quietly, his eyes glancing up at to his still glaring mother. He stepped away from Rhys and folded his arms, looking over the younger boy.

“How uh, are you? Dig the fancy new arm,” he nodded towards the shiny silver limb peeking out from under Rhys’ rolled sleeve and tilted his head. “Already time for an upgrade?”

 

Rhys laughed meekly and clenched his jaw, placing his flesh hand over his metal wrist and quickly shot a look over at Vallory. His head began to slowly shake as he tried to come up with a good lie, knowing full well he couldn’t tell him the truth.

 

“Haha,  _ yeaaah _ . My old model had a recall, something about the hydraulics malfunctioning for some people. Hyperion didn’t want to deal with any lawsuits, so they recalled them and issued free upgrades to anyone with my make.” Rhys could be very convincing when he wanted to be and August seemed to buy it. Good, that covered why he had a new arm  _ and _ how he could possibly begin to afford it. Years of being told what to think made August a very easy person to lie to; he just went along with everything he was told. 

 

The blonde haired man nodded and rubbed at his chin hair a bit, his eyes narrowing.

“Seems oddly  _ kind _ for Hyperion...must have been a huge loss for them.” Vallory groaned and stepped between them, bumping Rhys out of the way. 

 

“The kid told you about the arm alright,  _ move on _ . It’s not that interesting, besides, you have something you need to be doing,  _ remember _ ?” She glared down at her son and flicked her eyes towards the door. She couldn’t have him asking anymore questions and risk Rhys telling the truth. If she was going to keep him on her side, August couldn’t be allowed to gain any more sympathy for the dumb kid. August stared at his mother for a long moment, studying her face before finally nodding and stepping away from her.

 

“Yeah, right. I’ll be seeing you then.” He leaned around Vallory and reached out, ruffling Rhys’ hair, a faint smile on his lips. The way he looked at Rhys made the younger boy’s stomach turn a bit. It was remorseful and sad, like something tragic had happened and August didn’t have the heart to tell him. Rhys felt a sense of panic wash over him as he watched his cousin leave without another word.

 

“Well kid, I must say, you are becoming quite the talented little liar,” Vallory’s raspy, awful voice broke Rhys’ trance and he kept his eyes forward, not caring to look at her pale, scarred face. His eyes however were darting up as he felt a strong grip on his new limb, pulling him forward. He could feel her cold fingers running along the metal as she examined it, her grip too tight for Rhys’ liking.

 

“Should have pulled that piece of  _ junk _ arm off a while ago, Rhys. Your little  _ boyfriend _ really set you up with some fancy new gear, didn’t he?” Vallory mused, her voice dripping with malice. It made Rhys felt sick to his stomach and he quickly jerked his arm from her hands, remembering the strength he gained from the new cybernetics.

 

“Don’t touch me, Vallory!” Rhys exclaimed and took a step back, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. “You are not to touch me  _ ever  _ again, do you understand?” His hands were trembling, heart pounding as he spoke but his voice was confident and strong.

 

“I’m glad August is here because he can help you pack your shit. After my birthday,” Rhys’ hands had steadied and he took a step towards her, his lips pulling into a triumphant smirk, “you and I are  _ done _ . Consider this  _ your _ two weeks notice.”

 

Vallory hadn’t moved the whole time Rhys was speaking, her eyes staying locked onto him. Finally, she chuckled and checked his shoulder as she walked past him, grabbing her large coat and slipped it on.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see,  _ kiddo _ .” That annoying, smug smile remained on her face and it put Rhys off, leaving him with an unsettling feeling.

 

“I have meetings, so I won’t be here for the rest of the day. Don’t even think about counting the money when you close tonight. Lock it in the safe and  _ leave _ .” Before Rhys could say anything else, Vallory swept out of the store, slamming the door behind her.

 

What had just happened? Had she  _ not _ heard him basically telling her to _ fuck off _ ? Rhys wasn’t sure why, but it bothered him greatly. It ate away at him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

  
  


Rich, golden sunlight filled the showroom as Rhys shuffled about, closing down the shop. He was absolutely  _ exhausted _ . It was the week before Valentine’s day and everyone on Helios it seemed had come in to place last minute orders. With Vallory having been MIA all day, everything was left up to Rhys. He had one last thing to do before he could leave for the night, but before he did, he pulled out his ECHO and quickly shot a text to Vaughn.

 

“ _ At work bro? _ ”

 

Rhys pulled the till from the register and grumbled to himself as he marched it back to the safe. It began to bother him more and more that Vallory wouldn’t allow him to count the money at night. It was just such an odd rule of hers. It didn’t matter though, soon he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore of her ridiculous orders. He felt vibrating in his pocket and he quickly locked up the money and made sure the safe was locked before pulling out the device.

 

“ _ We’re all here bro. What’s up _ ?”

 

Rhys smiled and ran to grab his things. Vaughn had recently gotten a job at a coffee shop just across the same plaza floor that In Bloom was on and the gang often hung out there. They once tried to make the flower shop a hang out spot during the summer time but Vallory quickly shut that down, so it was nice to finally have a spot to go to besides one another’s house all the time. Plus, it made them feel super ‘grown up’ to sit around drinking coffee and chatting.

 

“ _ Oh thank god. Can you make me my usual? I am completely drained and in dire need of some gossip time. Like, code Red Rose gossip… _ ”

 

Rhys followed his usual routine, kissing the  _ In Bloom _ sign before he flipped it over to the side that read  _ closed _ and quickly locked up behind him. He ignored the constant buzzing coming from his pocket until finally the spot the ECHO was pressed against started to go numb. Pulling the device from his pocket, Rhys laughed seeing the flood of messages from not only Vaughn, but now Fiona and Sasha as well.

 

“Geez you guys, you can wait, I will be right there.” He spoke allowed to himself and smiled, sliding it back into his pants and booking it towards the cafe.

 

It only took Rhys about five minutes to run across the plaza to reach the cafe and when he finally stopped outside the doors, his face was a little red and breath short. He rushed in and spotted Sasha first. She had seen him as well and shot up from her seat, beckoning him over. Fiona turned to look at what her sister was looking at and nearly gasped when she saw Rhys.

 

“Finally, get over here already,” Fiona called across the cafe in a hushed voice, trying not to draw attention to herself. Rhys rolled his eyes and smiled, making his way to them, gentle huffs escaping his lips as he tried to calm his breathing. He started to slide into a seat when he felt himself being dragged the rest of the way down. Sasha’s need for details couldn’t wait for Rhys to be comfy. Not even a moment later, Vaughn appeared, carrying a large tray with food and drinks for them all. After handing each of them their respective orders, Vaughn sat across from Rhys and let himself be drawn in as the conversation started.

 

“Uh, Vaughn, didn’t you... already have a break today?” came a small voice from behind the counter. A pretty young woman, around their age, with long blonde hair stood there, clutching her apron tassels as if speaking had made her nervous. Sasha rolled her eyes and shot a glare over at her.

 

“Oh my god, Rebecca, can you please  _ be quiet _ .”

 

Vaughn furrowed his brows and threw a straw at Sasha, shaking his head. He cleared his throat before turning to look at the girl, hips lips pulling into an odd, half smirk.

 

“Could you cover for me for like, twenty minutes? I’ll make it up to you,  _ cupcake _ ,” he spoke in a low, cool tone and even shot her a quick wink. The young woman giggled and nodded, smiling as she turned around to hide her now red face.

 

Vaughn turned back towards his friends and was met with some very interesting looks. Fiona and Sasha already knew he did this, but Rhys’ face was priceless. Everything Vaughn had just done reminded him of a  _ certain someone _ . Vaughn looked away from Rhys’ questioning look and finally rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Look, she really likes it when I call her pet names, okay?!” He stayed quiet as Rhys leaned across the table towards him, a devious smirk growing on his lips. 

 

“Oh yeah? That right,  _ cupcake _ ?” Rhys teased and flashed his eyebrows up at his friend a few times. Vaughn glared and leaned back across the table, challenging Rhys.

 

“If you tell  _ Jack _ , you’re dead to me bro.” Vaughn threatened and Rhys fell back in his seat, his arms holding his sides as he laughed out loud.

 

“Whatever you say, _ p-princess _ ,” Rhys managed between sputtered laughter, actual tears forming in the corners of his heterochromatic eyes. Vaughn groaned loudly and hid his face in his hands, his own cheeks now the ones turning red. Fiona giggled and waved her hand around a bit.

 

“Okay, okay, time limit here guys. Focus, give us the details! What have we missed and why is your arm silver?” Rhys let her take his arm in her hands, Fiona gently turning it to look it over.

 

“Well, okay...so…” Rhys began.

 

* * *

 

 

It took them well over twenty minutes to get through Rhys’ story, mostly because Sasha and Vaughn kept interrupting with questions. By the time Rhys had finished explaining about the incident in the shop with his arm, to Jack replacing it, the Eye of Helios, him telling Jack about his parents, him  _ maybe _ telling Jack he  _ loved _ him, to this morning with his cousin at the shop and the mysterious conversation with his aunt, the gangs heads were swimming with information; and the cafe had closed. The girl called Rebecca was wiping and breaking down the tables. She hadn’t bothered to ask Vaughn for help because she could one, tell it was serious and two, she was scared of Sasha. Rhys let out a deep sigh before taking a long swig of his coffee. His mouth had gone dry from all the talking and he frowned down at the cup, the coffee had gone cold some time ago it seemed.

 

Rhys’ three friends remained quiet like they were thinking about everything they were just told and he couldn’t blame them, it was a lot. Fiona finally broke the silence as she quietly cleared her throat, sitting forward in her chair.

 

“So this is why you called the code Red Rose...because you  _ passively _ told Jack you love him… I mean,” she smiled a bit and tilted her head as she looked at her friend. “ _ Do you _ ? You told him about your parents...That’s a pretty major deal, Rhys.” Sasha raised her hand, cutting off Rhys’ chance to answer.

 

“Yeah, that’s really heart warming and all, also, I hate you,” she stuck her tongue out at him, no doubt referencing the fact that Jack was now officially Rhys’  _ boyfriend _ , “but why are we not talking about the fact that your freakin aunt  _ RIPPED YOUR ARM OFF _ ?”

 

Vaughn’s co-worker gasped and nearly dropped her cleaning rag as Sasha’s voice filled the empty cafe. She stole a glance over at Rhys, trying to see if his arm was still gone and Rhys smiled, holding up the silver limb, waving it back and forth. The girl blushed and hurried back to her work. Rhys sighed and nodded as he pushed back his thick hair with his metal hand.

 

“I know Sash, if it wasn’t for this new arm, I wouldn’t believe it happened either...but, here we are. I still don’t even really know what the fuck happened that day...she just  _ snapped _ .”

 

“Well, good fucking riddance to her after your birthday, that evil monster… I hope we never see her  _ stupid _ face again,” Sasha’s voice trailed off and she sniffled a bit, walking around the table and hugging Rhys tightly from behind. Rhys let out a small sigh as he hugged the arms wrapped around him, his heart aching slightly. He hated causing his friends to worry because when they did, they worried to the extreme. It was like an Olympic sport.

 

Vaughn, who had been very quiet this whole time leaned his elbows on the table, his index finger slowly pushing up his glasses.

 

“So then...did he say anything back? Is Jack in love with you, I mean?”

 

Rhys stiffened a bit before very slowly shaking his head, a long sigh coming from him. He finally brought his eyes up to meet his friends and simply shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, bro. I felt so lame when I said it, I literally ran out of his apartment…” Rhys smiled sheepishly and began rubbing at the back of his neck; _ god, he was a mess sometimes. _

 

“ _ Seriously _ Rhys, you didn’t even give him a chance-” Vaughn was cut off as Rhys’ ECHO that he had placed on the table earlier in the conversation started buzzing around. They all leaned in and Sasha gasped as she saw a very handsome photo of Jack on the screen. Rhys swallowed hard and Fiona scoffed, smirking up at him.

 

“Speak of the Devil…”

 

Rhys playfully glared at her and scrambled to pick it up, hesitating for a moment before pressing  _ accept _ , his heart suddenly racing. He brought the ECHO to his ear and took a breath before finally speaking.

 

“Hey, Jack.”

 

“ _ Hey back atcha, stranger. Where ya been all day, pumpkin _ ?” Jack’s tone sounded normal, so Rhys was hoping he wasn’t upset about his little disappearing act earlier. Rhys leaned back in his seat and began absentmindedly running his finger around the rim of his empty coffee cup.

 

“Work was... _ insane _ to say the least and it’s just been a  _ weird _ day. My cousin was at the shop when I got there. I dunno, the whole thing feels really odd to me...then I stopped off at Vaughn’s cafe for coffee with the gang.” Sasha nudged Rhys and her and Fiona started waving. Rhys smiled and rolled his eyes, gently swatting them away. “They say hello. I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner…” Rhys blinked as he heard Jack’s laughter erupt from the other end of the line.

 

“ _ Yes, _ how dare you  _ have a life outside of me _ .” Jack snorted and went on. “ _ I’m your  _ boyfriend _ silly, not your parole officer. You don’t have to check in with me. I’m just greedy and I missed your voice, so I called. _ ”

 

Rhys felt his smile growing and he had to turn towards the wall, not wanting his friends to see the idiotic grin he had. He loved it when Jack would say the ‘b’ word.

 

“Ugh, that was dumb, ignore me. I  _ miss you _ …” Rhys spoke softly, putting extra emphasis on the last part. Jack chuckled and Rhys swore he could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“ _ I miss you too, Rhysie...but I’ll see you later. I’ll let you get back to your friends, but since I have you, I do have a quick question _ .”

 

The younger boy smiled and leaned his head against the wall, switching the phone to his other ear. “Hmm?”

 

“ _ Are we colour coordinating for this thing or what? Because I’ve been staring into my closet for the past two hours trying to decide on a suit and honestly I just want to burn my apartment down at this point. _ ”

 

Rhys drew his eyebrows together and paused for a long moment, trying to figure out what in the hell he was talking about.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“ _ The...the Hyperion Valentine's Day Ball… _ ” There was a pause and Jack let out a loud groan before his laughter started.  _ “Oh,  _ ohmygod _ , I didn’t ask you? Oh shit, Rhysie. _ ”

 

“Uuuhh,  _ no _ ? This is the first I’m hearing about this, Jack.” Rhys shifted in his seat and frowned a bit as he started picking at the the fallen crumbs on his plate, shaking his head as Fiona shot him a worried look.

 

_ “I’ve been too preoccupied with that pretty little  _ mouth _ of yours, I forgot to actually ask. I’m sorry baby, not really how I wanted to propose the idea to you. But my fuck up aside, want to go to some corporate assshole’s swanky party with me? There’s free alcohol and we get to wear expensive suits and dance to shitty music _ ” Jack laughed, his voice sounding very hopeful and eager.

 

Rhys felt like someone had punched him directly in the chest with a wrecking ball, it had to be  _ Valentine’s Day, _ the one day a year he couldn’t get away from the shop. Plus, after his exchange with his aunt this morning, there was no chance in hell she would cover for him. He felt panicked as he tried to speak, the words not wanting to leave his mouth and cause Jack any form of disappointment or pain.

 

“Jack...I-I can’t...I have to be at In Bloom, it’s our busiest day of the year and it’ll probably be just me…” Rhys felt the disappointment himself, his heart breaking a little at the thought of missing their first Valentine’s day...and Jack in a  _ suit _ .  _ Maybe he could ask for that as a birthday present?  _ His attention was pulled back to the conversation at hand when he heard Jack laughing.

 

“ _ That’s perfect then kiddo, because the party ain’t ON ole’ Saint Valentine’s day, it’s the weekend of, technically the day after. Hyperion likes to pretend they care about love but not enough to give their employees an actual day off for a Ball that THEY’RE throwing. There’s gotta be some irony in there somewhere! _ ”

 

Rhys let his head fall back and he stared up at the ceiling as a complete state of euphoria washed over him, stuttered giggles escaping him. Of course that’s how it would be, Jack was involved and he always had a solution or workaround for Rhys’ problems.

 

“ _ You still there, kiddo _ ?” 

 

Rhys sat back up proper in his chair and smiled, letting out a relieved sigh, that stupid grin spreading across his face once again and this time he didn’t care who saw it.

 

“Yeah sweetpea, I’m here and I am  _ so _ down for a drunk, suit wearing, shitty music dancing good time with you.” Rhys pulled the ECHO from his ear and blinked as the other line started buzzing. It was... _ August _ ? He raised a brow and slowly brought the phone back so he could speak. “ _ Uh _ , will you send me the details so I can remember for later. I’m sorry, I have to go...my cousin is calling.” The gang, who had sorta of tuned Rhys out, as they often did when he got like this, suddenly were paying attention. Jack and Rhys said their goodbyes and Rhys left him with a promise to come over later that evening before quickly switching to answer his next call.

 

Rhys put the call on speaker, setting the device down and held a finger up to his lips, shushing his friends. They all huddled around the table and stared intently down at it as an unsure voice came from the ECHO.

 

“ _ Uh, Rhys? H-Hey, it’s August… _ ”

 

“Yeah, hey, what’s up? Everything alright?”

 

A beat.

 

“ _ No, not really. Look, can we meet somewhere, in person, and talk...it’s  _ really _ sorta important kid _ .” August’s voice sounded rushed and panicked and it made Rhys’ heart race. He looked up at his friends and Vaughn began pointing down at the table mouthing ‘ _ have him come here _ ’. Rhys nodded and cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“Sure August, do you know where Deja Brew is? I’m there now, I can wait here if you want-”

 

“ _ That’s fine, Rhys. Just...don’t move. _ ”  _ Click _ . 

 

Rhys sat back in his chair and blinked, looking around the table at his friends.

 

“What is this day even?”

 

* * *

  
  


Vaughn had helped Rebecca finish closing up and sent her on her way, promising to lock up when he left  _ and to call her later.  _ As he was closing the door behind her, a strong hand latched onto the door and pulled it back open. Before Vaughn had time to react, August was crowding him, trying to move past him as he searched for Rhys. He nearly mowed down the younger boy as he rushed towards Rhys. Sasha and Fiona glared over at the blonde man as they helped their friend up, the three of them shuffling off behind the counter to give them privacy but also keep an eye on the guy. They didn’t trust him...

 

Rhys jumped as August threw himself into a seat across from him, his breathing hard and face damp with sweat. Rhys leaned back in his own seat some, his head tilting as he cautiously watched his cousin.

 

“August, what is going on? Are you-”

 

“Rhys, I need you to shut up and listen to me, okay? It’s about my Mother…”

 

Rhys felt his breathing pick up and he just nodded, remaining quiet while August spoke. 

 

They sat there for some time, August speaking the entire time. Sasha had fallen asleep across the counter while Vaughn and Fiona fought to stay awake. It was extremely late at this point but they wanted to make sure Rhys was okay. They got their wakeup call when Rhys’ ear shattering scream echoed off the windows, the likes of which sent Sasha shooting up from her slumber.

 

“WHAT?!” Rhys stood from the table so quickly, his chair went sliding back. His chest was rising and lowering quickly as he struggled for air, his breaths out becoming more and more harsh. Finally after a moment, his metal hand came crashing down, slapping the coffee cup off the table, sending it crashing against the wall.

 

“She won’t fucking get away with this, August. Do you  _ HEAR ME _ ?” Rhys’ friends flinched and backed away as Rhys spoke. His voice was low and dangerous, unlike any tone they had ever heard from him before. Vaughn watched with wide eyes as Rhys stormed out of the cafe without another word.

  
The only sound left in the cafe after that was the leftover glass finally breaking free from the wall and shattering against the ground.


	14. But, We're Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another exciting episode of cute flower boys who can't catch a fucking break! 
> 
> I just wanted to say I love you ALL so much. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I don't understand why ya'll keep coming back each week but here we are and I want to cry.
> 
> I.LOVE. THIS. CHAPTER. I hope you guys love it too :3. 
> 
> Really, thank you to everyone who have left comments and encouraging words. You guys keep me going. xx
> 
> ALSO AN UPDATE. Adding this beautiful piece of art that the insanely talented Rhackrubbishh drew for this chapter and I just, wow. I am ded. 
> 
> http://rhackrubbishh.tumblr.com/post/150328343022/whoever-that-anon-was-on-erinchus-tumblr-you-are

Rhys was tired; he was tired of running, he was tired of crying, mostly he was tired of the aching feeling in his chest. Betrayal mixed with an overwhelming sadness did not make for a smooth cocktail. The cybernetic boy pushed his body as he rounded the corner and Jack’s apartment was in his line of sight. _Almost there_ …

 

It was nearly two in the morning when Rhys collapsed against Jack’s door, slowly sliding down it, disappearing into a pool of tears. He wanted so badly to bang on the door and wake Jack up but part of him felt selfish and he hesitated, too many emotions swimming around his head. Guilt was one less thing he would have to deal with as the porch light flicked on and the door to Jack’s apartment flew open. Rhys didn’t even care and he let himself fall back, a small _oof_ escaping him as he hit the ground. He looked up seeing Jack standing there and smiled faintly. _There he was._ Jack stood over him, staring down at him with wide, concerned eyes.

 

“Rhys? What the hell, kiddo?” He dropped to his boyfriend’s side and carefully collected him up, his eyes scanning over his body, trying to see any immediate injuries. Jack let out a sigh once he saw he was physically okay and helped him stand, pulling him into his strong arms as soon as Rhys was stable on his feet. Rhys was trembling and he pulled back from Jack to look up at him. He just needed to see his face but even then, his eyes were swimming with tears and he was choking back sobs. He leaned his forehead against Jack’s chest and let his shoulders fall as he began to cry.

 

Jack’s body went rigid and he clenched his jaw tightly, his fingers digging into Rhys’ jacket.

 

“Rhysie, baby, tell me what happened…” He spoke in seemingly calm voice, but there was an underlying tone of fury. Someone had done this to Rhys and once he found out who, he was going to maim them. Rhys sniffled and took a few breaths as he tried to reclaim his voice.

 

“It’s V-Vallory...Jack she-” Rhys screwed his eyes shut and let his head fall back down, tears now streaming down his face. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his body.

 

The older boy’s face had twisted into an ominous, angry looking thing - his eyes low and dark - at the mention of that womans name. An arm swiftly looped under Rhys’ legs and with much ease, Rhys was in Jack’s arms. He carried Rhys inside, gently kicking the door shut behind them. As they made their way through the apartment, Rhys curled up against Jack’s chest, his fingers needily grabbing at the cloth of his shirt. He just wanted this awful, dreadful feeling to go away and this time it _wasn’t_. He felt utterly helpless in the situation. Jack held onto him tightly, gently kissing his face from time to time, trying to soothe his sobs.

 

The two stopped just outside of Jack’s bedroom door, Jack seeming to hesitate and Rhys glanced up at him through flooded eyes. He looked different in that moment, like a man Rhys didn’t recognize. The cold look in those beautiful heterochromatic eyes made the younger boy shiver. Jack had noticed and he shook his head softly, his expression returning back to pure concern and he offered a smile down at Rhys. Rhys couldn’t bring himself to smile and instead just nuzzled his face against Jack’s neck, taking a deep breath in and letting Jack’s scent fill his lungs. This calmed him and by the time he came up for air that wasn’t Jack’s musk, he realized he had been set down onto the bed. His pleading eyes shot up to look at Jack, tears welling up once again and soft whimpers emanating from him. Jack smiled weakly and leaned in, kissing his forehead.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, kiddo. I’m gonna go make us some tea and then you’re going to tell me what happened. That sound okay?” Jack sounded stern, basically telling Rhys that yes, that’s how it was going to be and Rhys sniffled and nodded. He watched Jack leave the room and fell over onto the mattress once he was alone. One of Jack’s comfy throw blankets was draped across the bed and Rhys reached for it, slowly wrapping himself up, small sobs still breaking their way through. As the warmth from the blanket began to grow all around Rhys, he felt his eyes growing heavy, begging for the sweet escape of sleep. These past few weeks had been very hard on Rhys and it seemed like this was finally his breaking point. He was _nearly_ asleep when he heard the loud _clunk_ of glass mugs being set down on the bedside table. Jack was standing next to the nightstand, frowning a bit as he looked down at Rhys. The poor kid looked spent. He hated that he had to keep him awake, to have him explain what happened so late at night, but Jack had to know right away.

 

“Sit up, Rhysie,” Jack spoke softly and sat on the bed next to him, carefully bringing over his cup of tea. “I made it just how you like, sickeningly sweet, with a twist of lemon.” Jack smirked and laughed a bit as he handed the cup off to him. Rhys huffed and slowly sat up, the blanket still wrapped around his body. He took the mug and nodded in thanks, his fingers wrapping around the warm glass.

 

“Been hanging out with you to much...I used to like my _tea_ with _sugar_ , not the other way around.” Rhys finally cracked a small smile before gently blowing on the liquid in the cup, trying to cool it. Jack chuckled and took Rhys’ lead, blowing his breath against his own drink. Rhys took a few sips before leaning across the bed and placing the mug on the nightstand.

 

“Vallory is selling In Bloom out from under me,” Rhys finally spoke, his tone so even and calm, Jack nearly didn’t believe him. It wasn’t until tears began welling up in those beautiful eyes that Jack realized he was serious. The older boy discarded his own tea and moved to Rhys’ side, placing a firm hand on his knee, brows pulling together as he looked down at him.

 

“How do you know this, Rhys?”

 

“August...he-he told me. He told me _everything_. They’ve been planning it for about a year now…” Rhys sniffled and flicked his eyes up briefly to meet Jack’s. “She’s been embezzling almost all of the money In Bloom’s been bringing in, leaving just enough to keep it operational and me none the wiser. All so she could afford to sell half the shop to someone else and become partners with them, then turn around and make it into something else.” Rhys screwed his eyes shut, trying to delay his tears the best he could.

 

“She was always so insistent on handling the money, I thought she was trying to help me...but she was stealing from me instead.” Hot tears were streaming down Rhys’ rosey cheeks now, his breathing stuttering for a moment. “She’s meeting with her _buyer_ tomorrow afternoon. They want to turn it into a weapons mod shop, Jack. They’re going to snuff out the life growing in that shop and replace it with something that brings death. Have to appreciate the irony…” Rhys laughed weakly and lowered his head into his hands, his shoulders falling as he began to sob harder.

 

Jack clenched his jaw and began looking around the room, his eyes moving wildly. His rage was growing and kept threatening to boil over. Jack didn’t want Rhys to see him like that though and he closed his eyes, his fists balling up so tight, his knuckles began to turn white.

 

“How is this possible, kiddo? Don’t you have a legal right to that shop? It belongs to you and your parents…”

 

“It’s mine...when I’m _eightteen_. Until then, my legal guardian holds the deeds and rights to the shop. She waited as long as she could, to get as close to my birthday as possible, so she could really _rub_ _it in._ ” Rhys had stopped crying now, but his face was still red and eyes swollen, a blank haze glazing over his two toned irises.

 

“Tomorrow, she’ll take away the _only_ thing I have left of my parents and I can’t do a thing about it.”  He had opened his mouth to speak again but stopped short, his head slowly shaking. Jack watched as the younger boy curled up into his bed sheets and bury his head into a pillow.

 

“Rhys…” Jack began, his hand reaching for his boyfriend. Once again he found himself wishing he could take all of his pain away from him. If anyone in the world didn’t deserve all of this, it was the kid.

 

“I’m just... _so tired_ , handsome. I’m going to rest my eyes for a bit if that’s okay?”

 

Jack flinched and nodded, scooting closer to him. He sat up, his back pressing against the headboard of the bed and placed a hand on Rhys’ head, gently stroking his hair.

 

“Of course, Rhysie,” Jack spoke softly, his eyes watching Rhys intently. His heart physically ached for him and the need to do something was growing as Rhys pulled himself as close to Jack as he could. Rhys laid his head on Jack’s lap and kept his eyes closed as he cried himself to sleep.

 

Jack stayed up all night, holding onto his boyfriend as he mulled over what to do. Something Rhys said kept replaying in his head.

 

“ _Tomorrow, she’ll take away the only thing I have left of my parents and_ **_I_ ** _can’t do a thing about it._ ”

 

Jack’s eyes trailed down to the sleeping boy in his lap, his grip on him tightening. Jack didn’t love many things or people in this world, but the ones he did he would do _anything_ for. If you were to hurt those people in anyway, he made it his personal mission to destroy your life, piece by piece. Jack’s breathing increased the longer he stared down at Rhys, realizing he was one of those people now. Vallory would soon realize that too. Jack carefully slipped his arm out from under Rhys’ body before leaning in and gently kissing his forehead. It was a slow, loving kiss, like Jack was promising the other boy something.

 

Rhys may not have been able to do anything about all of this, but Jack _could_. And oh boy, was he going to do something.

 

* * *

 

Rhys awoke sometime the next day much later than he had intended. The sunlight was illuminating the room but not flooding it like usual, meaning it was probably mid day. He slowly pushed himself up, a frown on his lips when he didn’t see Jack in bed next to him. He crawled over to the other boys side of the bed and flopped down, nuzzling his face against the pillow. The spot which was usually warm with Jack’s body heat was uncomfortably cold. Jack must have gotten up a while ago, Rhys thought.

 

After a few minutes of silence in the apartment, Rhys finally got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around himself and began wandering around looking for Jack. He stood in the hallway clutching the soft fabric around him and called out, “ _Jack_?”

 

When he got no response, he began to panic a little and rushed around the apartment two more times, just to be sure. _No Jack_. He was about to call his cell when he noticed a little folded red piece of paper on the counter in the kitchen. Rhys furrowed his brows as he unfolded it and began reading, his eyes scanning back and forth across the words on the page.

 

“ _Sorry to disappear on you, kiddo. I really didn’t want to wake you up. I ran out to take care of something important...just_ **_wait_ ** _for me okay? I’ll see you soon xoxo, Jack_.” Rhys pressed the note against his chest and looked around the empty apartment. Where could he have gone?

  


A few hours had passed since Rhys found Jack’s note and still no sign of him. He was growing impatient, each second that passed was another second closer to Vallory selling In Bloom. Rhys had called Jack’s phone non-stop for the past thirty minutes and on his last try when he got no answer, he had had enough. He couldn’t wait for Jack, he had to try and stop this from happening. He wouldn't give up his parent’s shop without a real right. He didn’t care who it was trying to take it from him. He got dressed before stepping back into the kitchen, unfolding the note Jack had left and scribbled something down.

 

“ _I couldn’t wait, Jack. I’m sorry xx_.”

 

He left it open on the counter where it was when he first found it and then bolted out the front door, running towards In Bloom as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

It was a quarter to three by the time Rhys reached his shop, which gave him some time before Vallory was to meet with her buyer, if August’s information was in fact correct. Rhys felt his heart begin the pound the closer he got to the front door, his adrenaline kicking in. The shop looked as if it was closed, none of the interior lights were on and the sign was still flipped to _Closed_. Without hesitation, Rhys flung the front door open and stalked inside, his eyes glancing around as he searched for his Aunt.

 

“ **_VALLORY_ ** ?!” Rhys shouted at the top of his lungs, causing his own self to flinch at the sheer volume. Not even a moment later, Rhys tensed as he heard the unmistakable sound of Vallory's footsteps, a very distinct _clicking_ sound from the boots she wore every day. Rhys’ eyes narrowed as she finally appeared from the back room, a _smug_ grin draped carelessly across her lips.

 

“Well look who decided to show up. You have great timing kid, new owner’s gonna be here any minute.” Vallory cackled and leaned closer to one of the windows, using the reflection to fix some stray hairs from her grey head. This caught Rhys be surprise and it must have shown on his face because Vallory started laughing vindictively.

 

“Oh, what? Didja think I didn’t know you knew?” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, making her way around the counter towards Rhys. Rhys swallowed quickly and took a few steps back.

 

“Of course August told you...that little shit has gone soft. Betraying his own mother, _tsk tsk_.” Vallory puckered her lips and shook her head, her face twisting into a completely fake look of hurt.

 

With that, Rhys was no longer able to conceal his anger and he took a step towards her, glaring harshly up at the older woman. He forced a laugh and threw up his hands.

 

“You really want to talk about betrayal, Vallory? What do you call what you’re trying to do to me?!”

 

“What you _deserve_ ...you took something I loved from me and now I am doing the same,” Vallory said in an ice cold voice, no condescending tone or jokes this time. Rhys flinched, his mouth falling open slowly as he realized what she meant. So he had been right all along in his suspicions as to why his aunt seemed to hate him so much. She blamed him too for his parents; more importantly to her, her _brother_. Rhys began to tremble and he balled his fists, taking a step towards her.

 

“Do you really think _this_ is the best way to, what, get back at me?! This...this was _HIS_ shop too, Vallory. It doesn’t just belong to me, Dad built this place from the ground up. He poured his whole heart and soul into In Bloom and you’re just going to throw all of that away!?”

 

Vallory smirked and closed the distance between them, her much larger figure towering over Rhys. A pudgy finger came flying out, poking at Rhys’ flesh shoulder so hard; Rhys thought they might leave bruises.

 

“Do _you_ really think what this space station needs is a fucking _flower shop_ ? Look around Rhys, this is Helios, this is _Hyperion_. It was only a matter of time before someone shut you down and took over this spot. Better it be me than some stranger.” Vallory shrugged and began circling her nephew, her arms folding over her chest.

 

“Besides, this place doesn’t belong to my brother anymore, he’s _dead_ thanks to _you.”_ Vallory leaned in closer to Rhys’ ear and practically hissed out the last part. “So really, I have no problem doing away with this allergy deathtrap of a shop. Whatever it takes to hurt you the way you hurt me.”

 

Rhys watched her circle him with wide, misty eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All of this just to punish him, as if he wasn’t punished enough by losing both his parents...as if he didn’t punish himself _every single day._

 

“But... _we’re family_ ,” Rhys choked out, the reality of the situation catching up to him. Vallory paused and looked down at him, an amused smirk growing on her face. She threw her head back and let out a loud, raspy laugh.

 

“Boy, any ties I had with you died the day you went and got my brother killed. You were a way into this space station for me. Simple as that, _I used you_.” Her dark eyes narrowed, shooting like daggers into Rhys. Rhys shivered and shook his head slowly, his eyes dropping to the ground.

 

“No, no, I won’t let you do this. This- In Bloom belongs to _me_ ! It’s my _home_ and I won’t let you take that from me,” Rhys growled out and rushed his aunt. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but his body took over and all he wanted to do was hit her. He couldn’t though, even as he tried, his arms flailing wildly in her direction. Vallory just continued to laugh, one of her large hands catching Rhys right in the chest and knocking him back. Rhys fell back, his back hitting the counter’s edge and he let out a howl of pain. Using his cybernetic hand, Rhys pushed himself back up on his feet, his body hunched slightly, the pain from his back shooting up his spine, whiting out his vision for a moment. He steadied himself as he took in a few deep breaths trying to regain the air that was knocked from him and prepared for the next blow.

 

“You want to fight me for the place, boy? Be my guest, let’s go.” Vallory grinned and lifted her hands, gesturing him to come forward with her fingers. Rhys glared and balled his fists, ready to leap at her again when the little bell above the front door rang, bringing them both to a halt.

 

“Now, correct me if I am wrong, which let’s be honest, I _never_ am,” came a confident laugh from the doorway, “but didn’t I tell you to never put those beefy hands on my Rhysie again or there would be _consequences_?”

 

Rhys’ eyes tore towards the door as he tried to focus his vision, not that he needed to see the man who was speaking. He could tell it was Jack, but he sounded... _different_ some how. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw Jack standing there in an all black suit, a little gold _H_ embroidered on the chest pocket and a dark pair of sun glasses sitting just on the center of his nose. His hair was slicked back, all but the pieces in the front that never seemed to move and this made it easier to see the now healed scar above his left eyebrow. He wore such a cold, detached look on his face, he didn’t look like Rhys’ _Jack_...this was someone else.

 

Vallory had started to speak but stopped dead in her tracks as two large men dressed in matching black and yellow suits stalked in behind Jack. Jack turned and looked back at them, a wide grin spreading across his face. He had a large envelope in his hands that he kept spinning as he walked towards the now suddenly silent woman, the two men following right behind him. Rhys nearly gasped when one of them passed by and he recognized him; it was Wilhelm. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before, he still looked the same sans a haircut and clean beard trim, but he too looked different. More sullen than usual. Wilhelm shot Rhys a quick smile and a wink before snapping back into badass mode.

 

Jack had stopped right in front of Vallory, causing the much larger woman to take a few steps back and slowly pulled the sun glasses from his face, tucking them into his suit jacket pocket. She swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure as he looked over the men in front of her. She had almost preferred he kept the glasses on because now his exposed eyes were piercing into her in the most threatening way possible.

 

“Look...it’s real cute that you think you can scare me with a couple big dudes and an expensive suit, but playtime is over. I am expecting company soon you little punk.” Vallory smiled down at Jack and nodded her head towards the door.

 

Jack rolled his eyes to follow her movement and grinned as he turned his head back towards her. He looked almost... _bored_.

 

“Oh, you mean that assassin from Pandora by the name of _Reeth_ ? The scumbag you wanted to partner with?” Jack smirked as he watched Vallory flinch. “ _Yeaaaah_ , hate to tell ya buttercup but he took a little trip out of an airlock this morning.” Jack’s voice was vicious and dark, not a hint of irony to be found. Vallory looked nervous now as she began to look back and forth between everyone in the room.

 

“Ah, yes, playtime is indeed over. Do I have your attention now?”

 

“What is this? What do you want, Jack?” Vallory spoke quietly and started to back away, sweat forming at her brow.

 

Jack stalked towards her, his grin growing as he opened up the envelope he had been messing with this whole time. He looked through it for a moment and smiled as he found what he was looking for.

 

“What I want, _Val_ , is to give you _these_.” He quickly whipped out a thick stack of papers and forced them into her hands, dropping them before she had a hold on them just to watch her scramble. Vallory growled under her breath and collected the papers up, her eyes quickly scanning over the pages. Her dark eyes grew wider and wider the more she read before finally, she tossed them into the air and began panting.

 

“You can’t do this, you little shit!”

 

Jack laughed and pushed his hair back, his head slowly shaking from side to side.

 

“Oh, I _reaaallyy_ can and it’s _done_ baby.” Jack raised his hand and snapped his fingers twice and before either Vallory or Rhys knew what was happening, Wilhelm and the other man were by Vallory’s side, restraining her. Jack placed his hands behind his back and slowly walked up to the now panicked woman. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers, an unforgiving and dark look to them, a large grin spreading across his lips.

 

“Your _privilege_ to live on Helios has been revoked, _permanently_. The only reason I’m sending you back to Pandora in a shuttle and not out an airlock is because that kids blood, the only good thing about you, is pumping through those cold veins of yours. I won’t be the one to take any more family from him, but I also won’t let you continue to fuck with him.”

 

Vallory opened her mouth to speak and Jack swiftly lifted a hand to silence her, his pointer fingering wagging back and forth.

 

“Tsk, tsk, auntie dearest, not another word. I think we’ve heard enough from you. The sound of your raspy ass voice makes _me_ want to quit smoking, honestly, oh my god. Someone shoot me in the face if I ever start to sound like _that_.” Jack laughed and leaned in close to her face, causing Vallory to try and move back but there was no way, the men’s grip on her was far too strong. It angered Jack when she turned her head away from him and he growled, grabbing her face and pulling her back towards him.

 

“These two strapping gentleman will be escorting you out of here now.”

 

Vallory tried to look past Jack, towards Rhys, eyes filled with panic and fear. That was the first and only time Rhys had ever seen her look like that. Jack tugged back on her face and moved himself in front of her line of sight.

 

“Don’t fucking look at him, you don’t even _deserve_ a last look at the best thing you ever had in your miserable life.” Jack released her face and wiped his hand across his pant leg, a disgusted look on his face. “Now get the fuck off my space station and if you ever try to contact Rhys again, even so much as Christmas card, I will _personally_ kill you. Kay pumpkin?” He winked at her before looking up at the two men by her side and nodded and with that, they literally dragged her from the shop.

 

Rhys watched as she kicked and screamed the whole way, his expression seemingly unchanged. It hadn’t really phased him all that much and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He would deal with that later though. Right now, he had a million questions for Jack.

 

The suited boy watched as well, his eyes drinking in the satisfying scene of his victory over that horrid woman. He had won and more importantly he had won for _Rhys_. He felt all of his anger and viciousness melt away as he felt a mechanical hand slip into his own flesh hand. He took a small breath before turning and facing his boyfriend.

 

“Heya, kiddo,” Jack spoke softly, a warm smile spreading across his lips. “Couldn’t wait for me, eh? Should have known, you stubborn little minx.” He looped an arm around Rhys’ neck and pulled him close, his lips pressing softly against his head.

 

Just like that, it seemed like Rhys’ Jack had returned, all that icy cold, hardness had faded and was replaced with warmth and sarcasm. Rhys couldn’t help but smile as he pressed his own lips against Jack’s neck, desperately wanting to taste his skin. He dove his arms beneath Jack’s suit jacket and held himself closer, his body not satisfied until he was practically crushed against the other boy. Jack wasn’t complaining though and he lifted his other arm up to hold him with both arms. They stayed like that for a moment before Rhys finally looked up at him with curious eyes.

 

“Jack, what did you do? What was all of... _that_?”

 

Jack closed his eyes and huffed out through his nose, he knew that question was coming. In an attempt to avoid answering it, Jack quickly picked Rhys up and thrusted him back onto the countertop. Rhys let out a small, surprised cry and laughed a bit, his digits digging into Jack’s shoulders to steady himself. Jack smirked and gently pushed Rhys’ legs aside, filling the space with himself. Rhys felt a blush growing across his face and he bit his lip gently as he watched him. Jack had pulled out the large envelope from before and was rummaging through it, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he searched. A grin danced across those perfect lips of his as Jack dropped the envelope leaving only a small stack of papers left in his hands. Jack stared down at them for a moment, a genuinely happy smile spreading across his lips before he let out a small sigh and handed them to Rhys.

 

“I got something for you.”

 

Rhys blinked a few times and tilted his head as he hesitantly took the papers. He watched the excitement and anticipation grow on Jack’s face and the older boy began to bounce on the balls of his feet. Jack bent his knees some as he leaned back, letting out a loud groan and a laugh.

 

“Come on, stop looking at me and look at those,” Jack smirked and gently tapped at the pages in his hands, “Spoiler: you already have me kiddo, I’m not the surprise!” Jack winked and crowded Rhys, his hands leaning on the counter on either side of Rhys’ body. Rhys rolled his eyes and nodded as he began to read the paragraphs of text on the first page. His two-toned eyes grew wide the more he read and his mouth slowly fell open. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and he looked up at Jack, laughing and crying all at the same time.

 

“Is this for real, Jack? Are these papers legitimate?” Rhys sniffled and looked back down at the forms in his hands, his eyes scanning over each wonderful line again and again. He smiled as he saw his name at the top and In Bloom’s next to it. The lines that caught his attention the most though, were the very first ones.

 

“ _The Parties, mentioned above, own 100% of the property listed on this document. Said owner has exclusive life rights to sell, rent or otherwise dispose of the property as they wish. Furthermore, said party is sole owner and is the only person who may grant ownership to another third party. Location on Helios, In Bloom, is permanent and all mortgages and rental fees have been paid. This Deed is binding and backed by the Hyperion Corporation.”_

 

Harold Tassiter’s signature was scribbled across the bottom next to a giant Hyperion stamp. Rhys couldn’t believe it. Jack had given him the one thing he wanted for so long, In Bloom. Jack laughed a bit and stood up, pushing his hair back and smiled down at Rhys.

 

“Of course they’re legit, cupcake,” he couldn’t help but crack a smirk and he chuckled softly, “It’s yours, Rhys. I couldn’t think of a better gift for you. Happy _almost_ Birthday-”

 

The papers went flying as Rhys pushed himself off the counter and into Jack’s arm. Rhys caught his mouth and Jack let out a surprised, muffled sound against his lips. It wasn’t long though before he was crushing his lips back against the other boys. Metal digits tangled themselves in Jack’s thick, dark hair as Rhys hungrily devoured his mouth. Jack’s own fingers dug into Rhys’ hips as he gripped him, quickly pushing him against the counter, pinning him there. Rhys could feel the heat spreading throughout his body and he had to pull himself away from Jack just to speak, not that he really wanted to. He gazed up at him and smiled through huffy breaths.

 

“You’re incredible, my handsome Jack,” he spoke softly, his eyes becoming a bit glossy as he stared at him. No one else in the world could have, _would have,_ done this for him and he knew that. Those words he had so _desperately_ been wanting to say to Jack were biting at his lips and he had decided; it was finally time.

 

Jack smiled as he watched Rhys speak, the look of admiration on the younger boys face made Jack’s heart swell and for some reason made it pound like crazy. The kid looked like he had something more to say so Jack stayed quiet, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Rhys’ hips. Rhys felt the adrenaline coursing through his body and he took a breath before he opened his mouth to speak.

 

Their attention on one another was broken however and pulled towards the front door the shop as they heard the little bell ring and someone quietly clear their throat. In the doorway was a lovely, older woman with a bit of a shocked look on her face. Their pose must have been quite the view to walk in on. The woman dropped her gaze and laughed a bit, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips.

 

“I-I’m so sorry! Are you, uh, _open_?”

 

Rhys and Jack looked back at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter and moving to a more appropriate position. Jack slipped to the side, out of Rhys’ way and began frantically fixing his hair while Rhys walked to greet the woman, praying the redness in his cheeks would fade quicker.

 

“Yes, yes of course ma’am. I apologize, how may I help you?” Rhys flashed a warm smile and the woman perked up a bit, following him into the store. She was explaining how she needed flowers for Valentine’s Day and Rhys was jotting down her order, trying to give her his full attention but he couldn’t stop stealing glances at Jack. Jack was leaning against the wall in the farthest corner, the light streaming in through the large bay windows, hitting him brilliantly. A large, goofy smile spread across Rhys’ lips as he let out a deep sigh.

 

Jesus fucking Christ, _he was in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET REKT VALLORY, WOOOOOO!


	15. My Funny Valentine, Mr. Hyperion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs in circles screaming* I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! I know I've said that in the past, but really I am always excited to share these flower nerds with you guys. bUT THIS CHAPTER, AH!
> 
> There are two songs for recommended listening. The first one is more of a vague reference.  
> Jaymes Young - I'll Be Good  
> It's the song Rhys and Jack dance to. Listen to it when you get a chance because I think it fits Jack perfectly given his situation (you'll see ya'll!)  
> THE SECOND SONG YOU GUYS, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU, LISTEN TO IT! OH MY GOD. WEEP LIKE I WEPT WHEN WRITING THIS SCENE.  
> I am going to link the exact video because IT'S THAT IMPORTANT THAT YOU LISTEN TO THE RIGHT ONE.  
> Amber Run - I Found (Acoustic)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqoVhwMDoK4
> 
> So, so, so, so stupid excited to hear what you guys think. As usual, thank you so much for reading, writing comments here, sending me messages on tumblr and drawing FREAKING ART. I DO NOT DESERVE YOU PRECIOUS FLOWERS ;___; xx

The most stressful, dreaded day of the year, at least for florists, had finally come. Rhys had gotten up around five am that morning to prepare himself but as it came time for him to leave, he was running around Jack’s apartment, panicking. Jack sat at the kitchen table, half asleep, watching his giraffe of a boyfriend zip around the place. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes accompanied by a grumpy frown. Jack was not a morning person and it didn’t help that he was out late last night… He sighed and took a swig of his, _ugh_ , plain black coffee. He had to become a morning person and soon for reasons he wasn’t ready to talk about yet. He wasn’t so sure about this basic coffee though.

 

“Oh my god, why do I only own _one_ apron?! I can _never_ find it,” Rhys was yelling from the living room as he threw the decorative pillows from the burgundy couch, searching anywhere for the damn thing. Jack let out a long, deep yawn and shifted his body so he could pull the apron out from underneath him. The older boy held it up and smirked over Rhys, waving it back and forth like a flag.

 

“Yo Rhysie, it’s right here...where you left it last time.” Jack chuckled as he saw Rhys poke his head around the corner and give an annoyed groan as he stomped over to Jack. Jack grinned and set his coffee down before whipping the apron back and hiding it behind his back. Rhys stopped and pouted a bit, the hand he had reached out with to grab it dropping to his side.

 

“ _Jack_ ,” he began in a cautious tone, his eyebrow raising up as he stared down at the other boy. He was fighting so hard not to smile. Jack snickered a bit and began leaning back in his chair, the legs teetering back and forth. He poked his tongue out and bit down on it gently, waggling his brows up and down.

 

“I’ll give it to you kiddo, but it’ll cost you.”

 

Rhys let out another loud, exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest as he sashayed towards Jack. He knew how to play Jack’s game.

 

“What do you want?” he finally asked and slowly shook his head. Jack whistled and winked before setting the legs of the chair back onto the ground. He pretended to ponder for a moment and finally looked up at Rhys through his long lashes, a finger gently tapping against his puckered lips. Rhys bit at his own lip as he watched Jack slowly drag his finger from his lips, pulling them slightly. Really, Jack didn’t have to ask because if Rhys had it his way, his lips would be on Jack at all times. Rhys glanced down at his watch and groaned at the time, he really needed to go. It was just him now at the shop, so he had extra prep work before opening.

 

Rhys’ shoulders gently shrugged and he nodded as he walked to Jack, ready to make their trade. It was Valentine’s Day damn it, and this was the only time he would get with his boyfriend all day. What was a few minutes late to the shop going to do...besides piss off the mob of people who would no doubt be waiting for him. Rhys snickered to himself at the thought as he planted himself down onto Jack’s lap, wrapping an arm around Jack’s neck and pulling his back from the chair. Jack grinned and tilted his head up, his tongue slowly running over his lips. Rhys shivered and carefully took the older boys jaw between his metal digits, pulling him even closer. Rhys had initially wanted to grab the apron from him while he was distracted but he couldn’t resist Jack, not when he was looking at him with so much want. A cool thumb ran over Jack’s lip as Rhys studied his face, god, he was beautiful. Rhys closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Jack’s, his tongue sliding past parted lips and gently wrestling with Jack’s. Jack wasted no time and rested his hands on Rhys’ shoulder blades, gripping him tightly and pulling him closer. Rhys jumped slightly and giggled as he felt teeth bite down on his lower lip, goosebumps appearing all over his body.

 

After a few solid moments, Rhys finally let out a sigh against their kiss and pulled back, leaving Jack chasing after his lips. Jack frowned and Rhys followed before offering him a sympathetic smile.

 

“I know, _I’m sorry_ , but I _really_ have to go baby,” Rhys whined and began to get up but Jack wasn’t having that, not yet at least. He pulled Rhys back to him, kissing him deeply but briefly. Once Jack had moved away from his lips, he gently pressed his forehead against Rhys’ and smiled, handing him the apron.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my precious flower,” Jack spoke in a tender voice as he gently smoothed back Rhys’ hair. Rhys blinked at him and slowly took the apron from him, fumbling a few times before finally gripping it tight. He smiled back at Jack and gently kissed his cheek.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

 

* * *

  


Rhys was _definitely_ late, having spent another fifteen minutes saying ‘bye’ to Jack. _That boy will be the death of me, I swear_ , Rhys thought to himself as he approached the shop. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the store was already open and a line was queuing out the door. _What the hell_? He politely pushed his way through the crowd of people and slipped his apron on. The overwhelming scent of roses hit him first as he entered the shop, the striking colour of red was the next thing he saw. The entire shop’s front room had been filled from top to bottom with bright, red roses. Rhys fell back against the door frame, his messenger bag sliding from his shoulder, a complete look of shock on his face. He glanced around at all the customers who were waiting and seeming to enjoy the beautiful flowers. Finally, Rhys spotted a familiar face. Fiona was standing behind the cash register, wearing a white button up and one of the shop’s aprons. She caught sight of him and grinned, waving him down.

 

“Nice of you to finally show up, boss man!”

 

Rhys cleared his throat and composed himself as he made his over to her, a fire in his step.

 

“Oh my god, what is going on, Fi? Why- _HOW_ are you here? And where did all these roses come from?” Rhys whispered quietly and laughed, gently taking one of the roses between his fingers, rubbing the velvety petals together.

 

“Jack called us, _duh_ ,” came Sasha’s voice from the stockroom. She cheerfully skipped out and handed off an order to one of the waiting guests and wished them a happy Valentine’s Day. Afterwards, she leaned across the counter and smiled up at Rhys, resting her head in her hands. She glanced around the store and let out a long sigh, “As for the flowers, also Jack. I think he really likes you or something.” Sasha rolled her eyes and shrugged before rushing off to help someone else. Rhys couldn’t but laugh as he spun around the front room, his flesh hand quickly pushing back his hair. This was so incredible, Rhys wanted to cry.

 

“He said he didn’t want you to be alone or stressed out today, bro. He was here almost all night setting up all the roses just for you.” Vaughn had also appeared from somewhere within the sea of customers. Rhys let out a mix between a sigh and laugh as he saw his best bro. They were all here; that was it for him. He grabbed hold of Vaughn and hugged him tightly, his chin resting on top of Vaughn’s head.

 

“I love you guys.” Rhys bit his lip as he looked between the three of them, his face looking like he was ready to cry. Vaughn and Fiona smiled at him and Sasha playfully groaned, pretending to stick her finger down her throat before smiling as well.

 

“Alright, alright, this is all very touching and we all love one another but we have a _very_ long day ahead of us, so let’s get to it!” Fiona clapped her hands a few times and pointed at each of them, Vaughn and Sasha snapping to attention and nodding, rushing back to work. Rhys laughed and nodded.

 

“I’ll be right there, promise.” Rhys smiled and quietly slipped through the lines of people until he found a spot near the windows that wasn’t being crowded by customers. He looked around, everyone seemed pretty preoccupied with the front counter to really notice him. He pulled out his ECHO and backed himself up into wall of roses hanging next to him. It made for a very lovely backdrop and he held up the device, flashing his best smile and snapped a photo. He checked it to make sure it was acceptable before forwarding it to Jack with a small message.

 

“ _Thank you for the roses, handsome. I love them (: xxx._ ” Rhys smiled and started to slip the ECHO back into his pocket when he felt it buzz. He chuckled, _damn that was fas_ t, bringing it back up to read. Rhys felt his whole face go red as he read the text from Jack, his mouth hanging open slightly.

 

“ _I love you…_ ” a beat and then another text came flooding in.

“... _standing in those roses. Hot damn, Rhysie. You look spectacular, more pls babe (; (; (; xx_ ”

 

Rhys groaned and nearly dropped to the ground, his heart pounding out of his chest. He shook his head and held up his metal middle finger and glaring up at the camera as he snapped another photo and sent it to Jack without a word. _Serves you right, asshole. That’s all you get._ Rhys smiled and placed a hand over his heart, only Jack could do that. He let out a sigh before running back to help the others.

  
It was indeed a very long day, the four of them working non-stop till long after the artificial sun of Helios had gone down. Once the last customer was out of the door and the shop had been properly closed, Sasha had suggested they go grab a bite to eat at Deja Brew, but both Vaughn and Rhys had to say goodbye for the night. Rhys was staying at his that night, Jack stating that he had much to do in the early morning all the way till the evening of the Valentine’s Day Ball. Rhys had tried to question him about it when they spoke earlier that day on the phone, but he insisted and promised to meet Rhys outside the Great Hall entrance at eight o’clock sharp. Rhys reluctantly agreed but the curiosity of it all was driving him mad. Vaughn wouldn’t reveal why he had to rush off, but the girls had a pretty good idea. It was Valentine’s Day afterall. After a few good, well deserved hugs to each of his friends, Rhys was off. He couldn’t wait to sleep and just get to the next day because it held the one thing he wanted now; Jack.

 

* * *

  


It was a restless night for Rhys, the excitement of the Ball that evening was buzzing in his head. The alarm he had set was going off but Rhys was already very awake. He reached for his phone, turning off the annoying sound and laid back in bed with a sigh. He was going to go crazy waiting for the night to come. He kept busy by catching up on a few books he had neglected and sending silly filtered selfies to his friends via snapchat. When six o’clock rolled around though, he dropped everything and started his pampering routine. It took him a good hour and a half to get ready and once he was finally suited up and happy with his appearance, he headed out to the elevators that would take him to the floor Hyperion was on.

 

Rhys had arrived about fifteen minutes early and instead of going into the ballroom, he waited in the lobby like Jack had told him. The place was already packed and Rhys couldn’t believe some of the people who had walked by him. Hyperion’s top scientists, research developers and inventors; the royalty of Hyperion. Even though Rhys felt out of place amongst such people, he definitely looked the part. He was a striking image in an all black suit that fit him snuggly, small honeycomb patterns stitched into the shoulders of his suit jacket, his black undershirt pulled slightly open to reveal his upper chest. The buttons of his vest had deep orange colour to them that almost seemed to glow and his pants were cuffed beneath his best pair of black and silver boots. A real Hyperion heartthrob, that was for sure. The looks he was receiving from women and men had confirmed that for him. Rhys couldn’t help but flash each looky-loo a smile as they passed by him, their mouths agape.

 

The cybernetic boy wandered around the hall, looking at all the posters advertising the Ball. One had caught his eye and he hovered near it, his eyes glancing over the text on the page.

 

“ _Hyperion Employees! Showcase your musical talents by performing at this years annual Hyperion Love Ball. You are allotted one song and all performances must first be approved by Mr. Tassiter. Sign up with Ms. Bailey before the 10th of February. Must be a registered employee of the Hyperion Corporation._ ”

 

“Hmm, I wonder if there will be anyone good,” Rhys thought a loud to himself before sighing a bit and placing his hands behind his back. He spun around and began swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited. He was growing anxious and the lobby was starting to clear, everyone making their way into the ballroom. As the last few guests shuffled out of the room, that’s when Rhys finally saw him.

 

Jack was standing in the entryway of the lobby, wearing his best smirk, a single red rose in his hand. He locked onto Rhys and immediately made his way to him, a spring in his step. Rhys had completely froze, the sight of Jack stunning him. He too was wearing a _very_ form fitting suit, in a beautiful deep, almost blood red colour. He had accented it with a black button down, a white bowtie and a slightly pointed pair of black boots; it was simple and yet, so fashionable.

Rhys noticed too that his usual industrial arrow piercing had been switched out for a row of little red roses, a few dangling from the very top of the ear. _Of course it had to be flowers..._

Jack looked fucking exquisite. Rhys cleared his throat as Jack neared and shifted himself a bit, placing his right leg slightly over the other, trying to hide his growing hardness. Tonight was going to be a challenge…

 

Jack stopped a few inches short of Rhys, his smirk only growing wider the closer he got and paused, bowing to him briefly. Rhys couldn’t help but smile, his flesh hand nervously reaching up to brush some hair behind his ear as he watched the older boy. Jack finally rose and quickly took Rhys’ mech hand, holding it out and away from him so he could see Rhys better. Jack bit his lip as he looked Rhys up and down, his head slowly shaking and eyebrow raising. He place the hand that was holding the rose over his heart and gasped softly.

 

“My god, Rhysie. You look _sublime_ , I just,” Jack paused, his eyes still hungrily taking in the view that was Rhys, “I don’t think my heart has _ever_ beaten so fast, kiddo.” Jack laughed a bit and gripped Rhys’ hand a bit tighter as he pulled him close. Rhys could feel his whole face burning up with redness but he didn’t seem to care as he stared up at Jack.

 

“Trust me, Jack, I know the feeling.” Rhys didn’t care if anyone saw or not, he had to kiss Jack right then and there and so he leaned up on his feet slightly, crushing his lips against the other boy’s. Jack smiled against their kiss and rolled his eyes closed, letting himself be engulfed by the embrace. They parted after a few moments and Jack nodded his head towards the door, letting out a small sigh.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Rhys bit his lower lip, the taste of Jack still lingering on his mouth and nodded, lacing his fingers with Jack’s. Jack started to lead them into the ballroom finally but paused remembering the rose he had in his hand. He grinned and turned so he was standing in front of Rhys, spinning the stem around his in fingers. Rhys watched as it danced through the air and giggled, what a goofball his boyfriend was. Jack smirked and tossed the flower gently into the air and moved himself so he was under it. His mouth opened and he caught the stem in between his teeth and clamped down to secure it. Rhys rolled his eyes and laughed a bit but it was short lived as he watched the clear sign of pain register across Jack’s face.

 

Jack let out a small yelp and let the rose fall from his mouth, catching it with his hand. He used the other one to touch the inner corner of his mouth and when he pulled it away, there was a small amount of blood on his fingers. Rhys gasped quietly when he saw the blood and quickly began inspecting the cut.

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

 

Now Jack was the one rolling his eyes and he began laughing as he looked the rose over.

 

“I thought I got all the thorns off...just so I could do that,” Jack confessed and smiled, handing the rose to Rhys, “I guess not.” Jack sighed and began scratching at the back of his head, his tongue swiping across the cut in his mouth, collecting the blood that was forming. Rhys cautiously took the flower from him and smiled up at him.

 

“You’re such a nerd and I’m sorry you got hurt..” Rhys giggled and snapped the stem where the thorns still were. He discarded the broken piece in a nearby bin and carefully secured the remaining part in the pocket of his jacket. Jack chuckled and nodded, wiping away the last of the fresh blood before offering his arm to Rhys.

 

“Not a party unless one of us ends up bleeding, right kiddo?” Jack and Rhys both laughed and Rhys nodded, taking his boyfriend’s arm.

 

“What an understatement…” Rhys quietly grumbled to himself as Jack led them into the party.

 

Rhys felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he entered the _enormous_ ballroom, his gasp so loud it startled Jack slightly. The older boy couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Rhys’ reaction to the room. He could hand it to his Uncle, for as awful as he was, he knew how to throw a well decorated party. Rhys’ eyes were sliding around the room taking in the beautiful scenery before him. The ceilings were so high, they seemed to go on forever and Rhys had to squint to see the top. It was dimly lit and there were several sets of different coloured string lights ranging from deep purples and reds hanging above them behind a pale veil of white fabric, creating a celestial glow that illuminated the whole room. The only area of the place that was actually lit by white lights was the stage that sat in the center of the room towards the back. The cybernetic boy also noticed modern looking Valentine's Day decorations placed throughout the hall; on the walls, table centerpieces and hanging from the ceiling. There were massive black and red satin drapes hanging in sections on the walls, a large _H_ embroidered on the center of each.

 

A rather large dance floor was laid out for the guests and was already filled with dancing socialites and Hyperion’s finest. It could have easily accommodated double the amount of people that were already there, it was ridiculous. Rhys spotted a long bar that wrapped around the right side of the room, many people leaning against it as they ordered their drinks and a dining area to the left. The whole room looked like something out a dream and it took Rhys’ breath away. Jack was watching Rhys, he was just too adorable not to but he quickly noticed that while Rhys’ eyes were on the ballroom, it's guest’s eyes were on _them_.

 

Jack stood tall as they strolled through the crowds, Rhys hadn’t even noticed that people were parting for them as they passed. There were murmurs among the sea of faces they passed, “Oh my, that’s _him…_ ” “Really? He’s so _young_ though…” “Who’s the other one?”

 

Jack shot a few people warning glances, causing them to jump and scurry away. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw a familiar face leaning across the bar, trying to flag down a bartender. He gently patted Rhys’ hand that was holding his arm to get his attention and nodded towards the ole’ watering hole.

 

“I don’t know about you cupcake, but I could sure use a _stiff_ one right about now.” Jack clicked his tongue and winked down at Rhys, causing the younger boy to turn bright red and hide his face in Jack’s shoulder. Rhys prayed no one had heard that and he gently jabbed at Jack’s ribs, glaring up at him playfully. Jack laughed loudly as they made their way over and quickly kissed him on the top of his head. Rhys slipped into an open seat at the bar and Jack leaned across the glass countertop, waving two fingers towards one of the bartenders. The poor guy who locked eyes with Jack nearly broke every glass in his hands as he scrambled to set them down and rushed over to take his order.

 

“Y-yes sir? What can I get for you tonight, s-sir?”

 

Jack let out a groan and rolled his eyes, leaning in closer and gesturing for the bartender to do the same. The guy picked up on what he meant and nodded, leaning in, his eyes glancing around the room. Jack looked over at Rhys and smiled, blowing him a kiss before returning his attention back to the barkeep.

 

“Listen up, cut the _‘sir’_ shit, you feel me, princess? If it happens again, I’ll stick your hand in the blender back there, mix it with some vodka, garnish _THAT_ with some celery and make you serve real _bloody_ marys. Got it?” Jack smiled and gave the guy a few hard slaps on the shoulder before straightening out his suit. “I’m just another guest at this little shindig,” Jack warned and looked down at the guy until he started nodding in agreement with Jack. Once they were on the same page, Jack smiled and clapped his hands, rubbing them together quickly.

 

“Excellent! Now, I’d like an Auchentoshan Three Wood, _neat_ , with a water back and this striking young gentleman here will have…” Jack trailed off and smiled over at Rhys, raising his brows and nodding towards the bar. Rhys smiled back and spun a bit in the chair, leaning against the counter as he contemplated his choice. Whatever the hell Jack had ordered, it sounded hella fancy so Rhys wanted to try and look sophisticated as well. He shrugged his shoulders lazily before finally speaking.

 

“A Jack and Coke, on the rocks with a splash of grenadine and _two_ cherries.” A swing and a miss; he had panicked and ordered his usual. Luckily for the Rhys though, the bartender hadn’t seem to notice as he quickly got to work making their drinks. Jack had turned his attention back towards the familiar face he had seen earlier and smirked as he placed his open palm on the small of her back. The young woman jumped and swung around, her hand flying up to smack whoever it was away but stopped short once she saw it was Jack. Jack flinched a bit and moved away, a surprised laugh coming from him.

 

“Well, I see _someone’s_ had a few tonight already. Eeeevenin’ Ms. Bailey,” Jack purred out and took her hand, leading her away from her seat and towards Rhys. Rhys perked up as he watched Jack near him with an unknown woman on his arm. Ms. Bailey giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist, the drink in her other hand spilling on the floor next to them and hugged him tightly.

 

“Jack, I swear to god I almost slapped you silly. You can’t just go around, _hic_ , grabbing people. Even if you are the new b-”

 

“Aaaah, _aaah_ , Ms. Bailey, easy there. There is someone I’d like you to _meet_.” Jack flicked his eyes over to Rhys and back at the young woman, his eyebrows flashing briefly. He cleared his throat and let go of her, letting her stand on her own. Rhys stared at the two of them with an eyebrow raised wondering what in the hell was going on, who was this woman and what on earth was she talking about? It dawned on her what Jack was saying and she squealed, setting down her drink and practically jumping into Rhys’ arms. She wrapped her long arms around the younger boys neck and swayed them from side to side a bit.

 

“ _Rhysie_! Oh my goodness, it’s you!” she exclaimed excitedly and grabbed hold on his shoulders, pushing herself back so she could get a proper look at him. Rhys laughed a bit and scooted off the seat, standing up straight and smiling down at the woman. Ms. Bailey bit her lip and let out another excited cry as she began to bounce in place. Her brilliant green eyes flickered over to Jack and she began beaming at them both, her hands digging into Rhys’ shoulders gently.

 

“He’s freakin’ _gorgeous_ , kid! Just like you described,” she slapped a hand against her face and just gawked at Rhys, “I can’t believe I am finally meeting the famous flower boy.” Jack screwed his eyes shut and let his head fall back, a chuckle escaping him. Rhys couldn’t help but smile as a blush crept across his cheeks. He shifted a bit and began scratching at the back of his head.

 

“You talk about me here, eh?” Rhys smirked and gently nudged Jack’s elbow. Ms. Bailey crossed her arms and let out an amused scoff.

 

“Pfft, him coming in each week with those _beautiful_ flowers is the highlight of my day! He won’t _shut up_ about you.” Ms. Bailey grinned over at Jack and shot him a playful wink. Jack was thankful when one of the MC’s started speaking loudly through the PA system, announcing the next Hyperion employee who was going to perform. Jack took the opportunity to end _this_ conversation before she said anything else embarrassing and offered Ms. Bailey a smile.

 

“Well, we have to go mingle my dear, so we’ll bump into you _later_.”

 

That took the slightly intoxicated woman by surprise but she nodded and agreed, gently squeezing Rhys’ flesh arm.

 

“It was lovely meeting you sweetheart, I’m going to steal you later so we can have a dance?”

 

Rhys flashed his best smile and nodded, taking the woman’s hand in his and kissed the top of it gently.

 

“It would be my honour, Ms. Bailey.”

 

The young woman bent at her knees and bit down on her lower lip, smiling over at Jack.

 

“ _Ohmygod_ , I _love_ him Jack aaah!” She called out and waved her free hand around as she scurried away, her cheeks flushed and a wide grin on her lips. Rhys and Jack smiled as they watched her go and Rhys looked over at Jack.

 

“I like her.”

 

Jack chuckled a bit and shook his head, taking a sip from his drink. His eyes were scanning the room and he nearly choked on the burning liquid as he spotted a certain individual. Jack swallowed hard and coughed softly a few times before wrapping an arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him in the opposite direction.

 

“Come on pumpkin, let’s uh, go dance!” Jack smiled and downed his drink, discarding the empty glass on a nearby table before grabbing Rhys’ hand and leading him through the crowd. He had his head ducked down low as he tried to avoid being seen but of course, everyone was moving out of his way and his attempt at blending in hadn’t worked.

 

“ _John_!” he heard and froze, letting out a deep sigh. Jack stood tall and clenched his jaw tightly as he turned to see his Uncle bee-lining right at them, people practically diving out of his way. He gripped Rhys’ hand tightly and leaned in towards his ear, his eyes staying on his Uncle.

 

“Just ignore anything he says, okay cupcake?”

 

Rhys furrowed his brows up at Jack and followed his eyes towards the man he was referencing. Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes grew wide as he spotted none other than Harold Tassiter with two large bodyguards flanking him. Before the younger boy had time to react, Tassiter was in front of _him_ , an oddly placed grin on his lips as he stared up at Rhys. Rhys flinched as the CEO opened his arms and took a step towards him, awkwardly embracing him.

 

“You must be Rhys, _just_ the man I wanted to see!”

 

Panic began to spread across Rhys’ face as he stared wide eyed at Jack and Jack stepped closer to his side, looping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close to his own body.

 

“Uncle…” Jack warned quietly through clenched teeth and glared softly down at the shorter man. Tassiter laughed and just waved off Jack’s reaction, his focus turning back to Rhys. Rhys felt suddenly intimidated and very small under this man's gaze. He shifted uncomfortably in Jack’s arms and tried to meet eyes with the CEO, but kept failing. Out of all the attendees at this party, why would the CEO of Hyperion want to see him? Rhys forced a smile and extended his flesh hand out, trying his best to calm his trembling.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Tassiter, sir,” Rhys managed, his voice surprisingly calm. Even though Rhys knew things about this man that he would probably kill him over and Rhys’ opinion of him had dropped a considerable amount, in this moment he seemed to regain his dominance. Tassiter was, after all, one of the most feared and powerful men in the entire galaxy and that fact was being made very clear to Rhys as he stood in his presence.

 

“Oh, Rhys _please_. No need to be so formal!” Tassiter laughed and took Rhys’ hand but instead of shaking it, he gripped it tightly between his cold, bony hands and held him there, his intense eyes locking onto Rhys. “Afterall, I owe you a great deal of gratitude. I am truly indebted to you, boy.”

 

Rhys felt his body going rigid and his heart start to pound as he glanced from left to right before flicking his eyes to Jack. He was so lost, he didn’t know how to respond. He managed to clear his throat and offer a weak smile as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I am a bit confused. Is this about...the flowers?”

 

The CEO’s eyebrow shot up and he glanced between Jack and Rhys before chuckling weakly. He released Rhys’ hands when Jack shot him a dark look and he cleared his throat, stepping back from the younger boy.

 

“Oh those are just... _lovely_ , I rather do enjoy it when my nephew brings them each week,” Tassiter lied and tried his best to give a sincere smile, but fell short. “I was speaking about John over here,” Tassiter grinned and slapped Jack on the shoulder a few times. Jack pressed his lips into a hard line and moved from his Uncle’s reach, glaring over at the wall, not even wanting to meet eyes with the man. Tassiter quickly pulled his arm back so he didn’t look foolish and placed his hands behind his back.

 

“For getting him to agree to come aboard at Hyperion next year!”

 

That was it for Jack and the older boy stepped in front of Rhys, pushing him back gently.

 

“Yeah, you can stop talking any time now, _Harold_ ,” Jack spat, glaring down at the other man, his head slowly shaking. Tassiter grinned and slowly pushed up his glasses, a fictitious look of surprise on his face.

 

“What’s a matter, John? Haven’t you told the boy yet?”

 

That caught Rhys’ attention and he peeked around Jack, his hand resting on Jack’s shoulder as he tried to pull his attention to him.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Jack and Tassiter were going back and forth and Jack kept cutting him off before his Uncle could say anymore.

 

“Tell me _what_ , Jack?!” Rhys finally spoke up louder, his tone sounding a bit frantic. A few people turned to look at the commotion but quickly looked away as they were met with Jack and Tassiter’s glares. Tassiter smirked and snapped his fingers a few times, one of the bodyguards who had been standing near him the whole time handing him a drink. The CEO took a swig before shoving it back into the man’s hands and took a step towards the two boys, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

 

“You _really_ should tell him John, he should know what you did for _him_ ,” Tassiter mused and rolled his eyes a bit, his fingers lacing together behind his back once again, “I was very happy to help you out of your little...predicament involving your, Aunt, was it?” The short man chuckled and looked up at Jack, that triumphant, smug grin growing every second. He had something to hold over Jack’s head and he was reminding his nephew of that fact. Jack had started to speak, no longer able to hold his tongue and stand there enduring this abuse when one of Tassiter’s bodyguards stepped in his way, whispering something to the CEO. Tassiter frowned a bit and nodded, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must go play host. Chat later.” Tassiter looked between both of them as he flashed a villainous smile. He paused for a moment and turned looking at Rhys. “Oh, and thank you again _so_ much young man. _Couldn’t_ have done it without _you_.” With that, the CEO of Hyperion turned and disappeared into the sea of people.

 

Rhys stood there watching him go, his heart slowly sinking at the implication of Tassiter’s words. Jack was pacing back and forth, his fingers pushing through his hair as he fought with himself not to go after the bastard. Rhys just kept still though, only his eyes blinking every few seconds. Was he somehow responsible for this? Had he forced Jack to do something unspeakable?

 

“Goddamn it, I swear I am going t-to-” Jack stopped when he saw the look on Rhys’ face and his anger fell from his face as he moved to his boyfriend’s side. He gently took Rhys’ hand and squeezed it a few times trying to get his attention.

 

“Rhysie, baby, _hey_. You still with me?”

 

Rhys felt the pressure on his flesh hand and took a breath, snapping out of his trance as he looked up at Jack, his brows pulling together.

 

“What did you do, Jack? What was he talking about?”

 

Now it was Jack’s turn to feel his heart sinking as he gazed into Rhys’ concerned eyes. He had planned on telling him everything but not like this, not this night. Jack wanted to be the one to tell Rhys, so he could explain it without Rhys feeling guilty but as usual, his Uncle fucked that up. Now, he had no choice. Jack turned a bit as he heard a new song start playing, a slower beat than the last and he smiled weakly back at Rhys, tugging on his hand.

 

“Come dance with me, kiddo.”

 

Rhys kept his head down as he followed behind Jack through the crowd of people dancing already. He was forced to stand straight as Jack gently spun him out and pulled him back to his own body, one hand cupping his flesh hand, the other placed on the small of his back. Jack was leading of course, carefully pushing Rhys around the dance floor and smiling down at him, trying to rouse his spirits.

 

“You know sweetheart, the pouting look is _super_ cute on you. You should consider it full-time,” Jack grinned and winked at the unamused looking boy. Rhys sighed and tried to pull away, he didn’t feel like dancing at the moment but Jack held him tightly, looking past him and smiling at people in the crowd who were watching. Rhys clenched his jaw a few times and kept his face straight, his eyes burning a hole into the wall.

 

“What did you do?” Rhys finally asked again and glanced up at Jack quickly, his flesh hand gripping Jack’s tightly, urging him to speak. Jack stared down at him for a moment as they spun and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He pressed his lips against the younger boys head and kept them there as he spoke.

 

“I made a deal with the devil is all, nothing big.”

 

Rhys pulled his head from under Jack’s touch and stared up at him, his eyes wavering slightly.

 

“What? What does that mean?”

 

Jack swallowed hard and spun Rhys out once again, this time when he pulled him back, he held Rhys’ back to his chest. He was still putting on a show for all the people watching. Jack leaned close to Rhys’ ear, kissing it a few times, trying to keep him relaxed.

 

“I agreed to take over Hyperion as CEO next year in exchange for your Aunt’s deportation and the deeds to In Bloom,” Jack whispered quietly and held onto Rhys as he felt the younger boy jerk. “I was desperate to help and that was the only way I knew how...it was the only way my Uncle would even entertain the _idea_ of helping me, _fucking asshole_ …” Jack mumbled the last part and shot a glare over at his Uncle, who was standing by the bar with a bunch of Hyperion board members, no doubt gloating about how he had finally gotten Jack.

 

“That morning I told you to wait for me, I was signing a contract saying I would assume the position by this time next year or our whole _agreement_ would be void. As soon as I was done and I had the In Bloom deeds in hand, I called Wilhelm and brought him on board as my personal bodyguard and well, you know the rest after that.”

 

Rhys began softly gasping for air as he spun around to face Jack, his eyes brimming with tears. His mouth fell open slightly and he started shaking his head, looking around the room.

 

“No, Jack, no! I won’t let you do that. I-I’ll go speak with your uncle, he’ll _have_ to understand you were just trying- Jack, you _can’t_ do this! You hate this place and,” Rhys sniffled and pressed his head against Jack’s chest trying to calm himself down. “ _You can’t…_ ”

 

Jack was thankful that Rhys wasn’t looking at him then because he couldn’t hide the hurt on his face. Rhys was right, he did hate Hyperion but he...cared deeply for Rhys and would have done anything to help him. He shook it off and lifted his head tall, putting on that brilliant smirk and slipped a finger under Rhys’ chin, pulling his face back up to meet him.

 

“Hey, it’s _done_ , Rhys. There ain’t no changing it now. It was my choice and I wouldn’t change it for anything,” Jack smiled and gently cupped Rhys’ face, the younger boy leaning into his touch. “Honestly, I would have done much worse if it meant keeping you safe and making sure In Bloom went to it’s _rightful_ owner. I’d do _anything_ for you, kiddo…” Jack gently thumbed away the wetness forming up at the corner of Rhys’ eye and smiled down at him lovingly. Rhys swallowed quietly and sniffled, nodding. What was the point in fighting him on it, Jack had made his decision. People were still dancing in circles around them, but the two of them stood still, staring in one another’s eyes. Jack brushed a few strands of hair from Rhys’ face and let out a content sigh.

 

“Rhys, I lo-”

 

Jack was cut off by an obnoxious sounding voice booming over the loudspeakers. _You’ve got to be fucking kiddin’ me_ , Jack thought to himself as he looked over towards the main stage, spotting his Uncle standing there with a microphone in hand.

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” The shorter man looked incredibly uncomfortable as he waited for everyone in the room to quiet down so he could speak. Once all eyes seemed to be on him, he flashed a small smile and continued on .”I would like to _personally_ thank you all for coming to this event this evening. Here at Hyperion, we value our employees and their happiness. Part of that happiness, I am sure, stems from love,” Tassiter fought the urge to roll his eyes as he continued on with his speech that Ms. Bailey _cleary_ wrote for him. “So with that being said, Hyperion is more than happy to host this Ball and give you and your loved ones some extra time together. We all know how hectic working for this company can be and late nights are often essential to our important work. I thank you for the time you have sacrificed with your loved ones. If you’d all raise your glass so we may toast that which has brought us here... _Love_.” Tassiter gritted his teeth as he spoke the last word and weakly offered up his own glass before taking a sip.

 

Jack and Rhys watched from the audience, Jack’s eyes rolling so hard and so often, he thought they were stuck by the end of the speech. Rhys was holding onto Jack tightly, their fingers laced together as they watched glasses spring up into the air like daisies, the guest’s eager to toast at the CEO’s command. Before anyone else really had time to properly cheers though, Tassiter had set his glass down and was moving on to the next thing.

 

“I also have some _very_ exciting news to share with you all. A very select few people already know this, but I felt it was important to share company wide since this will affect each and every one of you. As of this time next year, Hyperion will have a new CEO!” Tassiter paused as the room broke out into gasps and conversations. Jack clenched his jaw and began squeezing Rhys’ hand tightly. It was never their plan to unveil that yet to everyone, let alone at the Ball. Just another way Tassiter was flaunting his control over Jack. Tassiter began tapping his foot and staring down his glasses at the crowd, waiting for them to settle.

 

“Funnily enough, our next entertainment act for the evening will be Hyperion’s future, so, if you will join me in welcoming my _beloved_ nephew, John!” Tassiter smiled and started clapping, the audience following shortly behind him. People began turning and looking at Jack and Rhys as Tassiter extending his hand out towards them. Jack narrowed his eyes and grabbed a drink off of a tray a passing waiter was carrying. He tossed it back and slammed it down on the table next to him, wiping his mouth dry and glaring up at this Uncle.

 

“I am going to _kill_ him…” Jack muttered and grabbed Rhys’ hand, pulling him through the crowd, ignoring the people who were applauding for him and patting him on the back. Rhys held tightly onto Jack’s hand and stared at the back of his head as they walked. He felt sympathetic for his boyfriend but he was secretly excited at the thought of getting to hear him perform. He hadn’t seen him play an actual show since their first date. He would of course play for Rhys at home from time to time and then there was their date at the Eye, but hearing Jack’s voice fill an entire _ballroom_ was going to be a treat. Jack stopped when he felt they were close enough to the stage and paused before turning to face Rhys.

 

Jack could feel his heart pounding and face growing red. He was never nervous before shows, but tonight he had something _special_ planned for Rhys. With the way the evening had been going though, he hoped at least this would work out. He planted Rhys firmly where he wanted him and gently kissed his hand.

 

“You know the drill, stand here for the best view.” Jack stole another kiss and Rhys smiled, nodding, and folded his hands together, the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Jack snapped his fingers and pointed a finger gun at him. “Oh, one more thing,” he smirked and leaned in a bit too close to Rhys, the murmurs from the audience around him filling his ears. As much as he hated the situation, he did admit that he loved the feeling of all eyes on him; _on them_. “As the future CEO, if anyone decks that perfect mug of yours this time, let me know. I’ll airlock the bastard.” Rhys bit his lip and giggled as he watched his boyfriend finally get up and onto the stage.

 

Tassiter had been watching them, his lips pressed into a hard line the whole time. As Jack approached, he tried to embrace him but Jack quickly stuck his hand out and offered him a  firm handshake. They stared at each other for a moment, Jack towering over the CEO. He was staring down at him with so much hate and disgust, it made Tassiter flinch and he smiled out towards the audience before backing out of Jack’s way. Jack grinned at his small defeat and casually strolled across the stage, grabbing a mic from it’s stand and bringing himself center stage.

 

“Well hello there, future employees!” Jack greeted them, his voice sounding a bit different than usual. It was like he was talking to a game show audience and he was the host. “My name is _Jack_ ,” he said with extra emphasis, glaring back at his Uncle briefly, “ and it is a real treat to see all your _lovely_ faces tonight!” Jack had originally wanted to go up there and be an ass, but he decided as he looked out at them, at Rhys, that he was in this now. Whether he liked it or not, he would soon be running Hyperion and he needed to make the most of it. He needed these people on his side, so he went with it.

 

“Since I didn’t know we would be revealing this- well, I say _WE_ but really it was my dear Uncle over there who revealed this news this evening, I didn’t prepare a speech. So, I apologize in advance.” Jack smirked and placed his free hand over his sternum and bowed a bit. The crowd was hanging on his every word, their eyes following him like a lion hunting it’s prey.

 

“I can’t stand up here and make a bunch of promises and tell you what kind of _leader_ I’ll be because, well, I’ve never run a multi _billion dollar company_ before. I mean, how hard could it be really? My Uncle does it!” Jack turned and winked back at Tassiter before returning to the audience. There were cautious chuckles coming from all throughout the room, most people unsure if they should be having a laugh at the CEO’s expense.

 

“No, no, I can’t tell you what kind of a leader, but I _can_ tell you what kind of man I am. And that is a good one, or at least I’d like to think so,” Jack let out a breathy laugh and smiled, “My moral compass may not _always_ point North and sometimes my methods are a little, _eeh_ ,” he teetered his hand back and forth, “unorthodox, but I always find my way back to what’s right. Always.” Jack had dropped the game-show host voice and was being sincere now. He had looked over at Rhys at that last part, as if he was making two promises at that moment; one to the Hyperion employees and to _him_.

 

“I stand behind what I believe in and I am a passionate individual. I’d like to think I am a fairly easy man to please but that doesn’t mean it’ll be a cakewalk. I expect something to get done, it gets _done_. You work hard for daddy and he’ll work for you.” Jack grinned and the audience was laughing now, ignoring the growing annoyance on Tassiter’s face. The CEO didn’t seem pleased, his plan to set Jack up for failure backfiring on him now.

Rhys couldn’t help but laugh as well, biting down on his lower lip as he watched his boyfriend reel them all in. Jack was so damn charismatic and charming, it was impossible not to love him, even when he was being a bit of an ass.

 

“This I _can_ promise you though, as your CEO, I will always do what’s in the best interest for this company and its employees. We’re in this together now, so strap in kiddos, it’s going to be a fun ride from here on out. I look forward to seeing what we can all do _together_.” Jack took a step back as the crowd began cheering and clapping for their soon-to-be CEO. He had surprised himself with how much he meant that last part, words that were meant to please these people became words of truth.

 

As the applause died down, Jack placed the microphone back where he had found it and made his way over to the left side of the stage, where a beautiful matte black grand piano was waiting for him. He unbuttoned his suit jacket before taking a seat, his fingers slowly running over the keys. There was a small microphone on a stand in front of him and he adjusted it before smiling and looking back out at the audience.

 

“Even though I had no speech, I did have _something_ prepared for tonight, an original I was recently inspired to write for a certain someone who is here tonight. I’d like to share that with you now.” Jack had glanced out into the audience, looking at Rhys for only a moment before he returned to the piano. Rhys drew his brows together and tilted his head at the action, almost as if Jack didn’t want to look at him. Surely Jack was talking about Rhys, _right_?

 

The older boy placed his fingers on the keys and took a breath, pausing for just a moment before his playing began. His heart was beating out of control and his nerves were kicking in. A calm came over him though as his fingers danced across the cool ivory and a lovely sound started to fill the room. Shortly after, it was accompanied by the raw, rich sound of Jack’s voice. As it always did, the velvety sound made Rhys shiver.

 

“ _And I'll use you as a warning sign_ __  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_ __  
_And I'll use you as a focal point_ __  
_So I don't lose sight of what I want_ __  
_And I've moved further than I thought I could_ __  
_But I missed you more than I thought I would_ __  
_And I'll use you as a warning sign_ __  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_ __  
__  
_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ __  
_Right in front of me_  
Talk some sense to me

 

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ __  
_Right in front of me_  
Talk some sense to me”

 

Jack had his eyes closed nearly the whole time, his head only moving when he pulled away from the mic to deliver a powerful note. He was so focused on his playing, he hadn’t even noticed that no one in the audience was dancing. They were all watching him with awe and amazement, the room had completely halted. It was as if time had stopped and only Jack could move. Rhys felt the beauty of the music seep into his body slowly and spread throughout his veins. The magic of the sound drew him in and he carefully advanced toward the stage, afraid that this was a dream and one wrong step would waver the music.

 

Jack played softly between lines, his head slowly dipping as he pressed each key with purpose and vigor, as though each note held meaning. He wasn’t always the best at expressing himself with words, but when he played, you knew what he meant without a doubt. That was part of the reason Rhys felt his heart swell as his boyfriend continued on. Jack was telling him that he _loved_ him, in his own way.

 

“ _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

_Of how much to give and how much to take_

_Oh I'll use you as a warning sign_

_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 

_Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me”_

 

Jack’s voice trailed off and he continued tapping away at the keys before taking a rather large breath. This time, he looked out and made sure to make eye contact with Rhys, the redness in his cheeks enhanced by the stage lights that were shining down on him. Rhys placed his flesh hand over his heart, the beating so strong, it was making his hand bounce and watched Jack intently. Something phenomenal was coming and Rhys knew it as Jack always saved his best vocals for last.

 

 **“** _Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

 

_Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me”_

 

The soft melody slowly faded out as Jack finished, hitting a deeper key at the end and letting it play out before he let his hands slide from the piano. He stole a glance at Rhys and took a deep breath, standing from the seat and pushing it back. It was silent for a moment before someone near the bar started clapping and soon the whole entire room was howling and cheering for Jack.

 

The pianist didn’t even seem to notice though as his feet began to move him forward, towards Rhys. He jumped straight off the stage, completely ignoring the stairs and started in for him. Rhys had finally let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and started to walk towards Jack as well. Jack could feel his heart beating out of control, he didn’t care where they were or who was around them, he needed to be close to Rhys, to feel his lips against his immediately. He was cut off as a group of board members, old, stout men with red noses surrounded him. They began slapping him on his back and congratulating him.

 

“What a talented CEO we have. I can’t wait to see what else you can do!” came one of them as they wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder, shaking him a few times. Jack gritted his teeth as he tried to politely slip away, but now other people from the audience were crowding around him, telling him how wonderful he was.

 

Rhys felt his smile fade as Jack disappeared behind a wall of people. Oh no, not another interruption. Rhys wasn’t having it. He started to push his way through the crowd, pulling people back if he had to until he was in view of Jack. Jack had finally seen him as well and he just up and walked away from the board members, cutting them off mid sentence. He suddenly felt _afraid_ though and as they got closer to one another, Jack wanted to run. There was no taking back what he had just done, Rhys knew now. What if...he didn’t feel the same. Jack would be absolutely devastated, not to mention completely embarrassed in front of the entire company. As the idea crept deeper and deeper into his mind, Jack started to back away and turned to try and fade into the crowd.

 

Rhys watched Jack’s face as all these thoughts seemed to run past him and he started to panic as Jack pulled away. He rushed through the crowd, throwing manners out of the window as he slammed into people trying to move past them. He finally caught Jack’s hand and pulled him back, the people who had been surrounding him moving back so the two boys were encompassed now.

 

Jack couldn’t bring his eyes up to meet Rhys and they stood there for a moment, Rhys still holding on tightly to his hand. Finally Jack’s eyes flicked up and the look on Rhys’ face wiped away any doubts he had. He pulled on Rhys’ hand, bringing the younger boy closer to him and Rhys laughed a bit, wrapping his mech arm around Jack’s waist. Jack smiled at him, his hand softly cupping Rhys’ cheek, carefully lifting his chin up. He leaned in for a kiss and stopped, hovering just a few inches away from Rhys’ lips. Jack was actually embarrassed. Not because literally every Hyperion personnel’s eyes were on them, good, he wanted them to watch because the shit they did could warm the sun and the more people who knew that, the better. No, it was because he had just bared his soul in a way he had never done before and he felt _vulnerable_ . He had basically just given Rhys power over him, the power to _love_ him and the power to _hurt_ him.

 

“Rhys…” Jack began, his eyes looking over the other boys face.

 

“I know, Jack. _I know_.”

 

Rhys sighed as Jack stopped and he couldn’t wait any longer, also not caring if everyone was watching them. He slipped his flesh hand behind Jack’s neck and pulled him, kissing him deeply. Rhys had kissed him in front of all of Hyperion. Jack let himself go and rolled his eyes closed, returning the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Rhys’ waist. Jack lifted Rhys’ feet from the ground and spun them around a few times, his lips never leaving his boyfriends. They stopped and Jack set them back down, the two sharing a laugh and holding one another tightly.

 

There were small gasps and quiet talk spreading throughout the crowd and before long, they began cheering and clapping for the pair. Ms. Bailey, who was near the middle of the room, cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling as loud as she could for them, ignoring the stares from her co-workers.

Jack and Rhys seemed to snap back to reality, remembering where they were and Rhys covered his mouth, trying to hide the stupid grin on his face. Jack adjusted his suit and quickly redid the buttons he had undone earlier and smirked, hooking an arm around Rhys’ neck lazily and pulling them towards the bar. He shot a few winks and finger guns at people as they passed.

 

* * *

 

 

After they finally seemed done with shaking hands and chatting with people, Rhys’ head was spinning. You’d think they just announced their engagement or something, so many people had come to say congratulations or tell them how ‘ _utterly adorable_ ’ they were together. Even a few drinks in, Rhys felt flustered and overwhelmed and Jack could tell. Jack may have been use to the attention, but Rhys wasn’t. The older boy finished his drink and grabbed hold of Rhys’ hand, pulling him towards a side door near the back.

 

“Come on kiddo, this party has gone sour. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Rhys let out a sigh of relief and nodded, happily sneaking out with him. When they didn’t head for the front doors though, Rhys tilted his head in confusion and blinked over at Jack. Instead, Jack was rushing them into an elevator and pressing the button for the top floor.

 

Rhys let out an _oof_ as his back hit against the mirrored walls and Jack was suddenly crowding him and devouring his lips. This was the kind of attention Rhys could get behind; or underneath, his didn’t care at this point. He drove his digits into Jack’s hair and hungrily kissed him back, his tongue sliding over Jack’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Jack grinned against his lips and pulled back as he heard the little ding of the elevator reaching the desired floor. He nodded his head towards the exit and waggled his brows.

 

“Follow me, cupcake.”

 

Rhys stayed leaning against the wall for a moment as he caught his breath and slowly nodded, following after him. Jack had managed to wreck him in just a short amount of time and then left him wanting more. Rhys followed Jack through what looked like an office area, it was too dark to really tell. They passed a reception desk and headed down a long hallway. At the end of that hallway was a set of massive doors. Jack kept smirking back at Rhys and pushed open one of the large doors, stepping inside and to the left so Rhys could enter as well. Rhys did just that and his mouth fell into a little “o” as he took in the sight of the enormous, glamorous office they were now in.

 

Jack had to tug on his hand to get Rhys moving again, the younger boy glancing around at all the details of the room. The large, vast desk at the end of the office accompanied by an even bigger chair caught his eye. This must have been Tassiter’s office, Rhys thought. No way anyone else in Hyperion could have such a nice space. They went up a few steps and rounded the desk, Jack turning Rhys so he could see the view of Elpis down below. Rhys gasped and pressed his hands against the crystal clear glass, it was a breathtaking sight.

 

“It’s incredible, Jack. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

 

Jack smiled and leaned on the glass next to Rhys, staring right at him.

 

“Yeah, me either Rhysie,” he shot Rhys a playful wink and gently took his metal hand in his, “and it’s all _mine_.”

 

Rhys felt his cheeks flush at Jack’s words, knowing full well Jack was talking about him. He drew his lower lip beneath his teeth and shook his head, trying to fight a smile. He had to pretend not to be impressed by Jack’s lines _sometimes_ or it would go straight to his already colossal ego. Jack chuckled and began walking backwards, pulling Rhys with him. Rhys laughed as he let himself be led and followed Jack over to the desk. Jack leaned back against the desk and Rhys eyed the chair, slowly tracing his finger along the armrest and around the back, playing coy now.

 

“It this where... _you’ll_ sit?” Rhys asked in a soft, almost breathy voice, his elbow resting against the side of the chair as he pointed down with his finger.

 

Jack’s brow shot up and he grinned, playing along and nodding his head a few times. Rhys pushed off the chair and moved around to the front of the seat and nodded down towards it.

 

“Can you give me a little _preview_ , Mr. Hyperion?”

 

Jack had been pressing his tongue against his teeth and he let out a laugh, clicking it against his cheek and standing from the desk. He stared at Rhys for a moment, his smirk growing as he sank down into the large yellow seat. Rhys watched him lower into the chair and he couldn’t help but bite at his lip, Jack somehow managing to make that harmless action seem sensual. Jack licked his lips and held open his hands before pointing at himself, his eyebrows raising up a bit.

 

“Well, _like_ what you see, pumpkin?”

 

Rhys was chewing at his lip so much, he thought he might bleed but he ignored that as he made his way to Jack, nodding slowly.

 

“Oh, yes,” Rhys smirked and casually began to straddle Jack, his legs resting on either side of him, “I would even go so far as to say _love_.” Rhys sank down into his lap and gently laced his fingers together behind Jack’s neck. Jack closed his eyes for a moment as a shudder ran through him. He gripped Rhys’ hips and dug his fingers into his skin as he held him there, his eyes locked onto him.

 

“Mmh, I couldn’t see it before but now that you’re sitting here, I can’t picture anyone else in this seat.” Rhys was deliberately rolling his hips down onto Jack’s and Jack inhaled sharply, his grip on the other boy tightening. He let out a breathy laugh and brought this focus back to Rhys.

 

“Ya know, I never wanted this seat before now,” Jack looked Rhys up and down and bit at his lip as his head started to shake, “ I can see the appeal and I could _definitely_ get use to this.”

 

“Good,” Rhys nodded and smiled down at Jack, his tone turning very sweet and sincere, “because it’s _yours_ now, and you’re going to do _amazing_ things here. I can feel it, Jack.”

 

Jack felt his heart skip for a second and he couldn’t help but smile. Fuck what anyone else thought, as long as Rhys believed in him, that was all he needed. The fact that Rhys had even said that made him feel _powerful_ somehow. The person he loved thought he could do it.

 

Jack sat up in the chair and grabbed hold of Rhys’ neck, pulling him down to him. He caught the younger boy’s mouth and picked up where they had left off in the elevator. Jack traced the tip of his tongue along Rhys’ lip sending wave after wave of what felt like little electric sparks through him. Rhys pressed himself closer to Jack and tilted his head, deepening their kiss. He gently bit at Jack’s lower lip and pulled back, letting it snap back into place before crushing his lips back down on Jack’s. Jack was once again circling his lips with his tongue and Rhys opened his mouth with a low moan, granting him access. Jack’s mouth was warm and he tasted sweet from his drinks earlier and Rhys couldn’t get enough.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Rhys let out a soft whine, the now obvious hardness in his suit pants rubbing against the fabric and he couldn’t take it anymore. He looked up at Jack with pleading eyes and Jack looked down, his mouth dropping open slightly and a deep crimson red burning his cheeks. They both sat there panting, trying to catch their breath when Jack swallowed hard and smirked, picking Rhys up.

 

“I’m taking you and that pretty little mouth of yours home now, kiddo,” Jack said in a rough, husky voice.

 

Rhys let his head fall back and he let out a pleased sigh before sitting back up and wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

  
“Thank fucking god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. That Boy has Skills to Pay the Bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously approaches* Yes hello my dear friends. Here we are, another week, another chapter. I hope you have all had an amazing week! I have a small disclaimer for this chapter!
> 
> Pretty much since the beginning of this fic, you guys have been asking "WHERE IS THE SIN!?" and I think after last weeks chapter, we all sorta know where this is going, so hopefully this chapter won't be a shock to anyone. But I wanted to say a few things about it. When I started this story, I told myself "self, they will not have intercourse before Rhys is 18!" and so I've been putting it off. Then this sorta happened. This chapter is NSFW, there is sexual content in here.
> 
> The reason I am telling you this is because I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable or put off by my fic ;___; I love and respect each and every one of you so much and you're probably like "this isn't even a big deal, gtfo so I can read" but it's a big deal to me. The legal age of consent in the country I live in is 16 and to be honest, at this point in the story, Rhys is FIVE days away from turning 18. That being said, again I hope no one takes offense to this and I'll just stop talking now x.x; I love you guys and I hope you enjoy. This is my first attempt at any sort of smut sooooo *shrugs and runs away forever*

There wasn’t a time, it seemed, that Rhys could remember before Jack’s touch. There was something otherworldly about it. The man just knew how to touch him in such a way, it made him feel _alive_ . Like actual heart-pounding, blood rushing through your veins, or _other areas_ , alive. Jack ignited every fiber of Rhys’ being with just a single touch. When the older boy slammed Rhys’ back against the door to his apartment, that was just another touch that Rhys had come to love.

 

Jack was trying desperately to open his front door, the key slipping from the keyhole every time he tried because he refused to stop kissing Rhys while he did this. Finally, he got the damned thing open and he pushed them inside, Rhys laughing against their lips as he walked backwards and Jack kicked the door closed behind him. Jack wasted no time and picked the younger boy up, forcing Rhys’ legs around his waist and hastily carried him back towards his bedroom.

 

Rhys had gone to town on Jack’s neck, sucking small marks all along his collarbone and neck. He bit down particularly hard on one spot and Jack stopped dead in his tracks, leaning against the wall with his hand and moaned. The beautiful sound pleased Rhys and he moved to other side, biting down once again on the sensitive flesh. Jack fell against the wall that time and he tilted his head back as he let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Goddamn kiddo, you and that mouth.” Jack peered down at him and flashed him a toothy grin. Rhys practically purred against Jack’s neck as he bit down yet again, holding his skin between his teeth as he spoke.

 

“You should let me show you what else I can do with it, _sir_ .” Rhys smirked and sat up in Jack’s arms, winking down at him. Something about seeing Jack sitting in that fucking yellow chair had _done things_ to Rhys. His boyfriend was to become the CEO of Hyperion and Rhys had to admit, it was _really_ hot. Jack blinked for a moment, a smile cracking across his lips as he started to laugh. He liked the way that sounded when it came from Rhys. It had only further served his lust for the younger boy and he pushed off the wall, continuing on to the bedroom.

 

Once they were finally there, Rhys giggled as Jack pulled him from around him and threw him back onto the bed. Rhys bounced a couple times before sitting up on his elbows, his tongue sliding under his teeth as he grinned up at Jack. Jack returned the grin and quickly pulled his suit jacket off, tossing it across the room and made quick work of his bowtie. Rhys sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, helping Jack undress. His fingers quickly undid the top two buttons of Jack’s shirt and when he couldn’t get the third, he grew impatient and ripped the remaining buttons off. Jack watched as the small plastic pieces scattered across the floor.

 

“Hey! That was one of my best shirts.” Jack frowned for a moment before laughing, slipping the now loose fabric from his body. Rhys rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Jack’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Rhys smirked and planted his lips on Jack’s hip bone, sucking hard on the skin. Jack grabbed hold of Rhys’ hair to steady himself and he let his head fall back, a deep moan escaping him. Rhys’ hands were eagerly trying to undo Jack’s belt and Jack laughed, grabbing his hands and gently pushing him back into the bed.

 

“Excuse you, you are not ruining _another_ piece of this suit,” Jack mused and gripped Rhys’ shirt, ripping it open. Fair was fair after all. “Besides, you have on way more clothing than I do and that just don’t sit right with me, cupcake.” Rhys chewed at his own lip as he stared up at Jack, his now exposed chest rising and lowering as his breathing picked up. He quickly pulled his suit jacket and now torn shirt from his body and tossed them aside. He raised his eyebrows up at Jack and laid back on the bed, his arms extending up over his head.

 

“Better?”

 

Jack looked him over with with hungry eyes, his hand slowly pushing through his own hair as he nodded and slid onto the bed, forcing Rhys back.

 

“Getting there, Rhysie. There’s still something in my way though.” With that, Jack’s hands made easy work of Rhys’ pants and he yanked them down in one quick motion. Rhys helped by kicking them of off his feet and he laughed a bit, the anticipation and excitement growing within him. He felt a flush of heat spread across his face as he glanced down and saw his own erection, clear as day, tenting his boxers. Now was not the time to be shy though and he quickly pulled his lips into a smirk as he looked up at Jack. He was _so_ ready.

 

Jack had noticed too and from the large bulge Rhys could see in Jack’s suit pants, he approved. Jack slowly crawled over Rhys, dragging his body against the other boys, causing him to shiver and arch his back. He hovered over Rhys, looking down at him through lidded, lustful eyes. Dear God, Rhys wanted him so fucking bad and he wasted no time in showing him that. Rhys’ flesh hand snaked down and he began gently caressing Jack through his pants. Jack rolled his eyes back and bit down hard on his lip, pulling back from Rhys’ touch and laughing softly.

 

“Well, hello to you too, cupcake.”

 

Rhys tilted his head a bit in confusion, why had Jack stopped him? He wasn’t going to put an end to this again before it even started, was he? Rhys began to panic slightly and he sat up, pressing his metal hand against Jack’s chest.

 

“Jack, please, I-” 

 

Jack had managed to stop his speech by simply grabbing hold of Rhys’ boxers with both hands and slowly pushing them down. Jack had no intention of stopping, not unless the kid told him to. Rhys felt his body go stiff, well, the _rest_ of him anyway, as the fabric slid across his skin and all too quickly Rhys was fully exposed, his boxers being carelessly tossed to the side. His metal digits pressed against his own chest and then his neck as his flesh hand sheepishly tried to cover himself. Jack ran his tongue over his lower lip as he took the sight of Rhys’ naked body. Rhys felt inadequate compared to Jack, whose body looked as though it was cut by the Gods. But the look on Jack’s face told him differently; he looked _impressed_. Jack cocked an eyebrow and grinned; Rhys had been holding out on him.

 

Before Rhys had time to speak, Jack was kissing him, his calloused hands running all over Rhys’ body. Rhys whimpered as his throbbing dick pressed against the fabric of Jack’s pants, begging to be touched. Jack could feel the firm flesh against his own inner thigh and he grinned, pulling himself from Rhys’ lips and slowly began sliding down his body. Rhys watched him with wide eyes and heart pounding. Jack was the expert fucking tease and Rhys both loved and hated him for it.

 

The older boy had eagerly but slowly made his way down, paying attention to each part of Rhys he passed. He worried and licked at Rhys’ nipples and sucked marks into his stomach as he went, his hands following slowly behind him as he dragged down on Rhys’ chest. Rhys couldn’t withhold the long moan that finally escaped him and his back arched up, head tilting back into the bed at Jack’s touch. Jack couldn’t help but laughed, he hadn't even done anything _yet_ and the kid was reeling beneath him.

 

Jack focused on Rhys’ lower region and grinned, his tongue longing to taste Rhys. He flashed a toothy smile up at Rhys before gently kissing his inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the one thing he was after. With that, Jack ran his tongue up the length of Rhys’ shaft and over his already slick head, pulling a startled moan from the younger boy. Rhys’ eyes widened once he realized what was happening and he sat up on his elbows, staring down at Jack.

 

“No, wait, what are you-”

 

Another slow lick and Rhys’s arms had given out, causing him to fall back onto the soft sheets. He gripped them tightly and took a breath trying to speak again.

 

“Jack, no wait, that’s not _fair_. It’s Valentine's Day,” was the only argument he could manage. Jack laughed and lifted his head, tilting it a bit as he stared up at Rhys.

 

“Technically kiddo, it’s past midnight, meaning Valentine's day was _two_ days ago and it is now officially your _birthday week_ .” Jack waggled his brows and winked. “So enjoy baby, because tonight it’s all about _you_ . I’m doing all the work this time,” and before Rhys had time to protest, Jack had taken the entirety of Rhys into his mouth, gently suckling at the sensitive flesh. Rhys had _never_ felt anything like it. He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t imagined a scenario like this a million times, but now that it was actually happening, it was even better than he could have ever dreamt. Rhys wasn’t the only one with a skilled mouth it seemed as each little movement from Jack brought Rhys closer and closer to bliss.

 

Rhys swore he could feel Jack’s lips curling into a smile around him and he let out a breathy laugh, his fingers pushing through his hair as he tried to hold out. Jack wasn’t making it easy though as he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking harder, his fingers carefully curling around the base of Rhys’ shaft and slowly working it. He kept his hand going but very slowly slid his mouth from Rhys’ cock, slipping off with an obscene _pop_ that somehow made Rhys blush even harder. Rhys hissed through his teeth and peered down at Jack through half lidded eyes. Jack was just smirking up at him as his hand worked him over and Rhys noticed his lips were red and slightly puffy, the view causing Rhys to flex in Jack’s hand. The older boy chuckled and returned his lips to the throbbing flesh, kissing gently along the exposed area that wasn’t being covered by his hand. Each kiss sent a jolt through Rhys and he shifted his hips somewhat beneath Jack’s hold, his body begging for him. Jack licked his lips and slipped his free hand under Rhys a bit, gripping at his ass and held him in place. The damn kid wouldn’t stop squirming, but really, Jack didn’t mind. He reveled in doing this to him.

 

“You taste just as sweet as I _knew_ you would, “ Jack purred, his grip on Rhys’ dick tightening ever so slightly and Rhys dug his nails into the bed sheets, letting out a whine. “But I want... _more_.” Jack shrugged and quickly bit at Rhys’ hip bone, nibbling at the skin roughly. “I guess I’ll just have to suck my little flower dry to get what I want, won’t I?”

 

Rhys could have came right then and there and nearly did, the pressure building in his lower torso as Jack’s words danced around his head. He tilted his head back into the bed and thrusted into Jack’s hand, a loud moan echoing through the room.

 

“ _Aaah_ , fuck, Jack,” Rhys huffed out and made eye contact with his boyfriend, sweat beginning to form around his brow area. “ _P-please_ baby…” Rhys smiled and laughed, wiggling his hips in a figure eight, trying to create more friction. His body was begging for release and Jack wanted nothing more than to give that to him. The older boy let out a smug chuckle and nodded.

 

“ _Anything_ for you, princess. Specially when you ask _soooo_ nicely”

 

A wet tongue ran over the top of Rhys’ dick before it was once again sheathed within Jack’s mouth. Jack had removed his hand, sinking down even further and repositioned himself so he could get a better angle. He set a steady pace, his head bobbing up and down quickly, his saliva coating the sensitive flesh making it easier for him to move about. Rhys was seeing stars however when he finally felt the tip of his dick hitting the back of Jack’s throat, the feeling more euphoric than any other he had previously felt. Rhys dug his hands into Jack’s hair, caressing him and urging him on. He lifted his shoulder slightly from the bed and arched his back, pushing himself deeper into Jack’s mouth, and wouldn’t you know it, Jack could take it. Jack’s grip on Rhys’ ass tightened and he moaned against Rhys, the sound vibrating off of him and adding to the already overwhelming pleasure.

 

Jack began to get distracted as his neglected erection was throbbing painfully within his suit pants. Still keeping his pace, slowing down for a few sucks just to tease the kid, he grinned and carefully undid his pants, kicking them off and onto the ground. There was already instant relief as he freed himself from the clothy prison but Jack figured what the hell, he’d join in on the fun a little. His tongue was slipping along the sides of Rhys’ dick as he fumbled with his boxers, managing to get them just above his knees before he decided that was far enough and gave up. The head of Jack’s length was already weeping with precum and he ran his palm over it, slicking it over himself. He let out another moan against Rhys, never stopping his ministrations once as he began working his own dick.

 

Rhys had been avoiding looking down at Jack because he was sure the sight alone would do him in and he didn’t want this little slice of heaven to end, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to drink in every moment of this so he could replay it in his mind until he died. He bit at his lower lip and lifted his head, peering down at Jack.

 

Heterochromatic eyes shot open wide and Rhys’ mouth fell open as he watched Jack, the older boy not only enthusiastically sucking him off but also tending to himself. Rhys’ breathing picked up and his legs began trembling as he drew close to climax. He didn’t want it to be over but he was done for as soon as he saw Jack touching himself.

 

“Holy shit, _nnghh_ , J-Jack, I’m-” Rhys cut himself off and screwed his eyes shut as his mouth curved into a little ‘o’, moan after moan escaping him as warm waves of pleasure rippled through him. He swallowed hard and willed his eyes open, wanting to see Jack’s perfect face when it finally happened. Jack slowed his movement and pressed his tongue flat against Rhys’s flesh as he slid up and down. He flicked his greedy eyes up and looked at Rhys through his lashes, his eyebrows flashing up and he winked. He wasn’t taking his time with himself, his fingers wrapped securely around and pumping at his length. He was already close, the fucking noises Rhys was making made it hard to last. He could tell Rhys was right there when his whole body started shaking and his breathing hitched.

 

The older boy worked faster, his cheeks hollowing out once again and took Rhys in as far as he could, choking for a moment but kept going. Rhys fell back onto the bed and his legs pressed against Jack’s head, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate as he gasped for air.

 

“J- _Oooh god_ , Jack!” Rhys cried out as he finally came, metal digits digging into Jack’s thick hair and much to his surprise, Jack had not moved away. Instead, he was vigorously swallowing everything Rhys had to offer, keeping his mouth locked around Rhys until he was sure he was done. Once satisfied, Jack slipped Rhys from his mouth, licking up the small amount of come that he had missed and gave a few breathy laughs as he gasped for air. He buried the top part of his face into Rhys’ stomach, leaving his mouth exposed so he could suck in air as he continued to work himself. Rhys was panting hard, his mouth still open as he tried to calm his breathing, his body reeling with pleasure. He cradled Jack’s head, gently pushing his sweat drenched hair from his face and smirked weakly, his eyes still heavy and full of lust. Jack turned his head up a bit and smirked up at his boyfriend, his face flushed with redness and lips parted as he moaned out Rhys’ name.

 

Rhys bit his lip and felt his own blushing growing as he watched Jack, hunger in his eyes as he heard the other boy repeating his name.  He wanted to be the one giving Jack that pleasure…

He carefully reached his hand down, trying to take over for Jack when Jack’s free hand shot out, halting him by the wrist. Jack pressed his lips into a hard line and closed his eyes, shaking his head. After a moment, he smirked and looked up at Rhys, his eyes glossy.

 

“Ah, ah, I told you...I’m doing all the work tonight, k-kiddo. Hands to yourself.”

 

Rhys whined and pulled his hand back, reluctantly obeying Jack’s command. He may not have been able to touch Jack _there_ , but he hadn’t specified anywhere _else_. Rhys carefully moved himself down so he was level with Jack’s face and grinned up at him before attacking his neck, biting down on the spot he knew Jack loved. Jack groaned and his breath was beating down hot against Rhys’ collarbone as he leaned his forehead on his shoulder. Jack sewed his eyes shut, his hand moving faster and breathing harsh now, teeth biting at Rhys’ salty skin. Rhys let out a small gasp as he felt Jack’s warm come streaming out onto his bare leg. He thought it would have grossed him out but it actually turned him on a little, the fact that Jack had screamed out his name while it was happening only helped that feeling.

 

It was Jack’s turn to tremble now, the arm he had been propping himself up with wobbling about. He gave his dick a few more strokes, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on the bed next to Rhys, causing them both to bounce a bit. Rhys laid there silently, a wide grin spreading across his face as he replayed what had just happened. He felt his cheeks flush and he pressed his palm against his mouth, glancing over at Jack. Jack was panting, trying to catch his breath as he met Rhys’ gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Jack grabbed the end of the already messed up sheet and sheepishly cleaned Rhys’ leg off best he could. He tossed the now wet fabric over the side of the bed and let it hang there before drawing Rhys in close, looping his arm around his shoulders.

 

Rhys snuggled against him, intertwining their legs and scooting as close as he could. It felt nice, their bare bodies pressing together like that. Rhys tucked his head down into Jack’s  heaving chest and carefully drew little circles into his skin. After a while, both of their breathing had seemed to calm and Rhys suddenly felt very shy. It wasn’t sex _sex,_ but FINALLY _something_ had happened between them and _holy fuck_ , it was well worth the wait.

 

Jack was staring up at the ceiling, a satisfied grin on his face as he traced his fingertips along Rhys’ collarbone. They both happened to look at one another at the same time and each boy was wearing an elated smile. Jack sat up on his elbows and caught Rhys’ mouth, kissing him deeply, taking the younger boy by surprise. Rhys let his eyes flutter closed and he melted into their kiss. Jack pulled back and kissed at Rhys’ ear a few times. Rhys kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Jack’s kisses.

 

“I was right by the way, “ he whispered with a laugh, “you taste like fucking _honey,_ babe.”

 

Rhys squeaked and hid his face in one of the pillows, laughing loudly. He still couldn’t believe it. He dared to peek at Jack and playfully glared at him, his head shaking slowly.

 

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Rhys stuck his tongue out and winked. Jack pouted out his bottom lip and glared a bit before pouncing on Rhys, ticking at his sides.

 

“Excuse you, rude! Is that anyway to talk to the guy who, _hands down_ , gave you the best orgasm of your life?” Jack scolded and leaned in close to Rhys’ face. “Watch it, kiddo, or next time I won’t be so _giving_.”

 

Rhys blinked a few times and bit his lip as a shiver ran through him, Jack’s words sounded almost threatening. He offered him a sweet smile and gently gripped his hips, giving them a soft squeeze.

 

“You’re right, how terribly rude of me. Thank you...” Rhys whispered and slipped his hands up Jack’s body to his neck and pulled him down, kissing him over and over again. “Thank you, thank you, _fucking god_ , thank you!”

 

Jack laughed and tried his best to return each kiss, his lips curving into a smirk.

 

“Thaaaaat’s more like it, Rhysie.” He let out a soft sigh and smiled down at Rhys for a moment before a long yawn broke from him.  He rubbed at his eyes and Rhys smiled, scooting up onto the bed proper, gently patting the space next to him.

 

“Come on champ. You put in a lot of good _work_ today, let’s get some sleep.” The last part of his sentence faded out as he too let out a yawn. Jack smiled and nodded, crawling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist and quickly pulled him back into him, cuddling him from behind. Rhys couldn’t help but smile as he glanced back at Jack. So his big, badass boyfriend was an after sex cuddler, huh? Rhys laughed quietly to himself and looped his fingers through Jack’s, gently kissing at the skin. He snuggled back into Jack a little more and Jack huffed, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Careful there kitten or there’s going to be a round two,” Jack murmured and kissed at his shoulder. Rhys smirked and wiggled his hips back against Jack once again, gazing back at him.

 

“That a promise?”

 

Jack’s eyes were already closed but he slowly pulled them up to meet Rhys’, a wicked grin on his lips.

 

“Rhys, I haven’t even gotten _started_ with you yet.” Another long yawn and Jack’s eyes were closed again, his head nestling into the pillow. “So get your rest while you can cupcake, cause next time is when the _real_ fun begins.”

 

Rhys had been chewing at his lip as he listened to Jack speak, those words setting a fire in his lower torso. He couldn’t wait for next time then.

 

“Goodnight, baby…” Jack managed as he drifted off, his hold on Rhys staying firm. Rhys smiled back at him and looked over his content face for a moment before settling back down. It hit him suddenly just how spent he was and his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.

 

“Goodnight, my handsome Jack…” Rhys whispered out, a thought passing through his mind as he fell asleep in Jack’s arms.

 

It was officially the best Valentine’s Day, _ever_.


	17. The Greatest Gift of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the late update flower bbs xx life got a little too crazy and a little too real for me and yeeaaah. I feel bad that I missed an update ;__; I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading and leave such sweet and encouraging comments. 
> 
> I AM A FLOWER AND YOU GUYS ARE THE SUN GIVING LIFE TO MEEEEE~ :3

 

 

The next morning had graciously taken it’s time arriving, much to Jack’s advantage, but not so much for Rhys. The younger boy laid in bed, his bare chest pressing into the cool sheets, watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully. Though Rhys was tired and completely  _ drained  _ from the night before, he woke up at some point during the night and just couldn’t get back to bed. His mind and body were reliving the events from earlier that evening. 

 

Each time Rhys closed his eyes to try and drift back off, images of Jack flooded into his head. There were a few times he nearly woke Jack, his desire for the older boy almost taking over but when he saw Jack’s content, sleeping face, he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. So instead he laid in bed next to a naked, sleeping Jack and cursed himself. He had gotten a taste of Jack, or rather Jack had gotten a taste of  _ him _ , and he wanted  _ more _ .

 

Rhys couldn’t help but smile as he studied Jack’s face. His chest was slowly rising and falling, his full lips parted ever so slightly, small huffs of air escaping between them. He usually had a slightly scrunched look on his face when he slept, but this morning, Rhys noticed his lips were curved into a smile and his eyebrows were relaxed. Rhys’ eyes lingered over the scar above his brow bone, a permanent reminder of the beating Jack had taken for him. He looked happy though, even in his sleep. Rhys nearly jumped off of the bed as Jack shifted and his eyes, still closed, pressed tighter together before they started to flutter open. Rhys panicked and became very timid all of a sudden and he quickly and quietly rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

 

Jack let out a few tired groans as he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows. Rhys could feel his heartbeat picking up as he felt the bed moving, his cheeks flushing with heat. He quietly let out a breath, trying to calm his heart and kept his eyes closed tight. He wasn’t sure why but he was embarrassed to face Jack. Jack rubbed at his eyes and carefully peered over Rhys’ shoulder, checking to see if he was awake. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle, his lips gently pressing against Rhys’ bare shoulder. Rhys’ body tensed for a just a moment at the contact but he quickly relaxed and adjusted his body a bit, his eyes still closed. 

 

The older boy faintly traced his finger along the curve of Rhys’ exposed back down to his hip bone, a pleased smile creeping across his lips. He reached out his hand to further touch him and hesitated, pulling it back and biting at his lower lip. Rhys barely opened his eyes and stole a glance back at Jack, seeing this happen. He couldn’t help but knit his brows together for a quick moment, wondering what that was about. Jack let out a long sigh and pushed his hair back as he moved away from Rhys. His own heart was beating harder now and his felt face growing red as he looked over Rhys’ naked body in the morning sunlight. Rhys was the most exquisite thing Jack had ever seen. Jack sucked in a breath and looked  _ down _ at himself, a frustrated groan escaping him. He nearly fell to the floor as he scooted away from Rhys and scrambled to pull on his boxers and a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor. He could never tell whose clothes were whose anymore, but it didn’t matter at the moment.

 

Once he had covered himself, he stood there in silence, gawking at Rhys. His hand reached up and he gently ran his fingers across his lips. He swore he could still taste Rhys and the flavour of him left Jack wanting more. He couldn’t believe he had done that. His body began to tremble and he cursed at himself as the need to wake Rhys and take him right then and there washed over him. He needed to put some distance between him and his boyfriend, even if it was just for a short while. Jack swallowed dryly and quietly backed out of his bedroom, trying not to awaken what he thought was a sleeping Rhys. Once he was cleared of the room, he bolted for the kitchen, trying to busy and distract himself, his thoughts, on anything else other than ravishing Rhys. 

 

So naturally, he started to cook.

 

The younger boy waited until he was sure Jack had gone and quickly sat up, pressing the sheets against his naked body. His heart was beating so hard, he could feel it pulsing in his cheeks with each beat. Rhys could still feel the weird tension they had both left in the room. Was Jack feeling the same way Rhys was? Both boys seemed to be fighting their urges but Rhys knew why  _ he _ was acting that way. It was his first sexual encounter but why had it seemed that Jack was also embarrassed? Rhys worried his lower lip as he thought about this.

 

After a long while and a very rumbly stomach he could no longer ignore, Rhys decided he should make an appearance. He dressed himself for the day and slowly made his way into the kitchen, trying to will himself to be calm. He couldn’t appeared weird about what had happened for fear of, he didn’t know,  _ scaring Jack off?  _ Jack had said before he wanted it to be right for Rhys so the younger boy just assumed he was trying to stay true to his word. Rhys paused as he rounded the corner and saw Jack standing in the kitchen, pushing some scrambled eggs around in a pan,  _ shirtless _ . His mouth went dry as he looked over Jack’s beautifully sculpted body. He watched as his shoulder blades indented and poked out as he reached around, a simple enough gesture but to Rhys it meant more. He knew how strong those shoulders and arms were. Visions of those strong bones moving in the shadows last night as Jack -

 

“Good morning, handsome.”

 

Rhys had cut his own thoughts off and made himself known that way he didn’t have time to think about...other things. Jack jumped a little and the wooden spatula he was holding clanked against the pan. Jack smiled wide back his boyfriend and quickly swept to his side, pulling him into a deep kiss. Rhys’ eyes shot open and he stared at Jack before his eyes rolled closed and he was kissing him back. This was not helping him keep his mind off last night. After a moment, Jack pulled back and grinned down at the crimson faced boy in his arms.

 

“Good morning yourself cupcake. You slept well, I trust?” Jack snickered and quickly flashed his brows up at him before leaving his side and returning to his eggs. Rhys touched at his lips with his flesh hand and dropped his eyes to the ground, nodding meekly. Jack eyed him for a moment and closed his eyes, huffing out a laugh. When he reopened them, his beautiful heterochromatic eyes had a glint of mischief in them. Was his precious little flower self-conscious about last night? Jack killed the heat on the stove and abandoned the spatula before he moved in on Rhys. He absolutely could not pass up the chance to make his bright pink rose flush the most brilliant shade of red.

 

Jack grabbed hold of Rhys’ waist and slammed his hips onto the other boys, grinding against him. Rhys would have fallen backwards if not for Jack holding onto him and he stared wide-eyed up at him, his heart beginning to pound once again. Jack cupped the other boys face and held him there, his gaze so intense, Rhys wanted to look away but just couldn’t. Jack slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip and bit at the corner as he looked Rhys over.

 

“Mmmh, you know, I made us breakfast but suddenly,“ he purred softly into Rhys’ ear, sending a shiver over the younger boy, “I’m hungry for  _ Rhysie _ cakes.” Jack pulled Rhys’ earlobe between his teeth and began gently nibbling at it causing Rhys to grab onto the lip of the counter. Rhys hissed through his teeth as he took a sharp intake of air, his eyes screwing shut and body shifting against Jack’s.

 

“ _ Jaaaaacck _ ,” he whined playfully, pressing his forehead against his boyfriends and grinned. Jack paused for a moment as Rhys did this and swallowed quickly. Shit, his own prank was backfiring on him as Rhys seemed more than receptive to his advances. He felt a tightness in his stomach and his eyes grew heavy as he looked down at Rhys. Maybe...this was the right time. Rhys didn’t seem shy anymore as he snaked his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer and started kissing at his neck, teeth gently grazing over the skin. It was Jack’s turn to grab at the counter now, leaning them both back on it for support. His breath quickened and he felt that all too familiar tightness in his jeans. 

 

God damn it, why were they even resisting one another anymore? It was clear as day that they were both ready for  _ more _ . With that thought, Jack grinned and quickly grabbed hold on Rhys’ legs and hoisted him up, pushing him back onto the countertop. Rhys giggled and laughed, holding onto Jack’s shoulders as he did this. He smirked down at him and carefully smoothed back Jack’s bed head, his long legs wrapping around Jack. Jack beamed up at Rhys before grabbing hold of his neck and pulling him down into a rushed kiss. Jack’s hunger had grown and there was no food in the world that could satisfy him at this point. Only Rhys.

 

Rhys poured himself into their kiss, his arms draping over Jack’s shoulders and digits tangling into his hair. He scooted himself as close to the edge of the counter as possible so he could be flush against Jack’s body, not caring anymore that Jack would very obviously be able to feel his hardened length pressing against him. He had felt it and in fact, it made Jack grin against their kiss and further gave him the answer he needed. Rhys was ready,  _ He _ was ready and-

 

An obnoxious buzzing in Rhys’ head caused him to pull away from Jack and let out a pained groan. It took him a moment to realize it was the ECHOphone he had installed shortly after he got his new arm. He had installed it into his Echo eye as well so he could access it both ways, but at the moment he was regretting that choice. Jack was chasing after the other boy’s mouth, trying to bring him back into the moment, but Rhys couldn’t ignore the sound ringing through his head, literally. Rhys frowned and lifted his hand, sighing down at Jack.

 

“Hold on, handsome,” Rhys whispered and opened his cybernetic hand, palm facing up and soon appeared Nisha’s face as a little blue hologram. Rhys gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes quickly, cursing himself for giving her this number.

 

“ _ Hello? Are you assholes alive or what? _ ” Nisha laughed and shook her head as she looked between the two of them.

 

“Obviously. What do you  _ want _ , Nisha?!” Jack asked in an aggravated tone and leaned his elbows down onto the counter, his fingers digging into his hair as he exhaled a deeply frustrated breath. Nisha flinched a bit and knitted her eyebrows together, glaring at him.

 

_ “Hey, I know you aren’t a morning person babe, but don’t be a dick to me. I was calling to make sure you guys were okay since you never bother to check in anymore, _ ” she spat and rolled her eyes, passing the phone off to Fiona. Rhys smiled a bit as his friends face appeared from his palm and he waved with his flesh hand. Fiona smiled back and sighed a bit.

 

“ _ Heya, Rhys, don’t mind her. We all just miss you guys is all- _ ”

 

“ _ I DON’T, _ ” Nisha yelled from somewhere in the background. Fiona shot a warning glare over at the other girl and shook her head.

 

“ _ Anyway! I miss your face, Rhys. Can you guys come meet us? _ ”

 

Rhys squinted a bit and brought his hand closer, trying to place the scenery behind his friend.

 

“Where are you guys?”

 

“ _ Deja Brew! Vaughn had an early shift so we’re all grabbing lunch. So can you pleaaaseee come out and play _ ?” Fiona laughed and pouted out her bottom lip a bit, pleading eyes boring  into Rhys. Rhys laughed and glanced down at Jack, who was still hiding his face and sighed a bit.

 

“We will be there in fifteen, Fi. Order us our usuals?”

 

Fiona squealed and began clapping and nodding. “ _ Yes, yes of course! Okay, see you soon _ .”

 

Rhys closed his palm, ending the call and as his friend’s face disappeared, so did his smile. He looked down at Jack who still hadn't moved or said anything. Suddenly, he was worried that maybe he should of asked Jack if that was okay first before he committed  _ both _ of them going. He quietly slipped off the counter and turned to face Jack, his mech hand resting against Jack’s bare back. Jack jumped at the sudden cold metal against his very hot skin and looked up at Rhys with glossy eyes. Rhys flinched and drew his brows together as he looked at him.

 

“Jack, I’m sor-”

 

Jack cut him off as he caught his mouth and kissed him, his hand reaching up to rest against Rhys’ face. Before Rhys had time to do anything, Jack was pulling away and walking off towards his bedroom.

 

“I’ll put a shirt on…” Was all the other boy offered before he disappeared down the hall. Rhys stood there, mouth slightly open and eyes a bit wide. Jack was...trembling when he touched him. Jack reappeared several moments later, dressed in new dark blue skinny jeans, a loose fitted white shirt and a slightly creased jean jacket. His hair was done up, messily sitting to one side yet somehow perfect looking and much to Rhys’ surprise, his glasses were on. Jack was rolling his jacket up at the cuffs when he looked up at Rhys and smiled.

 

“I hope Wilhelm is there too...I need to tell those two about the whole...  _ Hyperion _ thing. Nisha is gonna freak…” Jack sighed and walked over to Rhys, gently kissing him on the cheek. He looked down at the eggs he had prepared and frowned, he could tell just by looking at them they had gone bad; that rubbery effect already setting in. Good thing they were going out for lunch then, Jack thought. Rhys watched him silently, a slightly confused look on his face. Had he missed something? He would have to remember to ask Jack about it later because at that moment, Jack was rushing them out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Jack sat back in the cafe seat and finally took a breath as he stopped speaking, glancing back and forth between Wilhelm and Nisha. He had spent about a half hour explaining the whole situation to his friends, having to stop every five minutes it seemed to answer questions. Finally, Nisha who was seated across from him, arms folded over her chest, sat up and cleared her throat.

 

“Ahem, yeah that was real nice of you to throw away your life and all Jackie and I hate to be the one to ask, but what does this mean for our  _ band _ ? You know, the one we worked so hard on for  _ years _ ? The one we spent  _ countless _ hours building a following on and writing music for?”

 

There it was, the sass-back Jack had been waiting for from her. He laughed and leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head.

 

“Nisha, calm down, it’ll be okay. The band isn’t going anywhere, at least not for a while. I still have a year of freedom before I have to start training to become the CEO and then after that, I mean,” Jack smirked and lifted his hands, shrugging softly, “I will  _ soooooorta _ be the  _ boss _ . I’ll be able to do as I please. Don’t worry your pretty little face over the band.” Jack clicked his tongue and shot a finger gun towards her.

 

“Don’t  _ pep talk _ me Jack.  _ I hate it _ ,” Nisha grumbled and pulled her arms in tighter, fidgeting around and rolling her eyes a few times.

 

Wilhelm, who was sitting at the head of the table nearest to Nisha, let out a faint laugh and leaned over, kissing the younger girl’s forehead

“Nisha, you hate  _ most _ things,” the bearded boy mused and playfully jabbed at her jaw. Nisha tried to fight her smile but it eventually cracked across her lips and she slapped her friend's hand away.

 

Fiona laughed heartily as she approached the table, two large mugs in her hands. She sat them down, one in front of Nisha and one on the table in front of the empty space next to her before kissing the top of Nisha’s head.

 

“She doesn’t hate  _ me _ .”

 

Nisha smirked and pointed back at Fiona, flashing her eyebrows up at Jack.

 

“She’s right!”

 

“Oh please,” Jack practically howled before taking a quick sip of his coffee, “you can’t side with her  _ all _ the time just because you two are  _ sleeping _ together.” Jack brought his mug up to his lips and shot them each a wink before sticking his pinky out and taking another long sip of his syrupy ‘ _ coffee’ _ .

 

Nisha and Fiona paused, looking back and forth at one another, Nisha’s lips curling into a knowing smile while Fiona wore her best poker face. Nisha cleared her throat and looked down at her drink, her finger tracing along the rim of the cup and shook her head in protest. Jack smirked and huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes before leaning across the table.

 

“Oh come on Kadam, did you forget you and I  _ dated _ ? You two are  _ obviously _ banging.”

 

Fiona had tightened her jaw a few times before finally releasing it and leaned across the table as well to meet Jack in the middle, her hand quickly reaching up and grabbing him by the neck, pulling him in close.

 

“Could you maybe  _ not _ talk about how my girlfriend and I are  _ banging _ with my kid sister standing right over there?!” Fiona whispered in a hushed tone, her eyes flicking over to the front counter of the cafe where Sasha and Rhys were standing together. Jack smirked and reached up, quickly booping her nose before sitting back in his seat, smirking triumphantly.

 

“Sure thing pumpkin, thanks for  _ confirming _ it by the way.” Jack winked and downed the rest of his drink, turning to look back to see where Rhys was, a smile spreading across his lips as he heard Fiona let out a frustrated groan.

 

Rhys was leaning against the counter, leg bouncing as he waited for his second cup of coffee to be finished. Sasha was tapping her foot and popping her gum every few moments as she watched the pretty blonde barista Vaughn worked with called Rebecca take her sweet time. Sasha let out a groaned and rolled her eyes over to their group of friends, smiling a bit and nudging Rhys, her head nodding towards the table.

 

“Seriously, just when I thought he couldn’t get any cuter,  _ glasses _ !?” Sasha pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth as she grinned up at Rhys and he just rolled his eyes before glancing over at Jack. The younger boy pulled his lower lip in between his teeth as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“I know, I’m like, in shock that he left the house with them on. He’s  _ never _ done that before,” he whispered to her like it was some big secret. “He usually wears them around his apartment when he’s reading or writing music, but never outside.” Could such a simple act have more meaning behind it? Was Jack becoming more and more comfortable around not only Rhys, but his friends as well? Rhys couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He blinked and looked back at Sasha, his eyebrows pulling together as he saw the annoyed look on his friends face.

 

“I don’t get it,” Sasha began and squinted, looking harder at Rhys. “You’re not even that  _ cute _ , how the hell did you land  _ that _ ?” Sasha giggled and nodded towards Jack before letting out a longing sigh. Rhys pressed his lips into a hard line and stared off straight in from him, a look of totally being done with Sasha’s sass all over his face.

  
“Sash, I swear to God,” Rhys started and smiled over at Rebecca as she approached, handing them their drinks, “I’m going to get you a jar or something that you’ll have to put a dollar in every time you say something douchey. Like,  _ all _ of my coffees would be paid for for the rest of  _ forever _ .” Rhys warned and Sasha jumped a bit as Vaughn popped up from behind the counter, slamming down a glass jar and wiggling his brows up at them both.

 

“Here ya go bro, you can use my tip jar.”

 

Sasha’s eyes grew wide for a moment as she stared down at it and then she smirked, grabbing her drink and rolling her eyes playfully as she walked away from them.

 

“Whatever, like  _ that’ll _ ever happen,” she called behind her and the two bros looked at one another in defeat. 

  
“She’s right though…” Vaughn whispered sadly and then laughed, patting Rhys on the shoulder a few times. “I’m almost finished up here and then I’ll join you guys so we can discuss birthday plans?” Vaughn and Rhys exchanged smiles and Rhys nodded before turning and heading back to their table.

 

As Rhys approached the table, he could hear Fiona and Jack bickering and noticed the obvious look of annoyance of Fi’s face, a look he had grown to know  _ very _ well. He had opened his mouth to speak but Fiona caught sight of him and nearly flew across the table at him.

 

“ _ He _ ,” she pointed directly at Jack, causing the older boy to put his hands in the air, “is impossible Rhys, how do you put up with him!?”

 

Rhys paused for a moment and looked at Jack with an almost bored expression, shrugging and slipping into the seat next to him.

 

“His looks and  _ banging _ body help distract me a lot from his  _ obvious _ character flaws.” Rhys lifted his cup up to his lips and smirked behind it at Jack, the older boy grinning and winking at him. Fiona cringed as Rhys used the word  _ banging _ and threw her hands in the air before slamming herself back into her seat. Wilhelm and Nisha were trying not to laugh and Nisha tried to change the subject from her sex life to Rhys’ big day. Vaughn had impeccable timing as he arrived just as Nisha had started speaking, a plate of fresh chips in his hand and pulled up a seat to the end of the table next to Wilhelm, sitting with the chair facing backwards and smiled at everyone.

 

“So, what’s our game plan for a party then?” Nisha glanced around looking at each of them, quickly stealing a chip off of Vaughn’s plate and flashed her brows at him as he glared. Jack and Rhys looked at each other and Rhys shrugged a bit, making an ‘I don’t know’ face at his friends. Honestly, with everything that had been going on with him lately and as excited as he was to turn eighteen, he hadn’t put much thought into the actual  _ celebration _ of it. Wilhelm cleared his throat and sat up, looking between them all.

 

“We could have a big party at the Skag?” he offered quietly and Sasha and Vaughn started nodding, Sasha clapping her hands together before pointing at Rhys.

 

“Dude, yes! We can invite everyone from school, oh my god just imagine their faces when they see how far you’ve come Rhys and the hottie you’re dating.” Sasha laughed and Rhys snatched up a chip, tossing it at her and glaring. Vaughn placed his hands around his plate of chips protectively and pulled them close to him before speaking.

 

“People from school  _ have _ been asking about you, Rhys. It might be nice to see some of them?” He shrugged and began eating his chips before anymore were used to start a food fight. Sasha smirked and eyed Rhys, the look making the young boy uneasy.

 

“Yeah, I bet  _ Samantha _ from freshman homeroom would  _ looooveeeee _ to see you again, Rhys.”

 

Rhys nearly choked on his coffee and he even went as far as spitting some of it out at that remark. He quickly covered his mouth and cleaned himself up, glaring harshly over at his friend.

 

“Sasha, could you  _ not _ ?” Rhys shuddered and frowned as memories came rushing back to him.

 

“Oh my god,  _ Samantha _ !” Fiona tapped her pointer finger against her cheek as she recalled who her sister was talking about. “I totally remember her now! She stalked Rhys and forced him to take her to the Snowball that year!” Jack perked up and sat forward, leaning in towards Fiona and scoffed. 

 

“Wait,  _ what _ ? One more time, cupcake?” 

 

Rhys screwed his eyes shut and tried to tune them out, not wanting to relive those pesky memories. He had escaped them once and  _ didn't _ need reminding. Fiona went on ahead and told Jack  _ aaaalllll _ about it and Rhys just sat there, sinking farther and farther down into his seat. He could feel their eyes on him during certain parts of this unfortunate tale and after a while, his eyes finally lifted to look up. He glanced between all of them, smiling a bit as he saw their dumb grins and heard their stupid laughs. It felt like there was a balloon expanding in his chest and he let his lips curl into a big, goofy smile. He had everyone he needed right here at this table; these nerds. It dawned on him how he wanted to spend his birthday and he finally sat up and cut Fiona’s story off before she could damage his  _ cool _ reputation any further.

 

“Ahem, so,” Rhys smiled and folded his hands together, placing them on the table in front of him, “If it’s cool with you all, which it better be because it’s not your friggin birthday,” Rhys teased and chuckled before continuing, “I think I’d just like a chill house party.” Rhys glanced back at Jack and nudged his leg with his knee. “Can we use your place?”

 

Jack raised a brow and glanced over at everyone else before smiling and shrugging, “ _ Ssssure _ Rhysie but uh, I don’t think my place has enough room for all those people?” Jack laughed nervously and leaned over towards Nisha and whispered “Especially ain’t got no room for  _ Samantha _ .” Nisha nodded and pushed her lips out into a hard line, fist bumping Jack. Rhys dropped his head and laughed, fidgeting with his hands in his lap now.

 

“No, no I know, I don’t need...all  _ those _ people there.” Sheepishly, Rhys met the eyes of his friends and shrugged his shoulders weakly. “I just need everyone I’ve got right here. I just want to be surrounded by the people I love...” That had caught everyone by surprise and Fiona, Sasha and Vaughn’s faces melted into a loving smile while Nisha rolled her eyes and chucked a chip at Rhys.

 

“ _ Laaaammee _ ,” she teased lovingly and shot him a wink, nodding slightly. Fiona waved her girlfriend away as she looked over at Rhys with wavering eyes and also nodded in approval. Rhys laughed a bit and felt his face flush, his eyes trailing up to meet Jack’s. Jack was smiling the widest of them all, a faint hint of redness on his cheeks. Flustered from what he had just said, Rhys fidgeted and awkwardly placed his metal digits against his lips, staring up at his boyfriend.

 

“That sound cool with you, handsome?”

 

Jack stared at him for a long while, his thumb gently making circles around the top of his middle finger as he mulled over what Rhys had said. Once again, the kid has indirectly said he loved him. It filled Jack with a feeling he wasn’t quite sure how to describe, but it made him feel  _ whole _ . Jack suddenly sat forward and pulled Rhys in, his warm lips pressing flush against Rhys’ forehead before he pulled back and looked down at him.

 

“That sounds  _ perfect _ , kiddo.” They both broke into soft laughter and Rhys leaned his head up, resting his forehead against Jack’s. Jack was holding the back of Rhys’ neck, gently rubbing at his skin and up into his hair. The rest of them sprang into party planning mode, throwing around ideas; music, food and alcohol choices, what kind of cake to get and were they all too grown up for helium balloons?

 

Nisha stood and threw her arms around the seated Wilhelm’s shoulders and nuzzled her face against his cheek.

 

“Helmmmyyyy! Rhys  _ looooveees _ us,” she mocked with all the sincerity she could gather and snickered over at the two snuggling boys. “We’re not third-wheels to their gross little love affair anymore.” Wilhelm laughed and patted the top of Nisha’s hands, shaking his head up at her. Even he couldn’t help but smile, it made him feel good to hear that Rhys cared about them too. Not that he had ever doubted it but a little validation was nice here and there.

 

Rhys laughed and rolled his eyes at Nisha’s antics but he couldn’t help but smile, she was right. He did love each and every one of them. As he glanced around at his friends, he noticed a hesitant look on Vaughn’s face, like there was something he wanted to say but was stopping himself. Rhys kissed Jack’s hand before he gently pulled it from around him and flashed him a smile before leaning in towards his friend.

  
“What is it, bro?”

 

Vaughn jumped a little and shook his head quickly, his shoulders shrugging gently. His leg was bouncing against the table and he was biting at his lower lip as his eyes darted over to the pretty blonde behind the counter.

 

“I was going to invite her to your party when I thought it was going to be this big event but if you’re just wanting to keep it low-key, I don’t want to hijack your day, bro.” Vaughn smiled and let his eyes fall away from the young woman and met Rhys’ amused expression. He blinked and pushed his glasses up, shifting in his seat.

 

“What?”

 

“Vaughn, if you don’t go over there and invite her right now, I’m telling Jack you use his mannerisms to pick up women.” Rhys smirked and nodded towards the barista, winking as he flashed his brows. Vaughn got up so abruptly and fled the table so quickly, everyone else had stopped talking and just stared at him as he went. Rhys fell back against Jack and held his sides as he laughed. Jack let out a huff and stared down at Rhys, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What’s gotten into him?”

 

Rhys calmed his giggled and looked up at his boyfriend, his mech hand reaching up and gently pulling Jack down by his neck. He caught the older boy’s mouth and kissed him quickly before releasing him and smiling up at him.

 

“Nothing, he just likes that sweet girl who can’t make coffee,” Rhys teased and sighed looking over at his friend. “I’m going to help try and get him a little  _ action _ at my birthday party.” The younger boy laughed and flicked his eyes back up to Jack, who was grinning mischievously down at him. Rhys’ body went stiff as Jack laced his fingers between Rhys’ flesh hand and brushed his lips against his ear.

 

“With any luck kiddo,” Jack whispered softly to him, his eyes looked between their friends making sure they couldn’t hear, “he won’t be the only one.”

 

Rhys cleared his throat as he felt his face go red and quickly sat up in his seat, attempting to take a sip of his drink. Fiona noticed and cocked her brow, her head tilting to the side.

 

“You do know that’s empty right, Rhys?”

 

Rhys choked on nothing and set his empty mug down a little too hard, the small plate beneath it dancing around as it teetered. He laughed and placed his palm over his mouth, leaning on the table. He merely nodding in response to her question and glanced over at the still smirking Jack, trying to ignore the excited butterflies that were now fluttering around in his stomach.

 

He really couldn’t wait for his birthday now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEAN, THINK WE ALL CAN'T WAIT FOR HIS GD BIRTHDAY, AMIRITE!?


	18. Happy Birthday, Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIRTHDAY CHAPTER *runs in circles* Wow guys, this is a long chapter :3 I figured since it's a special occasion for our flower boys, you guys get a little gift as well. THE GIFT IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER LOL.  
> Again and I know I say this every time, but I mean it, thank you SO much for reading and all your comments and kudos and whatever. Things have been super rough for me lately and you guys have honestly saved me. SO THANK YOU.  
> There is some recommended listening.
> 
> Chet Faker - Gold (the song Jack starts up and Nisha freaks out lol)
> 
> I wanted to give a special little shout out to my amazing friend, Steph. She was here last night, reading this chapter right in front of me WHICH PUT MY NERVES ON END! But she is awesome and wonderful and I love her. Also a shoutout to my waifu, my artist other half, Tands (rhackrubbishh) xx. The first piece of art she ever drew for this stupid fic FINALLY HAS ITS SCENE, JEEEEEZ ERIN GET WITH IT. ilu tandy, jesus man ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
> 
> I love you all more than I can ever say. Enjoy my flower babies~ xx

The last few days leading up to Rhys’ eighteenth birthday seemed to drag on forever but when the morning of his big day finally came, Rhys wished he had just a little bit more time. He still had so much to do and even though his friends insisted on handling everything for his party, he of course  _ had _ to be involved. God forbid Fiona and Vaughn be in charge of decorating a party  _ ever _ again in their lives. He had learned that lesson the hard way on his sixteenth birthday. The clashing neon coloured streamers and ‘ _ pimp challeses’ _ made out of those red plastic solo cups still haunted his dreams from time to time.

 

As the newly legal young man sat up in his boyfriend’s bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he realized just how late in the day it already was. He grabbed his ECHO and groaned as he saw the time, checking his alarm clock app, swearing he had set it for much earlier in the morning just the night before. The device slipped from his flesh hand as he saw his alarms had in fact, been turned off.

 

“ _ Jack… _ ” he whispered aloud to himself, glancing around the room to see he wasn’t there and allowed a smile to spread across his face as he rolled his eyes. Jack kept insisting the night before that Rhys should sleep in, saying how we would need all the energy he could gather...Rhys touched his lips as he recalled those words and felt those damn butterflies again. He buried his face in his hands and let out an excited squeal before composing himself and letting out a quick breath as he got it under control. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and blinked, staring down as he felt something soft and cool under his bare feet. Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of white rose petals covering the floor. His mouth fell open when he noticed they didn’t stop there, but lead all the way out of the bedroom and down the hall. Rhys sheepishly followed them and scoffed in disbelief at the sheer amount of the little white petals. He couldn’t help but wonder if the colour choice was on purpose or if Jack in fact knew what  _ white _ rose petals meant. Rhys felt his face grow red and his butterflies became restless.

 

The delicious scent of cinnamon and vanilla invaded Rhys’ nostrils and he closed his eyes, breathing in deep as he entered the kitchen where he assumed Jack was. When the younger boy opened his eyes, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight; Jack’s smiling face.

 

“Well, good morning birthday boy,” Jack said sweetly and swept to Rhys’ side, collecting him up in his arms. Rhys smiled and laughed, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and pressed his forehead to his.

 

“Every morning is a good morning when I get to wake up and see that handsome face,” Rhys giggled and kissed gently over Jack’s scar. Jack leaned into his touch and smiled, his grip on the younger boy tightening.

  
“Hey now, you don’t get to say sauve, clever stuff to me today. It’s your day, pumpkin,” Jack teased playfully and set Rhys down, taking his flesh hand and leading him towards the kitchen table. “Speaking of which, I think I have finally nailed french friggin toast, but I’ll let you decide.” Jack winked and held out the seat for Rhys to sit. The younger boy smiled and shook his head a bit before sinking down into the chair, blinking at the literal silver platter that sat before him. Jack grinned and excitedly removed the dome cover, revealing magazine cover worthy looking french toast and a single purple rose. Rhys stared at the flower for a moment, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of red and heart pounding as he reached for it, carefully taking it between his fingers. He glanced up at Jack as he brought the rose close to his face and took a deep breath in, the rich, sweet scent of plum filling his lungs.

 

“Fragrant Plum rose, one of the world's’ best smelling roses and said to be the most appealing to the eye when arranged in a vase properly…” Rhys whispered quietly as he ran the flower back and forth against his lips, his eyes closed. “Also loved because of it’s significant smokey purple colour.” 

 

Jack’s lips curled into a smile as he listening to him rattle off information about the flower in his hands. He was always so interested and listened so attentively when Rhys spoke like this, secretly loving when his little flower would nerd out. Jack chuckled to himself at the thought and after a moment, he met eyes with Rhys and smiled.

 

“Interesting colour choice,” Rhys tried to say as evenly as he could, not wanting to imply anything but definitely wanted to mention it. It was Jack’s turn to rattle off information now and oh boy, he was hoping for it. The older boy couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely and he merely shrugged as he smoothed back his messy bed head, slipping down into the seat next to Rhys.

 

“It means I fell in love with you at first sight,” Jack said matter-of-factly and Rhys felt his heart rate pick up, swallowing dryly as the other boy continued, “Give someone a purple rose and you're genuinely expressing your love for them and showing your eagerness to grow your relationship further.” Jack smirked and leaned into Rhys, flashing his brows up. “Did I get that right, Rhys?”

 

Rhys wasn’t sure why but the way Jack had said his name made his stomach flip-flop. He hesitated for a moment before nodding quickly and pulling his eyes away from Jack, the light blush he wore before now burning a deep crimson red across his face. Jack kept his eyes on Rhys though, his head leaning into his hand as he stared at him.

 

“Good, glad I got my point across then,” Jack laughed and quickly leaned in, kissing Rhys’ forehead. “Now, eat up cupcake, you’re looking a little faint there and you need your energy. Lots to do today!” Jack exclaimed as he rose from his seat and strolled into the kitchen, starting to clean up his mess from breakfast. 

 

Rhys sat there, wide-eyed staring down at the beautiful meal Jack had prepared for him for a few moments. So... _ basically _ , Jack had just told him that he  _ loved _ him. That was what Rhys was taking away from that conversation and he couldn’t help but smile as he ate, savoring every sweet, perfectly made bite.

 

* * *

After breakfast, the two got themselves ready for the day, making sure they had everything they needed for the party later that night. Rhys kept insisting it was just a quiet get together and Jack kept laughing and ensuring him it was in fact, going to be a party. Jack had planned out the whole day, wanting to treat Rhys to as many things as he could before they had to head back to his later that night. Their first stop was a new art exhibit that had opened just a few days prior that showcased everything from paintings, to photographs, to sculptures all based on  _ flowers _ . It was breathtaking and Rhys was running around from piece to piece, explaining meanings and facts about some of them. 

 

“Wow, Jack come look at this painting!” Rhys exclaimed as he dragged his boyfriend towards a wall with a rather large painting hanging solely on it. “This flower has been extinct for thousands of years, I wonder where they got the reference for this…I know the name but I’ve never seen it before.” Rhys sighed and his shoulders fell a bit as he admired the piece. “It’s exquisite.”

 

Jack caught himself a few times admiring the greatest piece of all though and that was Rhys. Seeing him so happy like that, it made Jack feel light, like he could float was if he didn’t keep himself grounded by holding Rhys’ hand. Rhys being happy made Jack happy. While Rhys took a few second looks at some of the art, Jack had a quick conversation with the gallery curator and then they were off to the next item on their agenda. 

 

Jack had made lunch reservations at a rose garden that only Hyperion executives could get into. Rhys, as well as most of the other occupants on Helios, had no idea the place even existed. The younger boy looked around wide eyed at all of the beautiful roses, the likes of which varied in colour, style and species. It was like being in flower heaven for Rhys. They were seated and Rhys let out a bit of a chuckle as he still glanced around.

 

“What is this place even? I could sit here forever and be content.” Rhys smiled and finally looked at Jack who was grinning wide. Jack took a quick look around.

 

“Yeah? You dig it?” Jack mused and Rhys bit his lower lip, smiling and nodding before he let out a sigh. Jack leaned back in his seat and clapped his hands together before extending his arms out wide. “Good, because it’s  _ yours _ now.”

 

“I’m sorry, come again?” Rhys blinked and laughed for a moment, shaking his head in confusion. Jack had a small flare for the dramatic and loved to be vaguely cryptic before revealing his plan. He was like a hot super villain with a heart of gold or something. Jack laughed and reached across the table, gently taking Rhys’ hands in his.

  
“I said Rhysie, it’s  _ yours _ . I want this place to be your new grow site for In Bloom.” Jack smiled and dropped his eyes down to their joined hands and chuckled softly. “ The shops not going anywhere any time soon and you need room to expand. The grow room you have now is way too small and since well, now you also have a contract with this place to grow their roses for them, you need more space.” Jack grinned and looked back up at Rhys’ dumbfounded expression, his eyebrows flashing up. “That is, if you want. I figured this place could use a real flower professional and if you know of someone better, let them know because I sure as hell don’t-”

 

The older boy didn’t have time to finish as Rhys pulled his hands from his boyfriend’s and practically lunged at him. Jack had to grab hold on the table to keep himself from teetering over as Rhys wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, his face burying into his neck. Once he was steadied, Jack snaked his arms around Rhys’ waist and pulled him down into his lap, hugging him tightly. Rhys didn’t let go though and he held him for a few moments longer, his body trembling slightly. He wasn’t sure how to face Jack after that...what could he possibly do in return to repay him. Again and again, Jack kept doing things that made Rhys feel like he was the most important person in the world. It finally clicked in his mind and he pulled back, staring down at Jack. Maybe... _ he was _ , to Jack at least. God knew Jack had already become the most important thing in Rhys’ life, so why not the other way around?

 

“Are you sure...it’s me that you want f-”

 

Rhys was cut off as Jack cupped his cheek and pulled him down into a sweet, loving kiss. Slowly the older boy pulled back and ran his thumb gently over Rhys’ lower lip as he looked over his face.

 

“Rhys, I’ve never been more sure of anything, in my life.  _ Ever _ !” Jack laughed and Rhys dropped his head as he laughed as well, sniffling a bit. Rhys fiddled with his hands in his lap and glanced up at Jack through wavering eyes. He took Jack’s hand and pressed his lips against his fingers as he spoke.

 

“My handsome Jack, you’ve got to be the  _ best _ thing to ever happen me.” Rhys smiled and kissed his hand over and over before throwing his arms back around Jack’s neck, hugging him tightly as he showered his face and neck with kisses. Jack let out a hearty laugh, Rhys’ soft lips tickling at his sensitive flesh and he playfully poked at the younger boy’s sides.

 

“Handsome Jack, mmhh. I do rather enjoy the way that sounds, especially coming from those lips.” Jack grinned up at Rhys, catching him by the mouth and dipped him back, pulling a startled yelp from him but it wasn’t long before Rhys was kissing him back.

 

They finally ordered and had lunch after making out for a while amongst the flowers. Afterwards they took a stroll around the grounds, Jack showing Rhys as much as he could. It was much bigger than met the eye at first glance. Although he was nervous at the thought of working for Hyperion in any capacity at first, the more Rhys walked around, the more excited he became. He could see himself spending days here, planting and growing the loveliest flowers this space station had ever seen.

 

Rhys got excited as they rounded a corner and saw the most beautiful mixture of roses and lilies growing together, their vines intertwined and weaving throughout one another. The younger boy knelt down and reached for a rose but stopped, turning to look at Jack, sheepishly awaiting approval. Jack smirked and nodded, rolling his eyes a bit. Had he not just told the kid this place was his now? Rhys smiled and quickly began picking the freshest and most vibrant flowers. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit as he peaked down a whatever his boyfriend was doing. After a few moments, Rhys stood and proudly presented Jack with a stunning looking flower crown made from red roses and bright pink lilies. Jack blinked down at it before looking up at Rhys, raising a brow.

 

“A crown for the  _ king _ of Hyperion,” Rhys said proudly and smiled as he fit it snugly on Jack’s head, being careful not to disturb his perfectly disheveled hair. Jack let this happen and he slowly rolled his eyes up to look at the head piece. He pulled both his lips into his mouth trying to hold back his smile before finally bursting out in laughter. Rhys made a face and scoffed gently as he nudged him in the rib with his elbow.

  
“Really, kiddo?” Jack laughed out with such an adorable and sincere smile on his face, Rhys melted a little.

 

“What...you look cute, alright?” Rhys pouted and folded his arms over his chest. “Shut up, it’s my birthday!” Rhys whined and tried to look mad as he shook his head at Jack. Jack snickered and looped his arm around his neck and pulled him, continuing their walk.

 

“And I’ll wear it all day if you want me to, babe.” Jack smiled and winked down at Rhys, earning him a satisfied grin from the younger boy. They made one last stop before they headed back to Jack’s house to get ready for the party. Rhys had found a beautiful wall of cascading yellow and pink roses and planted them back against it. He pulled out his ECHO and held it up, the two boys posing for a few selfies. Once Rhys checked them and was satisfied that he had enough, they headed to Jack’s.

  
  


* * *

“God damn keys are useless, won’t even go  _ INTO THE DOOR _ !” Jack growled as he dropped his keys and gave his front door one loud bang. Rhys jumped a bit and stared at him, his eyes widening slowly as he did this. His eyebrow shot up as he watched Jack just sorta...stand there for a moment before calmly reaching down, collecting his keys and unlocking the door with ease this time. Rhys’ eyes slowly narrowed as Jack stepped aside and extended his arm out for him to go first like he had done so many times before.

 

Cautiously, Rhys stepped inside the oddly dark apartment and watched as Jack  _ nonchalantly _ , or so he thought, check around the place. Rhys rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stripped off his jacket and tossed it aside, his mech hand grabbing Jack by his waist. Jack let out a noise as he was pulled back towards Rhys and a huff of breath escaped his lips when his back hit the wall. Jack’s eyes grew in size as Rhys crowded him and soon the younger boys lips were all over him. Jack laughed and rolled his head back, slamming it back against the wall.

 

“Kiddo...heeeeeey, Rhysie,” Jack hissed as Rhys bit down on the spot just between his neck and collarbone, the spot Rhys knew he loved. Rhys’ hand slid down Jack’s body, his flesh hand gently cupping at the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. “B-babe… _ aaaah _ .” Jack couldn’t contain the moan that finally escaped him, the sound echoing throughout the quiet space. He quickly slapped his palm over his mouth and felt a deep blush burn across his cheeks as he glanced around the apartment. Rhys slowly looked up at Jack, a triumphant smirk dancing across his lips. Rhys knew what this was and he couldn’t just let it happen. Jack’s signal to the people waiting inside was  _ not _ very subtle.

 

“Well, this is  _ super _ awkward,” came Vaughn’s voice from somewhere in the apartment.

 

“Y _ uuuuuu _ p,” came Fiona’s after his and she cleared her throat as she flicked on the lights.

 

“I dunno guys, I think we should let them finish. It’s kinda  _ hot _ .” Nisha laughed quite loud as she sat backwards on the couch facing them, her elbows leaning against the back of the sofa, her head in her hands. She ran her tongue over her front teeth and grinned, flashing her brows at them. “Please, don’t stop on account on all of  _ us _ .”

 

“ _ Surprise _ !” Sasha exclaimed sarcastically and cracked a streamer bottle in Rhys’ direction.

 

Jack turned his head away trying to calm himself, coughing into his hand a few times. Rhys smirked and rolled his eyes over to his friends, smiling between each of them. They were all there, minus Wilhelm it seemed but included a very flustered looking Rebecca. Rhys’ face twisted into a look of guilt that he had just put the poor girl through that and Vaughn looked over at her, flinching as he saw her shocked expression, wondering for a moment why he wasn’t uncomfortable really.

 

“Oh my god, we’ve all become  _ desensitized _ to them, haven’t we?” Vaughn announced once it finally dawned on him and he looked over at the Fiona and Sasha who just nodded reluctantly. Rhys couldn’t help but laugh as he rushed the three of them, pulling them all into a big group hug. Rhys started showering each of them with kisses to the tops of their heads and they all smiled, exchanging proper hellos. The gang was shouting happy birthday at Rhys, tickling at his sides and attempting to mess up his hair, Rhys’ amazing reflexes kicking in as he dodged each attack.

 

“Sasha, you monster,  _ not _ the  _ hair _ !”

 

Nisha grinned and rolled over the back of the couch, landing on her feet and casually strolled over to Jack. She nudged him and glanced up at the flowers surrounding his head.

 

“Swanky crown, Jackie.” Nisha couldn’t help but crack a smirk as she glanced over at the four of them all still acting like kids. It was sorta sweet to watch. “A fitting crown, considering you seem to be the king of  _ flowers  _ now.” Nisha’s piercing eyes narrowed in on Rhys and she cackled, flashing her eyebrows at Jack. “Or, rather you will be as soon as you  _ conquer _ him. Though, I guess you’re probably hesitating because you-” 

 

Jack’s hand shot out and covered the smaller girl's mouth, cutting her sentence off. He glanced around the room, making sure no one else heard her before shooting her a threatening look. Nisha’s golden eyes shot open and she began laughing beneath his hand. 

 

“Oh my god, you haven’t mentioned it!?”

 

Jack growled a bit and tightened his grip on her face slightly, leaning in close to her.

 

“You really need to learn a thing or two about keeping your mouth  _ shut _ , princess,” Jack warned and he could feel her smile fall beneath his hand. He finally let her go and Nisha bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh.

 

“You got it, your highness. I’ll keep it on the downlow,” she whispered, saluting to him with her pointer and middle finger and winked as sarcastically as she could before wiping her now smeared lipstick from her face.

 

Jack groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, shoving the smaller girl away from him. He brushed past her, a small smirk on his lips as he headed into the his apartment to say hello to everyone else. Nisha fell against the wall, laughing as she watched him go. “M-make way for the k-king,” she barely got out in between her laughs.

 

“God damn it, Nisha!”

 

* * *

 

Once all formal greetings were exchanged, Jack slipped into the kitchen and started making everyone drinks and prepping Rhys’ cake. Rhys had excused himself to go and change, wanting to look just a little bit  _ extra _ for his birthday. Even if it was just a hangout at Jack’s, the boy liked to dress up. When he reappeared fifteen minutes later, he was wearing a pair of jet black skinny jeans accompanied by a loose white tank top, the bottom partially tucked into his pants, that hid beneath a dark maroon leather jacket and near matching rustic maroon coloured boots. Rhys finished pushing up the sleeves of the jacket to his elbows as he rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Jack standing there, swaying to some song that was playing as he poured drinks. He was in the process of making Rhys’ favorite drink, complete with the two cherries he always requested in it. Rhys smirked coyly and slipped his mech hand into his jean pocket, leaning against the wall and cleared his throat gently. Jack perked up at the sounds and peered behind him, the bottle in his hand nearly slipping as he laid eyes on Rhys.

 

It was a simple enough outfit on its own, but on Rhys, it was a masterpiece, made solely to highlight all of Rhys’ features. Jack’s eyes trailed over the other boy and he couldn’t help but notice the perfect way the fabric clung to Rhys’ toned body. The kid’s hair was sitting flawlessly slicked back, a slight pomp and a wave to it but Jack’s favorite thing about the outfit was the look Rhys was wearing on his face. Confidence and a very  _ inviting  _ gaze; Rhys knew he looked good. Rhys snickered and ran his tongue quickly over his lower lip before speaking.

 

“Are you going to just stand there and gawk?” Rhys was pressing his tongue against the back of his teeth as he tried to maintain his casual smirk, his smile threatening to break out as Jack started nodding slowly.

 

“Uh,  _ phew _ , yes. Yes I am, cupcake.” Jack’s pressed his lips into a defeated line and nodded as he scanned Rhys a few more times. Rhys huffed out through his nose and grinned, pushing off the wall and strolled towards his boyfriend. Jack stiffened as Rhys stopped right in front of him, their bodies just a little too close. Rhys looked down at the small package of cherries on the counter before flicking his eyes up through long lashes to meet Jack’s stare.

 

“Whadda got for me, handsome?” Rhys reached down and plucked a cherry from the package, slowly pressing the fruit between his lips before finally popping it into his mouth and eating it. “Something  _ yummy _ I hope.” Rhys winked and Jack was nearly brought to his knees, but he steadied himself on the counter as he stared at the boy, wide eyed. This was still a foreign feeling to Jack, being legitimately  _ stunned _ by another person, but there Rhys was, leaving him speechless and looking a bit dumb. If it had to be someone, Jack sure was glad it was Rhys.

 

After a few moments of Jack just staring, he finally swallowed dryly and shakily handed Rhys the drink he had prepared for him. Rhys smiled and leaned up, pecking Jack’s cheek before taking the drink and running off into the living room to greet his friends. Jack took a second and leaned on the counter, his hand slapping over the left side of his chest. He dropped his head and laughed as he felt his heart rate and his eyes chased after Rhys. That kid was something else. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours of drinking, laughing and another attempt at drunken board games later, Fiona and Sasha decided it was time to sing Rhys Happy birthday and give him is cake. Wilhelm had shown up late to the party, but just in time for this and he apologized to Rhys a few times for his tardiness. When the older boy entered Jack’s apartment, he and Jack exchanged an interesting look, Wilhelm merely nodding and Jack returning it, then both went on as if nothing had happened.

 

Rhys hid his face in his hands as his friends crowded around him in the the dark kitchen, the room softly illuminated by the eighteen small candles that were burning on top of the cake. The cake itself was shaped with fondant to look like a bouquet of flowers lying on its side. It was beautiful and it hurt Rhys a bit to watch Vaughn cut into it. As Vaughn finished his ministrations, Nisha appeared from the living room with one of Jack’s acoustics in her hands and she began playing a familiar tune. Rhys bit his lip as Jack started singing ‘Happy Birthday’, the rest of them following his lead. The birthday boy couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he looked around at all of them, a blush creeping to the surface of his cheeks. Rhys nearly melted faster than his damn birthday candles as Jack held the last part much longer than everyone else, finishing off the song with a powerful note. Nisha had stopped playing and she set the guitar down, leaning it against the wall and glared at Jack a bit.

 

“Showoff,” the short haired girl grumbled and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

  
  


Cake was eaten, gifts were given and the goal to get Rhys to take eighteen shots of whiskey by the end of the night had almost come to fruition. He was on shot sixteen when he flopped down into Jack’s comfy leather chair. Everyone else was right proper tipsy as well, but the overwhelming feeling of happiness is what Rhys was really drunk off of. His eyes flicked around to each of his friends and he chuckled a bit. This was exactly what he wanted for this day, just to be surrounded by these people.

 

Fiona and Nisha were cuddling on the couch, Fiona giggling as she played with strands of Nisha’s hair. Sasha was helping Jack flip through his freshly stocked records looking for a little music to play, while Wilhelm sat on the small ledge of the fire place near their feet fiddling with one of Jack’s instruments. Rhys buried his face in his flesh hand and tried to hold in his giggles as he watched Vaughn putting the moves on Rebecca. It pleasantly surprised Rhys to see that it was actually working. Vaughn must have really liked her to pass up the chance to pick the music.

 

Finally after bickering about it for way too long, Jack and Sasha finally settled on an album and Jack ruffled the girl’s hair before nudging her off, Sasha scoffing as she playfully pushed his hand away, running and jumping onto the couch next to her sister. Jack started it up and turned, leaning against the wall taking a long sip of his now watered down scotch. His eyes closed as a low bass tone and a constantly soft clapping filled his ears. Nisha perked up as she heard the song and gasped, sitting up on the couch as she clapped her hands together.

 

“Yesssss! Oh my god, I  _ love _ this song!” she exclaimed excitedly and hopped off the couch, springing over to Jack and gently punched him in the left shoulder. “I’ve been telling you for months we need to learn this song and work it into our set!” 

 

Jack glared at her softly and rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall and walking towards the kitchen. He very dearly needed another drink, especially if he was going to have this conversation with Nisha.  _ Again _ .

 

“I told you, when we have a  _ REAL _ drummer, Nish,” Jack called from within the kitchen and Nisha groaned, her eyes flicking over to Sasha and Fiona on the couch. She started to protest when she heard Rhys giggling from behind her. Her eyebrow shot up as she observed the laughing boy and soon her lips were pulling into a wicked smirk. The song she loved so much changed a bit, the beat calming down to a slow, heavy pace. She began swaying her hips from side to side in time with the beat as she took steps towards Rhys.

 

“You know,  _ Rhysie _ ,” Nisha said his name a bit louder, hoping Jack could hear her from in the kitchen. “I think you should get a little something  _ extra _ since it’s your birthday.” Nisha stared down at the now slack-jawed Rhys, his eyes shooting open as Nisha stopped in front of him, her hands slapping down onto his knees, slowly pushing them apart. Fiona pulled her back from the couch and stared over at them, her right eyebrow raising slowly.

 

Rhys choked on nothing as he made eye contact with his friend, who was staring daggers at him now as Nisha turned her back to Rhys, slowly slipping down his body. She bent forward in front of him, sticking her ass right in his line of sight and slowly rose up, shaking her hips side to side. Rhys swallowed hard and peered around her to look at Fiona. He quickly held his hands straight up in the air and pressed himself as far back into the leather seat as he could. Nisha straddled the cybernetic young man and began ruffling his hair as her whole body swayed against his to the music.

 

“Fi, look. Look where my hands are,” Rhys said frantically, a bit of panic and amusement mixed in his tone. Fiona pressed her lips into a hard line and flicked her eyes over to her girlfriend, her head shaking slowly. Nisha blew her a kiss before turning, letting herself fall gently back onto Rhys’ body, her hips swiveling down to grind on him. Rhys was laughing now, his mech hand slapping over his eyes as he tilted his head back, making sure to keep his flesh hand in view for all to see he was in fact, not touching her.

 

Jack finally rounded the corner back into the living room and his whole body seemed to fall all at once, his shoulders slumping and arms at his side.

 

“God damn it, Nisha, are you kidding?” Jack didn’t really seemed phased by this, more annoyance than actual anger. Rhys peered at his boyfriend through his metal digits and blinked a bit. The familiarity in Jack’s tone made it seem like this was a normal thing that Nisha did.

 

Nisha smirked up at Jack as she pressed her back deeper into Rhys’ chest, her left leg popping up and out, hands slowly running down the extended limb. Everyone was watching and laughing now at this point, knowing that Nisha was just being Nisha but Rhys kept watching Fiona, waiting for her to attack. He wasn’t so worried about Jack’s reaction; he knew that Jack knew he wasn’t uh, into this. He was however very concerned about Fiona because he also knew that Fiona could get a  _ little _ possessive and crazy. So when Fiona rose and started stalking towards them, Rhys felt his blood run cold. Rhys waited for a shift slap to the face or punch to the dick but instead he watched with stunned eyes as Fiona giggled and grabbed Nisha’s hand, pulling her from the boy and pressing their bodies close together, the two of them now dancing along to the sultry beat. Rhys quietly cleared his throat and readjusted himself, looking a bit disheveled and ravished. Reaching for his seventeenth shot, he tossed his back, downing it quickly and slammed the shot glass down. His face was bright red and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Jack’s amused stare.

 

“Sorry kid, but my lady wants me, so I go.” Nisha giggled and blew Rhys a kiss before returning her gaze to Fiona, her hands tightly gripping the other girls hips as they swayed together.

 

The rest of the gang had followed Nisha and Fiona’s lead and got up, dancing along to the music. Vaughn and Rebecca were getting a little  _ close _ as he grabbed the girl’s waist, pulling their hips together. Rebecca’s face lit up a pale shade of red and she giggled, draping her arms over Vaughn’s shoulders. Jack had been eyeing them actually, his brow raising in approval at how bold Vaughn was being. It also amused him that Vaughn had managed to find someone shorter than him. Jack watched Wilhelm put his hand high up in the air as Sasha held it, spinning and spinning in circles. They were probably the only ones in the room innocently dancing.

 

Jack’s attention was pulled from his people watching as Rhys stepped into his field of vision. The older boys lips pulled into a pleased smile as he saw Rhys had ditched the leather jacket, his toned, bare arms graciously showing themselves. He finished off his scotch and set the empty cup down on a small table that was nearby, never taking his eyes off of Rhys. The kid was swaying his hips now, his hands running over his own body, thumb catching the bottom of his shirt and lifted it a bit flashing Jack just a bit of skin. Rhys giggled as he reached Jack and quickly spun around, grabbing Jack’s hands from behind him and placed them on his own waist. Jack grinned wide and stared down at the kids hips, watching, almost hypnotized by the way he moved them about. A wet tongue ran across Jack’s lower lip and he gripped at Rhys a bit tighter, pulling him back into his own waist, the hunger for him burning deep in his stomach.

 

Rhys pushed back into Jack’s body and hold, his head leaning back to rest on the older boy’s shoulders as they grinded against one another. Rhys’ eyes caught Jack’s intense stare and they both smiled at each other before Rhys rolled his eyes closed, allowing his body to be controlled by Jack’s will. A few moments later, Rhys felt a strong shiver run throughout his body as lips gently brushed across his ear and he heard  _ singing _ . Jack’s low, sultry voice was flowing smoothly into his ears and each word was seeping into his soul.

 

“You gotta know, I'm feeling  _ love _   
Made of gold, I'll  _ never _ love a 

Another one, another you   
It's gotta be love I said it.”

 

Rhys could feel Jack grinning against his skin as he sang and he looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, everyone else in the room had disappeared and the only thing that existed was the two of them and their movement. Rhys’ body began to shake and he was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to begin begging Jack to take him then and there. Both were pulled from their private world, literally, as Sasha grabbed hold of Rhys’ wrist and yanked him away.

 

“You can’t,  _ hic _ , hog him all night, Jack!” she announced grumpily and stuck her tongue out as she dragged her friend towards Fiona and Vaughn, collecting them both up as well. “Birthday tradition you jerks, get with it before we all pass out or,” Sasha smirked and looked between all three couples there, “become occupied for the rest of the night.”

 

Rhys sighed and smiled weakly, nodding. She was right. They had made a pact some years ago since they all seemed to be single and alone on their birthdays, to always be there to dance with each other as a group. So even if they were ‘alone’ they wouldn’t actually ever be. They did it every year without fail. Rhys looked back at Jack as he was pulled into a lopsided circle and mouthed ‘sorry’ before joining in fully with his friends. Jack just smiled and shook his head as he watched them. He moved himself to the couch and let out a deep sigh as he sank down into the soft cushions, promptly placing one of the small pillows over his lap. He stared over at the now awkwardly spinning group of friends, their arms tangling about as one tried to spin the other, laughter and cheers erupting from them as Rhys took his eighteenth shot. Wilhelm reached up and roughly slapped at the kids back, congratulating him and offering him another for luck, which Rhys happily accepted.

 

Nisha had glanced over at Jack and the look on his face caused her to furrow her brows. She slipped past the ridiculous “ _ dancing _ ” that was taking place and made her way to Jack. She placed her hands on her knees and carefully plopped down next to him, both letting out tired sighs. After a moment, Nisha smiled and nudged him a little.

 

“What is it?” she rolled her eyes over at him as she asking, knowing something was on his mind. Jack laughed a bit looking down at his fidgeting hands before finally meeting her gaze.

 

“Why didn’t we work out, Nish?”

 

This had caught Nisha by surprise and she made a face as she tried to regain her composure. She thought for a moment and chuckled.

 

“You mean, besides the obvious?” Nisha grinned and Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. She had a small laugh as she looked over at Fiona and Rhys. Her bright yellow eyes switched back and forth between the two for a moment before she finally turned back to Jack. Gently, she slapped her hand down on Jack’s knee and squeezed a bit.

 

“Because we weren’t  _ supposed _ to, Jackie. We loved one another but,” Nisha offered him a knowing and sympathetic smile, “we were never meant to be together forever.” Slowly, her hand slipped from him and she sat back against the couch, staring out at the party.

 

“When did you realize you loved him?” she asked plainly. Jack’s jaw clenched a few times before he let out a huff of air.

 

“You mean, besides the moment I walked into that damn flower shop and saw him for the first time?” Jack grinned and wiggled his brows up and down earning a glare from Nisha. Jack raised his hands in surrender and smiled weakly.

 

“We were talking, about nothing really, one day at the shop and we were trying to guess facts about each other.” Jack bit his lip and cracked his knuckles a few times. “I told him to guess my favorite colour and he got it, first try.” Jack held up his pointer finger, waving it a bit as his eyes slid over to Nisha and he smiled. “Between you and I though Nisha, I didn’t have a favorite colour until the kid blurted out  _ yellow _ of all things. He was so excited and couldn't stop smiling, the freakin’ nerd.” Jack looked back over at Rhys. “So, I told him he was right and I haven’t seen yellow the same since that day. It’s in  _ everything _ . Hell,” he shook his head and laughed, “I even want to keep that hideous chair in my uncle's office because it’s goddamn  _ yellow _ .”

 

Nisha stayed quiet as he spoke, her heart pounding a little as she watched him. He was...being sincere and she could tell.

 

“That’s when I knew I was truly in love with him...and that was  _ three _ weeks after I first met him.” Jack whispered reluctantly. “Is that crazy, Nish? I feel like I’m going crazy here.” Jack’s knee started to bounce a bit and his fingers were tangling around themselves. “Rhys is the yellow in my life. He’s in everything and he’s the only thing in colour in my world. Everything else dulls in comparison.”

 

Silence fell over the two exes as they sat there together, each soaking in Jack’s words. Finally, Nisha took a deep breath and exhaled as she stood and began walking away from him. She paused and looked back at Jack, smiling a bit.

  
“I know what you mean and no,” she shook her head weakly and laughed, “it’s not crazy. It’s just called being in love you idiot.” Before Jack had time to respond, Nisha was rushing towards Fiona and caught the other girl by the waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Jack blinked for a moment as she literally ran from him but just laughed as he watched them. Clearly he wasn’t the only one dealing with all these new emotions.

 

* * *

A little bit past three am, Nisha and Fiona had decided they were partied out and left together to stay at Nisha’s. As Rhys was hugging Fiona goodnight, Nisha and Jack exchanged a look and Jack just shook his head, flashing his brows at her as she tried to contain her giggles. He couldn’t get her out of the front door fast enough. After that, he excused himself for a few moments and returned before anyone else had gone. Next it was Rebecca heading for the door carrying a very drunk Vaughn under her small frame with a concerned look on her face.

 

“Heeeee’s pretty  _ gone _ . I’m going to get him home. Thank you for a,  _ uh _ , interesting evening. Happy birthday sweety,” she offered sweetly and quickly hugged Rhys. She had attempted to hug Jack as well, but he still intimidated her so she just patted at his arm before bolting out the door with  Vaughn.

 

Wilhelm was carefully holding a sleeping Sasha in his arms and he grunted a bit looking down at the young girl.

 

“This one's a firecracker. She’s got a lotta spark but fizzles out too quickly.” Wilhelm teased and Rhys laughed, gently smoothing back Sasha’s hair.

 

“Yeah, she’s our little lightweight, but I wouldn’t change a thing about her.” The three boys laughed and nodded in unison. Rhys’ face fell a bit and Wilhelm gently nudged him with his elbow.

 

“Hey, I’m taking her straight home. She will be safe with me, Rhys. You have my word. Plus if anything happens to her, Fiona already told me she would beat me to death with my bass, soooo.” Rhys nodded and leaned up on his toes, gently pecking Sasha’s cheek. Jack and Wilhelm exchanged a firm handshake and a smile and then they were off.

 

As the front door clicked shut for the last time that night, Jack locked it and spun around, flashing a warm smile at his boyfriend. Rhys returned it and walked to him, his arms wrapping around Jack tightly. Jack grinned and held him, gently kissing the top of his head.

 

“Did you have a nice birthday, Rhysie?” Jack pulled back and peered down at him. “Get everything you wanted?” Jack was looking his face over, softly brushing loose hairs from his view before pressing his lips to his forehead. Rhys was biting at his lip as they stood there, heat burning him from the inside out. The butterflies that had been flapping about in his stomach and chest were now in a frenzy, begging to be released. The younger boy’s face flushed and he gripped too tightly at Jack’s shirt as he lifted his head to look at him. 

 

Jack’s heart began to race as he saw the look in the kids eyes. As his own face began to flush red, he remained quiet, swallowing dryly. Rhys, it seemed, had finally found his confidence as he pushed himself up on his toes, bringing his lips near flush to the other boys. He held Jack by his collar and looked through his lashes at him, a stare that pierced straight through Jack and shook him to his core.

 

“Not  _ everything _ .”

 

Jack’s mouth fell open but only for a moment as Rhys crushed his lips against his boyfriend. It was a hunger fueled kiss, needy and sloppy. Rhys’ digits dug into Jack’s hair as Jack hoisted him up, wrapping the kids legs around his waist. God damn, he had legs for days and Jack wanted them tightly wrapped around him as he wrecked him. Something had switched within Jack and he wasn’t going to let  _ anything _ stop them this time.  _ Not this fucking time _ . He pulled from Rhys’ kiss and cupped his jaw, running a calloused thumb along his jawline.

 

“Then tell me, kiddo. Tell me  _ exactly _ what you want and it’s  _ yours _ .”

 

Rhys was panting out his breaths now as he blinked down at Jack, his lips curving into enticing smirk. He carefully removed the now wilted flower crown from his head and began wrapping Jack’s hair around his finger as he cocked his head to the side.

  
“You, Jack. I want  _ you _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooOOOOHHHH YOU THOUGHT.
> 
>  
> 
> No but, next week o////o;


	19. Deflowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, the like, one thing you all have been asking for since the beginning of this story. Thanks for sticking with me through it all...I really hope you guys are still enjoying reading it because I'm still enjoying writing it. Alas though, I fear the end is nearing and I am sad. Thanks for loving these two as much as I do.
> 
> This was my very first attempt at actual smut so, ya know, BE GENTLE. o///o this chapter is 100% NSFW.
> 
> A huge thank you to Hannah (thethespacecoyote) for holding my hand through this and being my sin coach xD. I couldn't have done it without you! Also to my amazing babes Fran (ivemcfallenandicantgetup) and Chloe (loki-dokey) for their amazing help and support.

“ _Jack…_ ”

 

Over and over again, the sweet sound of Rhys moaning out the older boy's name echoed through Jack’s apartment, flooding into his ears like music. They hadn’t made it very far despite their eagerness to ravish one another. Jack had Rhys pinned against the wall in hallway just across from his bedroom, the cybernetic boy making it difficult for him to walk as he rolled his hips down, grinding against Jack, each movement nearly bringing him to his knees.

 

Jack watched Rhys each time he did and saw the frustration on his face, no doubt that it was an enjoyable feeling at first, it was probably causing him some discomfort to be caged inside of those goddamn tight little pants he always insisted on wearing. Like the good, caring boyfriend he was, he shifted Rhys around a bit so he could hold him up with one arm while his hand worked to free him. Rhys froze as he felt Jack’s hand cupping at his groin, massaging him for a few moments before he moved to work on the buttons of the fabric. Rhys hissed and grabbed Jack’s hand, panic spreading across his face. This wasn’t going to be a repeat of the night of the ball, _was it_? Rhys whimpered and brought the hand Jack had been using up to his lips, gently kissing and sucking at the other boys wrist.

 

“Jack,” he nearly moaned out again and flicked his eyes up to meet Jack’s confused stare. “As much as I love the things you do with your hands,” Rhys smirked and quickly leaned up, stealing a kiss before pulling away again, “and your mouth, I want... _you_...this time.” Rhys’ voice had gone a bit quiet at that last part and his face flushed as he spoke those words. He didn’t know how much longer he could take of not having Jack at this point. Anything else, no matter how good it felt or how much he enjoyed it would be enough to truly satisfy him.

 

Jack’s mouth pulled into a knowing smile and he began to laugh, bucking Rhys up into the air some so he could get a better grip on him as he pulled him from the wall and started to make his way to the bedroom.

 

“Hohohohooo, trust me kiddo, you are _definitely_ getting _me_ this time. There’s not a goddamn force in this whole universe that’s going to prevent that.” Jack smiled wide and flashed his brows, the redness in his cheeks and glazed look in his eyes reassured Rhys that he wasn’t teasing him this time. Rhys couldn’t stop his smile from growing as Jack rushed them into the room and kicked the door shut behind them. Jack kept kissing him over and over again before he gently sat him down onto the edge of the bed. Rhys leaned back on his hands, his palms gently gripping at the bed sheets as he watched Jack slowly peel his own shirt from his body. The younger boy became distracted however when he felt something soft beneath his fingertips. He glanced back for a moment and had to double take, a loud gasp escaping him as he saw the whole entire bed was covered in red rose petals, the white ones from earlier in the day all completely gone. Rhys couldn’t even see Jack’s usual bedding beneath the hundreds of petals.

 

Rhys gradually brought his gaze back to Jack, his mouth slightly agape and he felt his face beating with heat. Jack had planned for this to happen. He wanted it just as much as Rhys did. Jack couldn’t contain the cocky grin on his face as he watched Rhys’ reaction and he placed his hands on his hips, nodding a bit, like he was congratulating himself on a job well done. He wasn’t able to bask in the glory too long because before he knew it, Rhys had grabbed hold of one of his belt loops and was pulling him down onto the bed of roses.

 

Warm hands slid up Rhys’ slender body and the younger boy arched his back as Jack removed his tank top, wadding it up and quickly tossing it aside. Rhys’ now exposed chest was rising and falling at a much quicker pace as Jack made a trail of kisses leading down to his hips. Jack’s striking heterochromatic eyes peered up at his boyfriend and he smiled against his skin as his hands made work of his already mostly undone pants. Rhys’ head was swimming now as he felt the clothing blocking him from Jack slipping down his legs, boxers and all and helped kick them off his feet at the end. Jack laughed and filled the space between them, hovering over Rhys, looking down at him with such a beautiful mixture of love and lust, it made Rhys shiver. Jack’s hand gently ghosted over Rhys’ already swollen dick before he lazily began stroking it, gently grabbing hold at the top and rubbing his thumb over it’s already slick head.

 

This caused Rhys to jump slightly and he bit at his lower lip as his eyes rolled closed, a breathy laugh escaping him. Jack couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit as well, the heat he was feeling in his face slowly spreading to the rest of his body. With each little touch, Rhys’ want was growing and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. His eyes shot open and he sat up on his elbows, crowding Jack and forcing him back and up so he was on his knees. Jack’s hand dug into Rhys’ hair as the kid attacked his stomach and hip bones, leaving marks all along the skin as he helped Jack out of the rest of his clothes. Once they both became fully nude, they stared at one another for a short while, each boy’s eyes drinking in the image of the other. Rhys swallowed hard as he laid back onto the bed, daring a glance at Jack in _his_ birthday suit and began nibbling at his lower lip. He felt slightly embarrassed that this was really the first time he was seeing Jack like _this_ . And oh, what a sight it was to behold. Countless times of having Jack pressed against him through pants and boxers could have never prepared him for _that_ . It was no wonder Jack always had such a _big_ , cocky attitude, he had good reason.

 

Jack cleared his throat softly and chuckled, awkwardly moving his arms to different positions as Rhys looked him over. He scratched at the back of his head with one hand while another rested on his hip, his eyes looking around the room as Rhys committed him to memory, or so it felt. Finally, his eyes fell upon Rhys and he couldn’t stop them from taking in every sweet inch of the kid. Jack’s lips parted and he felt his heart rate increase, even though he was, acquainted with Rhys’ body, the sight of him like _this_ was breathtaking. He curved his palm around one of Rhys’ hip bones, a soft hiss coming from him as his other hand pressed into Rhys’ chest and carefully trailed down.

 

“You are just,” Jack pulled his lower lip between his teeth and shook his head as he looked him up and down, “ _so beautiful_ , Rhys.”

 

The younger boy caught his breath and curved his lips into a warm smile, his face flushing with heat for a few moments as he stared up at his boyfriend. Jack somehow managed to be so sweet and sincere, even though they were both stark naked with their visibly weeping dicks exposed to one another. Jack smiled, a bit of nervousness flashing across his face as he nodded down towards Rhys, his tongue swiping across his lips before he spoke.

 

“Are you... _ready_?” They both laughed and Jack looked up at the ceiling, smiling and letting out a sigh before looking back down at Rhys. Rhys giggled a bit and nodded as he sat up on his knees, turning to move himself into a position he thought Jack would want him in. A frantic look flashed across Jack’s face as he watched him do this and he began fidgeting, flailing his arms around some.

 

“Uh, so should I?...” Jack began, gesturing to nothing really and started molding his hands together so that one was on top of the other. Rhys blinked as what Jack was asking him dawned on him and he coughed for a moment and placed his flesh hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile as he nodded.

 

“Y-yes, if that’s...okay?” Rhys nibbled at the corner of his lower lip and it was his turn to look a bit panicked. Jack started nodding quickly and gently pulled Rhys from his knees, moving him up farther onto the bed and rested him on his back. A quizzical look ran across Rhys’ face and he tilted his head up at Jack in confusion.

 

“I want to be able to kiss you, Rhysie,” he said in an almost sheepish tone that took Rhys by surprise. Jack was being oddly timid and almost shy it seemed, but Rhys didn’t really pay it too much attention as he nodded and smiled, gently cupping Jack’s face.

 

“Then kiss me, handsome,” Rhys laughed and pulled the older boy down, kissing him deeply. Jack let himself be moved, hovering just a few inches above Rhys. He gently ran his hand up Rhys’ leg, pushing them apart and moving closer. They kept their lips locked onto one another but Jack peered out of his blue eye, searching for something amongst the petals. His hand slid under his pillow and retrieved a bottle of lube and a few condoms. Rhys could hear the crinkling of the wrappers and he peeked through one eye, seeing Jack pull the items close to them. His breathing increased and he could hear the air from his nostrils hitting against their faces as he and Jack made eye contact. Jack smiled and pulled from their kiss, tightly clutching the small bottle in his hand. He sat up for a moment, popping the top off and _way_ over-coated his fingers in the clear, slick liquid. Jack knew he needed a generous amount but this was just overkill. He made a face as he stared at his hand and laughed softly down at Rhys, quickly wiping some off on the sheets. Rhys placed his hands over his face and giggled loudly, peering through his digits up at Jack as he mouthed _‘oops’_.

 

As their giggles calmed, Jack moved closer to Rhys and slipped his hand under his backside, pulling him up and forward a bit so he was presented to Jack. Rhys’ whole body felt like it was on fire and the closer Jack got, the more he became engulfed in the flames. He fucking _loved_ it. It was an intoxicating sensation that Rhys’ body demanded more of. Jack smiled and took a deep, short breath before gently placing one of his lubed fingers against Rhys’ entrance. Rhys jumped and let out a startled gasp, his hand slapping over his mouth. Jack paused, had he already done something wrong? Rhys closed his eyes and started waving his hand back and forth as he laughed.

 

“Oh god, what?!” Jack asked frantically and snapped his hand back and up, some of the lube flying off of his fingers and sticking to the ceiling just above them. Neither one of them seemed to notice though and Jack just sat there frozen in position.

 

“No, no, I’m sorry. It’s just a little _cold_ is all.” Rhys cleared his throat and arched his back, moving himself back to how Jack had him, wiggling his hips into Jack’s other hands. “Keep going,” he nearly demanded and flashed Jack a confident smirk. Jack raised a brow and couldn’t help but return the look as he nodded, placing his hand back to Rhys and without warning, gradually pressed one finger into him. Rhys cried out and his body tensed as he felt the new sensation but he started to relax after several moments. Jack kept his eyes locked onto his boyfriend as he slowly began working him open, making sure everything he was doing was approved by the kid.

 

It took a little bit, but as Jack felt Rhys loosening around his finger, he started to work another one in. Rhys pressed his head back into the bed and turned some, his choppy breaths causing the rose petals to dance around and let out a loud moan as he felt the second finger spreading him open, a slight stinging feeling starting to form but he ignored it. Jack’s breathing picked up as he watched Rhys reeling beneath him, his desire for him growing stronger each second. It wasn’t helping that Rhys was bucking his hips against Jack’s hand and mumbling his name every now and then. Jack took hold of Rhys’ right ankle with his free hand and gently placed his leg over his shoulder, giving him better access to Rhys. Rhys winced and cried out, this time it sounded like in pain and Jack stopped, staring down at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

 

“Shit, Rhys, I’m _so_ sorry, that was too much-”

 

Rhys’ silver mech hand shot out and grabbed hold of Jack’s wrist, practically pushing his fingers back into him. Jack’s eyes widened more as he did this and he swallowed hard as he stared down at Rhys’ hand.

 

“Don’t stop, Jack. _P-please_ ,” Rhys whimpered and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jack released a long sigh through his nose and clenched his jaw a few times before nodding and continuing on. He knew the kid wanted this and so did he, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He took it easy at first and picked back up his pace as Rhys’ whimpers turned to satisfied moans. His fingers started spreading apart and he scissored Rhys open, prepping him delicately like he were made of china. As the third and final finger worked its way into Rhys, he could feel the tension building in his lower torso already. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to will it away, not wanting to finish just from Jack’s fingers though he had to admit, it felt fucking incredible.

 

Jack couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be inside his precious flower already so he gave him a few more good thrusts before deciding he was ready. Rhys wanted to object as he felt Jack slip his fingers from inside him, the now empty space feeling a bit weird and he whimpered. His eyes grew however as he watched Jack reach for the condoms and bottle of lube once again. _This was it_ . Rhys’ legs were trembling as he watched Jack with hungry eyes, the urge to just throw him onto the bed and sink down onto him creeping into his mind. Everything was hazy and he was feeling a bit light headed from all the heavy breathing, but he was _ready_. By the looks of things, Jack was feeling the same way.

 

The older boy was wrestling with one of the condom wrappers it seemed and groaned loudly as he pulled too hard and snapped the rubber, sending it flying across the room. Jack’s arms fell to his side as he watched it land off in the corner somewhere and he quickly reached for another, mumbling curse words to himself. Rhys was watching him and he couldn’t help but laugh. Jack was still nervous and Rhys could tell. It was comforting in a way to know he wasn’t the only one in the room feeling like that.

 

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Rhys caught Jack’s gaze and smiled up at him through half-lidded eyes. Jack’s eyes screwed shut and he let out a loud hiss as he felt Rhys’ warm, flesh hand wrap around his aching cock and slowly start moving back and forth. Jack had to brace himself against the bed, grabbing a fist full of flowers and he let out a deep, almost embarrassing moan. He lifted his head to look at Rhys and flashed him a grin, his cheeks burning with heat.

 

“Well, well, _aaah_ , what do we have here?” Jack whispered in a breathy laugh and Rhys smiled, tilting his head up to kiss the other boy. He fell back onto the bed after a moment, sending dozens of petals into the air as his flesh hand still carefully worked Jack.

 

“Relax, Jack. You’re _not_ going to hurt me... _I trust you_.” Rhys smiled and Jack stopped breathing for a moment, staring wide eyed down at him. He nodded and leaned down kissing him quickly before sitting up and taking another crack at condom number two. This time, he got it open no problem and tossed the wrapper aside, gently moving Rhys’ hand and slipped the rubber onto himself. Once that was secure, he took another generous amount of the lube, warming it this time for Rhys’ sake and coated his dick with it.

 

There was a pause from both boys and they made eye contact, both reassuring one another with just their smiles. Jack firmly took Rhys’ waist in one hand, the younger boy grabbing hold of his wrist and bracing himself, while Jack lined himself up with Rhys’ hole. Slowly at first, Jack eased himself into Rhys, inch by inch. Rhys began tensing and his body jerked as the stinging from earlier returned. Jack startled Rhys as bit as he released his waist and started stroking him, trying to keep him calm and telling him to relax, reassuring him as he went that he had him. Rhys bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes and tried to do as Jack told him.

 

Once Rhys’ body untensed, Jack finally pressed down into him fully, a deep shudder running over both boys. Rhys cried out again as he was fully stretched and he couldn’t help but think how odd it felt to have something inside him, almost alien, but it was comforting knowing it was Jack. He finally drew his eyes up to look at his boyfriend and smiled weakly as he saw Jack’s face. He looked elated; pure bliss spreading across his face as he slowly and carefully sank into Rhys over and over again until his cries turned into low, deep moans that matched Jack’s. If Rhys thought Jack’s singing was the best thing his ears had ever heard, it was only because he hadn’t heard him moan like _this_ before.

 

Rhys pushed his hips up a few times as Jack was thrusting, meeting his pace and hitting against him just right. Each time he did it, he saw stars, little flecks of white dancing across his vision. Jack’s breathing had picked up and his mouth fell open as he moaned out Rhys’ name loudly, his head rolling back but hands staying on the kids hips so he could pull him down onto his dick harder and harder with each thrust. Rhys didn’t even notice the pain anymore, it had turned to pure pleasure by this point and even if it did hurt, he didn’t care. He watched Jack with curious eyes as he reacted to being inside Rhys. It was as if Rhys was the best he had ever had or something. Rhys couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He doubted it was true, but the thought was nice.

 

Jack hadn’t even noticed Rhys staring at him, too preoccupied with how goddamn good it felt to finally be inside him, the feeling of his tight heat wrapped around his dick and the sweet sound of him calling out Jack’s name. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes to check on him that he felt his face go red, the kid was just staring up at him, a goofy look on his flushed face. Jack laughed a bit and raised a brow.

 

“W-what? Are you alright?” Jack slowed his pace and furrowed his brows a bit, taking the chance to catch his breath. Rhys laughed and grabbed hold of Jack’s neck, pulling him down and forcing his arms around his waist. Jack took the hint and held him close, the two boys sitting up and moaning out in unison at the sudden shift in pressure. Rhys set his legs on either side of Jack, nestling into his lap and closed his eyes as a shiver passed over him. He buried his face in Jack’s shoulder, gently kissing and nipping at the skin. Jack smiled, bringing his hand up to the back of Rhys’ neck, holding onto him tightly as he bucked his hips up, pushing deeper into him. Rhys’ head shot up and rolled back, his mouth falling open as he let out a string of moans. The position change made it so Rhys’ unattended cock was now rubbing against Jack’s stomach and that only added to his pleasure. Jack seemed to be enjoying it as well as he pulled Rhys closer to him, giving him a bit more friction. Rhys laughed weakly and placed both hands on Jack’s shoulders, he was starting to feel a bit brave. Slowly at first, he started bouncing against Jack’s thrusts, his hips rising and dropping to slide against Jack’s dick, causing an exquisite and dangerous feeling to form in Jack’s stomach. He was close. He was silently cursing at  himself, not wanting this to be over yet but if he was going to go out, it was going to be with a _bang_.

 

Jack switched his hips around a bit and grabbed Rhys’ ass, pulling him farther onto him causing Rhys to take him fully, all the way down to the base of his dick.

 

“Oh god, Jack.” Rhys suddenly blurted out and gasped for air as Jack started thrusting up into him at a fast pace. Rhys’ eyes screwed shut and the sound of their moans and flesh slapping against each other filled the entire room. Jack held onto him tightly and Rhys’ fingernails dug into his skin as he bounced on top of his boyfriend. He was calling out Jack’s name over and over again, his eyes rolling back and teeth biting down on his own lip as he rode him. Jack was skillfully playing Rhys like an instrument and he wouldn’t stop until he made him sing.

 

Jack’s thrusts became erratic as he got closer and closer to cumming but he didn’t stop. Not until he had gotten Rhys first and oh, did he get Rhys. The kid blossomed for him as he crushed his lips against Jack’s, muttering _something_ against his mouth over and over again but Jack couldn’t make it out. Not through his own panting and breathing. Rhys’ body tensed and he let out a faint gasp as he felt his own warm cum sputter out against his and Jack’s stomachs. He looked sheepishly up at Jack through glazed over eyes and the older boy winked before pulling him into a hard kiss. Rhys shuddered against him as he tried to ride out his orgasm and get Jack off. It didn’t take much before Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him close as he bucked up one more time, bringing on his own orgasm.

 

It took them a few moments, Jack shaking a bit as he held Rhys close to him, his fingers digging into the other boys hair, parted lips resting against his collarbone as he gasped for air. Rhys smiled and held him as well, gently showering his neck and face with kisses. They stayed tightly wrapped around one another as their breathing calmed and after a while, Jack lifted his head and smiled at Rhys.

 

The older boy flinched a bit as he saw the look on Rhys’ face. It managed to make his heart beat faster than it was while he was making love to him. Rhys’ glossy heterochromatic eyes were locked right onto Jack. Jack carefully ran his hand through his hair and let out a faint chuckle before he kissed Rhys softly. Rhys leaned into the kiss, his metal hand clutching Jack’s shoulder tightly. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Jack’s, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“What is it, baby?” Jack asked softly and slipped a finger under Rhys’ chin, lifting his eyes up to meet his own. Rhys laughed a bit and held onto Jack’s hand that was holding his face and kissed at it. He wanted so _desperately_ to tell Jack how head over heels in love with him he was, but how cliche would that have been after he just took his virginity? Rhys wasn’t _that_ basic. So instead, he simply smiled and blushed as he offered;

 

“That was... _amazing_ ,” Rhys laughed out and kissed at Jack’s hand again, “to say the least.”

 

Jack let out a hearty chuckle and winked at the other boy before flashing his brows up.

 

“Right back atcha, kiddo. Because, _phew_ ,” Jack looked down at their intertwined, sticky bodies and grinned wide, “I wasn’t expecting _that_. Not too bad for our first time, if I do say so myself, Rhysie.” Jack’s cheeks flushed as he casually slipped that last part in there.

 

Rhys huffed a bit at the sentence, being momentarily distracted as Jack finally slid out of him and he frowned at the sudden emptiness. He hissed, sliding down onto the bed into a more comfortable position, his body already beginning to ache. He would feel this over the next few days but he smiled to himself; what a reminder that would be. Rhys laid his head across his arm and gazed up at Jack, whose back was now turned to him. Jack made a face as he pulled the now spent condom from himself and tossed it into the bin next to the bed.

 

They were both still covered in Rhys’ cum but he so badly wanted to cuddle his boyfriend, to be close to him still. Jack smiled wide as he felt Rhys’ hand on his back, beckoning him back to bed and he happily slipped in next to him, gathering Rhys into his arms and holding him tight. Rhys adjusted himself so he could lay comfortably with his head resting on Jack’s shoulder.

 

Rhys thought back to what Jack had said and laughed a bit, peering up at him.

 

“So, when you said _our_ first time, you meant like, between you and I, right?”

 

Jack paused for a moment before sinking down into the bed, holding Rhys close to him as his lips curled into a smile and his head shook from side to side. Rhys drew his brows together and tilted his head, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked at Jack.

 

“So, like, with a _guy_ then?” Rhys huffed out a laugh and raised a brow. When Jack laughed and closed his eyes, continuing to shake his head, Rhys felt his whole body go stiff. He wasn’t seriously insinuating what Rhys thought he was...there was no way. He sat up now and turned to stare down at Jack, his mouth falling open as he looked at the sincerity on Jack’s face.

 

“There is no fucking way, you, _JACK, ARE A VIRGIN_!” Rhys laughed out and placed his metal hand against his temple, holding it there to cool down his flustered face. Jack blinked for a moment and smiled, sitting up and shrugged gently, a smirk dancing across his lips.

 

“Not _now_ anyway, cupcake.” Jack winked and clicked his tongue against his cheek, shooting Rhys a finger gun. “Thanks to _you_.” Jack chuckled and cupped his hand behind Rhys’ neck, pulling him back down onto his body. Rhys struggled to sit back up, not believing Jack for a second. It wasn’t possible that Jack hadn’t had sex before this...was it? Rhys felt his cheeks beating with heat and he managed to get loose of Jack’s hold and sat back up, staring down at him with narrow eyes.

 

“How did you know to...do all _that_ then!?”

 

Jack coughed a bit and sat up, seeing Rhys wouldn’t just take his word for it. He cleared his throat and took Rhys’ hands in his, pulling him close and looking him square in the face.

 

“I watched a _shit ton_ of porn while you were at work,” he said dryly, with no hint of irony and Rhys scoffed, pulling his hands from Jack’s, glaring at him harder. Jack laughed and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, smiling sweetly down at Rhys.

 

“Come on babe, not like _that_ !” Jack insisted and shrugged gently, letting out a sleepy sigh. “It was purely for educational purposes, kiddo. _I swear._ I just wanted to...ya know, be good for you _._ ” Jack flashed him a toothy smile and Rhys’ expression softened a bit, he couldn’t stay mad at that face. Rhys’ body relaxed, letting go of the tension he was holding and he sighed, cuddling back up to Jack. So, okay, maybe he _was_ telling the truth.

 

“I don’t need to look at that stuff.” Jack placed a gentle kiss on top of the kids head and let out a content sigh. “Not when I have _you_ to occupy my thoughts. As we just proved, you’re more than enough for me, Rhysie.” Jack wiggled into the bed some more and got comfy, holding onto Rhys as tight as he could. He felt good, light, but most of all _happy_.

 

Rhys felt the blush creeping across his face and he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to ask Jack more questions like _how_ he had gone this long without having sex, how he dated _Nisha_ for god's sake without sleeping with her. _Why_ had he waited so long? He thought back on all the times something _almost_ happened between them and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Jack was being considerate of Rhys, yes, but he was also doing it for himself. Rhys felt guilty for pushing him as often as he did.

 

The younger boy leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Jack’s, kissing him deeply, his flesh hand cupping at his cheek. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down into their kiss and smiled against the other boys lips. Rhys pulled back and looked at him for a long moment. Jack was too precious for this world and Rhys was suddenly flooded with gratitude for the man in front of him.

 

“Thank you…” Rhys smiled and whispered gently, running his thumb over Jack’s lip, the older boy kissing at the flesh each time it passed.

 

“For what, pumpkin?” Jack asked sleepily, his lips moving against Rhys’ skin. Rhys snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around his still faintly sticky waist and planted a few kisses along his chest.

 

“For being you, Jack. You are, without a doubt, the most _perfect_ person alive.”

 

Jack snorted and started rubbing Rhys’ back, trying to help him fall asleep and slowly shook his head.

 

“I think maybe I knocked a few brain cells out back there kitten because I am definitely _not_ perfect, not by any means.”

 

Rhys nuzzled his face into Jack’s side and spoke against his skin.

 

“You _are_ perfect though, Jack. At least to _me_.”

 

Jack peered down at him and chuckled, pulling him up and kissing him. After a few moments, they both sat back and Jack smiled down at Rhys lovingly. Rhys let out a small laugh and blinked as he watched Jack’s face pull into a wicked smirk. The younger boy tilted his head in confusion and finally Jack laughed out loud.

 

“I finally got to _pluck_ my little flower,” Jack purred out and laughed as he attempted to dodge the incoming pokes from Rhys. “And it was worth letting you bloom first, darlin’.” Jack giggled and Rhys groaned as he rolled his eyes, attempting to pull away from Jack but he wasn’t having that. Rhys settled for turning and backing his naked body back into Jack’s, pressing himself flush to the other boys skin and kissing his hand goodnight before Jack could see the stupid grin on his face.

 

Jack couldn’t help but crack a smile of his own as he drifted off to sleep, never once letting his grip on Rhys loosen.

 

Though they fell asleep pretty quickly at first, with the way Rhys kept pressing against Jack, the two didn’t end up getting much rest that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fucking birthday, Rhys.


	20. A Permanent Mark of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hey there guys. *rubs the back of her neck* It's been a minute, hasn't it? I just wanted to say I am SO, so, so very sorry for how long it's taken me to update. Life got super crazy and just... a lot has happened in my personal life. All I wanted to do was sit down and write our flower boys but life was like "Nah, get rekt Erin :D"
> 
> BUT HERE WE ARE! Thank you so much for your continued support and for just loving these two as much as I do. You guys are all incredible and I feel so lucky.
> 
> There is art for this chapter, by my lovely and extremely talented best friend Tands! (rhackrubbishh on tumblr)  
> SO YOU SHOULD CHECK THAT OUT BECAUSE HOLY HELL, HAVE YOU SEEN HER WORK!? WELL NOW YOUR ARE GOING TO!  
> http://rhackrubbishh.tumblr.com/post/149533111452/erinchu-youre-destroying-my-life-with-these
> 
> I love you all so much~ So happy to be fucking back >:D

It had been a few months since Rhys’ birthday and though things had started to feel normal, a lot had changed in Rhys’ world. He jumped right in, perfect head of hair first, into growing for his new garden. It was flourishing beautifully and he had become so busy, Rhys ended up hiring Fiona to run the shop when he couldn’t. The gang would pop in whenever they could to help out and business was  _ really _ good. Jack even began working in the shop some weekdays when he was free. He refused to let Rhys pay with him actual money, but instead demanded make out sessions behind the peonies whenever he wanted. Which was _ every half hour _ it seemed. Rhys wasn’t complaining though, he got to be surrounded by the work and people he loved. 

 

It continued on like that for a few weeks before dear ole’ uncle Tassiter, forever untrue to his word, reneged on the deal he had made with Jack and force his young nephew to come in for his training much sooner than agreed upon. Jack had planned on fighting it, wanting that last year of freedom to spend as he wished, but Tassiter threatened to burn the contract and deeds to In Bloom, so of course Jack went, giving Rhys some bullshit excuse instead of the truth. He didn’t want the kid to worry about him.

 

Rhys missed him most days, Hyperion eating up a huge amount of Jack’s time. They always had the nights together though, regardless of how late Jack returned home. The nights were always their time, Jack made sure of it. As time passed though and Jack spent more time at the office, constantly around his venomous and twisted Uncle, Rhys spent less time making love to his boyfriend and more time comforting him when he would awake from a nightmare. 

 

Tonight was no exception to this new routine. Rhys hadn’t fallen asleep just yet on this particular night, his body still a bit sore from their  _ activities _ earlier in the evening. He laid in bed, holding Jack tightly, his flesh hand absentmindedly playing with Jack’s hair as he thought about what Jack possibly had to endure today. He was pulled from these quiet thoughts as Jack’s cries filled the room and the older boy shot up, ripping himself from Rhys’ arms and buried his face in his hands, his breathing heavy. Rhys waited for a moment before sitting up and placing his cool mech hand on Jack’s hot flesh, his other hand gripping his shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m right here handsome.  _ Sssh _ , it’s okay,” Rhys’ voice was soft and reassuring and Jack caught his breath as he glanced back at Rhys, his heterochromatic eyes wavering as tears threatened to break free. It was almost like it took him a minute to recognize Rhys but once he did, he wrapped his strong arms around Rhys’ slender frame and pulled him close, his lips pressing to his collarbone like he was trying to make sure the kid was real.

 

“Rhysie…” Jack spoke softly, his breaths hitting against the other boys skin as they calmed and after a few moments, he broke away and slicked back his damp hair. He was sweating again in his sleep and Rhys had noticed. Slowly, Rhys’ face pulled into a concerned and sympathetic smile as he tried to keep Jack calm. His flesh hand gently cupped at the older boy’s face and he tried to meet his gaze.

 

“What happened?”

 

Jack’s jaw was clenching and unclenching tightly as he tried to search for the words, his hands gripping at the sheets and balling up so tight, his knuckles began to fade to white.

 

“He shot someone right in front of me today.” Jack said dryly and Rhys winced, his digits twitching against Jack’s face. 

 

“Some poor kid who made a simple coding error...I could have fixed it in seconds and instead,  _ boom _ ,” Jack mimicked the motion using his fingers as the gun, shooting at an invisible target, “one in the head and done. It was goddamn  _ pointless _ , Rhys.” Jack flicked his eyes over to meet Rhys’, that tearful look returning to those brilliant eyes. “He just did it because he fucking could. He  _ enjoyed _ it.”

 

As Jack’s head dropped once again and his breathing hitched, Rhys moved in closer and held onto him, gently kissing at his shoulder. Rhys could see the horror in Jack’s eyes as he relived the moment. No wonder he hadn’t brought it up during dinner, not a very good table conversation.

 

“That wasn’t your fault though, Jack. You had no way of knowing he would-”

 

“What if I lose my way like that though, Rhys!?” Jack choked out, cutting him off like the words had been trying to escape him that whole time, like he was  _ afraid _ to say them aloud. “I keep having this reoccurring nightmare where I’m sinking into darkness each time I have to sit in that chair. Like I am me one moment and the next I am just like  _ him _ ,” Jack practically growled out as even the thought of his Uncle angered him.

 

“It gets to the point where I can’t even recognize my own face,” Jack trailed off, his voice getting softer as he lifted a hand to touch at the side of his cheek. “It’s like...I’m wearing a mask.”

 

Rhys felt his heart breaking as he listening to him speak and gently took his hands in his. He yanked on them softly to try and pull Jack’s attention to him and offered him a warm smile.

 

“That won’t happen, Jack. You are  _ not _ Harold Tassiter,” Rhys cringed a little at his name but kept his smile wide as he tried to reassure him. “Even if things get dark in the future, all you need to do is let the light in. You just need a spark and that’ll turn into a flame and any pesky darkness that’s luming will disappear like that!” Rhys exclaimed as he snapped his flesh fingers together, the sharp sound echoing around the room. Jack a jumped a little and his mouth fell open as Rhys’ words sunk in, striking something within him.

 

“I know you will be good, Jack. That you will do good things and will be a good man. Don’t let some grease faced, psychopath make you think otherwise.” Rhys laughed softly and it took Jack a moment before his smile finally broke. Leave it to the kid to calm his panic attack with some cheesy lines about light beating the dark, but the words resonated with Jack. A wide smile spread across Jack’s face as he pulled Rhys in close, holding him against his bare body. Rhys happily snuggled into his grip and rested his head on Jack’s chest.

 

“You’re  _ so _ lame, pumpkin,” Jack teased as he kissed Rhys’ forehead, trying to play off the fact that his heart was swelling in his chest. He felt foolish for thinking he’d disappear into darkness when he had the brightest light of all guiding him;  _ Rhys _ . The younger boy scoffed a bit and gently slapped at Jack’s marked wrist, his eyes rolling and lips curling into a smile.

 

“Yeah, I got that way by hanging around  _ you _ ,” Rhys accused and shot a playful wink up at his boyfriend. Jack, instead of fighting him on it, simply smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, gripping it tightly. A comfortable silence fell over them and Rhys began tracing his finger tip along the lines of Jack’s wrist tattoo. Jack’s eyes began fluttering closed, his nerves finally calmed and he was ready for a decent night's sleep.

 

Rhys was still wide awake though as his eyes looked over the dark ink in Jack’s skin. He sat up some and gently dug his chin into Jack’s chest as he looked up at him.

 

“I want one.”

 

“Hmm?” Jack hummed sleepily and peered down at Rhys, a perplexed look on his face as he caught the younger boy’s hand, grasping it firmly and planting a soft kiss on it. “One what, cupcake?”

 

“A tattoo...I’ve been wanting one for a while now, actually,” Rhys whispered quietly and looked back at Jack for his reaction. Jack chuckled and raised a brow down at him.

 

“Is that right? Well look at you. Maybe hanging around with me has corrupted you.” Jack winked and stuck his tongue out before kissing Rhys’ wrist. Rhys just rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

“I’ll talk to my guy for you tomorrow morning and see about getting you an appointment. Do you already know what you’d get?”

 

Rhys bit his lip as his face flushed with redness, the image of what he wanted had been stuck in his head for a while now, but he wasn’t ready to tell Jack.

 

“Yeah, but, it’s sorta a... _ surprise _ .” Rhys swallowed hard and laid his head back down quickly so Jack couldn’t see how flustered he was. Was he not so tired, he would have  _ tortured _ Rhys until he told him but he let this one go. He’d find out eventually, right?

 

“Alright Rhysie, I’ll make it happen. Hell, I’ve been needing some new artwork as well. We’ll make a day of it.”

* * *

A few days had passed since their conversation that night and Rhys had nearly forgotten about telling Jack he wanted a tattoo. As usual, work was really busy and he was in full flower mode. As the midday rush finally died down, Rhys leaned against the front counter, catching his breath. His eyes scanned around the shop and he couldn’t help but smile. His parents would have loved this. Not even the success of the shop, they didn’t really care about money and things like that. No, they would have loved seeing how much happiness their flowers brought to people. Rhys used to hate how often his parents would sit him down and teach him about growing and breeding flowers but now he couldn’t imagine life without that knowledge. By growing his parents flowers, even to this day, he was keeping them alive. Now he got to spread those flowers all over Helios, not just in the shop anymore. It made him feel close to his parents and he had Jack to thank for a huge part of that. Rhys pulled himself from his thoughts as Fiona’s voice echoed around the boutique.

 

“Hell _ ooooo _ , earth to Rhys! I said can you grab some more lilies and roses for the front room? We got cleaned out earlier.”

 

Rhys jumped as a pen hit him in his flesh arm and he laughed, bowing his head in apology.

 

“Y-yeah, sorry Fi! I’ll grab them now.” Rhys smoothed his hair back and raised a brow as he stopped dead in his tracks. Who was the boss again? Fiona had taken her newly appointed position very seriously and most days, she liked to pretend she was in charge. Rhys didn’t mind though really, she loved In Bloom just as much as he did, so he let her behavior slide. Fiona winked at him and smiled as he passed her on the way to the stockroom, a playful glare shooting her way.

 

“Thank you, Rhys.” Fiona giggled and called after him earning herself a groan from her best friend.

 

Rhys returned from the backroom several moments later, his arms filled with the most vibrant lilies and red roses he had grown to date. He paused entering the showroom when a large painting that hung in the middle of the room caught his eye. He couldn’t help but smile and melt a little. It turned out Jack had bought that painting he fell in love with on his birthday. Furthermore, Rhys had come to learn that the reason Wilhelm had arrived late to his party that night was because Jack asked him to sneak into In Bloom and hang it for him so Rhys could walk in the next day and be surprised by it.

 

Surprised was one word for it. Rhys called Jack right away once he saw it and was so hysterical on the phone, Jack thought something had happened. The lengths Jack would go through just to show Rhys he cared seemed to know no bounds.

 

Rhys was just standing there admiring the piece when the little bell above the door brought him back to the present. He spun around to greet what he assumed would be a customer but his mouth fell open once he realized it was Jack standing in his doorway. Speak of the devil…

The younger boy’s demeanor completely changed when he saw his boyfriend, a warm smile spreading across his lips and his eyes fell into a heavy, lidded gaze.

 

“Jack!” 

 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Jack. Rhys had caught the light just right and he looked so breathtaking as he stood there, arms full of flowers and that goofy grin on his dumb face. It set something off in Jack and without a word, the older boy swept across the showroom floor and caught Rhys by the waist, roughly pulling him close. All of the beautiful, neatly organized flowers Rhys was carrying in his arms went flying as he let himself be pulled and soon he was pressed flush against Jack’s body. Rhys watched with wide eyes as the plants scattered around their feet and he pulled his bottom lip up, pouting. Rhys opened his mouth to complain but was cut off as he felt Jack’s large hand cupping his groin from beneath his apron, his thumb rubbing up and down the length of his dick. Rhys had to brace himself against Jack’s shoulder and he looked up at him through hazy eyes. Jack had the smuggest grin on his lips as he stared down at the other boy.

 

“Well  _ hellooooo _ , Rhysie.”

 

A small gasp escaped Rhys as he heard him speak, he knew that tone and what it meant.

 

“ _ Jaaaaack _ ,” he whined quietly, thankful Fiona was in the back and there were no customers in the shop. “Nooo, not at,  _ aaah _ , w-work.” 

 

But Jack wasn’t listening as he dipped his head low and began nipping at Rhys’ neck, his hand still moving slowly underneath Rhys’ apron.

 

“How can I be expected to keep my hands to myself when you look so goddamn  _ good _ all the time, pumpkin?” Jack purred out against his neck and chuckled as his eyes scanned the store. “Besides, what fun is it being the boss if you can’t  _ play _ a little? Who’s going to fire you?”

 

A loud thud came from the front desk and a very deliberate  _ ‘ahem’  _ got their attention as Fiona stood there with her hands on her hips, an unamused look on her face. The two boy’s froze and looked at one another, smiles cracking across their lips. It was the strangest sense of deja vu when they would be interrupted in the past but this time it wasn’t by someone fucking awful.

 

“Listen you two, I think it’s  _ super _ cute that ever since you finally banged,” Fiona smirked as she used that word, looking intentionally at Jack when she said it, “you can’t keep your hands off of each other, but can work be like, the  _ one _ exception. Please?”

 

Rhys was disappearing behind a cloud of embarrassment and he shrunk down, trying to hide himself behind Jack. Jack however stood tall and popped on his hands on his hips as he smiled back at the younger woman.

 

“Awe, come on. You secretly love it. I mean, a free show with two hotties like Rhysie and I here?  _ Phew _ , you should consider yourself lucky.” Jack winked and blew her a kiss, earning him a roll of tape to the side of the head. 

 

“Sorry Hyperion boy,  _ not _ really my thing,” she winked back at him and they all started laughing, Fiona shaking her head and letting out a small sigh. “Really though, please don’t have sex all over the showroom. Not the kind of pollinating these particular flowers need, okay?”

 

A metal hand slapped against Rhys’ face as he leaned back against a counter, a groan escaping him. Jack just held his hands up in surrender and nodded.

 

“Fair deal, but I need you to do something for  _ me _ first, princess.” Jack waggled his brows and sauntered over to Fiona, leaning across the counter and batted his long lashes up at her. Fiona gulped quietly as she stared down at him. Even though she was very into girls and he was dating her best friend, why’d he have to be so cute and charming?

 

“ _ What _ ?” she asked with a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited to hear what he could possibly need from her. Jack gently took one of her hands in his and held it softly between his two hands as he stared at her.

 

“I need you to stay here for the rest of the day and close up the shop so Rhysie and I can play hooky together. I swear it’s for a  _ completely _ valid reason and not just so we can spend all day in bed.” Jack laughed softly and smiled at her, tilting his head a bit. Fiona glared and yanked her hands from his as she shook her head.

 

“What? No way, I have plans with Nisha and that will totally-”

 

Fiona stopped as Jack leaned across the counter and whispered something into her ear quietly. Rhys drew his brows together as he leaned in, trying to hear him and coughed as Fiona shot a glare over at him, halting him in his tracks. With a defeated and begrudging sigh, Fiona nodded and waved her hand towards the door.

 

“Fine, god, you’re so annoying. Get out of here,” she couldn’t help but smile at Rhys and wink quickly. Jack clapped his hands together and smiled, kissing her cheek quickly.

 

“I owe you, Fiona.”

 

The younger woman just nodded and scoffed as she watched Jack practically drag a confused Rhys out of the shop.

 

“Yeah, you do! Have fun and good luck. Try not to cry like a baby  _ too _ much Rhys!”

* * *

There they were once again in a part of Helios Rhys had never been to before. How had this space station been his home for so long and he was still discovering new places? Jack continued to surprise him and he was forever grateful for that. Rhys smiled up at him as he was led through the lunch rush crowds that seemed to fill this particular floor. It looked like a lot of nice, high-end shops and restaurants mixed with a few art studios. It dawned on Rhys what was happening as they neared one of the buildings that was tucked away towards the end of the rows. Jack smirked back at him as he opened the heavy door to the building and stepped aside so Rhys could enter. 

 

As he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was how sterile and clean the place was. He always pictured these places to be sorta grungy with taxidermied animals and skulls every where. This was like walking into an ER though. As he looked around, he noticed all kinds of different drawings hung up on the walls, beautiful and intricate designs, even some script art. He could hear the faint sound of buzzing coming from one of the back rooms and the smell of some sort of disinfectant assaulted his nose. His eyes rested upon a beautiful hand drawn sign that hung above the front desk that read ‘ _ The Drawing Room Tattoo Parlor _ ’. Jack had such a shiteating, satsified grin on his face as Rhys turned to face him that the younger boy couldn't help but nudge him in the ribs.

 

“Oh yeah?” Rhys mused and leaned on the high standing front desk, his head slowly shaking as he continued to look around. Jack chuckled and moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him back into his own body. Rhys shivered as he felt a pair of warm lips pressing to his ears.

 

“I know you’re a fan of being  _ drilled _ over and over again, kitten,” Jack whispered and Rhys bit his lip as he gently rolled his hips back against Jack’s, “so let’s see if you were serious about all that tattoo talk the other night.”

 

Rhys turned some to meet Jack’s eyes, his digits pressing against his lips as he tried to hide his smirk.

 

“Oh, I am always serious about a good drilling, Jack,” Rhys whispered softly, trying to play coy but his smile was winning. “Especially when it’s coming from  _ you _ .”

 

“Sorry dude, but there are health rules and regulations we have to follow here and that just...wouldn’t be sanitary,” came an amused voice from somewhere in the shop. Rhys spun around, his face bright red as he made eye contact with the stranger who had obviously heard their conversation. Today just wasn’t Rhys’ day when it came to flirting with Jack.

 

Jack reached from around Rhys and extended his hand out to the attractive looking, very heavily tattooed man before them.

 

“Grayson! Thanks for getting us in so soon man.”

 

The two men gripped hands firmly and shook before the man called Grayson shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

 

“No problem at all, at least not for you, Jack.” The older boy flashed a toothy grin and eyed Rhys, an amused look passing across his face.

 

“This him? The virgin you told me about?” As the guy stepped around the counter and neared Rhys, the younger boy couldn’t help but pull away. Did he just call him a virgin? What had Jack told him? He put those thoughts aside as the stranger grabbed hold of his arm and pushed his shirt sleeve up farther, turning his limb as he looked it over.

 

“Oh man, his skin tone is like porcelain. The colors are going to be  _ brilliant _ .”

 

Jack laughed a bit and cleared his throat, stepping closer to Rhys and looping an arm around his waist, holding him close.

 

“Yes, this is Rhys, the  _ tattoo _ virgin I told you about.” Jack’s eyes darted over to look at Rhys and he cleared his throat again. “He also happens to be my  _ boyfriend _ so you know, watch it or I’ll break your hands so you can never hold a tattoo machine again.” 

 

Grayson threw his head back as he laughed and nodded, winking at Jack.

 

“Alright, alright, my bad. Can’t blame me though, you know my love and appreciation for  _ beautiful _ things.” 

 

Rhys laughed nervously and looked back and forth between the man and Jack, unsure of what to say at this point. Jack’s grip on his waist tightened however though as Jack started to speak.

 

“Yeah, I’m well aware, which is why Lila will do  _ him _ while you do  _ me _ ,” Jack nearly commanded and Rhys could hear the guy swallow as he started slowly nodding.

 

“S-sure Jack, whatever you say. Come on back, the stations are already prepped. We just need to discuss design and colour choices and we’ll get started.” Grayson nodded his head towards the back room and Jack smiled, leading Rhys along as they followed behind him. As they headed back, Jack leaned down and began whispering in Rhys’ ear, his eyes following the other man.

 

“Grayson is a great artist. He’s done all my piercings and my tattoo. A bit of a flirt though and has zero respect for personal space and other people’s property.”

 

Rhys just nodded as he listened to him speak, the last bit catching him by surprise.

 

“Property, eh? Am I your  _ property _ now, Jack?” Rhys mused and blinked up at the older boy, a sly smirk on his lips. It took Jack a moment to realize what he had said and he let out a faint laugh before quickly kissing Rhys’ lips.

 

“Only if you want to be, kiddo.” Jack smiled warmly and let Rhys go as he moved to the station he knew was Grayson’s. Rhys felt his body tug towards Jack, the loss of contact making him urn for that closeness again. His nerves began to kick in.  _ More than you know, idiot _ was what Rhys was practically screaming in his head. Truth be told though, he already belonged to Jack in more ways than one. Rhys finally stopped staring at Jack as a pretty lavender haired woman entered the station. She was stunning really, Rhys thought as they exchanged smiles. Her hair was short and choppy and her arms were covered in tattoos, two full sleeves and a few on her legs that Rhys could see through her ripped black stockings.

 

“You must be Lila. Hello, nice to meet you,” Rhys offered a bit shyly and the woman reached for his hand, gripping it tightly and giving it a firm shake.

 

“Yup, that’s me. You must be my virgin! I’m so excited.” She laughed and sat down on the rolling stool, placing her hands between her legs and leaned in on her wrists towards Rhys. “Now tell me what we’re putting on your body forever.” As the woman smiled wide, Rhys felt his nerves calming and he smiled back, taking a seat on the long black chair next to her. He looked back at Jack, making sure he was distracted enough before he revealed his plan.

 

“Okay, so…”

 

Jack was chatting with Grayson about his own tattoo but he couldn’t help but look over at Rhys from time to time, trying to peak at the design Lila was already sketching up or catch some of Rhys’ description. The kid had said he wanted it to be a surprise but the anticipation was killing him. Instead, he tried to focus on his own tattoo and got into details with Grayson. He was even more curious as Lila rolled over to him and grabbed his tattooed wrist, examining it for a moment before tossing his hand aside and returning to Rhys.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes or so, both artists seemed to have a clear understanding of what each guy wanted and they begun setting up. Jack raised a brow as Lila set out around twenty colour cups and began filling them with like, every colour she owned. He looked down at his own colour palette and hoped the theme wouldn’t give him away. Rhys seemed to distracted though to really notice, the kid bouncing in his seat as Lila prepped the stencil. Once she was done and was ready to go, Rhys shot a warning glare over at Jack and laughed.

 

“No peeking, I mean it…” 

 

Jack snickered and nodded, leaning back in his own chair.

 

“Alright, I won’t look,  _ geesh _ .” 

 

Rhys laughed and stuck his tongue out before bringing his attention back to Lila. She asked him quietly where he wanted it and Rhys bit at his lip as his metal digits ghosted over the inside of his forearm. The woman smirked and flashed her brows up at him before nodding.

 

“Brave choice. I  _ like _ you.” They laughed between themselves and she took a small breath before scooting closer to Rhys. “Stay still while I apply the stencil.” Rhys nodded and shivered a little as she rubbed some weird, sticky, cold gel over the area on his arm, quickly running a razor over it a few times and once it was clean, she carefully transferred the stencil from the paper to his arm. Once the paper was fully lifted from his skin, she slid back and stared down at it.

 

“Whatcha think? Placement and size all good? Do you need me to tweak anything?”

 

Rhys quietly stared down at his arm. He knew this wasn’t the final product but even just seeing it like this made him giddy. He quickly shook his head and grinned up at her.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

The young woman grinned and nodded as she slipped on a fresh pair of black latex gloves and started hooking up her machine. Rhys’ eyes widened a bit as he watched her pull out several, large, individually wrapped needles and lay them side by side. He glanced over at Jack who was just on the other side of the station they were in and smiled. It looked like they had already gotten started.

 

“You never did tell me what you were getting, handsome,” Rhys called over as he watched Lila load one of the needles in and a loud humming started up a few times. Jack scoffed and shook his head as he stared down at whatever Grayson was doing.

 

“Just getting my wrist touched up is all. It’s been a while.” Jack shrugged and Grayson paused, looking up at him. Jack merely winked and nodded for him to keep going, the artist doing as he was told. Rhys nodded as well and sat back in his seat, watching Lila intently. He could feel his heart pounding as she dipped the smaller of the needles into a pot of black ink and drew closer to him. The buzzing started and she smiled warmly up at Rhys.

 

“Ready?”

 

Rhys let out a nervous laugh and nodded, clenching his flesh hand tightly as he braced himself for whatever this would feel like. Once she got the go ahead, Lila got to work right away. First the outline, which Rhys had to admit tickled a bit, but then she switched needles to something that looked much thicker and way more menacing but was apparently used for colour. That one had hurt  _ a bit _ more but for the most part, it wasn’t as bad as Rhys thought. He figured after getting his arm ripped out a few times, a tattoo wouldn’t be so rough. It was sort of relaxing, the buzzing and Lila’s feather light touch. She was very fast and Rhys was very thankful as they neared two hours and some change straight of this, his arm starting to get a bit raw.

 

“Just have to dig in the white and we’re done dude. You’re a champ.” Lila praised him as she gently wiped down his arm with the green soap he smelled earlier, the effects of which both burned and soothed his throbbing flesh. Rhys grimaced a little though as she once again changed needles and the thought of ‘digging in’ anything with that thing not sounding too pleasant. He was right, it sucked, but after the third pass of white, she was cleaning his arm once again and finally set down her machine. She held his arm out, examining it and once she was happy with it, she pulled out her phone, moving Rhys’ arm just right under the light and snapped a quick photo.

 

“For my ECHOgram account,” she laughed and put her phone away, returning to Rhys’ arm. The sticky gel from earlier made a return as she slathered it all over the tattoo and followed it up with some clear plastic saran wrap.

 

“Take that off in a few hours and wash that bad boy with some non-scented gold soap and then follow up with a thin layer of unscented lotion. If it starts to get too dry, just repeat the steps but don’t overdue it. It still needs to breathe.” Lila gently slapped at Rhys’ leg and smiled wide. “I can’t wait till we do your next one! You did great for your first time!”

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at that,” Jack smirked and leaned on the small wall separating the stations and flashed his brows at Rhys. Rhys felt his whole body flare up with heat and he coughed, trying to change the subject quickly.

 

“ _ Shut up _ . Why isn’t your wrist wrapped?” Rhys peered at him, his right upper arm near his elbow wrapped instead of his wrist. Jack kept his brows raised as he shrugged and bit at his lower lip.

 

“Change of plans, kiddo. When do I get to see?” Jack nodded towards Rhys’ own wrapped arm and Rhys repaid him with the same answer he had gotten, a simple shrug. Jack chuckled and shook his head, whispering something about Rhys being stubborn before he smiled down at Lila.

 

“Thanks for taking care of my guy. I’m sure it’s amazing.”

 

Lila smiled as she pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the bin under her work station.

 

“No problem, Jack. He didn’t complain or squirm like, at all. You’ve got a real keeper here.”

 

Jack eyed Rhys up and down and he slowly smiled, gently kicking at the wall in front of his feet.

 

“Yeaaah, don’t I know it,” Jack spoke quietly and caught Rhys’ eye, the two boys smiling at each other. They exchanged thank yous once again and Jack slipped something to Grayson when Rhys was hugging Lila goodbye and then they were off.

* * *

Two hours had taken it’s god damn time and Rhys was growing super impatient. He wanted the cling film off one, because it itched like crazy and two, he was excited to know what Jack thought of his new fresh ink, which he was told  _ never  _ to call it that again. When the timer popped up as being done on his ECHO eye, he raced for the bathroom, Jack watching him as he went. The older boy couldn’t help but laugh as he watched him go and decided he’d just use the kitchen sink since the bathroom had been claimed. Rhys ran the water till it got just hot enough and made sure his paper towels and soap were ready. He struggled to get the cling wrap off, it sticking to itself several times due to the gel and even some of Rhys’ blood but eventually he got the damn thing off. He winced and hissed as he let the water run over the swollen flesh, a stinging spreading throughout his entire arm. As he washed his tattoo, he stared down at it admiring the details and Lila’s choice of colours. She had done exactly what he asked for and so much more. He was very pleased with it. When his skin finally started to feel tight, he rubbed a small coat of lotion over the spot and waited. This was it, time to show Jack. He hoped that the other boy liked it because if not, it would be a  _ little _ awkward.

 

As the bathroom door finally creaked open, Jack scrambled to look casual on the couch instead of looking like a puppy waiting for his owner. He had grabbed whatever book was on the coffee table and pretending to look up from it as Rhys stepped into his line of sight. Jack smiled and tossed the book aside, leaning across the back of the couch as Rhys slowly approached him.

 

“Well, don’t tease me cupcake.” Jack sat up some and extended his untattooed hand out to Rhys. “I’ll show you  _ mine _ if you show me  _ yours _ ,” Jack purred out and Rhys tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes, slapping his hand into Jack’s. Jack grinned and pulled him close, being mindful of his other arm. Rhys plopped down next to him and started laughing, trying to hide his forearm from Jack’s view but it was too late. By the look on the other boys face he had seen it. Rhys shifted against the couch cushions and began talking quickly, trying to explain.

 

“I just wanted something simple; something that you know, said  _ us _ without it actually being us because how cliche right and oh my god, it’s too much isn’t it?” Rhys swallowed loudly and felt his whole face fall as Jack stayed quiet. His boyfriends two-toned eyes were scanning over the beautiful display of colours and lines on his skin. There was a large, traditional styled hand, cutting off at the wrist, delicately holding two intertwined flowers, one red rose and one sunflower, which happened to be Jack’s favorite flowers. Jack laughed softly to himself as he noticed the small gear tattoo on the wrist of the hand. It was his tattoo. Rhys was biting his lower lip raw as he waited for Jack to say anything at all. Finally after what felt like forever, he spoke.

 

“It’s so you. It’s perfect and it’s  _ so _ you, Rhysie.” Jack laughed and quickly caught the other boy by his mouth, kissing him deeply. Not the exact response he was expecting, but hey, Rhys would take it. They kissed for a few more moments before Rhys pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jack’s.

 

“Do you really like it?” Rhys asked sheepishly, his flesh thumb rubbing small circles into Jack’s palm. Jack smiled wide and shook his head.

 

“Nah, I  _ love _ it. Great first choice if I do say so myself buuuuuuuut,” Jack flashed his brows up and took a breath as he rolled up the sleeve on his shirt, exposing his own tattoo, “I don’t know how I feel about you copying my idea, kiddo.”

 

Rhys gasped loudly and nearly broke out into tears as he laid eyes upon Jack’s tattoo, his hands covering his mouth quickly. There on Jack’s upper arm was a very similar tattoo to Rhys’. Instead though, it was Rhys’ original black and yellow cybernetic arm, the one he had when they first met and it was holding the very first bouquet Rhys ever made for Jack. Rhys had a hard time focusing on it as his eyes swelled, tears freely flowing now.

 

“Even if I only walked through that shops doors the first time because I wanted to be a little shit to my Uncle, these were the very first set of flowers you ever gave to me, Rhys. They stuck with me every day we were apart and reminded me of what I had to look forward to.” Jack took Rhys’ hands in his and stared down at them as he spoke. “Hate brought me to In Bloom the first time but,” Jack swallowed quietly and his voice grew softer as he made eye contact with Rhys, “love is what kept me coming back. I wanted something to remind of that, even in the days to come when I’m held up at Hyperion all day and night. I’ll still have a piece of you with me, a piece of  _ us _ .”

 

Rhys wasn’t really sure at what point he started moving but before he knew it, his digits were tangling themselves in Jack’s hair, pulling him close as he crushed his lips to Jack’s. Jack smiled wide against his lips and sat back against the armrest of the couch. Rhys wasted no time and quickly climbed over Jack, straddling him as he leaned farther into their kiss. Jack’s hands were roaming all over Rhys’ body, pushing his shirt aside, grabbing at his ass, pulling him as close as he could. Rhys laughed as he kissed him over and over again, his tongue slipping past Jack’s lips a few times, his need for the older boy growing with each kiss.

 

Much to his dismay, Jack had to pull his head back for air, both of their chests rising and falling at a quick rate. A tongue slowly ran over Jack’s lower lip as he looked up at the flustered boy in front of him, his breath choppy and cheeks flushed red. He looked slightly wrecked and so god damn beautiful in Jack’s eyes.

 

“ _ So _ ,” Jack huffed out and smoothed his tangled hair back from his face, grinning at the kid, “I take it you like it?”

 

Rhys just shook his head slowly down at Jack and placed his flesh hand on Jack’s chest, the strong beating of his heart clear as day beneath his fingertips.

 

“ _ Love _ , Jack. I love it. It’s  _ always _ love when it comes to you.” Rhys said with such confidence and sincerity, Jack’s mouth which was previously open to speak, slowly closed. He was left speechless. They both had permanently marked themselves with a symbol of their love for one another and neither of them knew what to say to the other.

  
Since they both had the rest of the day to themselves, they just let their bodies do all the talking for them where words failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I miss you guys ;u; and love you endlessly.


	21. Mom, Dad, Meet Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (: as we near the end of this fic, this chapter and the next will be quite long, so I hope you guys are ready for some reading haha. It feels so weird and sad to be saying this monster of a story is ending but I think the next chapter I post will be the last.  
> I can not stress enough how your guys' constant support and encouragements have kept me going all these months. Your excitement and love for this fic have motivated me so much and I just want to say thank you. Thank you to every artist who has created such beautiful art for In Bloom, for every person who has come to me and told me how much they love it or sent me snaps of flowers and gone "I thought of you!" it just really warms my heart. You guys are amazing and I love you all. I hope I will do the end justice and you guys will enjoy it. Okay, I'm done rambling now before I cry o//3//o
> 
> RECOMMENDED LISTENING! James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go

It was just another beautiful, surprisingly slow day on Helios. Rhys was practically laying across the front counter of the shop, his eyes fixed on the door waiting for  _ anyone _ to come in. They had their usual rush during mid-afternoon but as the day came to a close, the little bell above the door rang less and less. Rhys sighed as he stared at a nearby calendar, noting the date and began absentmindedly scratching at his nearly completely healed tattoo. He had forgotten to put some lotion on it before he left home that morning and the itching was driving him insane. He was stopped abruptly as Fiona snatched his cybernetic hand away from his flesh.

 

“Rhys, I swear to god if you don’t stop picking at that, I’m going to take your arm off and hide it!” Fiona warned and gripped his metal wrist tighter, pulling it farther away just to be safe. Rhys knitted his brows together and huffed, trying to free himself from his friends grasp but the girl was strong.

 

“Oh my god, yes Fi. I know,” Rhys rolled his eyes and tried to pry her fingers off of him, “thank you for the tenth time today.” The young man smiled at his friend and laughed a bit as she nudged him in the side with her elbow.

 

“Just looking out for you, dummy. Don’t go ruining that beautiful and totally  _ lame _ tattoo,” she teased and nudged him again.

 

Rhys nodded and took Fiona’s hand in his, gently kissing the top of it.

 

“What ever would I do without you and your backhanded insults?” he laughed and went to release her hand when he noticed some weird looking marks around around her pointer finger and thumb, as well as her palms. Rhys blinked and tilted his head, looking a bit closer. “Are those... _ bruises _ ?” 

 

The younger girl squirmed a bit and yanked her hands from Rhys’, shoving them into her apron pockets and shrugged.

 

“Yeah  _ uh _ ,” Fiona laughed weakly and chewed over her lower lip for a few moments. “It happened last week on shipment day. I was carrying in those big wooden crates because  _ someone _ didn’t want to risk scraping up their new tattoo.” Fiona smirked and pulled her hands from her pockets, rubbing at the dark marks in her skin softly. “One slipped and kinda crushed my hands. No big deal,” she laughed again and tried to put on her most convincing smile. 

Rhys instantly deflated and walked around the counter, pulling his friend into a side hug, an apologetic look on his face. Fiona groaned playfully and tried to wiggle free of his hold but finally accepted it and began patting his arm.

 

“I’m really sorry, Fi,” Rhys whimpered out and kept hugging her tightly. Fiona just shook her head and smiled, he could be so dramatic at times but at least he was sincere. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll live,” she chuckled and flexed her fingers a bit, wincing slightly. “I just can’t strain them or move them too much.” Fiona glanced up from her hands and looked over at Rhys, her eyebrow raising as she saw the weird look on his face. “...What?”

 

“I hope Nisha isn’t taking the  _ loss _ too hard,” Rhys bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide his growing grin and held back snickers as Fiona’s face slowly fell. Faster than Rhys could catch, Fiona’s hand came crashing down, harshly slapping across his still sensitive tattoo. Rhys let out a loud yelp and leaned back against the wall, laughing so hard, tears started to form in his eyes. Fiona just glared and shook her head, mocking his laughter and quickly took off her apron.

 

“Ha ha ha, Rhys, you’re  _ so _ funny,” she mused and tossed the apron into her friend's hands. “Since it’s slow and also since you’re an  _ asshole _ , I’m ducking out early. I have uh, plans.” Fiona smiled and pulled on her jacket before Rhys had time to protest and grabbed her purse. 

 

“See you later, boss,” Fiona exclaimed in a sing-songy voice as she darted out the door, leaving Rhys with a confused expression on his face. After a few moments, he chuckled and hung up her apron in the back room before leaning against the doorway, his arms folding over his chest.

 

“Guess I deserved that one.”

* * *

As luck would have it, shortly after Fiona had left for the day, business picked up again and Rhys was slammed. He didn’t call Fiona back to the shop to help though. She had been working such long hours and covering for Rhys so often, she deserved an early day. Still, as Rhys locked In Bloom’s doors behind him on his way out, he thought over possibly hiring someone else. By the time he reached Jack’s front doors and lazily searched for his keys within his bag, he had decided, yup, he was definitely going to hire someone else. His back could only take so much more of this.

 

Rhys felt the stress of the day melting away as he unlocked the front door and pushed inside the apartment. He never got tired of that overwhelming scent of Jack that would hit him as soon as he walked in. It was one of his favorite parts of the day. Since Jack usually wasn’t home anymore by the time Rhys got in, for Rhys, his smell was like him greeting him at the door. He sat his things down and sighed, falling against the wall, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. As his eyes fluttered closed and his head rested against the cool wall, Rhys felt more and more relaxed. That was until he heard the faint sound of music coming from the end of the hallway. Slowly, Rhys turned his body along the wall until he was peeking over it and stared down the hall. There was a light on in Jack’s study and as he moved closer to the door, he could hear multiple voices.

 

“What  _ the hell _ …” Rhys whispered quietly and paused outside the door, trying to make out the noises. Someone was...singing and there were definitely instruments being played. The younger boy’s brows shot up as he flung the door open and his eyes switched around to the people occupying it.

 

Jack, Nisha, Wilhelm and Fiona all froze as they looked up and saw Rhys standing there. Fiona quickly hid something behind her back and leaned back in her chair, smiling wide as Nisha began to giggle. Wilhelm began staring at the ceiling like if he couldn’t see Rhys, Rhys couldn’t see him. Finally, it was Jack who broke the silence as he quietly closed the small leather bound book in his hands and moved to Rhys’ side, a welcoming smile on his lips.

 

“Welcome home, kiddo.”

 

Rhys just nodded a bit as he continued to look around, trying to see what they were trying to keep so secret from him, his eyes flicking up to meet Jack’s. Jack jumped a bit and lifted his arm, leaning  on the door frame in an attempt to block Rhys’ view.

 

“Ouch, Rhysie. Not even a ‘hello, oh my god I’m so glad you’re home, take me now’ or even a smile?” Jack slapped his open palm over his heart and pretended to be wounded. “I’m hurt, babe. Really I am.” Jack laughed a bit and Rhys rolled his eyes, trying to smile as he glared up at Jack.

 

“Hello, oh my god, I’m so glad you’re home,” Rhys said completely monotone before he paused a bit and began laughing as he playfully jabbed at Jack’s ribs. “I’d say take me now but are friends are here and acting  _ really odd _ for some reason.” Rhys raised a questioning brow up at Jack and smirked.

 

“Oh, it’s cool guys. Go ahead,  _ we don’t mind _ ,” Nisha purred and winked up at the two boy’s as she blew them kisses. 

 

“Speak for yourself, Nisha!” Wilhelm exclaimed and gently kicked at her feet, chuckling a bit.

 

Fiona chucked a guitar pick at Nisha and stared at her with wide eyes, her head jerking towards the door a few times. Nisha’s head fell back as she let out a loud laugh, her hands rising up in surrender. Fiona just shook her head over at her girlfriend before returning her attention back to Rhys.

 

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t say anything at the shop. These guys were having a bit of band practice and wanted someone to tell them if they sounded like shit or not. Vaughn’s at work and Sasha has classes today, so,” Fiona smiled and shrugged her shoulders softly, “here I am.” Nisha blinked and pursed her lips, nodding in approval at Fiona’s quick response. Jack also seemed mildly impressed and shot a quick wink at the younger girl before returning back to Rhys and kissing his forehead quickly.

 

“Yeah, I  _ uh _ , finished early today and managed to escape my Uncle before he found something else awful to  _ ‘teach’ _ me.” Jack scoffed a bit and looped an arm around Rhys’ shoulder, holding him close. “I hadn’t jammed with these guys in a while so I figured, why not?”

 

Rhys looked between them all and nodded slowly, his eyes rolling a few times as a skeptical  _ ‘mhhmm’ _ filled the room. He wasn’t buying it fully but he was too tired to argue, just wanting to be in his boxers already and cuddled on the couch with his boyfriend watching some crappy ECHOflix show until he passed out. Oh, and also, there was something he needed to talk to Jack about.

* * *

After a little while of catching up with everyone, they said their goodbyes and the three of them were off. Rhys quickly shut the door behind them and instantly started stripping, his shirt getting caught briefly on his metal arm as he hurried to yank it off. Jack watched with an amused grin on his face, his brows flashing up once Rhys was free and looking at him.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jack chuckled and pushed off the back of the couch, sweeping to Rhys’ side, his palms gently curving around the younger boy’s hips as he held him. “Since they’re gone now, does that mean we get to pick back up on that ‘take me now’ conversation from earlier?” Jack whispered out and Rhys felt his cheeks flush as he laughed softly. He draped his arms around Jack’s neck and leaned his forehead against the other boy’s.

 

“As if that’s a conversation we really even need to have.” They both laughed and Rhys hissed a bit as he pulled himself away from Jack, leaving the older boy with a confused look on his face. Rhys just simply smiled and pushed his hair back, letting out a soft sigh. “I think I’d like a bath first though.” It was Jack who was smiling now as he nodded and began disrobing as well, his clothes falling wherever he tossed them.

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Jack laughed, his thumbs sliding under the band of his boxers and he stopped, eyeing Rhys. “Mind if I join you?” Rhys bit his lip as he smiled and nodded softly. 

 

“Only if you don’t mind  _ lots _ of bubbles.”

 

The older boy had been kind enough to draw the bath for them while Rhys took off his cybernetic arm, adding in way more bath bubbles than anyone would ever need and making sure the water temperature was just right. By the time Rhys had stepped into the bathroom, Jack was already in the tub, at least Rhys assumed he was. He couldn’t really see him beneath all the bubbles. Rhys covered his mouth and let out a faint laugh as Jack’s head popped up from beneath the white suds, a silly grin on his already damp face.

 

“Well, well, fancy meeting  _ you _ here.” Jack teased and sat up, eyeing Rhys’ nude body. Rhys suddenly felt a bit shy and practically lept into the tub with him, sending bubbles flying up into the air. Luckily for them, Jack’s bathtub was the size of a small jacuzzi, so it easily accommodated both of them. Rhys sunk into the water and sorta floated closer to Jack, smiling at him weakly. Jack cocked his head and smiled back at the other boy, his hand reaching out to pull him closer. Rhys let himself be moved, his flesh hand gripping at Jack’s thigh as the older boy pulled his back into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Rhys absolutely melted into Jack, his head falling back onto the older boy’s shoulder and eyes slowly closing. He felt safe; always so safe in those arms. Jack moved his head a bit to peer down at Rhys, he seemed quiet, like something was on his mind. He carefully smoothed back Rhys’ hair, watching as the beads of water rolled from his thick strands and gingerly pressed his lips against the side of his neck. Rhys hummed a bit and smiled, pressing himself farther into Jack’s hold, his flesh fingertips slowly dancing across Jack’s skin beneath the water.

 

“What is it, Rhys?” Jack finally asked quietly, his fingertips carefully tracing along the exposed scars on Rhys' right shoulder. It wasn't often Rhys' arm was off and his scars were showing. Rhys’ eyes opened and he let out a sigh, tilting his head back to look up at Jack.

 

“That obvious, huh?” Rhys scoffed a bit as Jack tried to hide his smile, his head nodding quickly as he waited for his boyfriend to speak. Rhys sat up in the water and leaned into his hand, his eyes intently watching the water ripple as they moved about. After a few moments, Jack sat up as well and placed his hand on Rhys’ lower back, rubbing small circles into the kid’s skin. He was tense. Jack took a breath to speak but Rhys finally turned to face him and Jack blinked as he saw Rhys’ eyes wavering.

 

“I’d like you...to come somewhere with me this weekend,” Rhys said cautiously and began chewing over his lower lip, “If you’re not busy with work that is.”

 

The older boy scoffed and gave a dismissive wave of his hand before pulling Rhys back into his arms.

 

“Pfft, screw Hyperion,” Jack chuckled and pressed his wet forehead to Rhys’, looking him right in the eyes. “I’m all yours, babe.” He kissed him quickly and Rhys smiled, nodding as he quietly said ‘thank you.’ 

 

Jack let out a yelp as Rhys scooped up a bunch of bubbles and began blowing them at him, placing them on top of his head and on the tip of his nose. He tried to quickly wipe them off and Rhys scooted away, giggling madly at the sight of Jack covered in bubbles.

 

“I regret using all those bath bubbles,” Jack groaned and huffed some suds from his mouth, glaring over at his still laughing boyfriend.

* * *

The weekend had come and Rhys was a mess. He was standing at the foot of Jack’s bed, staring down at his nearly packed suitcase, his head swimming with thoughts. He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. Jack was standing next to him, a surprised look on his face at the other boy’s reaction.

 

“Woah, easy there, kiddo. You okay?” He tilted his head and smiled, taking Rhys’ flesh hand in his. Rhys swallowed and took a breath before nodding, forcing a weak smile. Jack’s lips pressed into a hard line and he narrowed his eyes slightly; he wasn’t buying it. He yanked on Rhys’ hand and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around Rhys’ shoulders. Rhys felt his heart rate pick up and slowly, he gripped at the side of Jack’s t-shirt.

 

“I know you’re anxious, but I’ll be right there with you,” Jack said in a reassuring tone and pecked at the top of the kid’s head. “Everything will be all right.” Rhys just started nodding quickly and he sniffled a bit as he pulled back, giving a much more convincing smile this time. Jack could still see he was nervous though and really, he couldn’t blame him. They finished packing for the weekend, made a quick stop at In Bloom and then they were off to the Hyperion shuttle station.

 

They were headed for Pandora. Once they had gotten out of their bubble bath that evening, Rhys explained how he would make trips down half way through the year to visit his parents grave. Usually he would always have Vallory to escort him down but since she was out of the picture, it was just Rhys. He didn’t think he could go it alone this time but that wasn’t the only reason why. This was something important, special, to Rhys and he wanted to share it with Jack. Jack couldn’t say yes fast enough.

 

The future CEO insisted on using Hyperion’s resources for the trip and Rhys didn’t really have a chance to refuse him. Jack arranged for them to take a private shuttle down, which got them to the planet's surface much faster than the community shuttle. Rhys was very quiet the whole ride down, his forehead resting against the cool glass, watching as Pandora grew closer and closer. He was tightly clutching an overflowing bouquet of stargazer lilies and rosemary he had been carrying as they touched down finally and he turned to meet eyes with Jack. Jack was trying his hardest to be comforting but the kid looked scared of out his mind.  He collected Rhys up and grabbed their things, gently leading him towards a vehicle that was waiting for them.

 

Once he finally got Rhys into the car and loaded in the bags, he leaned back against the trunk and did something he hadn’t done for a while. He pulled out a cigarette. As the smoke filled his lungs, he peered back through the window at Rhys and smiled weakly. The kid was terrified and it made sense. This whole place had to be such a strong reminder of what had happened to him and his parents. On top of that, they had to use a car to get around since everything on Pandora was spread out all over the damn planet. Rhys had told Jack on the ride down that one of the reasons he loved Helios so much was because there were no cars. Now there he was, sitting in what was essentially a deathtrap to him. Jack took another long drag before dropping the stick and stamping it out under his heel. He wasn’t going to keep Rhys waiting in fear like that any longer. When he got in and closed the driver’s side door behind him, Rhys jumped, letting out a small cry. Jack quickly grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his head against his own chest. Rhys was panting slightly and his body was trembling. Jack frowned and began rubbing the back of his neck, trying to soothe him.

 

“It’s okay, Rhysie. I’m right here,” Jack tilted Rhys’ head up a bit and smiled down at him. “Nothing’s gonna happen as long as I’ve got you.” Rhys could have cried right then and there as he stared at Jack. He nodded and even though Jack let him go, he lingered there for a moment, concentrating on Jack’s breathing until he calmed down. Once he was ready, Rhys put the directions to where his parents were buried and they were off. 

 

It was about a two hour trip there and a short time in, Jack could see Rhys’ knee bouncing and he was biting his nails, so he suggested they play some music to distract then. Rhys agreed and began browsing through his music with his ECHOeye, choosing a playlist he and Jack had made together. It helped but Rhys still felt a bit sick whenever a car would speed past them, his body bracing for impact without meaning to. When they got into an area that was mostly deserted, Rhys rolled down the window and laid his head against it, enjoying the warmth of the sun of his skin. The artificial sunlight on Helios was really nice but nothing beat the real thing; he had missed this.

 

Rhys’ peaceful moment ended though when they hit a bump and the car jumped for a few seconds. He pulled his head back inside and rolled the window up, returning to the tense state he was in before. Jack noticed and frowned, glancing down at the GPS. They still had a while and at this rate, his boyfriend was going to have a panic attack before they even got there. He didn’t know how he managed this trip with Vallory of all people, she was probably awful the whole time, teasing him and making him worse. Rhys perked up slightly when the song changed and a small smile flashed across his lips. It was a song Jack had introduced him to a few weeks ago that he fell in love with. Jack noticed and chuckled a bit, reaching over and took Rhys’ hand, squeezing it tightly. Rhys blinked and looked over at him, his fingers slowly tightening around Jack’s. Jack lifted his hand closer, pressing his lips against Rhys’ flesh and started to sing.

 

“ _ When you looked over your shoulder _

_ For a minute, I forget that I'm older _

_ I wanna dance with you right now _

_ Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever _

_ And I swear that everyday you'll get better _

_ You make me feel this way somehow _ . ”

 

Rhys pressed his head back against the seat, smiling warmly at Jack as he sang to him. That was all Rhys needed really, Jack’s voice filling the space in the car and suddenly he was fine. He let his eyes close and Jack could physically see Rhys’ body loosen up, so he kept singing.

 

“ _ I'm  _ so in love with you

_ And I hope you know _

_ Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold _

_ We've come so far my dear _

_ Look how we've grown _

_ And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _ .”

 

The younger boy opened his eyes and stared at Jack as he sang to him, his face beating red. His heart was racing for a different reason now. Jack had the sweetest smile on his face as he sang, his eyes staying on the road as he drove but his free hand was still tightly holding Rhys’. Jack was doing everything he could to keep Rhys calm and it was working. It overwhelmed Rhys and he wanted to cry or throw himself into Jack’s arms or he didn’t even know. Just anything to show Jack he loved him just a much as Jack was showing him. The older boy kept singing until the song ended and he finished it with a gentle kiss to Rhys’ knuckles, still holding onto him. Rhys sheepishly opened his ECHOeye and coughed as he started up the same song again, getting a laugh from Jack. He took the hint and nodded, singing along once again.

* * *

There they were, in the middle of the little town Rhys was from. He explained it was just a short walk from where they were currently and apologized, but Jack just shrugged, spinning in circles as he took it all in.

 

“I don’t mind, Rhysie. Not if it means I get to see where you grew up.” Jack smiled and Rhys laughed a bit as he shut the car door behind him, his arms full of the flowers he was holding earlier. He flashes his brows up as he looked around at the dingy little town; it was the same as he remembered.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not that impressive. It’s certainly no Helios…” Rhys blushed a bit and tried to adjust the flowers in his hands, awkwardly half leaning against the car for support. Jack was quickly by his side, pulling the flowers from his arms with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Hey, this is where  _ you _ were born. As far as I’m concerned, this is the most important place in the whole universe.” Jack leaned down and kissed Rhys’ cheek, nodding his head forward. “Come on, kiddo.” Jack started walking ahead and Rhys just stood there, his flesh fingers touching the spot Jack had kissed. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he ran after Jack.

It was only about a ten minute walk but Jack could see why they couldn’t drive in as they strolled along a pathway that led... _ down _ . Jack’s eyes flicked up to read an old, rickety sign that read ‘ _ Hollow Point _ ’. As they descended, the whole area around them opened up and Jack could see this was actually a subterranean city built inside of a cave. He couldn’t help but stop in his tracks to look around, the sheer mass of it all pleasantly surprising him. Pandoran’s were much more innovative than he was led to believe. Rhys glanced back to see where his boyfriend was and he chuckled as he saw the awe-inspired look on his face. Jack had spent nearly his whole life up on Helios, so sights like this must have been really cool for him to see.

 

“Jack,” Rhys called softly to get his attention and flashed a small smile, nodding his head, “we’re nearly there.” The older boy jumped a bit and sprang after him, holding onto the flowers in his arms tightly. He nudged Rhys a little once he reached his side and smiled apologetically. Even though the kid didn’t seem angry with him for sight-seeing, he still felt it necessary. They were there for a reason, afterall.

 

As they finally approached a small, rundown church, Jack’s heart began to race. The cemetery was in their view now and he kept stealing glances at Rhys. He was very quiet and his eyes were down as he led them carefully through the many graves. Jack didn’t need much leading though as they went; he knew right away with tombstones were Rhys’ parents. There was a gap between the two conjoined gravestones and the rest, but the whole area was absolutely  _ covered _ in flowers. Every flower Jack could possibly imagine and even some he had never seen before. He swallowed hard as his eyes read over the markers and felt his eyes begin to well. He had hated every parental figure he ever had the misfortune of having in his life, so he never really cared when they died or disappeared from his life, but seeing this, seeing the love and dedication Rhys had obviously put into their graves, it filled him with a feeling he was unsure of. Jack had to look away as Rhys carefully placed his flesh hand on the centre of the two stones and whispered ‘hello again’. He had heard the story and Rhys had opened up to him more and more about the whole thing, but seeing him now like this made it all  _ very _ real.

 

It took Rhys just a moment to remember Jack was with him this time and he glanced back at him, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he reached a hand back to him. Jack smiled weakly and walked to him, taking his hand and let himself be pulled. He could see Rhys’ eyes were already red and wet. Rhys carefully took the bundle of flowers from him and set them down next to their feet before taking Jack’s hand once again. He gave it a few good squeezes and let out a shaky breath as he averted his eyes back to his parents graves.

 

“Dad,” Rhys began and Jack looked down at their joined hands as Rhys gripped it tighter, “M-mom,” the younger boy’s voice broke a bit and he took a moment before continuing on. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Rhys let out a breath and smiled up at Jack, tugging him a bit closer. Slowly, a smile stretched across Jack’s lips as the two boys made eye contact and Rhys let out a slightly pained laugh.

 

“This is Jack.”

* * *

The two spent quite a bit of time at the cemetery, planting the new flowers Rhys had grown specifically for his parents and Jack asking everything he could about them. Towards the end of it all, he felt like he actually knew them in some way. It made his heart ache to watch Rhys talk about his parents, the kid breaking into sobs once or twice. Jack just sat by his side and held him, comforting him the best he could and waited until he was done. Rhys kept apologizing but Jack would just laugh and wipe his tears away, telling him he had nothing to say sorry for. That would make Rhys smile and he’d return back to his ministrations. 

 

Jack let out a small sigh and looked around a bit. This didn’t exactly seem like the most well taken care of cemetery. Besides Rhys’ parents graves, the rest were overgrown with weeds or damaged and the fence surrounding the area was broken in several places. Jack frowned and tilted his head a bit, gently tapping Rhys’ thigh to get his attention.

 

“Hey, why this place? For them,” Jack swallowed and glanced down at the markers, “to rest I mean.”

 

Rhys took a breath and sat back on his feet, his dirt covered hands balling up into tight fists on his knees.

 

“Aaah, yeah well, about four months after they died…” Rhys paused just for a moment and then cleared his throat before going on. “Vallory and I had to move them down here because skags were digging up the area...it was safer here and still close to home.” Rhys finally looked back up at Jack and flinched when he saw the almost mortified expression on the older boys face. Jack just started slowly shaking his head and scoffed a bit.

  
“Rhys, there is a totally secure and  _ safe  _ cemetery on Helios. I can arrange for them to be mov-”

 

“No.” Rhys said quickly and Jack blinked, knitting his brows togethers as he stared at the other boy. Rhys worried his lip and sighed as he took Jack’s hands in his. “Thank you, Jack. That’s very sweet of you to offer and I really appreciate it, but,” Rhys smiled and looked down at the headstones, “they belong here. This was home for them and I know they’d wanted to end up back down here after they retired and plus…” Rhys stopped and shook his head, cutting himself off. Jack smiled a bit and tugged at his hands, urging him to go on. Finally, Rhys sighed and shrugged his shoulders gently, sniffling a bit before he spoke.

 

“It’s like they’re still alive in some way, down here in the soil I mean.” Rhys nodded his head down towards the flowers. “They get to help grow new life, even in death. Can’t do that up there on Helios.” Rhys said meekly and Jack sighed, nodding. He was right. Even though there was a cemetery on the space station, it was an above ground mausoleum. Jack just nodded and pulled the kid closer, kissing gently at his forehead.

 

“Okay Rhysie, your folks stay put then,” another kiss and Rhys laughed and nuzzled into his embrace. “However, I am sending down a crew to clean this place up and fix that fence. No skags are using this as their personal digging spot as long as I have as say.” Rhys spun around to look up at Jack and the older boy smirked, shooting him a wink. He threw his arms around Jack’s neck and hugged him tightly.

  
“Jack, I just... _ thank you _ ,” Rhys whispered quietly against his neck and Jack just chuckled, rubbing at the small of Rhys’ back.

 

“No need to thank me, sweetheart. I owe it to your mom and pops for giving me  _ you _ .”

 

Rhys pulled back and stared at Jack for a long moment, the older boy looking right back at him. He felt his cheeks flush and finally he broke eye contact first, staring down at the flowers in front of him.

 

“Thank you for coming here with me.” Rhys turned his head and quickly swiped his flesh hand across his cheek as he sniffled. “You know, I haven’t even brought Vaughn or the girls down here with me before…”

 

The older boy chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck for a few moments. That felt pretty big to him given that those three were his very best friends and actually grew up around Rhys’ parents. Jack smiled warmly and rolled his eyes as he saw dirt smeared across the kid’s face, no doubt put there earlier when Rhys was crying. He gently curved his palms around Rhys’ face and thumbed away at the soil.

 

“Oh yeah, and what makes me so special? Why did you bring  _ me _ ?” Jack’s voice was soft and sweet and his eyes were focused on Rhys’ face as he cleaned him up. Rhys felt his heart begin to pound as he watched the older boy and he closed his eyes, leaning into his hold.

 

“Because,” Rhys began quietly, his eyes still closed, “my mom always use to say she couldn’t  _ wait _ to see who I fell in love with, that they would have to be an amazing person to win  _ my _ heart.” Rhys cracked a small smile as he felt Jack’s thumbs stop moving and he slowly opened his eyes, looking right at him. “I wanted her to see she was  _ right _ .”

 

Rhys watched as Jack’s whole body seemed to fall and his brows drew together. He looked almost upset at what Rhys had said. Rhys began to shift under Jack’s hold, ready to apologize when Jack quickly caught him by the mouth, his grip on his face tightening slightly. Rhys’ eyes shot open and he stared at Jack as he kissed him, his eyes eventually rolling closed as he pressed back. Jack released his face but only to move so he could hold Rhys tightly by the waist, his fingers tangling in Rhys’ shirt. They stayed like that for a while until Jack pulled back, both boys sucking in small breaths of air and smiling at one another. Jack pressed his forehead down onto Rhys’ and laughed softly.

 

“I’ll continue showing her  _ every day _ that she was right, Rhys.” 

 

The cybernetic young man laughed and bit his lip as he looked over his boyfriend’s face, his head slowly nodding. He gently smoothed back Jack’s hair before kissing him again slowly. When he pulled back, he let out a faint sigh and slid his flesh hand into Jack’s.

 

“I know you will, Jack.”

* * *

Once they cleaned up the flower mess and said their tearful goodbyes with a promise to come visit soon, they were headed to August’s house to stay the night. Rhys had contacted him a few days prior to see if it was okay to stay with him and his cousin was more than welcoming. Jack opposed it at first, saying he could find them somewhere else to stay, somewhere safe for Rhys but the younger boy assured him everything would be fine. Jack reluctantly agreed but he warned that he would be watching August.

 

The drive to his cousin’s place was much easier for Rhys this time. He felt relaxed and safe knowing Jack was the one driving. When they arrived, August was already outside waiting for them. He greeted the younger boy with open arms and Jack watched cautiously as they hugged. When it was his turn, Jack stuck his hand out first and tightly gripped the older man’s hand. They stared at each other for a moment before Rhys cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the front door.

 

“Could you eye-threaten him inside please? I’m  _ so _ hungry,” Rhys whined and wiggled their bags back and forth. Jack smirked and nodded, releasing August’s hand and stepped out of his way.

 

“After you, buddy,” Jack nearly commanded and August just shook his head as he walked inside his house. Jack was in full protective mode. Yes, he had warned Rhys was about what going to happen with his Aunt, but before that, he was in on it. He had a long way to go before Jack would be embracing him any time soon.

 

Rhys fell back and let himself sink down into his cousin’s big, comfy couch. His back was aching a bit from how he was bent over while planting the new flowers for his parents. He rolled his shoulder, causing it to pop a few times before sitting up and looking around.

 

“The place looks really nice!” he called back towards the kitchen where August was, finishing up the dinner he had started prior to their arrival. “Different from the last time I was here, that’s for sure,” Rhys whispered quietly to himself.

 

“Yeeaaah, without all of my ma’s crap that she was storing here while she was living on Helios, I have a lot more room for you know, my stuff.” August scoffed a bit as he rounded the corner into the living room and leaned against a wall as he looked around. Rhys shifted a bit at the mention of his Aunt and quickly tried to change the subject.

 

“Hey, uh, do you mind if I wash up before we eat?” Rhys laughed a bit and looked down at his clothes. He was covered in soil and mud. August nodded and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Rhys gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and whispered for him to be good before smiling at his cousin and heading down the hall. Jack waited until he heard the door close and slowly rolled his eyes over towards August. They made awkward eye-contact until August couldn’t stand it anymore and the older man cleared his throat, pointing towards the kitchen.

 

“Gonna check on the food…”

 

Jack just nodded slowly and folded his arms over his chest as he watched him go.

 

“Yeah, you do that.”

 

When Rhys reappeared about fifteen minutes later, he walked back into the living room and nearly fell over as he saw the two of them sitting at opposite ends of the couch, as far away from one another as possible as Jack stared daggers at August. Both of them had a beer in their hands but neither of them seemed to be enjoying it. He let out a groan and trudged over to Jack, pulling him up as best he could by his hand.

  
“Come on handsome, it’s your turn to take a shower. You’re filthy.” Rhys smiled, taking the bottle from him and Jack kept glaring at August as he was pulled up. He opened his mouth to protest but Rhys quickly silenced him with a cool, metal finger to his lips. “Aaah! Go take a shower. I will be  _ fine _ ,” Rhys said sternly and stared Jack down. Defeated, the older boy nodded and pulled Rhys close, kissing the top of his head.

 

“I will be  _ right _ back.” Jack smiled down at him and quickly shot a look at August before rushing off down the hallway.

 

“I’ll be here,” Rhys called after him and laughed, shaking his head as he sat back down. August finally let out a sigh and laid his head back against the sofa.

 

“Is he always so  _ intense _ ?”

 

Rhys closed his eyes and chuckled before nodding and shrugging a bit.

  
“Usually when it comes to me, yes.” Rhys grimaced a bit and gave his cousin a sympathetic look. “Sorrrrry, he’s just protective and still weary after the whole incident…” Rhys trailed off and lowered his head, hoping he wasn’t guilting his cousin. Even if he was apart of it to begin with, if it wasn’t for his help, Rhys would have lost In Bloom and would have never seen it coming. Rhys was grateful to him. August nodded and took a long sip of his beer before setting the bottle down on the table in front of him.

 

“That’s good though...it means he really cares about you and wants to keep you safe.”

 

Both men nodded in agreement and August let out a quiet sigh as he sat forward.

 

“Rhys,” he began, catching the younger boy’s attention, “I wanted to say again how...how sorry I am about the whole situation with Vallory.” August paused and Rhys swallowed dryly, shaking his head and shrugging.

 

“It’s no big deal, really, I’m over it-”

 

“It’s a big deal to  _ me _ , Rhys. That was a really shitty thing to try and do to you! Her and I were  _ both _ in the wrong.” August sighed and pushed his blonde hair back as he glanced over at the younger boy. Rhys felt himself shrinking into the couch a bit, almost like he was being scolded. He really wasn’t angry at August and talking about it made him feel a bit sick, but it was clear August still had feelings about the whole thing.

 

“I want you to know, she came here after she was kicked off Helios and I slammed the door in her face,” August said softly and Rhys finally looked back at him as he spoke. “She told me if I didn’t open the door and let her in, I wasn’t her son no more. So I locked it and had a beer and I haven’t seen her since. Last I heard, she was freezing somewhere up on Elpis. She figured Hyperion wouldn’t chase her to the moon if your boyfriend decided he wasn’t through with her.” August chuckled and snatched the bottle in front of him back up, downing the rest. Rhys cracked a small smile before sighing and shaking his head.

 

“You didn’t have to do that August...she’s your mother after all, your family-”

 

“So are you, Rhys, and what she tried to do to you, “August scoffed and slowly shook his head, “family don’t do that. I want no part in that woman’s life anymore.” August let out a long, heavy breath through his nose and tightened his jaw a few times before looking over at Rhys. “So now, we are the only family each other has got really and I don’t want to do anything to screw that up.” August’s eyes flicked over towards the hallway where he could hear the water still running. “I’m always here for you kid, if you ever need me, for  _ any _ reason.”

 

Rhys followed his gaze over towards the bathroom and he let out a nervous laugh, shaking his hands in front of him quickly.

 

“You don’t have to worry about  _ him _ , really.” Rhys smiled and August flashed his brows up, pressing his lips into a hard line.

 

“You’re my  _ family _ , Rhys, I am always going to worry.”

 

The younger boy smiled a bit and let out a chuckle, tilting his head to the side. He had a point and if August was the only family he had left in the world, actual blood family, he wasn’t going to deny him his right to worry. It was actually kind of nice to feel cared about by someone on that side of his family. God knows Vallory never showed him any love or affection like that, even something as simple as worrying was just too much for her it seemed.

 

The bathroom door slammed shut, causing Rhys and August to jump. Sauntering out from the hallway came Jack, a towel pressed against his wet hair as he tried to soak up some of the water from it. He smiled ever so sweetly at Rhys once he saw everything was okay and then averted his glare back to August.

 

“So what’s for dinner, blondie? I am starving.”

* * *

When the next morning finally came, the three of them all sat down and had breakfast together before the boy’s trip back to Helios. Jack and August both took advantage of the situation and they exchanged some mildly threatening but fairly civil words. Each promised to hunt down and kill the other if they hurt Rhys is any way. Towards the end of the discussion though, Jack really seemed to warm up to August and he even shook his hand, telling him he was welcome to visit on Helios any time, to just let them know ahead and Jack would arrange it all. Rhys smiled as he watched them, thankful that Jack could see how remorseful and sorry August was about the whole thing. He had had enough people disappear from his life already and so it was comforting to know at least his cousin wouldn’t be another. A few long hugs farewell and then Rhys and Jack were off.

 

The car ride back was infinitely better than the one there. Rhys still felt that anxious tightness in the pit of his stomach but it wasn’t crashing over him like waves every two seconds. He could breathe and relax knowing he was with Jack. As they neared the Helios shuttle station, Rhys looked over at Jack. The older boy had grabbed his hand to hold almost as soon as they started driving and hadn’t let got. He would squeeze it from time to time and tug on it when he’d sing a certain part of a song to Rhys. Rhys was just watching him now and as he did, the most delightful warmth ran through him. Coming down here meant a lot to Rhys and Jack had just embraced it all with open arms. Rhys swore every day he spent with him, he fell more and more in love, if that was even possible. Their love had blossomed so quickly, it surprised Rhys. Now, the overwhelming urge to just scream at Jack how much he loved him was clawing its way up Rhys’ throat and it made his mouth go dry. He sat up in his seat and adjusted himself so he was facing Jack and quietly cleared his throat. Jack perked up and smiled over at him, squeezing his hand once again.

 

“I know, you’re getting restless, but look,” Jack nodded forward and chuckled. “We got back a lot faster this time. Luckily, our shuttle’s already here.” Jack winked and pulled into a parking spot before killing the engine. Rhys let out a long breath through his nose and kept his eyes on Jack, trying to hold onto this courage he had gathered. When Jack finally turned to face him, he paused and blinked, looking around a bit.

 

“...What?” he laughed out and also turned himself to face Rhys. This was it, he had his attention and he was ready to say it. Oh god, why wasn’t he saying anything? His mouth was open but no words followed. Rhys froze as he looked over Jack’s expectant face and began to panic.  _ Just say the words you idiot! It’s three simple words, come on, he is waiting! _

 

Like a sign from the universe that tore through the silence in the car, Jack’s phone began to ring. Rhys’ eyes screwed shut and he let out a sigh, thankful for the intervention from the unknown caller. Jack frowned a little, watching him as he dug in his jacket pocket for the phone. He let Rhys’ hand go but kept his eyes on him as he answered.

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

A pause and Rhys furrowed his brows as he watched Jack’s expression change to pure annoyance.

 

“Can it wait until tomorrow?

 

The younger boy began worrying his lower lip as Jack slammed himself back in his seat, his palm striking against the steering wheel.

 

“Of fucking course not. Fine, tell him I’ll be there in like, two hours. Can he survive that long or is his head going to explode?”

 

Jack got his answered and he just rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone. He tossed it on the dashboard and let out a long sigh, his head shaking from side to side the whole time. Rhys gently placed his hand on Jack’s knee and gave it a soft squeeze.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

The older boy rolled his head along the headrest of the seat towards Rhys and smiled weakly, his hand gently slapping over his boyfriend’s.

 

“ _Harold_ is throwing a fit...I need to get back,” Jack’s voice sounded so pained as he spoke. Rhys quickly smiled and shook his head, pulling Jack’s hand up to his lips and kissed at the skin over and over.

 

“It’s okay, this weekend was amazing, but I know you have work to do.” Rhys nodded and unbuckled himself before he slid out of the car. He leaned down into it and smiled wide at Jack.

 

“Come on, handsome.”

 

Jack dropped his head and laughed weakly, nodding slowly. He grabbed his phone and the keys and begrudgingly got out of the car. Jack handed the keys off to one of the Hyperion guys working the gate and told him to deal with returning the rental. They then grabbed their bags and got situated on the shuttle that would take them back to Helios. On the ride up, Rhys had parked himself next to a big window and was watching as Pandora faded away beneath them. Jack snuck up behind him and snaked his arms around the kid’s waist, holding him tightly. Rhys hummed and leaned back into him, placing his hands over Jack’s, the two just gazing out into space. After a while, Jack nipped at Rhys’ neck to get his attention and laughed.

 

“Hey, was there something you were going to say back in the car before I got that call from  _ Ass _ iter’s assistant?” Jack couldn’t help but laughed at his own joke. Rhys however tensed a bit, remembering what he was about to say. Now was not the time and all that courage he had back in the car was nonexistent at this point. He just shook his head and laughed, laying his head back against Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Aaah, nothing important,” Rhys blatantly lied but Jack just let it go, a small smirk on his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“We can talk about it another time.”


	22. Who is in Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez, it's 2am, better update! So listen, I know I said one more chapter but the final one got SO BIG, I had to split it, so enjoy this smaller one. :3 I love you all and hope you've been having a great holiday season! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I didn't abandon you my Bloomers!   
> WE GONNA GET AN ENDING FAM, DON'T WORRY. I GOT YOU XX

Flowers are more complex than most people realize. Yes, they are beautiful and pleasing to the senses but they can also be used to express one’s feelings for many different occasions. One could convey a message of sympathy, gratitude, sincerity, disdain and of course, love. The meaning and representations are endless. It was one of Rhys’ favorite things about them. You could tell someone exactly how you are feeling without ever saying a word.

 

That was the young florist’s plan as he swept across the showroom floor of his shop, plucking certain blooms from their bins. He was to meet Jack later in the afternoon for a lunch date at Hyperion and he was bringing a very special bouquet with him. Words had failed Rhys time and time again when it came to telling Jack how he felt about him, but one thing that would never elude him was his ability to express himself using flowers.

 

Bright, flourishing, red roses were of course a must. Even if you didn’t know a thing about flowers and their meanings, if you saw a red rose, you knew it was for love. That was too simple though and basic and Rhys’ feelings were anything but. He gathered up a handful of lovely red tulips and placed them between each rose. Red tulips represent undying love for another person, a promise to be by that person’s side forever and that your love has no limits. Rhys smiled as his flesh thumb ran along the top of the petals.  _ Perfect, but just one more addition and I think I’ll be good.  _ He chuckled as he popped in a few stalks of primrose to represent the sweetness of young love and wrapped the whole thing up in gold paper. A warm, wide smile spread across Rhys’ face and he felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the stunning arrangement he had made.

  
  


“Today’s the day…” he whispered to himself, a promise that by the end of their lunch date, Jack would know the extent of Rhys’ feelings for him. The younger boy had no doubts that his boyfriend knew he loved him but still, it felt important, special, to actually say the words. Jack deserved that and much more.

 

“Well, I guess there’s a reason you’re the go-to flower guy on Helios, huh boss?” came a cheery voice from behind Rhys. He spun around only to be greeted by his new hire, Oliver. Rhys just nodded and let out a chuckle as he looked back down at the flowers. He was lucky to have found Oliver when he did. In Bloom got busier and busier every day the more word traveled throughout the space station about Rhys and his ‘extravagant flowers’. Dating the future CEO of Hyperion  _ may _ have helped a little bit too, but people really did love Rhys’ work. It was just an added bonus that Oliver also knew a fair bit about flowers and had an appreciation for the art of growing them. A natural fit in the shop.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Rhys flicked his eyes over to the other boy and raised a brow, clearing his throat quietly. “Do you think...it looks  _ okay _ ?” 

 

The other boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the counter where to bouquet sat. He brashly picked it up and began looking it over, causing Rhys to hesitantly reach for it.

 

“Aaah,  _ careful _ ...please. It’s a very important set of flowers.” Rhys let out a faint chuckle and began rubbing at the back of his neck as Oliver looked between him and the flowers with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt them,” he reassured and continued looking it over. Rhys watched as he adjusted one or two flowers but not really changing anything. Oliver nodded and handed the bundle back to his boss, a confident grin appearing. “These are amazing and the arrangement is flawless. It  _ screams _ ‘I love you’,” he paused to give Rhys a thumbs up, “Jack is going to  _ love _ it.”

 

Rhys just nodded as he spoke but stopped once he realized what was said. His whole face went red and he swallowed loudly, trying to play off his growing nervousness.

 

“I,  _ uh _ , well, thanks for your opinion. I need to go...now. Jack...waiting. F-Fiona will be in in about an hour. Will you be okay?” Rhys was already a rambling mess and he hadn’t even stepped foot out the door yet. This was going to go over well. Oliver reassured him he and everything else would be perfectly fine and to just go. Not to focus on anything else but the task at hand; delivering those flowers to Jack. Easy enough, as long as Rhys didn’t have a heart attack first.

 

* * *

As Rhys sat in the room just outside of the CEO’s office, he felt the all too familiar feeling of adrenaline and nerves coursing through his veins. It happened every time he was near Jack really, but today it was in full swing. So much so in fact, it was making him feel a bit dizzy. He lowered his head, pressing his metal hand against his forehead and dug his digits into the front of his hair, trying to absorb some of the coolness from it. He nearly dropped the bouquet in his other hand when he felt someone touch his shoulder. His head shot up and he was met by the inviting smile of Ms. Bailey.

 

“ _ Wooow _ , hey, you okay there kid? You look a little queasy,” she sounded concerned and Rhys could see the genuine worry all over her face. He told her he was fine, just a bit tired but she disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a cup of water for him moments later. She sat with him while he drank it to ensure he ‘stayed hydrated’ and they chatted for a bit. Once Rhys seemed to have calmed down and coloured returned to his face, Ms. Bailey fixed some strands of his hair for him that he had messed up earlier and began to leave.

 

“Oh, wait, I have something for you,” Rhys called after her and the young woman paused, turning to look back at him with a smile. She let out a high-pitched squeal and shuffled back over to Rhys as she saw the most beautiful single yellow rose being presented to her. Rhys had grabbed it on his way out just to bring to her, doing it from time to time when he would come visit Jack. She really was a very sweet and kind woman, always so nice to Rhys and looking after Jack while he was at the office. Rhys had grown very fond of her company and hoped she would still be around after Tassiter left next year. The young woman kissed Rhys’ cheek quickly and thanked him far too many times.

 

“You are just the  _ sweetest _ thing, Rhysie!” she exclaimed too loudly, causing her other co-workers around them to pop their heads over their cubicles to glare at them. She sheepishly smiled and ducked down, both of them trying to hide their giggles. “Okay, okay, I have to get back to work. He shouldn’t be too much longer. They’re having some big, important meeting and it’s run a little over. Sorry you have to wait, hun.” Ms. Bailey gave him a sympathetic frown and Rhys just smiled and shrugged, saying it was okay. He had all the time in the world. She finally left him and practically skipped back to her desk, proudly displaying her new rose on her desk for all to see.

 

Rhys laughed as he watched her and shook his head, settling back into his seat. He glanced down at his wristwatch and began worrying over his lip. It was a bit late, hopefully everything was okay. He didn’t mind waiting out in the lobby though. Once, Jack had him wait inside the CEO’s office for him to get back and it was the most uncomfortable twenty minutes of his life. Since Jack was training alongside his uncle and the office was so grand, they shared the space. Tassiter had never been directly rude or unkind to him, but something in the way he would look at Rhys would make him shudder. It was unpleasant being in his company around other people but being alone with him, forget about it. Rhys couldn’t shake the feeling he didn’t care for him, despite his constant fake smile when he was around.

 

So when Tassiter came stalking through the lobby towards his office, Rhys began to sink down into the chair, hoping if he grew smaller, he wouldn’t notice him. He didn’t at first as he stopped at Ms. Bailey’s desk, barking at her to give him his messages he had received while he was away. He turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning back towards her. His eyes fell upon the new yellow rose on her desk that wasn’t there before and immediately, he scanned the room. Rhys wanted to die when they made eye contact but instead he quickly offered a smile that was too big. Tassiter’s eye twitched briefly and he cocked his head, returning the smile. Ms. Bailey frowned as he tossed the slips with his messages back down onto her desk and made his way to Rhys.  _ Maybe he’s not coming to me...no, no, okay he totally is, shit. _ Rhys coughed a bit and sat up straight in his chair before jumping up to his feet, carefully placing the flowers on the seat behind him. Tassiter stopped uncomfortably close to him and stared down his nose, peering up and over his glasses at the young man.

 

“Well hello again, Rhys. What are you doing  _ here _ ?” he asked blatantly and raised a brow as he eyed the flowers. Even though Rhys towered over this man, he still had the ability to make him feel so damn small. He stumbled over himself and laughed, trying to keep calm as he spoke.

 

“H-hello sir, I’m just waiting for Jack to finish up so we can grab something to eat,” Rhys offered him a friendly smile that was not repaid in kind. “Gotta make sure the future CEO of Hyperion is well fed, right?” A painfully forced laugh came from Rhys as he saw the completely unamused look on Harold’s face. Then, a look so sinister spread across the CEO’s face, it made Rhys feel a bit sick to his stomach. He could see the cogs turning behind the older man’s eyes.

 

“Aah,  _ yes _ . I am glad you brought that up actually. Come along, Rhys, have a chat with me.” Tassiter still wore that frightening grin as he stepped aside and extended his arm out toward his office for Rhys to follow. The younger boy gulped and nodded, grabbing the bouquet off the seat and holding it tightly in his hands as Tassiter led the way. As they passed Ms. Bailey’s desk, Tassiter paused and told her to hold his calls until Rhys had gone. She nodded weakly and watched as they disappeared behind those grand doors.

 

“Take a seat boy.”

 

Rhys felt his blood run cold at the tone in his voice. He did what he was told without realizing it and dropped down into the seat across from the CEO’s desk. Tassiter took his sweet time making his way to his own seat, his fingers dragging across the fabric as he circled it before finally sitting. Rhys was chewing his lower lip raw as he waited for him to speak, to say anything at all. Something about this all felt horribly wrong and Rhys just wanted to run. He gave him the creeps. Finally, after several more moments of silence, Tassiter smiled and sat forward, leaning on his desk and locked eyes with the boy across from him.

 

“I think it’s best if you stopped coming here to meet John for lunch,” he paused for a moment, seeming to take delight in the confused look that was now on Rhys’ face. “Furthermore, it would be wise to start spending  _ less _ time together. Make it easier on the both of you. Perhaps you need to move back into your own apartment…” Tassiter raised a brow, giving him an almost threatening look. Rhys felt his flesh hand twitch and he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand?” Rhys spoke evenly, trying to hide his annoyance. What was he getting at? Tassiter let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes briefly as he folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

 

“How to put this,” he inhaled a breath through gritted teeth and then smiled. “I’m very grateful to the situation you were in that caused John to agree to come on board here with us at Hyperion but now that I have him and he’s taking over soon, there’s really no need for  _ you _ to be around anymore.”

 

The confusion on Rhys’ face must have grown tenfold because the CEO was once again rolling his eyes as he explained himself.

 

“He is soon to become one of the most powerful men in the whole universe, Rhys. Surely you can appreciate and respect that? He needs to be taken  _ seriously _ . He needs to be dating someone with,” Tassiter paused and cleared his throat as he looked Rhys once over, “status, someone he can actually  _ benefit  _ from being with. Someone who will one day produce him an heir to this company.” Tassiter spit out those last words like poison on his tongue. Rhys could feel the malicious behind each word, like he had been longing to say it for some time now.

 

“I’ve allowed you two to have your little fling but now it’s time to let him go and move on. You’re a constant distraction to him and this needs to be nipped in the bud. You are not a suitable partner for my nephew, for the future CEO of Hyperion.”

 

Rhys was doing everything in his power to keep himself in his seat, his body screaming at him to fly across that desk and beat Tassiter with his own fists just as the older man was beating him with his words. He took a quiet breath to steady himself before raising his eyes to meet the other man’s.

 

“You really think Jack will just stand by and let this happen? That I’d let that happen!?”

 

“He doesn’t have a choice, boy. I own him now and he will do as he is told.” Tassiter’s grin fell a bit as Rhys let out a mocking laugh and scoffed at him.

 

“He is a  _ person _ , not some  _ thing _ that you can twist and mold into what you want him to be!”

 

Tassiter was quick to his feet, the loud sound of his palms slamming against the desk in front of him made Rhys flinch a little but he quickly recovered, staring daggers at him.

 

“That’s exactly what he is! He will do as he is told and so will  _ you _ . You’re going to tell him it’s over and wish him all the luck in the world. If you try and hold onto him, you’re only going to hurt him, hinder him and keep him from becoming the very best version of himself. So do him and yourself a favor and end this charade.”

 

“That’s never going to happen,” Rhys cut him off before he could say anything more, his voice so full of anger and hurt, he didn’t even sound like himself. “I love him!” Rhys finally blurted out and slammed his own fist down against the desk, challenging him. Tassiter inched back as Rhys leaned forward and stared up at him with wide eyes.

 

“I may not have  _ status _ or be some snotty, high class bred socialite, but I dare you to find anyone else on this space station, in this whole god damn  _ universe _ who is going to love that man like I do! You say if I stay by his side, I’ll hold him back,” Rhys just scoffed and shook his head, “but we make one another  _ better _ . We push each other every day and we are there when the other needs it. We truly love one another and nothing you say or do will change that love!”

 

The older man scowled up at the younger boy as he began towering over him across the desk and merely chuckled.

 

“You’re both  _ children _ and that fantasy you have of this love is  _ childish _ .” Tassiter let out a sigh and eased back down into his chair, his hands folded across his lap. “End it, Rhys, or I’ll take away something you  _ truly _ love. I will demolish and erase every trace of In Bloom if you don’t disappear from John’s life.” The satisfied grin on the older man’s face was enough to make Rhys’ blood boil. He felt his hand aching to reach for the other man but instead he stood tall, lifting his chin up at him and smiled.

 

“Take it then,  _ Harold _ , it’s yours,” he spoke in a calm, cool tone and flashed his brows up, “You can threaten me all you want and yes, destroy something I love and hold very dear, but that won’t stop me from loving Jack. There isn't a thing in this world I love as much as I love him and there’s no way in hell you’ll be able to drive us apart. If you ever expect me to leave his side, the only way it’s happening is if you airlock me off of this space station.”

 

This amused the CEO and he sat with his back flush to the chair, smirking up at Rhys as he folded one leg over the other.

 

“That can be arranged, boy.”

  
Rhys had left without another word, grabbing the bouquet he had made specially for Jack and tossing it into a nearby bin before he headed home. The time was no longer right for telling him he loved him. In fact, he hadn’t told him anything. When Jack arrived home that night, he pretended to already be asleep and left a note apologizing for missing their date. Jack hadn’t questioned it, and why would he? Rhys usually never kept things from him but this, this time Rhys wanted to be the one to protect Jack, so he stayed silent. He wanted to burst into tears as Jack gently kissed his cheek goodnight and wished him sweet dreams but instead willed himself to sleep, ignoring the aching in his chest. He wasn’t giving up without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAT. A. FUCKING. CACTUS. HAROLD!


	23. In Full Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here we all are at the end. I've had this chapter written for some time now and I just kept putting it off because I was scared it wasn't good enough. I know that may seem silly, but this fic means a lot to me and I wanted it to be right. I hope, with all my heart, that you guys have enjoyed this story with these two flower nerds. I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support and all the people who have helped or pushed me along the way! I feel like I've left a small piece of my soul in this fic and I really hope that shows. I love you all, thank you for allowing me to get this out. (: <3
> 
> There is some recommended listening! (no on was surprised) The first one is one I INSIST you listen to. It's one of my all time favorite songs ever. It's just one of those songs that makes me feel happy to be alive, you know?  
> Spark - By Amber Run   
> and the second song is just more of what's playing in the background but I'll still include it!  
> Lost at Sea - Zedd 
> 
> Thank you again so much to you all. I love you guys, can't wait to hear what you think. Thank you for embarking on this crazy rhack journey with me xx  
> Until next time, kiddos~

After his talk with Tassiter, Rhys didn’t show up for their lunch date the next day, or the day after, or the day after that. He had missed a whole week of them actually, giving Jack any excuse he could think of. The shop was busy, someone went home early and he had to stay, they needed him at the garden grow site that day. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around Jack, he so desperately, did but he didn’t think he could face Tassiter after their last conversation. He needed more time to come up with a plan. He believed with all his heart that Tassiter would keep his promise and come after In Bloom. It made his heart ache as he stood in the centre of the shop looking around. This had been his whole life, everything had happened to him here and the thought of loosing it would devastate him, but now there was Jack and he had become Rhys’ new world. He would give up anything to keep that safe and so he just needed to avoid Jack a little bit longer until he figured out how to do just that.

 

One this particular day though, that came to an end when the little bell above the door rang and in walked Wilhelm, a stern look on his face as he approached Rhys. It always made Rhys feel so uncomfortable how he could go from his loveable teddybear friend to a guy you wouldn’t want to breath on wrong in a matter of seconds. Today it seemed he was getting the latter treatment.

 

“Uh, hey b-buddy, what’s going on?” Rhys laughed a bit and offered him a smile. Wilhelm let out a quick sigh and nodded his head towards the door.

 

“The CEO would like to see you this afternoon in his office.”

 

The younger boy began wringing the gloves he was holding in his hands and looked around at the empty shop as he tried to hold onto his cheerful smile. 

 

“ _ Aah _ , I’m really sorry, I can’t today. I’m the only one here and-” Rhys nearly fell over the counter as Wilhelm stepped closer to him, his jaw tightening a few times.

 

“Someone will be here shortly to cover the store. If you would also kindly gather up the usual flowers you use for Mr. Tassiter’s bouquet. Oh, and Rhys,” Wilhelm held his arm out towards the door, his other hand firmly guiding Rhys towards it, “he  _ wasn’t _ really asking.”

* * *

Rhys felt sick the whole way to Hyperion, his stomach doing flips at the thought of coming face to face again with that monster again so soon. And since when was Wilhelm errand boy for Tassiter? The whole thing had him on edge. Wilhelm stayed silent the whole elevator ride up to the CEO’s office. Even Ms. Bailey, who was always the first to greet Rhys with a warm smile and a hug, kept her eyes down as she waved them in saying only ‘The CEO will see you now’.

 

The cybernetic boy paused outside the doors, staring holes into the panelling. He felt his hand begin to twitch and sweat forming at his brow. As Rhys released his breath, he felt calmer, ready this time for whatever the man was going to throw at him. If it was a fight he wanted, he would gladly fight for Jack. His heterochromatic eyes slid over to Wilhelm and with a nod, the older boy yanked the door open for him. Rhys gripped the bouquet of flowers in his hands tightly and went stalking in, b-lining straight for the CEO’s massive desk. He noticed right away Jack wasn’t at his usual spot at the side desk and Tassiter’s chair was turned away from him.  _ Typical, god that man was an ass- _

 

As the chair spun around however though, it wasn’t the CEO Rhys was expecting.

 

“ _ J-Jack _ ?!” Rhys stumbled forward, his flesh hand reaching out towards his boyfriend but he stopped as he looked the man in front of him over. Jack was wearing a new, sharp, black suit with an intricate design sewn into the fabric. It was subtle unless you were close to him. His hair was slicked up and back, which really highlighted his face a bit more. Rhys had to press his mech hand to his skin to try and hide his blush as he stared at him. He really looked so handsome. Underneath his good-looking boyfriend though lied a few other new features that were impossible to miss. Rhys knew these looks weren’t meant for him but it still shook him to his core as Jack held his gaze. Something behind those beautiful, mismatched eyes held something sinister and dark and the way he was smirking towards the door, it was like a hunter waiting for it’s prey to fall into a trap so it could move in for the kill.

 

“ N’hellooo, Rhysie,” Jack said in a sing-songy tone and for a moment, just for a moment, he flashed him a warm smile before pointing towards one of two chairs in front of the desk. “Take a seat, cupcake. The shows about to start and per usual, I saved the front row for you.” Rhys just nodded and did as he was told, moving to the seat across from Jack. He hesitated though as he watched his boyfriend lace his fingers together and pressed them to his lips, obsessively watching the doors to the office. Rhys followed his gaze back and tilted his head, flashing his brows up at Jack when he turned back around.

 

“Waiting on  _ oooonnnee _ more guest baby, don’t worry. We’ll start soon.”

 

Like clockwork, as soon as Jack had finished speaking, the door to the office opened. Rhys turned to look at who was walking through and in came the usual smiling face of Ms. Bailey he was used to, but she had someone in tow.

 

“Harold Tassiter for you sir, as requested,” Ms. Bailey was grinning wide as she spoke. When she approached Rhys, she shot him a quick wink before she reached the CEO’s desk. Rhys’ mouth fell open slightly and he glanced over at Tassiter as he too drew closer. The one and only thing the two of them would ever share in this world was the utterly confused looks on their faces. What on earth was going on? Tassiter’s jaw clenched as he saw Rhys and he narrowed his eyes over towards his nephew.

 

“John, what is this? I was on my way out-”

 

A loud slam on the desk in front of them all silenced the older man and even made Rhys jump a bit.

 

“Hohoho, oh no. It’s my time to talk right now. Why don’t you take a seat and keep your mouth shut and you’ll find out  _ what this is _ real soon,” Jack warned, his eyes locked on his Uncle. The older man’s mouth closed and he stared down his nose at Jack for a moment before taking a seat. Rhys shifted a bit as Jack spoke and folded his hands behind his back, straightening up for some reason, completely forgetting to sit. He felt like he had been called into the office at school and was about to receive a stern talking to even though Jack hadn’t aimed any of this at him. There was just something in Jack’s attitude that commanded respect. As Jack’s attention shifted to his boyfriend, his lips curled into a smile before he spoke to him.

 

“Rhys, if you’ll also have a seat.” Jack nodded to him and Rhys all but jumped into the seat, his hands tightly gripping the flowers he had been carrying. Jack cleared his throat trying to keep a smile from breaking through and composed himself before he went on.

 

“ _ Well _ ?” Tassiter sighed out in annoyance and briefly threw his hands into the air. “ We’re all sitting now, John. What is this about?”

 

The suited boy’s warm smile turned a bit twisted as he looked over at his uncle and he leaned back on the desk in front of them, just staring for a while. His smile grew as Tassiter began to look more and more uncomfortable. Ms. Bailey, who was standing just off to the side of them all had to lower her head to hide her grin as she watched this all.

 

“You sure do love to talk, don’t you  _ Harold _ ?” Jack whispered quietly, his eyes narrowing once again. “Always opening your dumb mouth when you shouldn’t be.” Tassiter had sat forward in his seat to speak but Jack held up his hand and laughed. “See, you love to talk, but me, I love to  _ listen _ .”

 

There it was again, the viciousness in Jack’s voice that made Rhys feel uneasy, that dangerous tone he had almost exclusively reserved for his uncle.

 

“I did some listening recently actually and do you know what I heard?” Jack clapped his hands together, looking back and forth between the two men before him, an obviously fake expectant look on his face. Rhys quickly shook his head but Tassiter remained still, only his eyes following his nephew.

 

“Please, do  _ enlighten _ us, John,” Harold said dryly and let out an almost bored sigh. Jack’s hand twitched a bit and his smile faltered as Tassiter spoke, but only for a moment. Jack’s head dropped and he let out a forced laugh, his finger wagging towards the older man.

 

“Mmhh, yes, how did it go again?” Jack snapped his fingers and lifted his head, looking right at Tassiter. “It was you threatening to  _ kill _ my god damn boyfriend if he didn’t leave me, now I remember.”

 

Rhys inhaled sharply and looked between the two men, a confused look on his face.  _ How...how did Jack find out about that? _ Rhys hadn’t said a word to anyone about the conversation he had with Tassiter that day, not even his friends, let alone Jack. Tassiter however remained calm and just closed his eyes, letting out an amused laugh.

 

“John, what on earth are you talking about? I would never-”

 

“Ms. Bailey, would you be so kind as to play it back for him, princess? Refresh his memory a little since he seems to be forgetting things in his old age.”

 

The young woman clenched her jaw and nodded, pressing a small remote she had been holding in her hand. Soon, Rhys and Tassiter’s voice were echoing throughout the vast office and Jack watched his uncle with dark eyes the whole time.

 

_ “If you ever expect me to leave him, the only way it’s happening is if you airlock me off of this space station.”  _

 

_ “That can be arranged, boy.” _

 

Ms. Bailey sighed quietly and clicked the remote again, the recording cutting and silence fell over the room. Jack waited and waited for his uncle to make up some bullshit excuse, to try and talk his way out of this one and as time passed and he made no attempt, Jack grew angrier. Rhys lifted his eyes and glanced at Jack, noticing how his breathing was heavy and he was gripping the edge of the desk so tightly, his knuckles had gone white. Jack’s leg began to bounce and his neck had gone a bit red.

 

“Well!? Not so chatty now, are we dear Uncle?”

 

Tassiter swallowed quietly and sat up in his seat, his eyes shooting over towards Rhys to give him a dirty look. That was it for Jack. The older boy pushed off the desk and grabbed hold of Tassiter’s face, pulling him up harshly.

 

“ _ Aaah _ , aah, if you so much as even glance at him funny, the next time I bring you flowers, it’ll be to your  _ grave _ ,” Jack growled out in a low tone, his grip on the other man’s face tightening. It looked like if he squeezed any tighter, Tassiter’s jaw would break. Once the man’s eyes dropped, Jack finally released him, practically tossing his head away. There was pure disgust and outrage, mixed with some confusion all over Tassiter’s face and Jack was relishing in it.

 

“... _ How _ ? How did you-”

 

“Pfft, really? This place is my new playground!” Jack exclaimed and held his hands up as he looked around, a smug grin on his face. “Didja  _ really _ think I wouldn’t have eyes and ears set up everywhere? Tsk, tsk,  _ Harold _ .” The condescending nature of Jack’s words had finally gotten to the older man and he was quick to his feet, crowding Jack the best he could.

 

“This little charade is very cute,  _ John _ , but I am still the CEO of this company and you  _ will _ show me-”

 

“ _ Oooh _ ,” Jack quickly interrupted him and slapped his hand hard against Tassiter’s shoulder a few times. “Wrong again, buddy.” Jack’s eyes stayed on his uncle but his hand reached out, snapping a few times towards Ms. Bailey before he beckoned her over. The young woman nodded and made her way over and as she did, Jack continued on.

 

“See, another one of my many talents includes  _ reading _ .” he flashed his brows up and chuckled as Ms. Bailey handed him a small stack of papers. “And ya know what I found when I was reading over my contract? Something very  _ interesting _ that you seemed to have forgotten to tell me.” Jack’s eyes flicked down to the papers as he searched for the part he wanted. Once found, he began tapping at the paper so Harold could see and shoved it into his hands.

 

“The year of training was a clause put in by  _ you _ because you wanted to make sure I was ‘ready’,” he laughed and made quotation marks with his fingers as he began circling Tassiter, the older man visibly tensing up. “However, if you actually read the contract, which, I’ll be honest, I skimmed it the first time. A mistake on my part,” Jack’s voice dropped again as they made eye contact. 

 

“It actually states that once this tiny piece of paper was signed by both parties, that’s you and I in case you weren’t following old man, that I could assume the full position as CEO of Hyperion at my pleasure.” Jack stopped right back in front of him once again and folded his hands behind his back, a triumphant smile on his face.

 

“It pleases me  _ greatly _ to say that I have in fact, accepted my role as CEO and your  _ services _ and  _ training _ are no longer needed by me.”

 

Rhys had placed his flesh hand over his face to cover his mouth that he just couldn’t close. He was in complete awe of the whole situation. Jack had brought Tassiter down with the very document he was trying to use to control Jack.

 

It was silent for only a moment before Tassiter’s voice was reverberating off the walls and honestly, by the look on his face, he looked as if he was going to explode.

 

“You can’t do this to me, you impudent little brat. Hyperion is  _ mine _ , it wouldn’t be where it was today without me. I’ve been here for over forty years! The board members won’t stand for this. You’re clearly not ready to take over, too blinded by some foolish boy and this  _ delusion _ of love! They’ll see this and void the contract! There’s no way I’ll be thrown out.”

 

Jack had remained still during his uncle’s little tantrum, watching him with dangerous eyes. Rhys could see his hand twitch behind his back as Tassiter attempted a verbal jab at he and Rhys, but besides that, he was strangely calm. A smile broke his all too serious expression and without a word, he held his hand out again, another paper being placed into it by Ms. Bailey. Jack’s eyes narrowed and he pretended to look confused.

 

“Who said anything about throwing you out, Uncle? You’re right, you have been here a  _ veerryy _ long time and you’re a  _ very _ valuable asset to this company.” The obvious insincerity in his tone was clear as day. Jack flicked the paper towards him and forced it into his hands, Tassiter huffing as he took it, nearly crumbling the whole thing up. “That’s why the board agreed with me, this morning, to keep you here with us. We’ve just...relocated you is all. See?” Jack grinned and pointed to the twelve signatures scribbled across the bottom. Tassiter’s face went pale as he read the document over, one part in particular really setting him off.

 

“P-programming department!? John, you are out of your mind! There is no way in  _ hell _ I’m-”

 

“Awe, what’s a matter, Harold? You always speak so fondly of, what was your nickname for them...ah, the hideous little code monkeys! They’re  _ super _ thrilled that they get to work with you. I told them to do  _ whatever _ they deemed fit to make you feel  _ welcome _ . You did it Harold, you got exactly what you wanted, right? To see me as CEO. You should be happy, cupcake! Couldn’t have done it without you.” Jack’s voice sounded completely malicious and amused all at the same time.

 

Tassiter looked absolutely mortified and defeated as his words failed him. He just stood there, eyes scanning the papers over and over again. Jack huffed out a laugh and smirked, looking over at Rhys and giving him a quick wink.

 

“Sooo, now that that’s cleared up, you should probably head down there and report to your new section manager, who by the way, has a direct line to me and permission to call if you step out of line.” Jack walked around his desk and pressed a small button. Not a moment later, Wilhelm was sweeping through the doors and making his way towards the older man. Jack collected up the oh so lovely flower bouquet Rhys had brought along, admiring it’s beauty before walking back to his uncle. He smiled wide and held it out for Tassiter to take. When Harold didn’t take them, Jack let an annoyed sigh and grabbed his hand, forcing the flowers into them.

 

“Now, no need to be rude. Rhysie over here did a bang up job on these and you should  _ thank him _ .” That anger had returned and Jack’s voice was demanding and low, the likes of which had caused Tassiter to stumble back a bit. Had Wilhelm not been standing right behind him then, he would have toppled over. Ms. Bailey and Rhys watched with wide eyes as the once almighty and powerful CEO crumbled beneath the pressure of his young nephew and swallowed dryly, briefly glancing at Rhys. It was clear that Tassiter valued his life more than his pride as this weak and frightened man appeared before them all.

 

“Thank you…” he mumbled out through gritted teeth and held the base of the bouquet so tightly, Rhys could hear a few stems snap. Slowly, Rhys rose to his feet, his head held high as he moved closer to them all. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had just watched Jack do it so easily or if his hatred for the man just took over, but belittling him came easily to the younger boy.

 

“Allow me to educate you a little, Mr. Tassiter, since a man of your caliber probably has no knowledge of flowers or their meaning.” Rhys smiled sweetly, his mech hand running along a few petals.

 

“Stupidity, uselessness, insincerity, disappointment and finally,  _ hatred _ .” Rhys smiled wide at the puzzled look on Tassiter’s face. “Still don’t get it? It’s a  _ fuck you _ in flowers,  _ Harold _ , and you’re  _ very _ welcome for them.” Rhys was surprised at how vicious he had sounded when he said that but he kept smiling, basking in the reveal. It was dawning on Tassiter that Jack had been bringing him these flowers for nearly a year now and he had no idea the underhanded message of them. Jack was grinning like an idiot as he watched this all happen. He could have kissed Rhys right then and there but there would be time for that later, he needed to finish this first. Even Wilhelm and Ms. Bailey seemed amused by the humiliation Rhys had just inflicted on the former CEO. Tassiter’s rage had built back up and he stepped towards Rhys, ready to strike him but just like that, Jack was in between them.

 

“We’re done here, Uncle. A word of advice to you though before you go,” Jack grabbed hold of the older man’s suit collar and pulled him up once again, his tiptoes pointed into the ground. Jack’s eyes were piercing and cold and it was clear he wasn’t messing around this time, he was painfully serious. “Do yourself a favor and bury yourself in your work. I don’t want to see your face or hear from you unless I call on you, do you understand? You’re basically dead to me.” He tightened his grip, huffing out a few harsh breaths through his nose.

 

“The only reason you get to live after threatening Rhys and attempting to split us up is because death would be too good for you, Harold. You deserve to be kept alive so I can torture you day in and day out. That is your punishment for all the shit you’ve done to me over all these years, for all the people here you’ve hurt or killed but most of all, for making my Rhysie cry. You tried to take away something I love and now I’ve taken away probably the only thing you have ever actually loved. This is what happens when you cross me. Ever pull anything like that again cupcake and I’ll bury you myself.”

 

Everyone surrounding the two men had backed off, Jack’s attitude and words repelling them backwards. Rhys felt a quick shiver run over his body as he stared at his boyfriend. He was completely different than any version of Jack he had come to know. He was vindictive, cynical and menacing. It actually caused a pain in Rhys’ chest to see him like this and his own hatred for Tassiter grew, knowing it was his fault. 

 

After a long moment and no word from his uncle, Jack finally let him go, throwing him back into Wilhelm’s arms. He let out a small sigh and waved his hand as he turned away from them.

 

“That’s all, you can remove him from my sight now, Wilhem.” Jack took a seat at his new desk and crossed one leg over the other, smiling as he watched his uncle being practically dragged from the office. The room stayed quiet, no else really having the chance nor wanting to talk while Jack was. The CEO’s eyes slid over to his new PA and he flashed her a sweet smile.

 

“You may leave us as well, doll. Thanks for playing your part  _ so _ beautifully.”

 

Ms. Bailey grinned and bowed her head briefly before doing as she was told. As she exited the office, she stopped next to Rhys’ side and gave his arm a soft squeeze. They exchanged smiles and she shot him a wink before scurrying from the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Rhys watched her go and chuckled a bit, the adrenaline he had pumping through him earlier now draining. He felt tired and a bit shaky as he turned back towards Jack, flinching slightly as he saw the new sight before him. Jack had removed his suit jacket and was pulling his tie off while his other hand undid the top button of his shirt. He chucked the tie aside before pushing his digits through his hair, trying to get it back to his usual disheveled mess. He stopped when he felt Rhys’ hands on him, carefully fixing his hair for him. He melted beneath his touch and sat back in the chair, his eyes closing as a peaceful sigh escaped him. Rhys just smirked and shook his head as he watched him become  _ Jack _ again. Rhys had to admit, Jack was very clever and cunning. He knew about the conversation with Tassiter from the very beginning and meticulously planned this whole show, just to stick it to the older man. Rhys was impressed, to say the least.

 

“Ya know, if you keep staring at me so hard, you’re going to burn holes into me, kiddo,” Jack laughed and peered up at him through his blue eye, a devastatingly handsome smirk on his lips. Rhys repaid the look in kind and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jack’s neck, showering the area in kisses.

 

“Mmh, can you blame me? You’re kind of incredible.”

 

“To look at? Yeah, I know, thanks pumpkin,” Jack mused and let out a hearty laugh before grabbing hold of Rhys’ waist and pulling him down onto his lap. Rhys yelled softly as his feet were swept off the ground and he laughed, nudging Jack gently.

 

“Hey, stop that. I mean it, Jack…” Rhys pressed his forehead to Jack’s and smiled at him warmly. Jack wasn’t sure why, but he was taken aback by the action, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Rhys seemed too preoccupied to notice though as he kept speaking. “You’re like a hero, swooping in at the last second to save the day. How do you always do that?”

 

“Everyone think they’re the hero of their own story, kiddo. I’m nothing special though, I just got lucky and happened to put in the surveillance junk a few days prior to your little conversation. When you didn’t show for lunch that day and then started avoiding me, I decided to check back on said day. I knew you had been here because of the rose on Ms. Bailey’s desk.” Jack smiled up at Rhys, gently cupping his cheek and pulling him in a little. “I just followed the clues you had unknowingly left for me.” Rhys reached up and grabbed onto Jack’s wrist, leaning into the older boy’s hand as he spoke. He watched as Jack’s lips pressed into a hard line and his brows pulled together almost as if he was upset. Finally, he looked up at Rhys and spoke.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me, Rhys?”

 

There it was, the one question he had hoped Jack would forget to ask. Rhys sighed deeply and turned his head a bit, planting a soft kiss to Jack’s palm before answering.

 

“I’m sorry...I just, I wanted to try and figure this out myself.  _ I _ wanted to protect  _ you _ for once. I didn’t think you’d understand if I asked you not to do anything.” Rhys winced a little as he saw the expression on Jack’s face; he looked hurt. He closed his eyes, waiting to be chewed out for being so stupid but instead, he felt Jack’s strong arms closing in around him.

 

“Oh Rhysie, of course I would have understood. You have to give me the chance though to do so first. What made you think you had to handle this all on your own? We’re a team, baby. We’re suppose to be there for another, to share the good times and the bad. Especially when some homicidal asshole is threatening not only our relationship, but your  _ life _ .”

 

Rhys lifted his head to meet Jack’s eyes, his own a bit glossy as his boyfriend spoke. He was right, absolutely right and Rhys felt like an idiot for trying to exclude him from something so important, no matter if he thought he was doing right by Jack or not. Rhys sniffled quietly and nodded, carefully lacing his fingers in with Jack’s and giving his hand a firm squeeze.

 

“You’re right, I’m so sorry, Jack. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll always come to you with these things should the situation arise where some homicidal asshole is threatening not only our relationship but my life as well.” They shared a laugh, Rhys’ attempt to lighten the mood with a joke having worked. He was sincere though in his promise and Jack knew it. Jack just nodded and took Rhys’ face in his hand again, giving him a little shake.

 

“We are there when the other needs it, remember? Those were your words.”

 

The younger boy smiled and began to nod when he realized what Jack had just said. That was what  _ he _ had said to Tassiter. Why was it just now dawning on him that Jack had heard their  _ entire _ conversation. Meaning he had heard Rhys telling Tassiter how much he  _ loved _ him.  _ Oh fuck _ . Rhys felt his whole body flush with heat and the embarrassment must have been all over his face because Jack’s sweet expression turned a bit concerned. Rhys began to squirm in Jack’s lap as he struggled to sit up. Should he just tell him now? He had already heard it, so why not? Was this really the appropriate moment to finally confess his feelings? As if Jack could hear the internal struggle Rhys was having with himself, he broke the silence with a low chuckle and carefully took Rhys’ hands in his.

 

“Hey, are you free tomorrow night?” Jack asked sweetly, bringing Rhys’ hands up near his mouth, kissing them all over. Rhys’ breathing was a bit rushed as he looked at Jack with a quizzical look on his face. He had heard him speak, but he didn’t really register the words over the screaming in his head.

 

“Wh- One more time, I’m sorry.”

 

Jack let out a hearty laugh and a small sigh as he pushed back Rhys’ hair. He shook his head a bit and smiled up at him.

 

“I want you to meet me somewhere tomorrow night. There’s this new club, dance hall, live music hybrid type of place opening tomorrow and they’ve asked the band to headline the grand opening show.” Jack sat back in his chair and placed his hand on Rhys’ thigh, a triumphant smirk on his lips. This place was suppose to be a pretty big deal and so of course they had come to best and asked them to play. Jack was very proud and had been gloating about it around the office as soon as he was approached about it. He waited to tell Rhys though until he was sure he and the band were ready- and the whole situation with his uncle was handled.

 

“It’s going to be a special night and I need my special guy front and center cheering me on. So, how about it kiddo?”

 

Rhys chuckled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead. He had grown strangely calm listening to the soothing sound of Jack’s voice and he put his previous dilemma out of his mind, replacing it with excitement for tomorrow night. Something about the way Jack had spoke about it ignited something in him.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, handsome.”

* * *

When the next evening finally rolled around, Rhys couldn’t sit still. He was left alone for most of the day since Jack and the others had a near all day sound check to attend for the big show. Rhys had spent his free time picking out the perfect outfit and making sure he looked his absolute best. If it was to be a special night, he wanted to make sure he looked the part. It was confirmed for him when he met up with Vaughn, the girls and even Rebecca outside of the club that he did in fact, look good. Fiona let out a long wolf whistle whilst Sasha and Vaughn clapped.

 

“Wowza, Rhys. Did you leave any sexy left for the rest of the class?” Sasha teased and nudged him a little, giving him a thumbs up. Rhys just rolled his eyes and smiled wide. If he was getting actual compliments from Sasha instead of sass, he has accomplished something. Fiona stepped closer to him and tugged at his jacket a bit, an impressed smirk on her lips.

 

“Well, well, you’ve certainly come a long way from borrowing  _ my _ jackets, haven’t you? Ya look good, kid.” Fiona gave him a loving shove and they all shared laugh. Rhys grabbed the bottom of his very own leather jacket and held it open a bit, looking himself over.

 

“What, this old thing? Just something I had lying around and threw on.” Rhys gave a nonchalant shrug and a quick wink earning himself another shove from his friend. Vaughn wedged himself in between them all and sighed, pushing his glasses up.

 

“Rhys is hot guys, we all knew this. Now, can we go in before this place reaches capacity? This line is insane.” Vaughn nearly whined and took hold of Rebecca’s hand, leading her towards the front doors.

 

Rhys actually took a good look around, having been distracted before looking for his friends to notice that the outside of the place was crawling with people. He had passed an insanely long line a block away on his way over, having been sure that it was for something else but looking at it now, it for this place. Good thing they were all on the VIP list. Rhys no longer looked away from people when they glared at him for skipping the line. He walked confidently up to the door and grinned as he saw a familiar face working the door.

 

“Mack!” Rhys called out and waved, flashing the older man a brilliant smile. “Good to see you again. I see you get to work all the best spots, huh?”

 

They exchanged a firm handshake and Mack even managed a smile as he shrugged.

 

“I go where the beautiful people are, buddy. Your boy was sounding real good during sound check. You’re in for a damn good show.” Mack laughed a bit as he unhooked that little red velvet rope from its lock and stepped aside. Rhys dropped his head a bit and smirked, letting out a rough huff of a laugh.

 

“It always is with him. Thanks man, have a good night.” Rhys gave him a pat on the shoulder and nodded his head towards the door, flashing his brows up at his friends as if to say ‘let’s go’. They all seemed to snap to and rush the door all at once, eager to escape the dirty looks from everyone else in line who had been waiting. Rhys led them through the hallway towards the main room, not even knowing where he was going exactly but that didn’t stop him. People were murmuring and moving out of their way as Rhys just kept leading them through the crowd.  Fiona and Sasha exchanged a look as they walked behind him and Vaughn ran up to their side, whispering to them.

 

“Did we come with Rhys or with  _ Jack _ ?” Vaughn smiled and chuckled a bit. The three girls nodded and Sasha raised a brow, running to Rhys’ side and looped her arm around his. If people were parting for them, she wanted to be front and center acting as Rhys’ arm candy. Plus, she liked the attention. She snuggled in close to her friend and blew kisses at people who were staring. Fiona chuckled and shook her head.

 

“He’s really rubbed off on him, huh? He used to be so quiet and timid; always kept his head down and now look at him. He’s annoyingly confident and comfortable in his own skin. I like it.”

 

The group finally made their way up to the VIP section of the stage, where someone had been waiting to greet them. The hall was massive, so it took them a little bit but they finally made it. Rhys looked around, impressed with the size of the stage and the space itself. There were multiple platforms throughout the dance hall on different levels and lots of space to just go nuts. He narrowed his eyes as they finally reached the ceiling and he couldn’t quite make out what some odd looking devices were that were strung out along the whole place. The soft blue and purple lights weren’t helping with that either but he just shrugged, forgetting about it as he was crowded by his friends. Fiona had of course sniffed out the alcohol and was shoving a cold beer into his hands. He rolled his eyes and took it and the five of them shared a cheers before drinking. Rhys furrowed his brows as he watched Fiona down her whole drink in one go before starting in on another. 

 

“Wanna pace yourself, Fi? There’s still like three other bands on before them. I don’t want to explain to Nisha later why you’re passed out on one of those fancy couches in the corner.” Rhys laughed and nudged her a bit, but Fiona just ignored him, downing her second drink just as fast. She seemed nervous, but Rhys didn’t have time to press her on it because the lights dimmed and a guy stepped out onto stage, welcoming them all.

* * *

It felt like a million years had gone by, band after band came out onto stage and even though Rhys was enjoying himself and the company of his closest friends, he couldn’t calm his nerves. He wanted to see Jack up on that stage baring his soul like he always did when he was playing music. It was one of Rhys’ favorite things in the whole world. He was close to getting his wish as the last band finally played their last song and started packing up their equipment as fast at they could. They all looked a bit frantic and kept glancing off stage towards someone. Rhys leaned across the stage bar to take a peek and burst out into laughter when he caught sight of Wilhelm. He was standing there watching the band as they packed up, an almost intimidating look on his face, like he was rushing them. He happened to meet Rhys’ eyes and he smiled a bit as Rhys began waving like a madman. He was the first person from the band Rhys saw and he was getting impatient now, his excitement growing.

 

“Guys, guys, I think it’s their turn. Oh my god, okay. How is my hair?” Rhys bounced in place, looking between the four of them. Fiona was staring up at the stage with wide eyes and she didn’t seem to hear him, so he averted his question to the other three.

 

“It looks great, bro. I don’t think he’ll be able to see you really though until after since the lights will be in his face…” Vaughn smiled a bit and shrugged. Rhys’ smile fell a bit and he nodded, Vaughn was right, he hadn’t thought of that. Oh well, he would just have to protect it during the show until Jack could see him. Sasha started wooing as the stage crew began setting up the band’s equipment. Of course, they were so big name, they wouldn’t be setting up their own gear, not at a place like this.

 

“I’m really excited, this is my first time at a concert…” Rebecca admitted sheepishly and Vaughn just gave her hand a squeeze while Sasha made some offhand comment about it being her first time. That earned a lovely look from Vaughn.

 

It was almost time. Rhys tilted his head as they set up a drum set but kept it sorta off in the back. That was strange seeing as Nisha still played the rhythm machine last time he checked. His concern for the drums quickly dissipated as bright lights lit up the stage and out walked a heavenly vision in human form;  _ Jack _ . 

 

Rhys felt his knees go a little weak as his eyes followed his boyfriend’s movements. He grabbed onto Vaughn and Rebecca for support and let out a dreamy sigh. Vaughn laughed and began to pat his back.

 

“You gonna be okay, bro?”

 

“No,” Rhys huffed out, a smile so wide on his face, his cheeks were already hurting and laughed. “But this is certainly a good way to die, don’t you think?” He didn’t even bother trying to take his eyes off Jack as he spoke to Vaughn, not that he could if he wanted to. They were glued to him. Even when Nisha and Wilhelm stepped out right after him, Rhys couldn’t stop staring right at Jack. The crowd around them had started shifting closer to the stage and screaming, Fiona included when she saw Nisha getting settled up there. Jack’s fangirls were in heaven as he stripped off his leather jacket and tossed it aside somewhere off stage, causing quite the uproar throughout the audience. Even Rhys seemed to be in a trance as he stared at him, his tongue slowly running over his lips as he took in the sight. How was  _ that _ man on that stage  _ his _ boyfriend? 

 

Jack was squeezed into a tight pair of black skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom by ankle high, faded, black boots. With his jacket gone, he was actually showing a lot of skin, not that anyone was complaining. All he had on beneath that was a loose fitting black tank top, the front and the sides hanging down low to show off his beautifully sculpted arms and chest. 

 

“Ooh,  _ wooooow _ .” Sasha and Rebecca seemed to say in unison as they stared up at Jack with brights eyes and Vaughn let out an indignant huff.

 

Rhys just laughed at the two and leaned in, trying to make out design on the shirt Jack was wearing, smiling when he realized there were crimson red roses all over it. The damn boy even had a long, silver chain around his neck with a small stargazer lily at the end. This display had to be for Rhys, right? It was too coincidental that he would be wearing Rhys’ favorite flowers like that. Even the way he dressed tonight seemed to be to show off his new tattoo which was also for Rhys. The younger boy couldn’t help but feel a bit smug knowing that these people wanted Jack but Jack only wanted him and he was making that clear in such a subtle way.

 

Vaughn had been wrong about them not being able to see out into the crowd because Jack stopped what he was doing and glanced over at Rhys, winking at him slowly and blowing him a kiss before finishing up with his guitar. Rhys made a mental note to stop wearing such tight goddamn pants to these shows...it was going to be painful for a while with nowhere to  _ grow _ and knowing Jack, he would be having that effect on him a lot this evening. Once his instrument was firmly secured in its strap, Jack popped up onto his feet and looked between his bandmates, each giving a nod that they were ready. Jack took a deep breath and flashed them that all too familiar, cocky smile of his and spun around on his heel to face the audience. Rhys was sure his ears would be ringing from the screams rather than the music he had been listening to all night, but it made him happy. He was so proud of Jack; of all of them. It wasn’t long before he was joining in the yelling.

 

Jack stepped to the microphone stand in the middle of the stage and placed his hands behind his back, his guitar hanging by his side and dropped his head, basking in the screams from the sea of people before him. Nisha and Wilhelm exchanged a pleased grin as well. It was like they were all feeding off of that energy and the crowd was more than happy to give it to them. Finally, when it seemed like they couldn’t take it anymore, Jack gave the people what they wanted and grabbed hold of the mic to speak.

 

“Well, good evening, Helios. You are all looking mighty  _ fine _ tonight,” Jack purred out and glanced down at Rhys as he said that, shooting him another wink. Rhys swore he was experiencing deja vu, everything slightly reminiscent of their first date. It made Rhys’ whole body feel warm. 

 

“On behalf of the band and myself, we just wanted to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight for the grand opening of this bitchin’ joint! How are you guys enjoying it so far?” Jack threw his hands up in the air, as if he was pulling more and more screams from the people in front of him. The whole room erupted with cheers and woo’s and they earned themselves a satisfied smile from Jack.

 

“That’s what I like to hear! Now, I know you’ve been waiting for  _ us _ all night and it’s a little late, but I want you to keep that energy up throughout this whole goddamn show! This is a very special night for me and I need support from all of you lovely people. Can you do that for me, kiddos?” Jack grinned, biting his lip as the cheering started up again and he began wiggling his fingers as if asking for more, which he got an abundance of.

 

“That’s it, kittens! You do know how we love to make you scream.” Jack chuckled and pushed his hair back, setting himself up in front of the mic. “Let’s make this night fucking magical. As always, we are The  Eridians and please enjoy the show.” With that, the whole place came alive as a familiar song started up. A totally elated smile pulled across Rhys’ face as he was surrounded completely by the sound of his boyfriends glorious voice.

* * *

It really was the two most magical hours Rhys had ever experienced at one of their shows. The crowd tonight was particularly on point and Jack, Nisha and Wilhelm were  _ killing it _ , not losing energy for even a single moment. Jack seemed a bit different to Rhys though, not off or bad in his performance by any means, but a bit...distracted. He would look at Rhys at key points of songs, singing specific parts to only him like he usually would, be his seemed almost shy when he did it. Their last song came to an end with a single strum of Jack’s guitar and the music halted, the only sound left in the whole hall were the crowds cheers. 

 

Jack bowed his head briefly, beads of sweat falling to his feet as he leaned forward. Rhys watched him with curious eyes as he turned his back to the crowd for a few moments. He really had put a ton of himself into the show that night, the evidence glistening on his skin as he stepped into the light. Even with his back turned, Rhys could see Jack’s chest heaving as he sucked in air. He was catching his breath, meaning there must have been another song coming. The three bandmates huddled together briefly before Nisha slapped Jack on the ass and nodded towards his guitar. Wilhelm even placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. It was like they were giving him a pep talk. Jack just nodded, his lips still parted as his breathing tried to even out. Rhys froze when those perfect heterochromatic eyes slid over to meet his own for a split second and then Jack was on the move.  _ What was that look? _

 

A hush fell over the room as Jack held his hand up to get everyone’s attention and then slowly pressed his pointer finger against his lips. He grinned and once again pushed back his hair as he stepped to his mic.

 

“You guys are perfect, has anyone ever told you that,” Jack mused in that low, seductive tone he loved to use during shows and the crowd starting shouting again. “I mean it, you’ve done exactly as I’ve asked and kept that energy up. I’m almost finished with you though and then I promise I’ll let you rest.” Jack winked and pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth as he smiled, that last bit earning him some wolf whistles from a handful of people. Rhys just grinned and rolled his eyes; his boyfriend, perverted till the end but Rhys loved it. He looked over as he felt someone grab his hand and suddenly Fiona was at his side. She smiled at him and gave their hands a good squeeze and Rhys could feel she was trembling slightly.

 

“We’ve got just one more song for you guys. It’s a new one that we’ve been working on for a few weeks now. See, I was inspired by something the love of my fucking life told me one night and it’s stuck with me ever since. I think you’re really going to love it,” Jack’s voice went a bit serious at the end there and he looked right at Rhys as he said it. Rhys beamed up at him with all the love in the world it felt like and Jack placed his hand over his heart, grabbing at his chest like he had just been hit or something. It was a moment just between the two of them before they were reminded that they were in a concert hall filled to the brim with people. Jack took a deep breath as Nisha started playing some soft, almost ethereal sounds that kept repeating. Jack opened his mouth like he was going to sing but stopped, tapping at his chin a few times.

 

“Oh, but you know, something is missing. I think we need a little help for this one. Hmm…” Jack scanned the crowd and grinned as he saw who he was looking for. He bent at his knees and dropped down to the ground, extending his hand out into the crowd. Rhys’ brows furrowed a bit as it was aimed towards him. Was he...did he mean him? His question was answered when he felt Fiona let go of his hand and instead take Jack’s. Jack pulled her on stage with ease and they exchanged a quick hug before Fiona ran back towards the drums. Nisha practically skipped over to her and leaned across the top of the drums, the two sharing a very sweet kiss, Nisha ruffling her girlfriends hair before taking back off again.

 

“Knock em dead, sweetheart!”

 

Rhys, Vaughn, Rebecca and Sasha all exchanged very confused looks between one another. What was happening? Was this why Fiona would show up at work with bruised hands and was having all these secret meetings with the three of them?  _ Those sneaky little fucks… _ As Fiona grinned down at her friends and began twirling the drum sticks around in her fingers, Sasha started jumping up and down, tugging at Rhys and Vaughns sleeves. It wasn’t long before they joined in with her and started shouting Fiona’s name. 

 

“ _ Yeaaaaaaah _ ! Fiiiooonna!”

 

“Fi, you fucking rockstar!”

 

“That’s my sister! Aaaaaah!”

 

Jack watched the three of them with the most amused expression on his face, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to hold back his smiles. They were all such dorks but he loved them each. He turned to take a look at his now full set of band mates and nodded.

 

“Yeah, this will work I think. Let’s do this, cupcakes!” 

 

The older boy smiled at Rhys before stepping in front of a raised piano just right of center stage, a little microphone attached to the top. Nisha had started up with the same sounds as before and then Wilhelm followed shortly behind her with a single repeating bass cord. Jack was next to join in, his fingers dancing across the keys adding a beautiful melody to the mix. Nothing was as beautiful as the sound that came next though and that was Jack’s voice. He pressed his lips right to the mic and looked out in the crowd to find Rhys.

 

“ _ First it's the spark and then it's the flame _

_ Then it's swinging round round lamp posts in the rain _

_ Well then it's that feeling that you, you just can't shake _

_ That your life's about to start and you just can't wait” _

 

Jack quickly hit the last few notes on the keyboard before swiftly switching to his guitar and rushing back to the standing mic. As the next verse started, Fiona finally got to join in the fun and her four friends couldn’t help but exchange a rather impressed look at the complexity of it. She sounded amazing and she only had just started.

 

_ “First it's the spark and then it's the flame _

_ Then it's getting blind drunk in the middle of the day _

_ And though it's a comma in a full stop's place _

_ It's that wherever I go I see your face” _

 

A huge smile spread across Jack’s face as he sang and he pointed out into the crowd, straight at Rhys. Rhys felt flustered as one of the spot lights shown right down on him, exposing him to everyone. He tried to hide his face behind his hands but they dropped as Jack took a step forward and stopped playing his own part just so he could sing directly to Rhys.

 

_ “Oh, paper skin _

I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you now

 

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in” _

 

Rhys’ eyes welled up and he placed his fingers over his mouth as he let out a loud gasp. He remembered the night he said those words to him. ‘ _ Even if things get dark in the future, all you need to do is let the light in. You just need a spark...’  _ Jack had taken the what Rhys had said to him and turned it into a love song just for them. Rhys’ breathing hitched and soon tears were streaming down his cheeks. Had there not been the widest, goofiest grin on the kid’s face, Jack would have thought something was wrong, but he could see the happiness reflecting in those brilliant two-toned eyes of his and kept going. Upon seeing Rhys’ reaction though, Jack seemed to get a huge burst of energy and as did everyone else and they all got into their playing.

 

_ “First it was fun now it's fireworks _

_ Was so bright and so harsh that they'll make your eyes hurt _

_ Oh it's the circles of smoke from your cigarette _

_ Oh it's the beating of drums in the back of your chest” _

 

Jack got louder towards the end, his hand leaving his guitar for a moment as his fist pounded against his chest. He was all smiles even though he looked drained and was covered in sweat, but he looked happy. He took a rather large breath and let out a very impressive, long note that faded out eventually as they all started playing louder.

 

_ “Oooooh yeeaaaaaahhh....” _

 

Sasha, Rebecca, Vaughn and Rhys, as well as everyone else in the room, watched with wide eyes as those four came alive on that stage. It was like seeing colour for the first time, each note they struck causing the colours to deepen. Fiona was banging away at those drums, never missing a single hit, all those nerves from before nowhere in sight. Nisha couldn’t keep her eyes off of her as she played, luckily for her she could hit her marks without needing to look at her machine. Jack and Wilhelm were back to back like usual, crashing shoulders together as they strummed so hard on their instruments, it looked like the strings might snap. They were truly a real, proper band and damn if they didn’t look the part in that moment. Rhys could just feel the love and admiration overflowing from the audience as well. They really were all rockstars.

 

The four friends were all dancing together in a small circle, their hands lifted high into the air as they swayed about. In that moment, Rhys knew Jack loved him and vice versa. They were dumb and still hadn’t said it directly, but the amount of times they had shown one another it was enough for Rhys. He loved Jack and Jack loved him and that was all that matter in the end. Nothing was going to change that and Rhys knew that now, without a doubt.

 

As the band settled back down to the softer playing they had done in the beginning, Jack knelt down at the very edge of the stage, moving his guitar aside and planted his elbow into the top of his knee. He leaned his head into that hand and held the mic close to his lips as he stared out at Rhys and sang.

 

_ “Oh, paper skin _

_ I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you now _

 

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in” _

 

Fiona started playing louder again and Wilhelm joined in behind her but Rhys’ focus was on Jack. He laughed loudly as Jack kept doing anything he could to get closer to Rhys until finally, Rhys just hopped the railing into the small gap between the crowd and the stage and went for him. Security went to grab him but Jack shot them a look and shook his head. They back off and Jack nodded before laying upside down on the stage, smiling up at Rhys as he sang. Rhys pressed his palms against the stage next to Jack’s head and leaned in on his wrists, hovering over him a bit, the two of them smiling with so much warmth and love, it was infectious. Jack lifted his free hand and tangled his fingers into Rhys’ hair, the younger boy not even caring at this point about how it looked. He just wanted to be near Jack.

 

“ _ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _

_ Let the light in, let the light in _ ”

 

As Jack sang the last word of the song, Fiona, Nisha and Wilhelm hit four notes all in unison and finished off the song. Jack dropped the mic on the stage next to him and slid his hand down from Rhys’ hair to his neck and caught him by his mouth. The crowd behind them absolutely erupted into applause and screams. Rhys, and Jack for that matter, didn’t even seem to notice as they carried on with kissing. Jack lifted his back from the stage to deepen their kiss, crushing his lips against the other boys, which Rhys happily met. They would have carried on like that forever had Nisha not stepped over to grab the mic, kicking Jack in the ribs a few times and causing him to groan in slight pain. Rhys playfully glared up at Nisha and she shot him a wink before taking on Jack’s responsibilities and thanking everyone for coming and hoping they enjoyed the show. Jack sat up proper and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Rhys’, the two just staring into one another’s eyes as the mass of people around them roared on.

* * *

The grand opening wasn’t over after their set, far from it actually and the party was meant to go on until the very early morning. The gang hadn’t planned on staying the whole night and just stuck around for the open music dance hour. Basically, they just wanted to keep getting free drinks and dance the night away with their friends. They all seemed to be on an euphoric high from the show earlier as they danced together in a huge group. Some up-tempo, high energy song Rhys and Sasha loved was currently playing and even though he was a bit tired from the show, Jack was keeping up them.

 

Rhys had ditched his jacket, all the dancing making him hot and his hair was a bit of a mess from the sweat he had worked up, but he looked pretty adorable as he spun about. He and Sasha were holding onto each other’s wrists and swinging their heads around and Jack had to dodge out of the way or he was getting hit with Sasha’s hair. He laughed as he watched them and just shook his head. Once Rhys stopped to catch his breath, he noticed Jack wasn’t as close anymore and he quickly kissed Sasha’s cheek before letting her go and running full speed at Jack. Sasha just waved him off and kept dancing on her own.

 

_ “Let’s get  _ _ lost at sea _

_ Where they will never find us _

_ The stars at night to guide us _

_ I was a boat drifting out into sea _

_ I had nothing but pieces and thoughts of a hope that you would see me. _

_ I was a stone thrown away from land _

_ With thousands and thousands of miles away _

_ From reaching your hand” _

 

“Jaaaaaaack!” Rhys exclaimed happily as he threw his arms around the older boy and the two spun, Jack laughing as he was caught a bit off guard.

 

“Well hey there, pumpkin.” Jack grinned down at him and took him by the waist, spinning him out before pulling him back in quickly, their bodies slamming together. Rhys laughed and as the tempo picked back up, he turned his back to Jack and began swaying his body into Jack’s hips. Jack threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, it wasn’t even done in a sexual way but sorta cute and slightly off beat, which was perfect because it was Rhys. The song had slowed down again and when it did, a voice came over the loud speaker telling everyone to enjoy the bubbles. The whole gang exchanged a confused look, when Rebecca pointed up at the ceiling and laughed.

 

“Guys, look!”

 

Just like that, those odd looking machines Rhys had seen earlier in the evening rotated around and bubbles began to fill the whole entire hall. Rhys looked at Jack as an overly happy expression appeared on his face and he began yelling in excitement. Soon, they were all covered in the soapy liquid and there were bubbles flying everywhere around them. Between that and the lights, it all looked a bit magical.

 

“Bubble party, hell yeah!” Fiona exclaimed and everyone around her began cheering and dancing once again. 

 

_ “ _ _ The waves have crashes upon, _

_ The logs that you were trying to walk along _

_ And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me _

 

_ The waves have crashed upon _

_ The logs that you were trying to step along _

_ And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me “ _

 

The group split and began dancing with just one partner now as the music slowed back down. Rhys watched each of them for a little while, so happy to see the people he loved enjoying themselves so much.

 

Fiona and Nisha were trying to keep themselves from falling because of the bubbles on the ground, each a little drunk and a little handsy to really be focusing on standing, but their laughter made it clear they were having a good time. Vaughn and Rebecca were off a little bit from the group, Rebecca seeming to have done away with her shy act as he grabbed Vaughn and began kissing him like crazy, which he happily accepted. Wilhelm was standing near the back wall with his arms crossed, a beer in hand as he kept a watchful eye on Sasha and the guy who was holding onto her hips just a little too tightly as they danced. Wilhelm had really taken to her and thought of her as a little sister, so if the guy tried anything, he’d break his bass over his head. 

 

Rhys placed his fingers over his lips as he laughed, his head shaking a bit. He felt happy, truly happy and he wasn’t sure anything could make this moment better. He never could have imagined his life would turn out so  _ good _ . And this was still only the beginning. He spun around and met Jack’s eyes, his mouth falling open a little as he saw the look on his face. His own lips curved into a warm smile as he looked his boyfriend’s face over. He owned so much of this happiness to this man and he planned to spend the rest of their days repaying him for it. Rhys closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he let out a joyous laugh, his arms extending out as he spun around in the bubbles.

 

In that moment, everything seemed to slow down for Jack. The music quieted in his mind and all his eyes could focus on was Rhys. He looked so beautiful and happy as he spun around like that. Jack could feel his heart beating in his chest and suddenly his adrenaline began pumping. He loved Rhys and he wanted to be by his side forever. He just needed Rhys to know that now. He took his chance as he snapped back to reality and the song they were dancing too softened; good, he wanted Rhys to be able to hear him. Jack let out a breath as he stepped forward and grabbed Rhys’ wrist, pulling the younger boy into him. Rhys blinked as he was pulled and looked up at Jack, a faint smile on his lips as he waited. Jack hesitated for only a moment, giving Rhys’ wrist a squeeze before he finally, literally, shouted at Rhys.

 

“I love you!” 

 

Rhys’ eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he let out a surprised breath. Had...had he heard him right? Jack also wondered the same thing when he got no response and he let out a loud laugh, grabbing hold of Rhys’ face and pulling him closer.

 

“Rhys, I love you. Do you hear me, kiddo,” Jack lifted Rhys up by his waist, forcing the younger boy’s legs around his waist and began spinning them in small circles. “I love you!”

 

Rhys was holding on tightly to Jack’s shoulder with his mech hand while his flesh hand covered his mouth as he began to cry. He only just nodded at first, not sure what else to do but the longer he looked at Jack, the more his own urge to finally shout out those words grew. He dropped his hand and leaned forward, pressing his forehead down onto Jack’s.

 

“I love you too, Jack,” Rhys huffed out through a breathy laugh, the pure bliss of finally saying those words were all over his face.

 

The older boy’s own expression completely changed as well and Rhys thought he may actually see Jack cry for the first time since they met. His beautiful two-toned eyes were glossy and his lip was even quivering a bit. He didn’t cry of course but instead pulled on Rhys’ neck once again, crushing their lips together. It was brief and he pulled back, excitedly demanding to hear more from him.

  
“Say it again, I want to hear you say it again.” They both laughed and Rhys laced his fingers behind Jack’s neck as he let his head fall back, a breath escaping him. Of course he wanted more, he was Jack after all. He pulled himself back up and stared down lovingly at his eager looking boyfriend, shaking his head a little as he spoke.

 

“I  _ love _ you, my handsome Jack,” Rhys said matter-of-factly and leaned forward too much, cause Jack to stumble back some. He lost his footing because of how slippery the floor was from all the damn bubbles and the two boys went down, laughing the whole way. Rhys just threw himself on top of him and began showering him with kisses. “I’ve loved you since the moment you walked into my life.”

 

Everyone kept dancing on around them, the bubbles covering their bodies as they laid still with one another, only their heads moving from time to time as they kissed, the music still playing somewhere in the background. It wasn’t at all like Rhys had imagined it would be, their first time speaking those words; it was even better and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Jack pulled his head back briefly and smirked up at Rhys, earning him a confused look from the other boy.

 

“Yeah, well, I loved you first then. I knew I had to make you mine when I saw you through the window one day as I was walking by your shop.” Jack’s smirk grew wider and he pressed his forehead to Rhys’. “Why do you think I chose In Bloom?” He laughed, stealing a quick kiss before sitting up, keeping Rhys in his lap. Rhys scoffed as he rolled his eyes, scooting in closer to Jack and grabbed him by the chain around his neck. One firm tug and their faces were merely inches apart.

 

“Stalker…” Rhys tried to fight his smile as he glared down at the man he loved. Jack let out a hearty laugh and grabbed hold of Rhys’ face, pulling him closer, his lips hover right over Rhys’.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me, handsome.”

  
As they sat there on the floor of that club, kissing one another like there was no tomorrow, everything else just melted away around them and all that existed was them and their love in that moment. Neither of them were sure what the future would hold for them but one thing they were certain of was they found love...their love. It was the most precious thing in the world and they would do anything to keep it safe and sound. So much had happened in the short time since they met one another and their love was still very new, like a budding flower. It needed to be cared for and loved deeply in order to continue to grow into something beautiful. Just like the flowers that Rhys grew, their love was in bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...but AO3 says there is another chapter. Interesting. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Come on over to Tumblr and let's chat!  
> http://erinchu.tumblr.com/


End file.
